Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Suite au mystérieux décès de son mari, Arthur se retrouve esseulé dans un monde qu'il ne peut plus comprendre, animé de l'ultime but à sa triste existence: découvrir la vérité. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Pourquoi avoir caché son passé ? Chaque pas vers son but est un déchirement dans son cœur et devant cela, une seule question: y survivra-t-il ? Fruk - thèmes sombres - M
1. Le jour où tout s'écroula

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Craquaaaaage !**

 **Je poste ! Oui, je poste ! Je poste cette fic complètement craquééééée ! Huuuuum ! -slurp- !**

 **J'ai teeellement de trucs à dire avant de vous lâcher là-dedans ! owo Pour votre santé mentale, surtout (même si va bien y en avoir un ou deux qui vont sauter mon intro parce qu'ils auront compris que je dis que de la merde /pan/).**

 **Alors je vais commencer sur des bases élevées (parce que je suis quelqu'un comme ça, moi) :**

 **/!\Cette fiction est malsaine/!\**

 **/!\Cette fiction est malsaine/!\**

 **/!\Cette fiction est malsaine/!\**

 **/!\Cette fiction est malsaine/!\**

 **/!\Cette fiction est malsaine/!\**

 **(Ça va ? C'est rentré ? Une petite dernière ?)**

 **/!\Cette fiction est… /pan pan pan/**

 **Voilà qui devrait servir de mise en bouche intéressante.**

 **Quand je disais que je ne ferais jamais de tragédie, j'entendais ne jamais finir sur une note triste. Par contre, je me permets d'être une garce au sein même de l'histoire (tu respectes, humain !)**

 **Ainsi donc, cette fiction parlera de** **mort** **, d'** **alcool** **(un peu et dans un cadre précis, mais voilà), de** **viol** **(je vois vos poils s'hérisser, surtout ceux qui ont lu une certaine fic avec un certain Allemand à moitié fou – bisou, mon Ludwig adoré, je te nêm), de** **suicide** **(ah que coucou, toi !) et ce genre de choses !**

 **Bon, ça a l'air pété, mais en me relisant… je trouve que j'ai pas non plus trop abusé (parce que voilà, ce sont des problèmes qui existent donc je m'en voudrais de retirer leur dimension réelle en y foutant n'importe quoi). Je m'efforce donc de restituer ce que j'ai entendu de ces horreurs sans le magnifier (chose que j'ai déjà lu dans certaines fics et que bon, voilà quoi…) mais sans faire du tragique à outrance non plus (en tout cas, j'ai essayé, donc ce sera à vous de me dire si le résultat n'est pas trop hasardeux).**

 **Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans cette fic, c'est d'entretenir un mystère et de faire évoluer mes personnages autour (et c'est PUTAIN de chaud !)**

 **D'ailleurs, oui, au passage, je vous le dis : cette fiction est une enquête policière. Amusez-vous à chercher la vérité !**

 **Il y aura 15 chapitres et un peu de mystique (même si ça va pas trop empiéter sur l'enquête).**

 **Donc voilà ! Je sais pas si vous allez croire à un happy end possible avec ce premier chapitre, mais en tout cas, moi, j'y crois ! Enfin… J'essaye X)**

 **Et oui, je sais ! Je ne devrais pas poster alors que j'ai une autre fic en cours, mais puisque j'ai déjà écris 8 chapitres de Flamme d'amour, je continuerais à n'avoir que L'homme et la bite (ouais, t'as bien lu) à écrire ! Et pendant les prochaines vacances, j'essayerais de finir ! XD**

 **Bon, je vous dis ça, mais j'en sais rien du tout. Faut que je prenne mes repères avant de vous affirmer quoique ce soit. A vrai dire, je suis un peu perdue dans mes planning donc je m'excuse d'avance si par malheur, j'ai une période de blanc.**

 **Bref ! Souriez ! (Pourquoi ? Kesjensé moé ? Tu souris et tu te la fermes, crévindiou !) Je vous envoie la sauce ! (… samouraï ?) J'ai jamais goûté cette sauce, d'ailleurs… faudrait que j'aille me faire un kebab un de ces quatre.**

 **On s'en branle !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

Le poids de la vie était résumé dans ce sac que Francis traînait inlassablement. Lourd. Fastidieux. A se demander si cela en valait la peine. Non, ça n'en valait certainement pas la peine. L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre comme un chien. Soit on lui donne le bonheur, soit il meurt. Vivre dans une misère, qu'elle soit affective, économique ou familiale, ça ne rapporte jamais rien de bon à personne.

Le jeune homme, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, traînait sa vie dans ce vieux sac en toile brune qui léchait le sol et s'y râpait parfois. Trop lourd pour être porté sur l'épaule, pas assez pour être simplement râpé au sol. Un sac terne, sans saveur, rempli d'horreurs, mais en toile pour faire croire qu'il était beau et intéressant – sa vie en somme.

Seul le soleil était radieux, ce jour-là. Une beauté à couper le souffle. Une boule de feu dans un ciel parfaitement bleu, une flamme d'or qui réchauffait les cœurs et une mer céleste pour s'y noyer. Et lui, jeune mortel, vissé au sol, n'avait que l'or de ses cheveux devenus rêches des assauts de la vie et le bleu de ses iris privés d'âme. On lui avait volé sa joie de vivre, sa jeunesse et son avenir, le laissant trainer son fardeau à bout de bras.

« M'sieur… Une petite pièce, s'il-vous-plait ? »

Un malheureux sans-le-sou présentait une paume tendue vers la voûte céleste écrasante, le teint bronzé d'être resté assis là autant de temps, un demi-sourire inquiet mais un regard brillant. Francis n'eut aucun regret à lui donner son portefeuille. Sans métaphore. Il lui avait tendu sa sacoche, avec porte-monnaie, liquide et chèque-restaurant en prime. Même sa carte d'identité, il la lui avait donnée. Une identité ? Pour quoi faire puisqu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un point sur le tableau de l'humanité. Un point laid, en trop, qui surchargeait l'œuvre d'une couleur médiocre. Une tâche à retirer.

Son fardeau, il le traina jusqu'à chez lui dans cette même attitude, abruti par le soleil qui lui martelait le crâne, le visage résolument baissé vers le sol pour ne pas se brûler les yeux. Il voyait les jointures blanches de ses mains qui serraient les bretelles du sac, et sur l'un des doigts, une bague luisante qui formait la dernière lueur visible de son regard. L'alliance dorée lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

« Mon amour… »

Arthur était au volant de sa voiture, patientant tranquillement à un feu rouge en se frottant les yeux. Son travail d'inspecteur de police avait tendance à lui amputer quelques heures de sommeil pourtant méritées. Mais peu importait. Ils étaient nombreux dans ce monde à bosser courageusement, à se lever tôt et à parfois louper quelques nuits. Ça ne l'éreintait pas pour autant, il restait frais et récupérait vite pendant ses week-ends. Et l'ambiance au travail était bonne… avec les collègues, entendons bien. Les suspects, c'était une autre histoire.

On lui avait offert son après-midi ce jour-là. Il en avait profité pour faire les courses, n'appréciant pas de rentrer à la maison les mains vides.

Le feu repassa au vert, il put démarrer.

Dans les belles rues lisses de Saint-Malo, où la fraîcheur désirable faisait voleter les cheveux et les écharpes, Arthur apprécia de laisser courir son regard sur l'architecture post-guerre qui faisait le caractère de la ville. Une ville ayant été réduite en cendres sous les bombardements américains mais ressuscitée presque à l'identique et maintenant modernisée. Cette presqu'île était pour Arthur un symbole d'éternité, la preuve que toute chose peut renaître de ses cendres. Entourée par la violente Atlantique qui martelait ses murs depuis bientôt 1500 ans, ce n'était plus le feu qui menaçait sa quiétude. Le feu était un élément inconnu pour ce port cerclé d'un océan gigantesque. Le caractère de ses vagues, la tendresse de son vent, la richesse de son patrimoine… une beauté froide de l'extérieure mais dont le cœur brûlait d'une joie de vivre immense. Sublime ville portuaire…

Prenant garde à n'écraser aucun passant, Arthur roula sur une chaussée assez étroite, cherchant à regagner la grande route depuis les ruelles à peine goudronnées où il s'était retrouvé. Il récupéra l'avenue principale avec satisfaction, allumant la radio pour chantonner avec elle.

Pianotant de ses doigts fins contre le volant en cuir, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son alliance dorée, un sourire idiot naissant sur son visage rayonnant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à cette splendide bague. Encore arrêté à un feu rouge, il eut la folie de la baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Mon amour… »

Francis atteint la cave en titubant contre le mur, les bras endoloris par le poids qu'il s'obligeait à porter. Le tout fut déposé dans un coin de la pièce, faiblement éclairée, avec une telle lassitude qu'il eut l'impression d'être déjà mort. Sur son visage chargé de remords, on ne vit que de la tristesse et un profond dégoût pour lui-même, pour cette identité qu'il avait pris soin de se fabriquer mais qui s'effondrait comme un château de cartes.

Le dos en lambeaux, il se pencha à nouveau pour sortir un paquet de sable de son sac à lanières, qu'il porta à bout de bras avec souffrance, jusqu'à l'ouvrir au centre de la pièce. Il déversa le contenu sur le sol, dans un cercle très relatif d'un diamètre n'excédant pas les deux mètres. Il n'hésita pas à forcer la dose, créant un vrai rempart sableux autour de lui. Cela fait, il laissa retomber le sac à ses pieds pour se masser l'épaule, sortant du rond en enjambant précautionneusement le monticule homogène.

Il fixa un instant les rondins de bois parfaitement empilés dans un coin éloigné de la cave. Ces bûches étaient normalement pour la cheminée, mais il en avait absolument besoin pour un autre usage, aujourd'hui.

Fatigué à l'extrême, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour porter plusieurs rondins de bois au centre de son cercle, qu'il combla également par de nombreuses pages de journaux arrachées à tout va, ainsi que quelques brindilles préalablement récupérées. Le résultat le fit faiblement sourire, parce qu'il y trouva quelque chose d'harmonieux, de tendre, de festif, de beau. Pourtant, il n'était nullement question de splendeur dans cet ouvrage. Juste de rancœur face au monde.

Arthur s'arrêta un instant à la boulangerie pour acheter des pâtisseries. Il avait une violente envie de sucre et jeta son dévolu sur un Paris-Brest et un Mille-feuilles aux pralinés. Rien qu'à contempler l'esthétisme exquis des gâteaux, il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Ils lui rappelaient les pâtisseries de son mari… Douces et gourmandes, comme lui. Il en profita aussi pour se rapprovisionner en pain et, dans sa bonne humeur, il entreprit de discuter avec le boulanger, un bon ami à lui qui savait vous respecter tout en se montrant amical. En tant qu'inspecteur de police, Arthur avait tout intérêt à garder de bonnes relations avec la population locale. Ça lui tenait à cœur de se faire bien voir et de réconforter les gens inquiets. C'était son métier et il en était fier.

Dans sa discussion, il apprit qu'une tempête approchait du port de Saint-Malo et qu'il serait prudent de rester chez soi, volets et portes clos, pour toute la semaine à venir. Les pluies de Bretagne, en cette saison, sont aussi majestueuses que brutales. Même ces tempêtes, Arthur les aimait. Il aimait tout ici. Cette ville était son bonheur car c'était là qu'il avait fait sa vie. Et sa vie, il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Tout ici était splendide à ses yeux.

Son bonheur allait de soi.

Francis décapsula le baril qu'il avait traîné dans toute la rue avec un regard vide et perdu. L'odeur âpre de l'essence attaqua brutalement ses narines, lui offrant un haut-le-cœur fort désagréable. Prenant soin à ne pas sortir du cercle, il aspergea les bûches, les journaux et le sol d'un même geste, vidant de moitié le baril sur ce bûcher réalisé avec les moyens du bord. Le sable formait un superbe rempart face au liquide dissident qui s'échappait de toute part.

La cave était en pierre et la porte qui remontait à la pièce à vivre tapissée d'un pare-feu. Le jeune homme avait même pensé à retirer l'alarme incendie pour n'ameuter personne.

Ses jambes avancèrent toutes seules, le plaçant au centre du bûcher, les pieds noyés dans l'essence et ce bois humide qui lui montait à mi- mollet. De ses mains tremblantes, il leva le baril d'hydrocarbure en l'air et s'aspergea de tout ce qui restait dedans. L'odeur infâme de l'essence noya son parfum naturel dans une brouillasse écœurante. Il se brûlait les yeux mais peu importait. C'était enfin le moment de mettre un terme à tout ça.

De sa poche, il sortit un petit briquet vert forêt, à l'allure tendre et délicate, la dernière chose qu'il tiendrait entre ses mains. Le vert de _ses_ yeux.

Un sourire amer et dégoûté naquit sur ses lèvres.

Et la flamme apparut.

Arthur avait repris le volant en soufflant. Il approchait enfin de son domicile. Derrière sa voiture, un camion de pompier le surprit de sa sirène alarmante pour obtenir un droit de passage. Respectueux du travail de ces hommes, Arthur ne perdit pas une seconde pour se ranger sur le bas-côté et les laisser passer. Il espérait que rien de grave ne soit arrivé pour entacher cette belle journée. Quoique le soleil commençait à se cacher. Comme le boulanger l'avait dit, la tempête se préparait à gronder.

En roulant, Arthur aperçut une petite ligne de fumée percer le ciel de haut en bas. C'était donc bien un incendie… Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes, ces choses-là sont souvent mortelles. Une alarme interne essayait de prévenir Arthur que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était son sixième sens d'inspecteur qui le mettait en garde. En se faisant un itinéraire mental, il eut l'impression que la fumée était près de chez lui… Très près. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit le cas.

Dans le doute, il accéléra, ne pouvant contenir son stress. Les sourcils froncés, il s'autorisa à griller un feu venant à peine de passer au rouge, pressé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, son souffle se fit de plus en plus court.

 _Impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Mon imagination me joue des tours… C'est juste la paranoïa…_

Fatalité fut constatée lorsqu'il prit à gauche au détour d'une rue. La voiture cala devant la troupe d'individus regroupés, qui observait le spectacle avec inquiétude ou curiosité.

Les pompiers étaient là, dansant avec une fumée noire atroce qui déchirait le ciel. Elle partait d'une fenêtre basse de la maison d'Arthur, la fenêtre de la cave plus précisément, qui était au ras du sol. La porte d'entrée était enfoncée et on voyait un tuyau se frayer un chemin, porté par quelques courageux combattants du feu. Une autre équipe menait l'offensive par la fenêtre pour venir en aide à leurs camarades, prenant d'assaut le foyer par deux côtés.

Affligé et choqué, l'inspecteur quitta sa voiture pour s'élancer maladroitement vers la maison, mais fut retenu de justesse par un policier présent pour sécuriser la zone.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer, c'est dangereux.

_ C'est chez moi !

_ Je suis désolé, comprenez-moi. Vous risquez de vous mettre en danger ».

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de faire son petit chantage, en présentant son badge d'inspecteur, qu'un pompier arriva vers le policier avec un air fatigué.

« On peine à en venir à bout ! Le sol est jonché d'essence !

_ Vous voulez dire que l'incendie est volontaire ? »

Le policier avait sorti son calepin pour noter le témoignage.

« Vous avez dit vivre ici ? demanda-t-il à Arthur. Je peux vous demander si vous stockez de l'essence dans votre cave ?

_ N-non… On fait le plein directement dans la voiture… e-et… et c'est moi qui l'avait aujourd'hui… »

Le corps tremblants, Arthur attrapa son téléphone portable pour pianoter grossièrement sur les touches.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Francis Bonnefoy. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis indisponible pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour que je puisse vous rappeler dans les plus brefs délais. Merci et bonne journée !_ »

Arthur jura, glacé d'effroi.

« Merde… Mais t'es où, espèce d'idiot… ?

_ Vous vivez avec quelqu'un ?

_ Oui, mon mari… »

Heureusement, le policier ne fit aucun commentaire ni aucune allusion au fait qu'il avait devant lui un homosexuel – preuve que, malgré tout, les mentalités se débrident au fil des générations – et se contenta de prendre des notes.

« Monsieur l'agent ! s'époumona un des pompiers. Il y a un corps calciné parmi les flammes ! »

Quelque chose se brisa.

Pas un mur, pas une vitre, pas un vase, mais le cœur d'Arthur. Tournant doucement son visage défiguré d'humanité vers la maison enflammée à sa base, il contempla avec horreur la fumée funeste s'élever vers le ciel, incapable d'imaginer la vérité alors qu'il côtoyait si souvent la mort dans son travail. Il refusait que ce soit ça. Il était impossible que ce soit Francis. C'était une erreur.

Il rappela son époux, sans succès.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, il essaya Antonio et Gilbert, les meilleurs amis de Francis, qui lui répondirent chacun qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vus. Puis il essaya son frère aîné, grand ami du disparu. Mais il ne savait rien, lui non plus. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, Arthur renseigna son frère sur la situation alors que ses yeux basculaient dans tous les sens en espérant capter ce qu'il se passait. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Une camionnette du SAMU était arrivée entre temps pour pouvoir, une fois le feu maîtrisé, transporter le corps prisonnier des flammes.

Ce n'était pas Francis.

Jamais Arthur n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Son havre de paix était noirci de fumée et de cendres opaques, brouillant la vue et les espoirs. Il fallut plus d'une heure aux pompiers pour éteindre le feu. Les quantités d'essence utilisées avaient fait leur travail pour empêcher quiconque de passer le mur de flammes. Mais finalement, les pompiers purent enfin sécuriser l'endroit et ouvrir la voie aux médecins qui, avouons-le, n'avaient aucun espoir de retrouver quelqu'un de vivant après tout ça.

Arthur étouffa sur place. Il avait appelé Francis une vingtaine de fois, sans résultat. Mais il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ce silence. Le Français n'avait pas le doigt fusionné à son téléphone, non plus. Et quand il dormait, il dormait ! Oui, il avait dû s'endormir quelque part, dans un parc peut-être… ou au boulot. Même s'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Oui, voilà ! C'était ça ! Francis dormait quelque part !

Au moment où le corps fut sorti de la cave, Arthur se sentit enlacé par derrière.

« Francis ! »

Soulagé, il se retourna d'un bond, le visage noyé de larmes d'angoisse. La seconde d'après, il fondit en sanglots en reconnaissant, non pas son mari mais son grand frère, celui qu'il avait appelé il y a peu.

Toujours aucune trace de Francis…

« Arthur, calme-toi ! Je suis là ! »

Ça ne le calmait pas une seule seconde. Au contraire, le stress grimpait en flèche et Arthur prit le tic de faire tournoyer son alliance autour de son annulaire en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure – et son seul effort fut de contenir ses larmes pour mieux étudier les lieux. Les deux frères manquèrent de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'un cadavre fumant fut recouvert habilement d'un drap de protection. La chair calcinée… noire… mortifère… Cette image de la mort… Elle fut gravée profondément dans sa mémoire. A tout jamais.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Arthur se mit à trépigner sur place et à gigoter nerveusement dans tous les sens, brisé de l'intérieur tant il était rongé par l'inquiétude. Mais il restait formel, ce ne pouvait pas être Francis. Il y avait un système caché, une subtilité, quelque chose ! Ce n'était pas son corps ! Un substitue sans doute !

« C'est pas vrai, Al… Tout ça est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas… ? Je ne suis jamais sorti de chez moi ce matin… Je ne l'ai jamais quitté… Et Francis est là, quelque part, dans ce monde…

_ Arthur… Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit…

_ Non ! Je dois attendre qu'il rentre à la maison… »

Allistor se recoiffa avec un tremblement incontrôlable des mains, puis tira le bras de son frère vers la rue.

« Viens chez moi… Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

_ Non, attends… Si je pars maintenant et que Francis revient entre temps, il va me chercher et s'inquiéter… Et en plus, j'ai acheté des gâteaux pour ce soir… Je dois l'attendre… Je dois l'attendre…

_ Arthur, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital… Tu ne vas pas bien.

_ Je vais bien, merde ! Je dois juste l'attendre ! »

Pas convaincu, Allistor quémanda l'aide d'un médecin pour maîtriser la crise de nerf de son cadet. Se débattant comme un beau Diable, Arthur hurla qu'on devait le laisser attendre, que Francis avait besoin de lui, et le tout en se dégageant de la poigne de son frère. Il ne fut cependant pas le poids lorsqu'on lui injecta une bonne dose de calmants en voyant que sa crise s'aggravait.

Et la dernière chose qu'Arthur vit avant de perdre conscience fut sa chère maison dont l'âme venait d'être souillée de l'intérieur par le sang de la personne qui lui était le plus cher.

0*O*o*O*0

« Monsieur Kirkland… En attendant le résultat du test dentaire, nous voudrions vous demander si vous reconnaissez les objets que la victime portait sur elle… »

Les yeux rouges, cernés, rongés par l'angoisse, Arthur tanguait sur sa chaise, plus pale que la mort elle-même, soutenu de justesse par son aîné qui lui tenait fraternellement les épaules pour le soutenir. Deux jours qu'Arthur attendait le retour de Francis. Deux jours qu'il se leurrait pour retarder la souffrance.

« Reconnaissez-vous ceci… ? »

Le policier avança un sac en plastique hermétique sous les yeux de l'inspecteur.

« On l'a retrouvé au doigt de la victime ».

A la seconde même, Arthur cria en se dégageant, faisant tomber la chaise au sol dans un fracas horrible. Aussitôt, Allistor était sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, murmurant des « calme-toi », « on arrête si tu veux » ou des « je suis là » pour le calmer.

L'alliance.

Les mèches folles de son cadet lui chatouillaient la nuque, mais le grand roux fit tout ce qu'il put pour rester professionnel malgré sa propre détresse. Il contempla l'alliance en cachant son frère contre lui pour qu'il n'ait pas à contempler l'objet noirci de cendre.

« C-c'est… c'est bien la sienne… La même que celle d'Arthur…

_ Monsieur Kirkland ? Je peux… voir votre alliance ? »

Tremblant contre le corps de son frère, Arthur tendit sa main gauche sans regarder, espérant disparaître le plus loin possible de ce lieu qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer se retrouver à la place des témoins qu'il interrogeait à longueur de journée.

« En effet… C'est la même… Je suis désolé, inspecteur ».

Le policier prit des notes et se leva respectueusement dans un silence compatissant, saluant le duo d'un signe de tête discret. Ça faisait beaucoup en une fois, Arthur avait besoin d'être ménagé dans ce passage difficile de sa vie. Son cœur était en train de brûler de l'intérieur, comme le feu qui avait pris la vie de son mari.

Veuf à vingt-cinq ans… Comment le destin avait-il pu lui faire ça… ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Arthur n'eut la réponse que bien plus tard.

A nouveau convoqué par les forces de l'ordre – ses propres collègues de travail –, on l'avait assis sur une chaise – pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas en restant debout – et un agent s'était installé en face de lui avec un dossier en main. On ne pouvait pas le prendre pour un idiot, Arthur savait tout ce que cela signifiait.

« Le dossier dentaire est arrivé, inspecteur… Je suis désolé, la victime est bel et bien votre époux ».

Le silence fut pesant. De ses iris verts, Arthur détaillait la pièce mais avec l'impression étrange d'être… vidé. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur pour l'écraser dans la boue. S'il avait eu quoique ce soit dans le ventre, il l'aurait vomi à en mourir, à en cracher ses poumons et tous ses organes avec. Mais là, rien. Juste le vide de la destruction intérieure. Une annihilation complète de sa personne, de ses pensées, de sa vie, de ses perspectives d'avenir, de son bonheur. Il n'y avait plus rien que de l'incompréhension et de la douleur.

« Comment… comment est-ce arrivé… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

_ Eh bien… D'après notre enquête, monsieur Bonnefoy aurait lui-même mis fin à ses jours en fabriquant un bûcher dans votre cave… Il est sorti acheter un… bidon d'essence et un sac de sable, dans un magasin de bricolage… Puis il est rentré mettre son plan à exécution. Tout porte à croire que le projet était prémédité…

_ C'est impossible… Pas lui… Il est la joie de vivre incarnée ! Vous vous trompez, je vous assure ! »

Arthur s'était levé pour exprimer son incompréhension, les larmes aux yeux.

« Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça ! Demandez à ses amis et à sa famille ! Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état !

_ Vous pensez à un meurtre, inspecteur ? »

Bien sûr, sa position faisait que son discours ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Nul doute qu'une enquête plus approfondie serait menée pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à ce couple modèle.

C'était là le problème principal de cette histoire.

Francis avait littéralement une vie parfaite et nageait dans un bonheur constant depuis plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à chercher les problèmes ou à se faire des ennemis, au contraire. Il avait le caractère facilitant, l'œil frais, le sourire facile, la parole doucement intelligente. Sommes toutes, avec un mari aimant, une belle maison en Bretagne, un travail épanouissant et des amis fidèles, sa vie n'aurait pas dû dégénérée. Il n'y avait absolument aucune tâche noire sur son tableau. Et pour preuve, il était directeur d'une association humanitaire ! Francis passait ses journées à organiser des partenariats avec des comédiens, des musiciens, des cercles scolaires, pour mettre en place des spectacles dont l'argent serait reversé à toute association caritative. Pour payer les salaires des employés et venir, en même temps, en aide aux défavorisés, il faisait fabriquer pleins d'accessoires pour promouvoir leur groupe, récoltait des dons partout dans le monde et montait des événements culturels ouverts au grand public.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être suicidé.

« Dans ce cas… Pouvons-nous avoir des précisions sur le caractère de votre mari ? reprit doucement le policier en l'invitant à se rassoir.

_ Il… Il… Il est très gentil, tout le monde vous le dira… Francis travaille dur pour venir en aide à autrui, c'est un philanthrope convaincu… Je ne lui connais aucun ennemi et ne l'ai jamais vu se disputer avec qui que ce soit. De toute façon, j'aurais enquêté, si cela avait été le cas. Je vous assure que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire… »

L'agent de police se frotta l'arête du nez. Son témoin continuait de parler du défunt au présent, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour son acceptation.

« Où étiez-vous lorsque votre mari a perdu la vie ? »

Il espérait qu'utiliser ce genre de tournure aiderait le veuf à réaliser pleinement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

« J-j'ai travaillé toute la matinée… et je suis allé faire des courses en début d'après-midi… C'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai vu la… la… j'ai vu…

_ … la fumée ?

_ … oui…

_ Très bien ».

Arthur ne s'alarma pas qu'on lui pose cette question. Il connaissait bien la procédure et il était nécessaire que la police ait toutes les informations en main pour pouvoir avancer dans cette affaire. Mais même malgré ça, se souvenir d'où il était pendant que pareille tragédie avait lieu, ça le rendait fou. Il se disait « _Francis souffrait et moi j'achetais des gâteaux…_ » comme s'il était en tort. Sa tête s'embrouillait de « et si… » qui, non seulement auraient pu mettre Paris en bouteille, mais auraient surtout sauvés la vie de son mari. A peu de temps près… S'il n'avait pas fait les courses…

Mais non ! Que pensait-il ? Francis n'était pas mort ! Le cadavre en était un autre et l'examen se trompait !

« Nous avons fouillé votre maison mais aucune trace de son portefeuille. Auriez-vous une idée de son emplacement ? »

Les yeux exorbités de fatigue et de tristesse, Arthur fit tous les efforts du monde pour regarder son interlocuteur en face.

« Non… Vous pensez à un vol qui aurait mal tourné ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Il aurait saisi le reste de vos objets de valeur, si ça avait été le cas. Surtout que tout porte à croire que votre mari a fait lui-même le geste fatal. Et il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction ».

L'interrogatoire toucha à son terme et Arthur en ressorti encore plus brisé qu'avant.

Son monde s'était écroulé. Francis était mort, lui disait-on. Mort. Ce mot l'obsédait. Il essayait d'en soulever toutes les significations, de chercher une alternative pour nier encore une fois la disparition de Francis. L'examen dentaire mentait à coup sûr, la science gardait une part d'inexactitude. Ce n'était juste pas possible pour lui d'imaginer Francis mort. Un homme comme lui qui respirait autant la joie de vivre ne pouvait pas disparaître dans les cendres.

Et puis, le feu, d'ailleurs… parlons-en.

C'était peut-être l'âme de détective d'Arthur qui parlait mais ce feu lui semblait trop étrange. Comme par hasard, c'était l'une des morts les plus pratiques pour rendre difficile l'identification d'un cadavre. Francis n'était pas mort.

En sortant du commissariat, le jeune homme vit au loin son grand frère l'attendre, accouder à la voiture avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. En tant qu'aîné, il jouait les braves, mais sa consommation de cigares avait augmentée depuis la prétendue tragédie. Fumer, ça le détendait. Appuyé par son sixième sens, Arthur n'eut pas trop de mal à analyser ce comportement excessif de son frère.

La tempête continuait de se faire désirer. En l'attendant, les nuages noirâtres s'attroupaient au-dessus de la ville portuaire pour l'intimider, aidés par un vent de plus en plus inquiétant. Une allure de fin du monde gagnait les rues, incarnée dans les ombres mouvantes des maisons qui léchaient le sol pour les noircir. Chaque objet projetait une image sombre sur la terre, la moindre voiture, le moindre vélo, la moindre pancarte publicitaire. Tout était effrayant et mort. Au loin, la mer s'agaçait contre les remparts de la ville, les bateaux étaient amarrés au port et durement ficelés pour ne pas s'enfouir dans le gouffre gourmand de l'océan.

La pluie arrivait et pourtant un feu avait volé une vie.

Allistor appuya l'épaule de son frère pour le guider dans la voiture, le ramenant après de la famille le temps qu'on lui rendre sa maison perquisitionnée. Non content de lui voler son amour, on lui volait sa maison. Arthur n'y fit aucune allusion, trop choqué par le désespoir et l'injustice de la vie. De toute façon, il ne parlait plus qu'aux policiers et très vaguement à sa fratrie. Son silence était mortifère. Tout comme son teint.

En mourant, Francis avait emporté sa joie de vivre.

« Que t'a dit la police… ? essaya le rouquin en ravalant sa salive.

_ Des conneries.

_ Du genre ?

_ … suicide… »

Un son étouffé échappa à l'aîné, le faisant dévier légèrement de la route. Il reprit contenance et camoufla au mieux ses émotions, l'âme en peine mais forte.

« C-c'est… dur à croire…

_ C'est surtout impossible ».

Le ton d'Arthur était plus cassant que d'habitude. Forcément, il était en plein déni, la première phase du deuil. On pourrait lui présenter autant de preuve que faire se peut, autant d'argument scientifiques irréfutables que possible qu'il n'y croirait toujours pas. Son cerveau devait concevoir de lui-même l'atroce réalité. Ce serait long et fastidieux, mais Arthur allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans l'amour de sa vie. Toutes ses habitudes allaient être bouleversées. Plus jamais il ne penserait ni ne vivrait de la même manière, car on venait de le marquer au fer rouge, en plein cœur. Il venait de passer du tout au rien, de l'excellence de la vie heureuse à l'abandon féroce du bonheur. Amputer une personne qu'on aime de notre vie, c'est amputer sa propre chair.

Arthur se plia en deux sur le siège, la main sur le cœur pour endiguer la douleur qui venait de le percer de toute part.

Francis n'était pas mort !

S'il eut été dépressif, ce geste aurait eu du sens, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Et comme rien n'aurait pu motiver cet homme à se tuer, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait. Syllogisme parfait et irréprochable. Puisque Francis était heureux, il ne pouvait pas être mort. La police se trompait donc bien.

Francis n'était pas mort.

Alors, où était-il ?

Dormait-il depuis plusieurs jours, inconscient de tout ce qu'il se passait ?

S'était-il fait enlevé par un fou furieux sociopathe et misanthrope ?

Etait-il parti en voyage d'affaire en oubliant de prévenir ses contacts ?

Tout était tellement plus crédible que sa mort. Sans mauvaise foi, Arthur pouvait au moins affirmer ce fait : il était inconcevable que Francis ait mis fin à ses jours.

« Arthur ? »

Allistor s'angoissait de voir son cadet se replier autant sur lui-même pour masquer la douleur qui devait transparaitre sur ses traits.

« Je veux descendre.

_ On est presque arrivé, promis. Regarde par la fenêtre si tu ne me crois pas ».

A contrecœur, Arthur endura encore cinq minutes de route dans une ambiance lourde et étouffée. Et là, ce n'était que cinq minutes de souffrance. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre plus de 50 ans comme ça ? Lorsqu'il eut compris que la voiture ralentissait pour arriver à bon port, il détacha sa ceinture hâtivement et bondit dehors en courant le plus vite possible à la maison, appelé par un grand frère inquiet.

La famille d'Arthur – réunie pour le soutenir – sursauta lorsqu'il enfonça la porte, mais n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que déjà, il filait vers la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné.

« Arthur, mon chéri ! implora la mère en le suivant dans les escaliers.

_ Fous-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il en réponse avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre ».

Il ne sut et ne chercha guère à savoir ce qu'Allistor leur eut dit en rentrant à sa suite, il s'en fichait éperdument. Du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille, le temps qu'il puisse regagner sa maison – sa vraie maison – il survivrait à cette populace grouillante qui vivait de l'autre côté de sa porte. Et dire qu'il allait devoir s'enfermer ici au lieu d'attendre son mari chez eux. Comment Francis ferait-il en rentrant ? En ne voyant pas Arthur, il s'inquiéterait et le chercherait partout. Ça lui faisait mal d'avance d'imaginer le doux regard océan de son époux se remplir de peur et d'angoisse. Francis avait de si magnifiques yeux… de vrais joyaux luisants et profonds comme les fonds marins. Et un sourire… un sourire si tendre, si sincère, si heureux…

Francis n'était pas mort.

De tous, c'était le dernier qui aurait pu faire ça.

Francis n'était pas mort.

« Arthur... ne t'enferme pas, mon chéri… ne souffre pas seul…

_ Mais bordel ! Quel mot de « fous-moi la paix » n'as-tu pas compris ?! Le « fous », le « moi » ou le trait d'union ?!

_ Chéri…

_ Ne m'appelle pas « chéri » ! Y a rien à chérir, ici ! Laisse-moi ! »

La silhouette derrière sa porte étouffa un soupir avant d'accéder à sa requête, disparaissant dans l'escalier à pas feutrés. Il l'avait blessé dans son âme de mère mais sa peine était trop grande pour qu'il puisse s'en faire reproche. Ça le gavait d'être couvé comme un poussin alors qu'il ne guettait qu'une paix intérieure totale, dépourvue de toute forme vivante pour l'emmerder. Implorant le silence et l'apaisement, il s'assit dans un coin de mur, la tête dans les bras, et attendit. Il attendit Francis.

Parce que Francis n'était pas mort.

0*O*o*O*0

« Comment va-t-il ?

_ Mal. Très mal.

_ Ca fait déjà deux mois...

_ Vingt ans passeraient qu'il continuerait de hurler.

_ Hurler ?

_ Il a fini sa phase de déni. Maintenant, c'est la colère. Il crie à l'injustice. Il est devenu violent.

_ Je suppose que, dans cet état, il n'est pas question qu'il reprenne le travail.

_ Tu l'as dit.

_ Vous lui avez collé un psy au cul ?

_ Il se fout éperdument de sa gueule, le psy lui-même en devient fou.

_ Peut-être qu'il a besoin de sortir prendre l'air.

_ On a essayé de l'arracher à sa fichu baraque, peine perdue.

_ Il est retourné chez lui depuis ?

_ Oui, la police a inspecté la zone de fond en comble sans rien trouver de plus. Francis s'est suicidé, on a les preuves, les témoignages, le lieu et l'heure. On a tout. Sauf le mobile.

_ Je peux… te demander comment il a fait ? »

Profond soupir de douleur.

« Il avait prévu son coup à la perfection. Pendant toute la matinée, alors qu'Arthur travaillait, il a isolé la cave pour que le feu ne la quitte pas, parce qu'il voulait faire le moins de dégâts possibles. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas embarrasser Arthur plus que de raison. Puis, vers midi, il est sorti au magasin de bricolage le plus proche pour récupérer un sac de sable et un baril d'essence qu'il a rempli à la pompe d'à côté. On a retrouvé son portefeuille en la possession d'un mendiant qui ne savait pas quoi en faire. Vraisemblablement, Francis s'est débarrassé de tout ce qui ne lui était pas utile. Quand il est rentré chez lui, il a cerclé de sable une zone restreinte pour bloquer le feu et le concentrer en un point unique. Il… Il y a ajouté bois et journaux avant d'y verser l'essence... puis sur lui-même… et il a sorti son briquet… La suite, tu la connais.

_ Deux mois…

_ J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… Et je te raconte pas l'impact que ça a sur Arthur. Je ne sais pas comment le faire aller mieux. On dit qu'il y a cinq étapes dans le deuil, mais lui semble bloqué entre la deuxième et la troisième.

_Colère et dépression.

_ Exactement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne témoigne d'aucune volonté d'aller mieux. Il refuse d'aller mieux et de vivre à nouveau.

_ Parce que, pour lui, ce serait trahir Francis. Il ne s'imagine pas vivre heureux sans lui alors qu'ils avaient fondés un bonheur commun rempli de promesses. Même s'ils n'étaient mariés que depuis cinq ans, c'était comme s'ils avaient déjà passé une vie ensemble…

_ Ouais…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris… ?

_ Je sais pas… Personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. On aurait pu enterrer l'affaire si cette foutue question ne continuait pas de tous nous hanter. Pourquoi ? Personne ne veut lâcher le morceau. Les collègues, les amis, la famille… On est tous sur le cul, à rien comprendre… On voudrait tous dire à Arthur de l'oublier et de se reconstruire, mais on n'est pas capable de tourner la page, nous non plus ».

Allistor et Antonio avalèrent une gorgée de thé en silence, méditant sur ces paroles véridiques.

« Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, on arrive à le ramener ici pour qu'il ne s'enferme pas chez lui à broyer du noir… mais ça ne le rend pas heureux d'être loin de ses attaches. Du coup, je pense que je vais aller m'installer avec lui le temps qu'il retrouve goût à la vie. Il y a des chambres d'amis à l'étage, je me ferais tout petit mais je serais présent. C'est une maigre consolation mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable à mon niveau.

_ C'est déjà beaucoup. Avoir ses proches avec soi est primordial dans ce genre de mauvaise passe. J'espère qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte.

_ Vu le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour réaliser la mort de Francis, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ça prendra énormément de temps.

_ Il est où en ce moment ?

_ Dans sa chambre, à l'étage. On a réussi à le faire dormir mais je suppose qu'il ne va plus tarder à… »

Comme si le hasard avait attendu qu'il en vienne à ça, un hurlement bestial fouetta l'air et retentit dans toute la maison. Lisa, qui était en train de rafistoler une veste pour sa mère, sursauta en poussant un cri d'effroi, une chair de poule lui parcourant la peau. Le cri venait d'outre-tombe, glacial, démoniaque, comme celui d'un fou possédé par la Haine éternelle. Une douleur sourde se trahissait derrière la colère de cette épouvante, une douleur telle qu'elle leur imprégna tous la peau.

Allistor bondit de sa chaise pour grimper jusqu'à l'étage dédié aux chambre. Ses parents, qui se reposaient dans celle d'à côté, étaient déjà présents pour enfoncer la porte close. La fratrie s'était réunie dans l'escalier, n'osant le gravir complètement, et Antonio à leur suite, en bas, qui soutenait Lisa.

En proie à un violent cauchemar, Arthur s'était recroquevillé sur ses draps, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux et le regard dilaté – aveugle même – tandis que sa voix ne cessait de s'échapper en trombe par sa bouche béante. L'animalité de sa silhouette le rendait dangereux, inquiétant, et il fallut beaucoup de courage à ses parents pour trouver un chemin vers lui. Les enfants avaient gravis les marches pour encercler la porte, se refusant toutefois à la passer. La chambre d'Arthur était une zone de non-droit coupée du monde, sacrée, dont on ne devait pas abuser le passage. Là, il y avait urgence, les parents pouvaient y passer. Mais autrement, c'était hors de question d'entrer aussi profondément dans son intimité et de la souiller de leur présence.

La mère à sa gauche, le père à sa droite, Arthur ne calmait pas ses cris mais sentait bien qu'on l'enlaçait chaleureusement de toute part. On tentait de lui partager de l'amour, chose dont il ne voulait pas entendre autre que pour parler de Francis. Francis qui était **mort**. Francis qui n'existait plus sur une planète dépassant les 500.000.000 km², une planète ayant largement la place de le tenir mais qui s'y refusait. Il n'y avait plus de Francis Bonnefoy sur cette Terre mourante et déchaînée. Et – horreur ! – il y avait toujours un Arthur Kirkland dessus.

« Calme-toi, mon chéri ».

Et on lui demandait de se calmer ! A lui ! Se calmer ! Entre 7 milliards de connards, c'était lui qu'on avait désigné pour se calmer ?! C'était infâme de lui dire ça ! Infâme ! On lui volait son homme, son bonheur et maintenant son droit d'extérioriser ?!

Il se leva brusquement, le cœur en miettes, trahis dans sa confiance.

« Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Il bouscula sa famille et sortit à toute vitesse de chez lui, en direction de sa maison, son vrai foyer, ce petit havre de paix qu'il avait acheté avec Francis, ce coup de cœur qu'ils avaient eu ensembles comme le signe que, oui, c'était là qu'ils seraient heureux. Qu'on essaye de l'en séparer était odieux et impardonnable. Et dieu sait à quel point Arthur était rancunier et irritable. Maintenant au moins, il serait clair : pas question qu'on le force à sortir de chez lui, même pour faire « plaisir » à sa petite famille aimante et pitoyablement ridicule. Il avait déjà assez donné dans le grotesque pour ne pas y vivre complètement. Merci, au revoir.

N'étant plus maître de son véhicule depuis que sa mère l'eut confisqué, il fut obligé de grimper dans un bus et de se mêler à l'immonde population heureuse qui grouillait de bonheur et d'amour. Une petite fille eut peur de lui en le voyant monter et elle avait bien raison de le craindre puisqu'il la fixa dangereusement dans l'espoir de la faire pleurer. Sa mère ne vit rien et lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, interloquée que sa progéniture s'effondre de la sorte dans ses bras.

Blême comme un cadavre déterré, le regard morne et l'habit noir, Arthur était la figure emblématique du veuf écarté du monde. Typique de l'homme en trop sur cette Terre. Il faisait tâche dans le décor, personne au monde ne serait fondamentalement content d'avoir cette désespérante figure dans son paysage, et c'était pour cela que les voyageurs détournaient le regard en le voyant.

Ils étaient gênés de son allure et lui méprisait la leur.

Il ne se souvenait déjà plus de la manière dont Francis aimait le monde… Sa rage était telle qu'il en oubliait les bases de la civilité. Et surtout, il refusait d'admettre que sa colère contre eux était injustifiée. Parce qu'elle était justifié ! C'était injuste qu'eux aillent bien alors que lui… Et pourquoi était-ce à Francis de mourir, d'abord ? Pourquoi le plus heureux des hommes devait-il partir avant les autres ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Ce n'était pas acceptable !

Il intériorisa sa colère pour rentrer chez lui. Déjà, dans ce lieu, ça allait mieux. La devanture chaleureuse était parsemée de fenêtres béantes, attirant à l'intérieur la lumière extérieure et le salon auquel il fit face en rentrant n'avait pas changé. Au-delà des canapés crème aux coussins moelleux, la pièce était marquée du sceau de la douceur. Les murs et les meubles étaient dans les tons chauds ou clairs, le mobilier était souvent de bois verni et une jolie petite cheminée attendait l'hiver pour être allumée. Des photographies respirant le bonheur jonchaient les étagères pour décorer l'endroit.

De ses iris verts fatigués, Arthur suivit du regard le souvenir de sa joie passée, contemplant un Francis fantomatique courir après son propre fantôme à travers la pièce, sous un rire commun et espiègle. Arthur avait dû lui prendre un objet pour le simple plaisir d'être coursé par son homme – ce qui devait stimuler son sentiment d'importance à ses yeux. Ils se tournaient autour en contournant lentement la table à manger, à moitié couchés dessus comme pour se donner de l'élan, le sourire joueur et licencieux.

Le souvenir devint flou quand des larmes se mirent à inonder ses yeux. Blessé de sa propre faiblesse, il s'effondra au sol pour décharger encore une fois son cœur de ce poids invivable, et ce alors qu'il savait que jamais plus… jamais plus… il ne pourrait vivre comme avant.

Son cauchemar ne s'arrêta cependant pas là.

Envahissant au possible, l'amour de son frère aîné l'avait poussé à envahir **sa** maison pour garder un œil sur lui. Il s'était littéralement incrusté comme la mauvaise herbe d'un jardin, vivant silencieusement mais gardant toujours un œil ou une oreille sur lui. En temps normal, Arthur aurait noté cet attachement fort qui les reliait, mais sa rancœur était telle qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'amour – même fraternel.

Des souvenirs comme celui qu'il avait eu l'autre jour, il en vit d'autres. Des images s'imposaient à lui, toujours douloureuses. Il avait des flashs morbides où il s'imaginait brûler à la place de Francis, ce qui – lorsque cela lui arrivait en rêve – le faisait se réveiller en hurlant. Juste après, son frère venait dans sa chambre pour le consoler et, toujours, par fatigue ou lassitude, Arthur le laissait l'enlacer avant de retomber dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars.

Allistor vivait mal de voir son frère dégénérer jour à jour. Ce qui avait fait la beauté de son regard, c'était la clarté de ses yeux, désormais sombres de désespoir. Ce désespoir était ce qui faisait le plus peur à l'aîné. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi peu d'envie de vivre dans la figure de quelqu'un. Et aucun signe ne montrait d'amélioration de son état. L'enquête piétinait, on ne trouvait toujours pas de raison valable à ce suicide et Arthur en devenait fou. Allistor le savait, il n'était pas idiot : son frère ne ferait jamais son deuil si on lui expliquait pas clairement ce qu'il s'était passé. Autrement, le doute resterait à jamais dans son cœur.

Entre deux pics violents de dépression, Arthur se noyait dans une sorte de marchandage avec lui-même, pour revivre cette journée mortifère en boucle. Il troquait le vrai scénario contre des affabulations, se payait des illusions à prix bradés pour mieux souffrir ensuite de n'avoir rien entre les mains. A coup de « et si je… », il faisait revivre Francis pour tenter d'effacer le moment de sa mort, mais l'issu était inaltérable. Parfois, il lui venait l'envie de rejoindre son frère aîné dans sa chambre et de lui demander, les yeux baignés de larmes : « tu crois qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? » ou bien « si je lui avais laissé plus d'air, tu penses qu'il serait encore vivant ? », et Allistor se déchirait le cœur à le serrer contre lui et à lui répondre « non, il t'aimait comme un fou ». Mais étant tout autant dans le flou que lui, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de lui mentir. Arthur dut sentir ce trouble car il perdit peu à peu l'habitude de venir le voir pour ce genre de crise, tout en s'enfonçant davantage dans la dépression.

C'est ainsi qu'Allistor rentra des courses, environ un mois plus tard, pour tout déposer dans la cuisine. Il ne se risquait plus à appeler Arthur car celui-ci avait commencé à vouer une incompréhensible aversion pour son prénom lorsqu'il était prononcé à voix haute. A l'écrit, encore, ça passait – tant que ça restait muet. Le silence régnait en maître dans cette maison depuis la mort de Francis. Arthur faisait le moins de bruit possible, même en marchant, et ne supportait pas qu'on le dérangeât dans cette quiétude salvatrice – ou mortifère, selon l'avis du grand roux. De ce fait, Allistor resta le plus silencieux mais, comme d'habitude, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour chercher son frère (il voulait toujours savoir précisément où il était).

La salle de bain étant allumé, Allistor en déduisit qu'il s'y trouvait – d'autant plus qu'il entendait du mouvement derrière. A parier, il devait être en train de s'asperger la figure d'eau après un dur cauchemar, comme il le faisait habituellement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Arthur contempla, choqué, cette intrusion dans son espace intime, le visage couvert de honte alors qu'il était pris sur le fait. Allistor, quant à lui, fit vite le lien entre l'expression coupable de son frère et la pile de médicaments qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ce serait au plus rapide.

D'un geste franc, Arthur amena les pilules à sa bouche pour toutes les avaler en même temps.

« NON ! »

Allistor le tira si violemment vers lui qu'il manqua de lui arracher ses vêtements. Fourrant sans honte deux doigts au fond de sa gorge, il lui agrippa les cheveux avec brusquerie en le tournant vers la cuvette des toilettes. Puis, appuyant à deux mains sur son ventre, il le força à vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité, ainsi que le poison qu'il venait de s'infliger. Toujours en le maintenant appuyé vers le bas, au-dessus des toilettes, il chercha son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance puis, enragé, continua de faire vomir son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait même plus de bile à régurgiter.

Vidé dans tous les sens du terme, Arthur s'effondra comme une loque sur le sol, la bouche pâteuse et le teint blafard. Ses cernes étaient affreuses et son corps tellement faible qu'il paraissait sur le point de se briser.

« Il faut que tu boives ! clama le grand frère au bord de la crise de nerf ».

Mais sa jambe fut retenue par la silhouette cadavérique qui rampait au sol comme un chien en fin de vie. Arthur n'en avait plus rien à faire d'avoir l'air au fond du trou et que sa misère se voit sur son visage. Il était à bout. Il ne voulait pas faire semblant. Certaines personnes montraient leur courage en faisant bonne figure et se nourrissaient de « tu es si courageux, bravo » mais pas lui. Arthur n'était pas assez fort pour se relever et il n'en avait aucune envie. Certains apprenaient de la vie après ce genre de tragédie, et ils en ressortaient grandis, anoblis, sublimés, mais lui non. Lui, il était le désespoir et la mort. Et la mort n'est pas belle. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait relever la tête en était si laid, en ayant son corps souillé de désolation. Ce qui est déchiré l'est à tout jamais. Arthur ne pouvait pas idéaliser la mort pour faire ressortir sa grandeur d'âme, il ne pouvait pas ressembler à tous ces héros de film qui parvenaient à trouver un but dans la vie pour combattre leur affliction. Lui n'avait plus rien.

« Al, je t'en supplie… Par tous les dieux… Laisse-moi mourir…

_ Non… Tais-toi…

_ Je veux mourir… Je veux juste disparaître… Pitié… Me force pas à vivre…

_ Arrête, Arthur. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

_ J'en peux plus… ! J'ai mal ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est y mettre un terme !

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça ! »

A la place d'aller chercher de l'eau, le rouquin enlaça l'ombre sanglotante qui craquait à ses pieds et dont le visage de décomposait de détresse. Il ressentait une immense frustration à ne rien pouvoir d'autre que de le retenir dans ce monde horrible par pur égoïsme. Si Arthur partait de la même manière que Francis, il le vivrait comme un échec… il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

« Tu vas vivre, Arthur. Ça fera mal au début, mais tu vas vivre, je te le garanti… Aussi longtemps que je respirerais, tu vivras… Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Tu. Ne. Mourras. Pas. Je serais toujours derrière toi pour t'en empêcher ! Et si je ne suis pas là, quelqu'un d'autre me remplacera ! Tu ne mourras pas !

_ Non !

_ Si ! Tu vas vivre !

_ Non, pitié ! »

Arthur hurla des sanglots dénués de larmes. Il n'avait plus assez d'eau à pleurer, tout l'avait déjà quitté depuis ces longs mois d'abandon.

Et cet aveu de son frère était une sentence mortifère pour lui. Elle le condamnait à une vie de souffrance et de mémoire bafouée. Il passerait le restant de ses jours à genoux face au bonheur des autres, à gratter ses souvenirs pour y ôter l'indéniable poussière du temps qui s'y logerait, pleurant la nuit pour errer le jour dans un monde hostile à son existence.

La fatalité de sa condition lui arracha un dernier gémissement blessé. Brutalement, ses paupières menacèrent de se fermer pour quitter l'infâme réalité et ce que son frère lui imposait. Allistor se retrouva à soutenir le corps évanouit et dénué d'âme de son cadet, dont la tête pendait dans le vide comme s'il était mort. Mort. Encore ce terme inconnu… Non… Il avait déjà perdu un ami, Allistor ne perdrait pas son frère !

Peu importe l'adversité, il fallait qu'Arthur vive !

Et il vivrait.

* * *

 **Ouais ! Je sais ce que tu penses derrière ton écran : « lol, un Fruk sans Francis ! Elle a fumé, l'auteure ! »**

 **Et à toi, je réponds : bien sûr, Gorges ! Cela va de soi ! /PAN/**

 **Non mais oui, je conçois que ça commence mal, mais c'est la suite qu'est intéressante (enfin… qui se veut un peu intéressante). Perdez pas espoir ! Q.Q Pas au chapitre 1 !**

 **Après, je sais que certains aiment quand les persos souffrent, donc j'ose espérer que ça va aller avec cette /censuré/ de fic ! V'nez pas m' casser les couilles, peuchèèère ! Et pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent le cute à outrance. Je suis corrompue par le drama et par mes lectures (je te retiens, Beyond, je te retiens à jamais).**

 **Alors au plaisir de vous revoir et désolée par avance pour les douleurs au cul que je vais vous offrir avec cette merde !**

 **Biz' !**


	2. Le jour où tout débuta

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Coucou, les gens !**

 **Avant toute chose, je m'excuse du retard.**

 **On a des soucis d'internet, j'ai été coupé du monde et c'est uniquement grâce à un partage de connexion avec mon tel que j'arrive à poster aujourd'hui! Du coup, impossible de poster ! J'ai crus crever sur place !**

 **Bon, au moins, c'est réglé.**

 **Comme prévu, je suis noyée et j'ai pas le temps d'avancer L'homme et la bête (du coup, je me rabat sur mes chapitres de Flamme d'amour que j'avais avancé pendant les vacances), donc pardon pour la pause que je suis obligée de prendre dans cette fic. J'espère qu'aux vacances, j'aurais suffisamment de temps et d'énergie pour refaire mes stocks… T.T**

 **Cette année va être infernale (je suis déjà déprimée, en plus…) pfff…:\/**

 **Bref, passons au vif du sujet !**

 **Ce début de fic a fait couler de l'encre, du coup j'ai trop hâte de vous partager la suite, surtout que j'ai passé énormément de temps sur le scénario de cette fic (scénario que j'ai perdu suite à une fausse manip' et que j'ai dû refaire – ressent mon agacement). En fait, c'est putain de galère de monter une enquête et de filer des petits bouts d'indices. Y a du dosage XD**

 **Je vais donc, comme d'hab, vous remercier un par un, avec tout mon namûr :**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Tu m'as foutu ta fichue pub Nespresso dans la tête, j'te r'mercie pas, peuchèèère ! è.é Désolée pour la déprime (et ce n'est que le début de la fic… hum…) même si j'aime bien lire les théories. Je pense que vous y verrez plus clair dans quelques chapitres, puisque j'en suis encore à planter le décor, mais voilà ! J'aime bien quand ça part d'ores-et-déjà en suppositions. Donc merci, ma belle ! Je te kiss fort !**

 **Asahi :**

 **J'aime que tu me haïsses, c'est délectable /PAN/ Tu as raison, les premières reviews sont un peu dures à faire, surtout que je ne vous ai rien donné comme élément de réponse… (mais ça t'a pas empêché de me pondre un roman !) Mais oui, je suis clairement d'accord avec toi, Arthur est un genre de personnage que je verrais bien craquer pour en arriver à de telles extrémités (mon pauvre chou…) Ouais, Ecosse est souvent le grand frère chiant mais je me suis dit que ce serait cool de faire passer ce personnage du 'grand frère chiant' justement à un 'bon grand frère'. Même s'il a pas toujours été comme ça, je voulais au moins qu'il ait évolué. Vas-y, pars dans tes théories, moi je te regarderais de haut en rigolant, t'façon ! Mouahah !**

 **Guimette-Al :**

 **Des émo-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pokémon ? XD Mais, mais, mais ! Madaaame ! Un dessin de la scène où Arthur se retrouve face à cette horreur ! (Je donnerais cher pour voir ton œuvre, j'adore le dessin). J'aime bien comment vous êtes toujours tous hyper-protecteurs avec le couple Fruk mais vous adorez tout de même quand je les torture XD Oui, vive le drama ! L'espoir est là ! Merci pour ta review, beuzou à toi aussi !**

 **Beyond :**

 **Ah ! Encore quelqu'un qui traite Francis de con, j'adore XD Et… houla ! C'est pas une théorie que t'as mise sur pieds, c'est carrément une fic à part entière avec scénar' et tout ! XD J'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour la théorie illuminati (toujours eux, t'façon U.U) même que leur chef, c'est Silvain Durif et qu'ils complotent dans les vaisseaux de la vierge Marie dans l'orbe d'Orianna, le singe consmique ! /PAN/ O.O Trop d'infos ! Tu en sais trop ! Tu dois mourir ! (Mais des bisous tout de même pour la review – et désolée d'avance pour les futures désillusions).**

 **Sanae :**

 **Kyah ! Une nouvelle tête ! Kof kof ! Oh tu fais trop plaisir avec ton commentaire ! Mais dis donc, je crois déceler un fond de sadisme en toi ! (bizarre, la plupart des fans de Fruk à qui je parle adore les voir souffrir… Y vous arrive quoi, là ?! OoO) Traiter Francis de vieux ? Ouch… La vengeance sera salée ! Purée, j'avais même pas pensé à Jeanne d'Arc ! C'est bien vu ! Peut-être que j'ai été indirectement corrompue par son âme de martyr ! Bref, je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, énormément, à la folie pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kiss !**

 **Aelig :**

 **Oh oui, tue-moi ! Avec Asahi, vous allez bien réussir à monter un petit assassinat posey ! XD Je vous fais confiance ! A force de faire des scénar' 'pupute à souhait' – magnifique expression, mesdâââââmes ! Faire souffrir Arthur risque de devenir le leitmotiv principal de cette fic, j'ai l'impression (le pauvre, même à moi, il fait de la peine…). Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous avez toutes des théories sur la suite de l'histoire qui divergent ! Enfin… pas réellement, mais vous abordez toutes des points différents, c'est cool ! J'te dirais rien parce que voilà, mais j'aime bien tes idées (façon, j'aime touuut de toaaa) Et vouiii ! Ecosse en mode total bro, c'est bon, ça ! Bisou à toi, princesse ! J'te nêm !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **J'avoue que ça commence fort par rapport aux autres fics où je me sens obligée de planter un décor. Et tu poses les bonnes questions. L'intégralité de cette fic va tourner autour de cette question, donc je te laisserais biiien le temps d'émettre tes propres hypothèses ! Après, c'est vrai que mourir par le feu, c'est hardcore XD mon pauvre Francis (pourtant j'l'adore, je comprends pas pourquoi je me comporte comme ça avec lui…) Bref, merci encore ! Je t'embrasse fort et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !**

 **Alice:**

 **T'es vivante! Vouiiiiiiiii! Ma p'tite chouchouuuute! T'as vu, je reprends en beauté, hein! Moi j'aime commencer l'année sur des bases élevées (du sang! de le mooort! vouiii!) Ça m'exciiiiiteuh! /PAN/ Si c'est la première fic à enquête que tu lis, je vais devoir me mettre un peu la pression XD Faut que ce bordel soit un minimum compréhensible! En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir! J'espère que ça te plaira, même si c'est pupute comme dirait Asahi! Bisou, chéwie!**

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Je vous adore tous !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite de pas trop détester tout ça !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II :**

« Si dans trois secondes, t'as pas rouvert les yeux, je te fous une déculottée genre violente ! »

Le petit écho dans cette voix chatouilla l'oreille de Francis, qui combattit sa lassitude pour ouvrir les paupières. Il y eut un flash blanc dans ses yeux qui les inonda en trop-plein, au point de lui brûler la rétine. Il baissa la tête et chercha ses bras pour cacher son visage. Ce fut un échec. C'était comme si les distances n'avaient plus de sens… il sentait ses bras mais ne jugeait pas d'où ils étaient. Courageusement, il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, plus doucement cette fois-ci, encouragé par une intolérable voix fluette qui chantait comme un supporter en plein match de rugby.

« Désolé, gros, mais il fait blanc aujourd'hui ! T'avais qu'à te réveiller hier si tu ne voulais pas être éblouit ! »

Francis ne comprit pas l'expression de « faire blanc » mais concevait que ça avait un rapport avec la trop forte luminosité des lieux. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, c'était insupportable. Il se rappelait à peine de son nom et, déjà, on lui demandait de se battre contre une lumière féroce qui l'agressait. Et là, il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait.

Chose faite, ses pupilles se rétractèrent devant l'horrible lumière venue de toute part. Aveuglé, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le blanc de l'éblouissement, et quelques formes mouvantes se distinguer par jeu d'ombre autour de lui.

« Ouais, je sais, mec ! C'est toujours genre trop impressionnant au début ! Mais je t'assure que tu vas t'y faire dans peu de temps ! »

Déjà, au moins, la voix était identifiable et Francis savait vers où se tourner pour lui faire face. Peu à peu, il lui sembla reconnaitre des formes plus concrètes, comme une sorte de… table. Et une silhouette assise sur un tabouret juste à côté. Et là, Francis réalisa qu'il était debout depuis tout à l'heure, et ce alors qu'il ne sentait ni le haut, ni le bas, ni la droite, ni la gauche, ni rien. Désorienté.

« Je suis où, putain ?

_ Ça va être compliqué à expliquer, vieux… »

Francis cligna des yeux pour accélérer le processus, pressé d'enfin y voir quelque chose dans cette purée de pois blafarde. La table apparue de manière plus concrète, toute jolie et stylisée, avec des pieds fins et courbés dans tous les sens. Sa surface était transparente et impeccable, avec quelques verres à vin posés dessus, fièrement, magnifiquement, radieusement. C'était beau. Francis marchait sur de la moquette… blanche. Oui, c'était ça. Blanche. Presque tout était blanc. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait le ciel – normal – et sur les côtés… rien à des kilomètres, sauf derrière la silhouette qui lui faisait face. L'homme souriant le fixait gentiment, surplombé par une immense porte… blanche, avec des grillages… blancs… Et à part ça, rien. Une moquette blanche qui s'étendait à l'horizon avec juste le ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Ah ! Et l'homme était habillé d'une toison – devinez la couleur – qui lui coulait sur les pieds pour le recouvrir entièrement.

Trop choqué par ce qui lui arrivait, Francis oublia d'avoir peur et reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

« Bienvenue, mon vieux ! Puisses-tu trouver le repos éternel ! »

Donc, il était au paradis ?

« Alors non, en fait… pas vraiment… Le paradis, c'est votre truc d'humain, mais en vrai, on n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Genre, ici, c'est l'après-mort mais en moins « balai dans le cul » que ce que vous ne vous l'imaginez. Je sais pas qui a lancé cette mode de la religion chez vous mais il était bien atteint… Quoique vos images de paradis ressemblent un tout petit peu à notre chez-nous, donc je me demande si y a pas eu des fuites… Attends, mais genre, ça va pas du tout !

_ … je suis où… ?

_ Ah oui, je t'ai pas encore dit, merde ! Alors… en gros… Bon, déjà, t'es mort, ça c'est acté. Et d'ailleurs, con comme tu es, il a fallu que tu te crames la gueule ! Je te raconte pas le bordel que ça a été pour récupérer tous les morceaux de ton âme partis en fumée ! Heureusement que Nono était là !

_ Nono… ?

_ _Récupérateur d'âme_ _en chef_ , un mec cool mais on s'en branle pour l'instant. J'ai trop de trucs à te dire, ça risque d'être long, alors prends un siège et bois un coup !

_ De l'alcool ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, on n'est pas au paradis, ici ! On peut picoler et baiser comme on veut !

_ Et… votre patron, il en dit quoi ?

_ Bah, déjà ils sont deux et puis, ils se contentent de gérer les âmes qui rentrent et qui sortent… Franchement, ils s'en branlent de nos partouzes, tu vois ? Leur seul but, c'est de choper le plus d'âme possible et d'envoyer le moins d'hommes possibles en Bas.

_ En Bas ? L'Enfer ?

_ Euh… c'est pas trop ça, mais je vois de quoi tu parles… Nan mais, tu vois, en fait, le patron d'en Bas, il est chiant avec les âmes et, genre, il les fait bosser comme des chiens de manière ininterrompue pour les purger de leurs crimes ! Et comme il est pas capable de faire sa pub dignement, il veut nous voler des âmes, donc on est en concurrence constante depuis des milliers d'années. Putain de capitalisme… »

C'était particulièrement embarrassant d'entendre ce qui se ressemblait à un ange parler de cette manière… Francis était perdu mais ne percevait plus aucune douleur dans son cœur. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, à part l'éblouissement, il n'avait ressenti aucune émotion négative. Au contraire, il se sentait bercé par une quiétude intérieure délectable, une paix comme il n'en avait jamais connue. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu sur Terre avait disparu en un souffle.

« Donc, si on parle dans tes termes…, reprit l'ange blond aux yeux verts. Tu es mort et on est dans ce qui ressemble à un paradis…

_ Stop. Pause… Qu'est-ce que, moi, je fous là ?

_ Bah… T'es mort, quoi.

_ Non mais… pourquoi suis-je au paradis ?

_ C'est pas le parad…

_ Ok ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en Bas ?

_ Bah, t'as été un mec cool dans ta vie sur Terre, on a eu aucun souci à te récupérer ».

Francis lui envoya un regard du type « moi ? un mec cool ? sérieux ? », qui fit rire le jeune ange aux éclats. Il les servit tous deux d'un vin d'apparence exquise pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« T'as pas toujours été un mec parfait mais tu t'es super bien rattrapé. Tu sais, les mecs cools de leur naissance à leur mort, on aime bien. Mais les mecs qui ont mal commencés et qui sont devenus cool, ça nous excite encore plus ! Je conçois que ça ressemble un chouia à vos histoires de rédemptions… mais on était là avant donc c'est vous qui avez pompé sur nous ! Bref… On aime bien croire en vous si vous montrez que vous êtes gentil dans le fond. Toi, t'as monté des associations caritatives, c'est pas mal ! On aime bien quand les hommes s'entraident !

_ Mais je…

_ Taratata ! C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! On a jugé que t'étais un mec bien, donc t'es un mec bien. T'as ta place ici alors voilà ! »

Voilà.

On avait résumé sa vie par un « voilà », comme de rien. Comme s'il pouvait être aussi facilement pardonné pour toutes ses erreurs.

« T'avais des circonstances atténuantes, mon vieux ! ajouta l'ange en se redressant ».

Ça ne lui suffisait pas…

« Et je fais quoi, maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

_ Ah ! Les vraies questions ! Bah c'est à toi de choisir, vieux !

_ Pardon ?

_ Bah ouais ! On est en démocratie, ici ! Je te présente tes options et tu me dis, ok ? »

Ah mais c'était sérieux, en plus ? Francis n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette personne, il ne pensait pas du tout comme un humain et passait du coq à l'âne en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Pour lui qui était habitué à la logique humaine, ça faisait un changement assez violent et… incompréhensible. Puis, il y avait toujours la grande question de la Mort… Il en avait fini avec la Terre et ses habitants, ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation au fond du cœur.

Par association d'idées, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Arthur. Une sensation de brûlure le gagna et il se toucha la poitrine comme pour endiguer cette émotion. Là, il remarqua que, tout de blanc vêtu, il ne portait malheureusement plus sa précieuse alliance. Un sentiment de manque l'envahit aussitôt.

« Si tu veux, tu peux passer ton éternité ici dès maintenant en attendant que ton âme-sœur te rejoigne – si le tyran d'en Bas ne le chope pas, tout du moins, et j'te jure qu'on fera ce qu'on pourra pour te le récupérer. Tu peux aussi aller bosser en Bas si t'es masochiste – oui, oui, tu peux. Et enfin… tu peux retourner sur Terre ».

L'ange vit la détresse alarmer le regard du nouveau venu et claqua immédiatement des doigts. Une chaleur réconfortante prit possession de tous les membres de Francis, comme si on lui injectait du coton dans la peau, ce qui le détendit tout de suite. Il se laissa dorloté quelques minutes, à deux doigts de ronronner de plaisir, puis, peu à peu, la chaleur s'évapora.

« C'est bon, vieux ? T'es revenu ?

_ Oui…

_ Bon. On se calme, je vais reprendre et tout t'expliquer. N'oublies pas que tu as le **choix** , ok ?

_ Oui… Pardon… Je…

_ T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Les suicidés sont souvent sensibles comme ça, j'ai l'habitude ».

Francis rougit de cette appellation. C'était pourtant bien ce qu'il était… un suicidé. Le terme était juste, parfait, bien trouvé mais… douloureux. A ses oreilles, ça sonnait comme un échec. Il n'avait juste pas eu la force de faire face à la vie une journée de plus et, au lieu de chercher des solutions humaines, il avait préféré annihiler toute souffrance. C'était un choix extrême mais, là encore, il n'y avait eu aucune autre solution qui lui avait sauté aux yeux. S'il n'était pas mort ce jour-là…

« On t'offre la possibilité d'hanter la Terre en tant que fantôme – sans rire – afin que tu puisses venir en aide à ton âme sœur. Parce que, il est bien mignon le boss d'en Bas, mais – capitalisme oblige – faut qu'on lui choure des âmes sous le nez si on veut être efficace. Le but est donc d'empêcher le plus d'hommes possible de dégénérer, tu vois ? Or, la famille des défunts est plus sensible. De manière générale, les tragédies en entraînent d'autres… Puis, les morts aiment bien que leur âme sœur vivent heureuses, donc certains retournent sur Terre pour tenter de changer un peu les choses… Bon, je t'avoue que ce petit bonus n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Genre, les morts de vieillesse, non. De maladie… parfois – c'est au cas par cas. Et les suicidés, oui. Vous avez la priorité pour retourner sur Terre pour améliorer les choses. Avec toutes ces contraintes, on ne peut pas dire que beaucoup d'entre vous redescendent sur Terre, mais ça arrive tout de même.

_ Ils sont si nombreux que ça, ceux qui refusent ?

_ Oui, et je les comprends. C'est pas facile de revenir là où a souffert pour juste regarder ceux qu'on aime souffrir après nous. Je repense au cas d'une mignonnette de ton âge, qui s'était pendu dans sa salle de bain après s'être fait violer à répétition depuis son enfance. Elle avait trouvé l'amour mais son passé est revenu la hanter. Du coup, quand elle est arrivée ici, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son chéri, elle est restée à l'attendre. Il est venu cinquante ans plus tard et ils roucoulent ensembles depuis.

_ Je comprends…

_ Mais certains autres sont revenus sur Terre et ont empêchés des catastrophes. Bon, d'autres en ont provoqués mais on est jamais maître de soi-même à 100%.

_ Quelle tolérance.

_ Ouais, t'as vu ? On déchire notre race, nous !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire en tant que fantôme ?

_ Alors, là aussi… c'est particulier… Déjà, faut que tu saches que tu seras capable de faire des trucs de dingue ! Genre avec des pouvoirs de fantômes comme…

_ … passer à travers les murs ?

_ Euh… ouais… mais c'est pas tout !

_ … prendre possession des télévisions pour faire des grésillements ?

_ Euh… aussi mais…

_ … faire voler des couteaux ensanglantés ?

_ T'as fini de me passer ta cinématographie horrifique ?

_ Y a que ça qui vient à l'esprit d'un humain quand tu lui sors, de bout-en-blanc, les mots « pouvoirs » et « fantômes » dans la même phrase.

_ Bah alors, déjà… tu les auras pas tout de suite, tes pouvoirs.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On vient de récupérer fraichement ton âme, laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre. Et même, une fois sur Terre, t'auras encore une consistance différente. Là-bas, t'auras une existence, ici t'en a aucune. Du moins, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends (mais on va pas parler philosophie maintenant). En gros, si tu vas sur Terre, t'auras besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation que les autres ont surnommés « période de frustration extrême » – me demande pas pourquoi – où tu seras tout simplement invisible, inodore, inexistant aux yeux du monde et tout ce qui va avec…

_ Sympa… Observer en silence notre famille se décomposer, ça craint un peu, non ?

_ On gère pas la puissance des âmes nous, faut pas déconner. Chacun en a une de différente qui se régénère à des vitesses variables. On n'est pas vos dieux surpuissants de mes couilles, non plus ! Bref, après ce temps d'adaptation qui te sera propre – y en a, c'est trois jours, d'autres des mois – tu pourras enfin goûter à quelques pouvoirs qui te seront utiles pour… euh… pour…

_ … communiquer ?

_ Oui, voilà !

_ Pardon mais… ça craint ».

Cette vérité lui avait échappée, ce qui fit doucement rigoler l'ange qui s'avala un verre cul-sec avant de se balader sur la moquette en s'étirant maladroitement.

« Oui, bah… même les meilleurs avantages ont besoin de contraintes ! Tu pourras communiquer avec ton monde mais ce sera à toi de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas peur. Je suppose qu'avec toutes tes merdes de films d'horreur, tu auras l'intelligence de ne pas entrer en contact avec ton mari le soir d'Halloween, dans une maison vide et abandonnée, sous une pleine lune montante, alors qu'il pleut dehors.

_ T'inquiète pas, j'ai suffisamment craché sur la logique des scénarios d'horreur pour ne pas reproduire les même bourdes.

_ C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Dois-je en conclure que l'idée te caresse l'esprit ?

_ Je voudrais juste m'assurer qu'il aille bien…

_ … et rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve goût à la vie ! Ou jusqu'à sa mort !

_ C'est possible ?

_ Bien sûr. T'as genre l'éternité devant toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Puis comme vous êtes rares à être revenus sur Terre ces derniers temps, tu seras en immersion totale et y aura pas grand monde pour t'emmerder.

_ Euh… Merveilleux ?

_ Je te préviens juste, ça va être très dur à supporter pour toi. Tu vas retrouver toutes tes émotions d'humain, là-bas. Ce qui inclut la souffrance, la tristesse, le désespoir…

_ … l'amour ? La joie ?

_ Aussi, oui. Si tu parviens à ton but. Dans tous les cas, avec le type d'âme de ton mari, y a de très fortes chances qu'il finisse ici à sa mort. Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour l'amener là le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

_ Jamais je ne l'inviterais à mourir !

_ Je te fais confiance sur ce point, beau cul. Et façon, si t'en as marre au bout d'un moment, tu peux remonter ici, y a aucun souci. Du coup, on est bon ? T'y vas ?

_ J'y vais ? Attends… Tu veux dire : maintenant ?

_ T'as besoin de te préparer ?

_ Bah… non…

_ Bon, bah alors vas-y !

_ Mais où ?

_ Sur Terre, crétin !

_ Oui, ça j'ai compris ! Mais on fait comment ! »

Les deux boulets se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de réaliser qu'effectivement, il manquait quelque chose. L'ange hystérique claqua à nouveau des doigts pour creuser la moquette devant ses pieds, sur un trou d'environ un mètre de circonférence. En se penchant légèrement en avant, Francis y vit la Terre à une distance vertigineuse, au point où il voyait l'espace – chose incompréhensible puisqu'ils avaient le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Sans véritable explication, l'ange lui fit subtilement comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à sauter – c'est si peu de chose – pour rejoindre le monde des Mortels, et donc sa quête encore un peu floue.

Avec l'impression de ne pas totalement maîtriser les évènements, Francis ferma les yeux et suspendit son pied droit au-dessus du vide. Il n'avait pas facilement le vertige en temps normal, mais là c'était une hauteur inimaginable…

« T'inquiètes pas, vieux. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais mourir d'une telle chute.

_ Voilà qui est encourageant.

_ Je suis un fin diplomate ».

Avant de changer d'avis, Francis trouva la force de se jeter dans le vide, le souffle coupé par la pression de l'air qui fouettait ses joues. Mais quel air s'ils étaient dans l'espace ? Oh peu importe ! Le fait est qu'il tomba effectivement comme tomberait n'importe quel objet composé d'une masse – merci Newton – en ligne droite vers le centre de gravité qu'était cette planète bleue. Complètement dépassé par la connerie qu'il était en train de faire, Francis hurla à plein poumons lorsqu'il eut récupérer de l'air – il respirait ! – alors que son corps se faisait trimballer dans tous les sens à cause de la pression.

L'ange avait bien sûr préparé son coup à la perfection puisque Francis constata avec horreur qu'il s'approchait de la terre ferme – mais pas n'importe laquelle – de sa douce France, et plus précisément de la Bretagne. A cheval entre la mer et la terre, il se demandait encore « où » il allait atterrir et s'il allait vraiment atterrir comme il l'imaginait.

Et oui, il atterrit comme il l'imaginait.

Francis s'explosa contre une chaussée, face contre terre, le corps en étoile de mer comme dans les cartoons, après une chute qui aurait dû désintégrer son corps en plusieurs morceaux tant elle était violente, mais qui, heureusement pour lui, fut totalement indolore. Il prit un instant pour réaliser qu'il était, bon, pas « vivant » mais conscient au moins, en se demandant si la douleur allait arriver ou si c'était juste normal d'aller bien après ça.

Il releva le museau.

Regard à gauche, regard à droite.

Nickel.

Interloqué, il se redressa sur ses deux jambes, même pas endolories, sans blessures, écorchures ni rien d'autre, tout frais, avec juste le lointain cadavre de sa peur qui s'éloignait.

Plongé en plein centre-ville de Saint-Malo comme s'il allait chercher du pain, il contempla un à un les nombreux visages qui défilaient sous ses yeux, certains qu'il reconnaissait et d'autres non, ne saisissant pas pleinement l'ampleur de la situation. Il était mort, mais il était toujours là. C'était un truc de dingue !

Ses yeux fixèrent ses mains.

Aucune brûlure pour témoigner de sa mort, pas de cicatrice. Son corps était parfait et sain, plus que jamais en fait… Et avec ses vêtements blancs, il avait une allure de jeune angelot perdu – pieds nus, d'ailleurs. La Terre. La France. La Bretagne. Saint-Malo. Des choses qu'il connaissait mais qui lui semblaient presque étrangères.

Quelle sensation étrange que de revenir sur son lieu de vie et de mort… Il avait l'impression de s'être raté lors de son suicide. Sauf qu'en se foutant le feu, il avait peu de chances de se rater, justement. Loin d'être idiot, Francis avait au moins pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la mort la plus efficace et douloureuse possible. Poison ? Trop doux. Arme à feu ? Trop compliqué à trouver en France (et il n'avait disposé que de peu de temps). Pendaison ? Trop choquant pour Arthur qui aurait retrouvé son corps. Le feu était parfait. Propre et précis pour ne laisser qu'un vieux tas de cendre ou un corps tellement bouffé par les flammes qu'il en devenait impossible de l'associer à un homme. L'immolation était la mort parfaite. Pour lui, ça avait été le cas.

Comme l'avait dit l'ange, Francis retrouvait peu à peu ses sensations d'humain. Rien de physique, certes – il n'avait pas souffert de sa chute – mais mentalement, oui. Il se souvenait de ses angoisses, de ses peines, et surtout, il se souvenait de la flamme féroce qui lui avait incendié la peau pour lécher chacun de ses membres. Il se rappelait de la souffrance ressentie, de son cri caché derrière la vitre de sa prison, de la pâle noirceur de la cave oubliée. De la solitude.

Il s'effondra. Au beau milieu de la rue, alors que des dizaines de personnes le dépassaient sans le voir. La Mort était à leurs pieds, à souffrir de ses souvenirs, et ils ne le voyaient pas. L'Homme est aveugle de la Mort, il faut le comprendre. Francis les comprenait, ces hommes. Sur combien de fantômes avait-il marché dans sa vie sans en avoir la moindre idée ?

Un homme en blanc, invisible, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en plein cœur d'une ville portuaire grouillante de vie. Il ne sentait même pas de bourrasques s'insinuer dans sa chemise nacrée, ni aucun souffle soulever ses boucles blondes. Le soleil ne frappait pas sa tête. Il n'avait ni froid, ni chaud. Il avait juste mal à la poitrine. Menton contre torse, il ne contempla que le sol gris, une moue effondrée plaquée au visage, alors qu'il se demandait déjà ce qu'il foutait là. On lui offrait l'éternité et il l'éloignait en se faisant du mal.

Idiot.

S'il pouvait juste revoir Arthur…

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils séparés ?

Francis releva ses yeux fatigués et attristés pour fixer la ville, serpentant entre les gens pour identifier les commerces. Une boutique de presse ressortait de l'architecture médiévale des habitations, étrange mélange entre le passé et le présent. Sans un mot, Francis s'y engouffra, non pour acheter son quotidien comme il avait tant aimé le faire en allant au travail chaque matin, mais pour chercher sur la Une des journaux toute indication temporelle. L'ange lui avait avoué avoir passé un temps fou à récupérer son âme. Combien de temps pour le monde humain ?

Un bref calcul s'opéra dans sa tête.

Trois mois et demi… Déjà ?

Ça paraissait peu mais, pour un endeuillé, une heure a tendance à devenir une torture. Trois mois c'est une saison, c'est un trimestre scolaire… c'est long.

Sans déployer la moindre bribe d'énergie physique, Francis eut l'impression de flotter dans les rues – alors que, pourtant, il marchait bien de ses deux jambes –, sur un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur.

De ses cinq sens, il n'en avait que deux : la vue et l'ouïe. Son goût était inexistant, même s'il pouvait parler – tellement utile quand on est invisible –, il n'avait aucune sensation corporelle alors qu'il rentrait en contact avec le sol, et son nez refusait toute coopération. Aucune saveur… rien.

Il marchait sans marcher. En fait, il n'avait pas l'impression de mobiliser ses muscles, ce qui lui donnait cette impression de flottement, même s'il se voyait avancer. Alors c'était donc ça ? N'être rien ? Avoir conscience de ne plus être ? Il ne souhaitait ce sentiment à personne. Vivement que cela change avec l'arrivée de ses pouvoirs de fantôme. Il espérait que sa condition en devienne plus agréable à vivre. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de s'être piégé tout seul dans une situation rocambolesque. Pour changer, tiens.

Finalement, sa rue apparut devant lui. Il bloqua un instant devant elle, se souvenant que, la dernière fois qu'il avait emprunté ce chemin, il portait un baril d'essence, un briquet et un sac de sable… Il se revoyait presque marcher de son pas trainant vers la maison qui serait son tombeau et, paradoxalement, le plus bel endroit au monde – donc celui où il voulait vivre son dernier instant. Marcher dans les pas de son ancien lui était étrange. Oui, il avait vraiment l'air d'un crétin qui s'était loupé en voulant se suicider… un crétin qui recommençait.

D'abord, il la vit de loin, grande et majestueuse, la maison de ses rêves, englobée d'un jardin modeste devant mais plus généreux à l'arrière – bien caché de la rue pour plus d'intimité. Deux parterres de fleurs flétries s'alignaient derrière la grille du perron qui, en s'ouvrant, devait laisser place à un court chemin d'un petit mètre avant d'atteindre l'escalier de la porte d'entrée. Sur la gauche, à la base même de cette splendide bâtisse, un bazar de terre fertilisée par la cendre s'étalait sous un gravas de cailloux piétinés, juste devant la fenêtre de la cave. Le feu avait léché la pierre pour l'oxyder, témoin irréversible de son crime, et Arthur n'avait fait aucun effort pour ôter la preuve.

Pour la première fois, Francis se retrouva bien clairement en face de son acte. Il avait sous ses yeux ébahis le cadavre du feu bestial qui l'avait emporté dans la tombe. Une tâche noire sur le mur, sa tâche, la marque inaltérable de son existence sur terre. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Arthur n'avait pas voulu la retirer. Les plantes n'étaient plus arrosées et ne se gorgeaient plus que d'eau de pluie. Les pauvres avaient mauvaises mine, tournant leur terne tête vers la terre qui les reflétait tristement. En trois mois, leur paradis avait bien changé.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent la pierre – qu'il devinait froide – du petit chemin séparant la grille du perron. Sous une charmante petite marquise stylisée, Francis fit face à la porte d'entrée pâlotte, dont les pans vitrés d'un verre opaque et nacré lui auraient renvoyé son propre reflet déformé s'il n'eut pas été mort. Sans appui avec le réel, il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la poignée – intouchable à ses mains de défunt. En fermant les yeux – simple réflexe quelque peu ridicule –, il avança vers la porte et, en les rouvrant, il fut de l'autre côté.

La tristesse des lieux lui arracha le cœur.

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué les volets fermés ? Toute luminosité était coupée, sauf lorsqu'un rayon solitaire parvenait à fendre l'ombre par une déformation de la clôture abaissée. Privé de sa lumière, le salon avait perdu de sa chaleur et de sa convivialité. Maintenant, il avait l'air repoussant. Qui voudrait s'asseoir ici ?

Curieux de redécouvrir son environnement le plus cher, il fit un détour par la cuisine pour passer sa tête à travers la portière du réfrigérateur. Par bonheur, il y avait de quoi se restaurer là-dedans, bien que cela restât une bien maigre consolation. Par ailleurs, les produits étaient très basiques. Des plats à réchauffer au microonde, des paquets de charcuteries à moitié vides ou des légumes frais achetés à la va-vite au marché. Rien pour faire une cuisine élaborée, en soi. A ce niveau, ce n'était même pas vivre, c'était survivre.

L'horloge du salon prenait ses droits pour faire de l'ambiance globale quelque chose de sordide. Francis eut vite fait de quitter cet endroit pour gagner la chambre conjugale, là où il espérait trouver son mari. Cependant, on ne lui offrit pas ce plaisir. Le lit était vide et paraissait froid, bien que les draps doucement rabattus prouvaient qu'ils étaient régulièrement utilisés. Et à part ce lit, il n'y avait rien de marquant.

Où était Arthur ? Sorti ? Peut-être.

Dans le doute, Francis alla vérifier à l'étage, grimpant les quelques dizaines de marches pour déambuler dans le couloir supérieur. La première chambre – la plus proche de l'escalier, était apparemment habitée. Francis reconnu quelques éléments qu'il associerait volontiers à Allistor Kirkland, aîné de la fratrie de son tendre amour. Il avait donc élu domicile en haut pour soutenir son frère dans cette passe difficile. Et dire que cet idiot clamait haut et fort qu'il détestait son cadet parce qu'il était trop chiant. Blablabla, toujours des mots en contradiction avec leurs actes. C'était bien digne de la famille Kirkland, ça.

La seconde chambre était vide, comme la dernière fois que Francis l'avait vu. Ils ne l'utilisaient qu'à de rares occasions, pour tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'invitation, ce qui expliquait sa nudité totale. Nue de draps, nue de décoration, nue de meubles encombrants… une simple chambre d'ami jamais vraiment exploitée.

La troisième pièce était une seconde salle de bain et, cette fois-ci, Francis eut la grande surprise de la voir habitée.

Allistor.

L'aîné Kirkland se passait de l'eau sur le visage avec une allure de zombie, le teint las et l'œil tombant. Il avait l'air éreinté, à croire qu'Arthur lui faisait plus de misères que d'habitude. Déjà plutôt blafard de nature, il avait vraiment l'air prêt à tourner de l'œil d'une minute à l'autre avec sa mine grise et renfermée. Allistor avait les lèvres pincées comme s'il se retenait d'insulter son reflet. D'ailleurs, il le mitraillait du regard avec un air de reproche – entrecoupant ce curieux échange avec lui-même par un nouveau coup d'eau fraiche au visage.

Troublé de voir un de ses proches si fermé, Francis recula mécaniquement en traversant la porte sans le vouloir, comme s'il était viré.

Si Al était à la maison, Arthur devait y être également. Mais où ? Il n'était ni au salon ni dans sa chambre. Et pourtant, Francis avait pris soin d'observer chaque parcelle de la maison. C'était impossible qu'il l'ait loupé par inadvertance. Le seul endroit que Francis n'avait pas encore cherché, c'était la…

« _Merde…_ »

… la cave.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Francis dévala les escaliers dans son silence de revenant pour débarquer en trombe dans son tombeau. Alarmé par ses craintes, il arriva avec un air de fou en liberté à sa destination, le regard déambulant dans tous les sens à cause du stress.

Et il le vit immédiatement.

Encapé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon plus noirs que son cœur, Arthur faisait face au mur noirci qui avait été attaqué par les flammes, tête fatalement baissée sur le point précis où le calvaire avait débuté. Ses cheveux de blé, broussailleux, avaient un peu poussés – trop par rapport à d'habitude – sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une personne autre que Francis ne les touche, pour lui donner cette attitude d'enfant sauvage. De dos, il semblait droit, voire raide et coincé, comme un piquet planté en pleine terre et son costume onyx l'affinait grandement. Trop fin. A se nourrir sommairement, il avait perdu pas mal de poids, et ce alors qu'il n'était déjà pas bien épais à l'origine. Francis avait peur de le contourner et de faire face à son visage endeuillé… ça lui faisait peur de voir sa propre mort dans les yeux de son mari, de l'avoir marqué si profondément. Il savait bien qu'en mourant, il le ferait souffrir… mais s'en apercevoir de lui-même était douloureux.

La fenêtre en ras-de-terre par laquelle les pompiers avaient tentés de lutter était grande ouverte, comme ce fameux jour, laissant passer l'unique trace de clarté dans la cave. Ce fut un curieux et terrible hasard, mais le halo lumineux s'étalait précisément là où Francis était mort, aux pieds d'un Arthur dont seule la tête était courbée vers le sol. Le veuf était abandonné.

Quelques pas vers lui et Francis collait son dos sans le toucher. Un franc désir d'humer son odeur s'empara de lui, un désir d'ores-et-déjà étouffé par l'impossibilité de cette action mais qui l'attira inexorablement vers ce qu'il avait perdu. Il n'était pas idiot, bien sûr qu'il savait que sa mort l'avait définitivement éloigné de son amour, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste s'arrêter de l'aimer, surtout pas après ce prémisse de vie qu'ils avaient partagés. Cela aurait dû durer plus longtemps… Si seulement on leur avait laissé du temps. Mais le temps était mort avec lui. Leur couple avait volé en éclat et, de leur amour, il ne restait rien de plus que des souvenirs fades, incapables de rivaliser avec l'extase que fut leur vie commune. C'était fini. Les beaux jours s'étaient éteints, les baisers au saut du lit également, puis les caresses plus ou moins naïves aussi.

Francis le dépassa par devant avec une expression de souffrance. Il n'aimait pas ne pas voir ses traits. Pourquoi garder le visage si résolument baissé vers le bas alors que le soleil était en haut, visible par-delà la fenêtre ouverte ? Pourquoi se refuser ainsi à la clarté chaleureuse du soleil pour se morfondre dans l'ombre de la mort ? Arthur était-il sérieusement prêt à se laisser dépérir par amour ? Francis osait espérer que non. Il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, il lui souhaitait de trouver quelqu'un de mieux que lui, il lui souhaitait de réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, mais il ne lui souhaitait pas de l'aimer à en crever malgré tout ce que cela signifiait sur leur attachement réciproque.

Brisant sa totale immobilité, Arthur sortit de sa poche une petite bougie nacrée et, de l'autre, le briquet avec lequel Francis avait allumé son bûcher. Quelle horreur… Arthur avait gardé cette chose. Il y avait encore de l'essence dedans ? C'était un miracle. L'œil circonspect et la mâchoire serrée, Francis observa son amour allumer la bougie – s'y prenant à plusieurs fois car ses mains tremblaient dès qu'il voyait apparaitre la flamme – puis lâcher le briquet au sol comme s'il ne s'y intéressait plus. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus d'essence au sol pour créer d'accidents.

Arthur avait créé une seconde source de clarté, qu'il observa avec intérêt. Relevant le visage, il offrit ses émotions au fantôme de Francis, qui put enfin revoir ses traits. Quelle tristesse qu'ils soient marqués par la fatigue et le chagrin. Ses jolis yeux verts ne s'ouvraient jamais plus qu'à moitié pour laisser passer deux orbes sans vie et sans lueur, comme des quartiers de lune renversés. Même la flamme qui dansait devant lui ne parvenait pas à percer la peine dans son regard. D'ailleurs, Francis trouvait cette situation particulièrement malsaine et, s'il avait pu le faire, il aurait grondé Arthur pour l'empêcher d'être là, à fixer l'outil de mort de son mari, dans le lieu du crime, comme si c'était normal !

Tout à coup, Arthur écarquilla les yeux comme s'il voulait se gorger de la vision morbide du feu, l'incruster profondément dans sa rétine comme s'y était déjà incrusté la vision du corps calciné qu'il avait vu voilà trois mois. Un intérêt mortifère semblait l'animer, tant il fixait la bougie sous toutes ses formes. Francis prit peur de lui voir cette expression à la fois détachée et intriguée. On eut dit un scientifique curieux, avec son côté blasé d'avoir tout vu de la vie.

Le défunt observa avec horreur le doigt hésitant de son mari s'envoler lentement vers la flamme pour tester la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il aurait aimé lui dire d'arrêter, que c'était dangereux et qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop de mal pour rien, mais à quoi bon puisqu'il n'était plus rien pour ce monde ?

La bougie s'écrasa au sol, lâchée par réflexe tandis qu'Arthur criait et pleurait, le doigt brûlé d'avoir touché la flamme.

« Arthur ?! »

La voix d'Allistor résonna à l'étage, horrifié à la simple idée d'avoir manqué de vigilance encore une fois.

La bougie s'était éteinte dans la chute et roulait sans but dans la pièce jusqu'à se taper contre le mur calciné. De l'autre côté, Arthur s'était éloigné du halo lumineux sur le sol pour se cogner contre le mur du fond, cachant sa main contre son corps en gémissant pitoyablement. Son grand frère ne tarda pas à descendre les escaliers, ne voyant pas immédiatement où se situait le blessé car il s'était réfugié dans l'ombre. A force de geindre et de sangloter, il finit par attirer son aîné vers lui, qui dû plisser les yeux pour bien voir cette silhouette recroquevillée contre un coin de mur.

Il comprit vite que son frère s'était brûlé avec la bougie qui continuait de trainer vers la lumière, et sa hâta donc à ouvrir le mini-frigo de la cave – là où ils gardaient les bouteilles et tous les surplus éventuels. Il en sortit un glaçon qu'il se dépêcha de coller sur le doigt de son petit frère effrayé.

« Chuuuut… calme-toi… ça va aller, d'accord… ?

_ Brûlé…

_ Rassure-toi, la douleur va s'en aller.

_ Et lui… Et lui c'était tout son corps… Il a tellement dû souffrir… alors que moi, rien qu'avec le doigt… je trouve ça insupportable… Comment il a fait pour s'infliger ça en toute connaissance de cause… ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Arthur. Mais n'y pense pas si ça fait mal. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable.

_ Il n'y a que Francis qui m'est agréable…

_ Fais un effort, bon sang ! Arthur ! Tu m'épuises ! »

Ce n'était pas tant un reproche qu'une réelle marque d'inquiétude. Allistor était en pleine détresse. Il devait à la fois gérer la perte de son grand ami, son frère déchiré de l'intérieur et sa vie qui continuait son cours malgré tout. Arthur ne lui arrangeait pas les choses à se comporter de la sorte et à faire des expériences destinées à lui faire autant de mal que Francis s'était infligé à lui-même.

« Comment puis-je te faire confiance si, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu fais ce genre de chose ? continua l'aîné avec désespoir. Remets-toi, bats-toi, fais quelque chose ! Mais ne te laisse pas mourir de la sorte ! Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à te rassurer, tu es censé être grand et responsable !

_ Si tu me laissais partir, on n'en serait pas là…

_ C'est hors de question ! »

Tenant dans le creux de sa main le doigt et le glaçon, Allistor força son frère à cacher son visage dans sa poitrine. En sécurité, Arthur se laissa tomber en abandonnant ses remparts et ses forces d'un même coup. Il pleurait bruyamment sous le silence respectueux du roux. Ce dernier se retenait de son mieux de le rejoindre, ça se voyait. Cette tristesse était partagée mais son rôle de grand frère restait sa priorité absolue, ce qui l'empêchait bien souvent de laisser courir ses émotions. Lui aussi aurait aimé pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais son frère ne pouvait pas jouer ce rôle et il refusait de laisser entrer leur mère chez lui. Et impossible de laisser son frère seul. Déjà aujourd'hui, il avait commis l'erreur d'aller se rafraîchir un moment, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Arthur était pire qu'un enfant en ce moment, il fallait constamment l'avoir à l'œil.

Francis ne soutint pas la vision et détourna le regard pour ne plus contempler cette scène qu'il avait provoqué. Pourquoi était-il redescendu sur terre, déjà ? Pour se marteler l'esprit d'images mortifères ? Pour assister impuissant à la chute drastique du bonheur de sa famille ?

Il aurait dû rester là-haut à attendre, finalement… Les morts sont morts et ne doivent pas revenir sur terre, quelle évidence !

Et pourtant, il voulait tenir. Tant qu'Arthur serait dans cet état, il devait tenir. Dans son âme, il lui sembla inimaginable de le quitter dans cette situation et de vivre en Haut en sachant pertinemment que son mari souffrait seul en bas. Impossible. C'était comme un devoir moral, il devait rester. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

0*O*o*O*0

Allistor avait couché son frère lorsque sa crise de larmes l'eut privé de ses dernières forces, prenant même la peine de le porter jusqu'à son lit pour l'y déposer sans brusquerie. Cela fait, il l'avait laissé se reposer tranquillement pour rejoindre le salon. Vu l'état de son frère, il disposait d'assez de temps pour récupérer de ses émotions. Il se rendit compte, en s'asseyant dans le canapé, qu'il avait la chair de poule depuis tout à l'heure. Les lubies d'Arthur auront sa peau… Il avait de plus en plus de délires morbides de ce genre, agrémentés de folies brusques et éphémères à lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Par respect pour les volontés de son frère, Allistor maintenait presque toujours les volets fermés et avait allumé les lampes pour y voir quelque chose.

Gêné de son état, il rabattit ses manches sur ses bras pour camoufler cette réaction d'effroi.

Il lui sembla s'être endormi quelques heures sur le canapé, sous l'œil respectueux du revenant, avant que l'on ne tape quelques discrets petits coups à la porte. Le son étouffé réveilla Allistor et sortit Francis de sa torpeur. Le vivant se hâta d'aller ouvrir, pas déçu de recevoir un peu de visite par ces temps troublés.

Il s'agissait de Ludwig Beilschmidt, à la fois frère du meilleur ami de Francis et inspecteur de police travaillant au même service qu'Arthur. On l'avait mis sur l'affaire du suicide et, bien que les indices eut été maigres jusque-là, il avait courageusement continué cette enquête dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. On ignorait ses motivations précises, soit il le faisait pour son grand frère effondré, soit pour son compagnon de travail – Arthur –, soit par sens du devoir. Dans tous les cas, on pouvait compter sur lui pour faire de son mieux.

« Beilschmidt… je ne vous attendais pas…

_ Je sais et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler de quelque chose ».

Francis suivit le duo jusqu'au salon, interloqué de revoir un visage familier. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Ludwig pour reconnaitre quand il était grave. Et là, il l'était. De quoi était-il question ? Francis en eut des sueurs froides, horrifié à l'idée qu'on ait découvert quelque chose sur lui. Le défaut de la Mort, c'est qu'elle nous empêche de nous cacher des découvertes post-mortem…

L'Allemand prit place dans le canapé, en face de son vis-à-vis. Par politesse, on lui proposa du thé, du café ou n'importe quel rafraichissement mais, comme prévu, il refusa parce qu'il était en service.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

_ J'ai besoin de votre témoignage puisque vous connaissiez bien Francis. Et je n'ose pas demander à votre frère par peur de remuer quelque chose en lui.

_ C'est si grave ?

_ Oui ».

Francis déglutit, debout et entre les deux silhouette. Il dominait sans contrôler, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte.

« Monsieur Kirkland, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : notre autopsie a révélé que le corps de Francis était parcouru de traces de coups.

_ D-de coups… ? Mais… vous voulez dire… ?

_ Les marques de la peau ont été effacées par le feu mais certaines étaient plus profondes que d'autre. Il y avait des fêlures sur les côtes. Pas de quoi aller mettre des prothèses, mais assez visibles pour comprendre qu'elles ne sont pas anodines. Le pire, c'est qu'elles ont toutes été faites à des moments différents. La plus vieille que nous avons trouvée, pour l'instant, remonte à au moins six mois, mais nous n'excluons pas la possibilité que certaines blessures aient été refermées entre temps…

_ Des blessures sur les mains… ?

_ Justement, non. Francis recevait des coups sans en donner. Il n'est pas exclu que quelqu'un le battait régulièrement depuis des mois ».

Allistor se leva brusquement, comme si rester immobile lui était insupportable, pour marcher jusqu'à l'étagère, ses yeux parcourant les portraits où Francis apparaissait, souriant, lumineux, heureux… Il y avait donc bien des secrets enfouis dans cette histoire.

« Un grand gaillard comme lui… c'est pas possible…

_ Je suis désolé. Ça nous surprend tous… Beaucoup le connaissaient et l'aimaient au travail…

_ Difficile de monter une enquête objective dans ces conditions.

_ Et nous n'avons pas pu demander à une équipe du continent de venir à notre place, parce que notre état de presqu'île n'est pas pratique. Du coup, on doit encaisser cette découverte comme on peut. Bref. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous questionner ?

_ Bien sûr mais… je ne vois absolument pas comment vous renseigner. Je ne savais pas que Francis était battu…

_ Eh bien, concrètement, rien n'affirme qu'il se faisait battre. Mais, une chose et sûr, il était régulièrement blessé, volontairement ou non. Peut-être faisait-il une activité dangereuse en secret qui lui valait de rentrer en contact avec des objets contendants. Du bricolage, par exemple, ou un entrainement sportif comme le parkour ou les arts martiaux.

_ Je le vois mal s'acharner à ce point, mais ça reste plus probable que de l'imaginer se faire frapper comme une victime. Je ne vous apprends rien mais il était trop aimé pour se faire battre par quelqu'un. Et même, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

_ Vous penchez plus pour l'hypothèse qu'il s'infligeait ses blessures pour une raison qu'il assumerait ?

_ C'est incompréhensible mais c'est le plus logique pour moi.

_ On va creuser les deux pistes. Dans les deux cas, le mystère est entier.

_ Il nous cachait quelque chose…

_ Ça m'en a tout l'air.

_ Est-ce que ce secret aurait à voir avec sa mort… ?

_ … c'est tout à fait possible… »

Allistor inspira un bon coup en se sentant défaillir. Il était partagé entre une partie de lui bouleversée et une autre enragée. Ça l'insupportait qu'on lui cache des choses, surtout des choses graves et surtout ses proches. Et il ne comprenait pas comment un simplet comme Francis avait pu cacher quoique ce soit aux nez et à la barbe d'une famille Kirkland plus curieuse qu'une équipe de détectives. Le pire étant Arthur, grosse fouine qui s'assumait. Comment Francis avait pu commettre l'exploit de lui dissimuler des marques de coups ? Que s'était-il passé dans leur dos ?

En une seconde, ce fut comme si le mystère entier s'était ravivé. De la platitude d'une vie d'endeuillé, ils étaient passés à un véritable mystère où rien ne faisait sens. Une émotion venait de renaitre dans la poitrine du roux, une curiosité furieuse. Il se sentait comme si son âme ne serait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions.

Il se retourna en ouvrant la bouche, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais sa voix devint un cri d'effroi qui le fit sursauter. Par réflexe, Ludwig s'était redressé, la main crispé sur son arme. Quant à Francis, il crut d'abord qu'Allistor avait eu peur en le voyant – même si ça ne semblait pas possible tout de suite – sauf que le regard du roux partait plus loin derrière lui. Il se retourna donc et fut terrifié de voir qu'Arthur était levé.

Il était là, debout, caché derrière le mur d'où ne ressortait que la moitié de son visage, avec une telle rancœur dans le regard qu'elle glaça d'effroi toutes les personnes présentes, même le fantôme. Il avait l'air de promettre pire que la mort à l'éventuel responsable de la mort de son mari. En tout cas, il y avait une haine immense dans son regard verdoyant. Mais, en même temps, c'était comme si ses yeux revivaient. Lui aussi venait d'être touché par la flamme de la curiosité. Une flamme qui ne le brûlerait peut-être pas, qui lui redonnerait le courage de vivre. Désormais, il avait un but dans la vie, il savait à quoi consacrer ses jours et ses nuits.

« Beilschmidt… Je reviens travailler demain.

_ Arthur, ce n'est pas une…, commença son frère avant de se faire sèchement couper.

_ Je fais ce que je veux ! Je vais mieux maintenant, il faut que je fasse quelque chose mes journées. Donc, je reviens travailler.

_ Kirkland, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous mêler à cette affaire, vous êtes trop impliqué.

_ Je serais sage ».

Le menteur !

Et dans quelle situation il les mettait !

S'ils forçaient Arthur à rester à la maison, il ne ferait que se morfondre de rage et de désespoir jusqu'à ce que la mort ne le cueille. Et, à l'inverse, si on le laissait revenir au travail, il remuerait la terre entière pour venger son mari. Quelle était la meilleure solution ? Le laisser se tuer ou l'autoriser à se jeter corps et âme dans une affaire qui le briserait encore plus ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Arthur allait leur laisser le choix, de toute façon. Maintenant qu'il avait une idée dans la tête, rien ne serait à même de le détourner de son but. Francis, tétanisé du retournement de situation, fixa avec consternation cette lueur, qu'il connaissait trop bien, briller dans le regard de son mari. Ses craintes s'avéraient réalisées. L'Anglais avait découvert qu'il cachait un secret, et il savait bien qu'Arthur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'être pleinement satisfait.

C'était pourtant sa hantise. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur apprenne quoique ce soit.

Francis pria silencieusement pour qu'Allistor continue son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Il ne restait plus que lui en ce monde pour tenter de convaincre le veuf qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à oublier et à se reconstruire. Il fallait le dissuader de poursuivre dans cette voie. Francis avait ses mystères et ne voulait pas les faire sortir de l'ombre.

Personne ne devait jamais rien savoir !

* * *

 **En relisant le dialogue du début, je me dis que c'est un peu brouillon (comme dans une discussion normale entre moi et une de mes potes tiens… le sujet saute de gauche à droite et t'as l'impression qu'on arrivera jamais à en faire le tour XD**

 **D'ailleurs, notre angelot du dimanche, c'est Pologne ! Je sais pas si c'était assez clair XD Je le vois trop dans sa toge blanche en mode 'lol, t'as cru que c'était le paradis, bro ? Mais nope, que dalle ! Ici, tu fais tomber la ceinture !' C'était bête mais je voulais faire une connerie de ce genre-là dans ma fic, au moins pour donner un seul et unique ton léger dans tout ce capharnaüm de feelz.**

 **Bon, Francis en fantôme, c'était assez prévisible, amis vu que je l'ai rendu impuissant, au moins, j'ai une excuse pour tous ces moments où il ne servira à rien XD quand il sera juste là à regarder et à souffrir en silence :P Utskushi !**

 **Façon, vous en avez déjà eu la preuve quand Ludwig s'est ramené. Francis est là, mais en total soumission (niarf). Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous tomberez dans tous mes pièges ! Il serait regrettable que vous compreniez si vite les tenants et aboutissements de cette histoire (ouais, j'suis une garce comme ça, keskiya ?)**

 **Voilààà ! Sans plus de cérémonies, je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à bientôt !**

 **(Et merci à tous les lecteurs, bien sûr, même ceux qui ne reviewent pas, je vous kiss aussi !)**

 **Biz' !**


	3. Le jour où rien ne l'aida

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Vivre sans internet, c'est dur… T.T Je ne peux compter que sur mon tel, c'est atroce ! Je demande une pétition pour envoyer un missile rempli de nyan-cat à la gueule de tous les opérateurs existants sur cette planète, ça leur fera les pieds ! Na !**

 **Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois. Je n'avance pas dans l'Homme et la bête parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé une seconde pour écrire. Pourtant, j'ai déjà créé le document et tout ! J'ai même trois phrases dessus ! (Ouais, ça, c'est bien une de mes technique, t'sais ! J'écris trois mots pour que, la prochaine fois, j'me dise 'oh super, en plus j'ai commencé !' XD Je sais, ça fait pitié comme technique d'auto-persuasion, mais croyez-moi, ça fonctionne). Purée mais heu-reu-se-ment que j'avais cette fic en réserve ! J'aurais été un fantôme sinon ! U.U**

 **J'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour vous, courage en tout cas :D**

 **En ce qui concerne la fic, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que vos réactions me font marrer, vous pouvez pas imaginer ! XD J'ai vraiment hâte de vous partager la suite, ça me tient vraiment à cœur parce que ça m'a pris des mois et des mois pour ficeler le scénario (une enquête, c'est grave dur à faire, mine de rien) alors vraiment, j'suis pas mécontente d'en venir à bout !**

 **Passons maintenant aux réponses, mes p'tits agneaux !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Je te comprends, il est trop cool, Pologne, comme perso ! XP Puis il parle genre trop comme ça, quoi ! Je kiff trop ! Je le voyais trop briser l'ambiance triste avec son parlé légendaire (et ça a marché apparemment). Et oui, ma petite ! U.U J'ai vomi des arcs-en-ciel sur ce chapitre après avoir ingéré des petits cœurs. C'est nooormaaaal en Russ… – voit Ivan – kofkof… (Puis bien sûr qu'on le reverra, ce cutie chéri ! J'me suis fait chier à créer un rôle pour ce perso alors crois-moi, il a intérêt à ramener ses jolies petites fesses !) Je ne sais pas à 100% ce que tu imagines pour la fin de la fic (l'expérience m'a prouvé qu'entre ce que je prévoyais et vos espérances, y avait souvent un gouffre à votre avantage XD) donc je suis pas trop, trop sûre, tu vois ? Surtout qu'avec toi, je peux m'attendre à tout ! (mais bordel ce que je peux te kiffer grave, ma belle… tss) donc merci encore, t'es un ange, je te nem (et j'ai aussi beaucoup les deux autres parce que voilà ! Vous me faites iéch à être cute, là !)**

 **Aelig :**

 **Mi amoooore ! Ne pleure pas à cause de mes conneries, je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Moi ? M'incruster subtilement dans ma fic ? XD Naaaaan ! Tout du moins, j'y pensais pas quand j'ai écrit (mais mon cerveau prend parfois des initiatives). Je voyais bien Feliks parler comme ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, à vrai dire ! Ce perso est fait pour ça ! Et oui, Francis est un fantôme 'impuissant' comme tu dis (le pauvre, en fait… la frustration qu'il doit avoir), mais je vais essayer de pas trop le laisser sur le carreau, sinon il servirait à rien, ce serait dommage pour l'un des persos principaux de la fic… Sinon, oui, tu as raison de noter les différentes interractions avec les personnages parce que même si Thuthur est triste bah… y avait d'autres gens qui aimaient Francis :'( Désolé pour la FACES family inexistante, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Keur !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Je crois que con comme je suis, j'avais pas réalisé A QUEL POINT le passage entre le chapitre 1 et le début du 2 était… antithétique XD Dans ma tête, c'était genre trop normal ! C'est la première fois que je mélange autant de genres en une fic… '^' J'espère que je vais m'en sortir sans laisser une partie à l'abandon (normalement, ça devrait aller, mais on ne sait jamais… y a toujours une différence entre mes plans et le résultat tapé ! XD) Quant au Francis pas très sentimental, j'avoue que je suis prise de cours ! OoO En fait, ça me semble totalement évident qu'il est raide dingue d'Arthur (mais après, je connais l'intégralité de la fic, donc c'est normal que ça me paraisse évident, surtout que j'ai déjà écrit leur scène de rencontre et tout…) Après, je me dis que mon Francis a tendance à souffrir d'avoir laissé Arthur et, quelque part, il se sent moins digne de lui (rho, j'aimerais bien discuter plus de ce sujet, mais je risque de trahir mes intentions, je le sais ! Tss !) Bref, à mes yeux, qu'il redescende sur Terre pour veiller sur lui trahissait son amour mais si tu me dis que ça manque d'évidence… hum… je vais essayer de rendre ça plus manifeste mais je garantis rien ! XD Dur de juger son propre travail ! Merci de ton honnêteté, en tout cas, j'apprécie ! Biz' à ton cul (/PAN/)**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ahahah ! Pourquoi imaginer un Paradis avec trois lyres et deux anges qui se baladent quand on peut s'imaginer des orgies de bouffe et de sexe ! XD C'est ça la vie ! Vouiiiiii ! Et Francis qui s'éloigne de ça en revenant sur Terre (houuu ! Je lui ai fait tellement de mal à ce perso… et maintenant, c'est au tour d'Arthur de bouffer dans sa gueule !) J'adore toutes tes théories, on sent la professionnelle des histoires tordues dans chacune de tes suppositions (tu vois ? même inconsciemment, tu te trahis U.U je savais que t'étais comme ça, je le savais !) Les indices arrivent ! Entrecoupés de pièges (je crois) mais ça arrive ! J'ai hâte de voir dans quelles directions vont partir tes idées ! Beuzoou !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Hey ! Je réponds toujours (en théorie, si j'oublies pas par hasard) aux reviews qu'on me laisse (surtout quand elles sont choupinettes comme les tiennes ! /keur pour toi/) Oh oui, mon dieu, je t'ai fait un faux espoir, ma pauvre chérie (et le pire, c'est que j'y ai pensé en me relisant…) mais hélas, notre pauvre Français adoré est bel et bien crevé… Je vais pleurrrreeerrr ! Q.Q Pourquoi que j'ai fait ça ?! Je crois que faire de Feliks un ange était la meilleure idée de la fic ! XD vu comment vous réagissez tous, je me dis que j'ai bien fait ! Hâte de le revoir, ce petit-là ! Je ne te spoilerait pas mais tu sauras bien un jour ce qui s'est passé pour notre pauvre fantôme (courage) surotu que tu m'as l'air motivée à ne pas tomber dans mes pièèèègeuh ! Mouahaha ! Nous verrons bien de quoi tu es capable, jeune Jedi ! En attendant, merci et kiss ! (P.S : si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rédigé à ce jour 8 chapitres donc, sauf contretemps, je posterais tous les samedis sur les cinq prochaines semaines :D)**

 **Tooran :**

 **Ah mais sans Francis en fantôme, cette fic perdrait de sa saveur ! U.U (surtout, j'pourrais jamais me résoudre à faire un Fruk sans l'un des persos… psychologiquement, je tiendrais pas le choc ! XD Au fond, je crois que je reste très fleur bleue…). Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Mettre un ange aussi libre dans ses mœurs, ça met un peu de joie dans tout ce capharnaüm de feelz ! Il faut bien compenser quelque part ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz', chérie !**

 **Alice :**

 **Hohoho ! Mais qui voilà ! Dans mes bras ! /PAN/ Je pouvais pas commencer décemment une année scolaire sans frapper un grand coup ! (même si faire crever Francis au chapitre 1 peut paraitre quelque peu extrême… kofkof !) Cette vision de l'après-mort, c'est, je crois, 'mon' Paradis plutôt que LE Paradis (mais chut, personne ne doit savoir !) Han, t'es trop choupi avec tes compliments, je fonds… Oh t'as peut-être raison… Je pense que déchirer un personnage de cette façon-là peut l'amener à se confondre un peu avec l'univers des 2P (même si c'était pas mon but à la base). C'est une jolie référence (mais c'est triste pour Thuthur…) Et en effet, l'enquête commence maintenant ! avec des feelz, des retournements de situation, de retournement sur le bureau ! (wut ?) Et plein de bonnes choses comme ça ! Mmmmh ! Je t'embrasse et te remercie d'avoir vaincu la fatigue pour prendre le temps de m'écrire (trop mimi !) Keur sur toa !**

 **Vouuuuaaaaala !**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'annonce le début de l'enquête ! (enfin… 'enquête', 'enquête'… disons que c'est pas mal entrecoupé de flashback, tout ça XD)**

 **Bref, j'espère ne perdre personne en route (façon, si vous avez survécu au premier chapitre, vous êtes prêts pour la suite).**

 **Alors bonne lecture, j'espère ! Et kiss à vous tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III :**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur se leva tôt dans le but on-ne-peut-plus louable que d'aller au travail. C'était le premier signe de sa réintégration à la vie mondaine depuis la mort de Francis, une sacré étape en soi qui aurait dû lui valoir moult encouragements si seulement ce désir n'était pas motivé par quelques obscures desseins. Il ne fallait pas être un grand sage pour comprendre qu'il avait la ferme intention de mener son enquête envers et contre tous, et c'était peine perdue que de l'en dissuader. Or, son entourage n'allait pas apprécier qu'il retourne autant le couteau dans la plaie au lieu de passer son temps à se reconstruire hors de cette tragédie. Arthur ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau et il s'y tiendrait jusqu'à sa résolution.

Il éteignit son réveil à peine une seconde après qu'il eut sonné, ouvrant les yeux d'un coup brusque comme s'il avait fait semblant de dormir jusque-là. La détermination dans ses yeux alarma Francis, resté présent toute la nuit pour veiller amoureusement sur son sommeil. Il lui connaissait ce regard, cette volonté, cette rage de vivre – et pour cette dernière, c'était plutôt la rage de vivre pour un ultime but. Et une fois atteint, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Quand Arthur se retrouvera démuni, réponses ou pas ? Que fera-t-il ? Tournerait-il enfin la page pour s'élancer vers un avenir meilleur ? Non, déjà, s'il découvrait le fin mot de l'histoire, jamais plus il ne pourra vivre comme avant. Jamais plus il ne pourra vivre. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il ne devait absolument rien découvrir.

Francis espérait voir son mari se lasser ou perdre espoir en cette affaire, ou du moins, qu'un de ses proches trouve le moyen de le détourner de ses questions – Allistor, par exemple. Francis ne voulait que son bonheur, et celui-ci ne pouvait pas exister parmi les débris de cette histoire. A la limite, fusse-t-il préférable qu'Arthur retrouvât l'amour malgré ses interrogations ? Sans doute. Tout était plus acceptable que de poursuivre cette quête malsaine.

Et pourtant, cela sembla mal parti ce jour-là. Sa motivation ne faisait pas un pli, Arthur avait bondi du lit pour glisser dans la cuisine et avaler un petit déjeuner consistant avec vigueur. La bouche encore pleine, il s'était précipité à la douche de sa démarche empressé, glissant un peu sur le carrelage de la salle de bain mais se rattrapant comme à chaque fois au lavabo. Il avait pris quelques secondes pour se scruter dans le miroir, comme pour analyser son nouvel état émotionnel – vérifier qu'il ne se traduisait pas dans ses traits –, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de se rappeler que, derrière ce miroir, il demeurait l'armoire à pharmacie et, fatalement, les médicaments qui avaient failli prendre sa vie. Se remettant de ses émotions, Arthur lâcha son bas de pyjama au sol avant de grimper dans la douche. L'eau purifia son corps de ses précédentes marques de sommeil, le réveillant davantage et le confortant dans sa décision. Il avait déjà ses sens en alerte, prêt à en découdre avec la vie.

L'inspecteur se retrouva finalement préparé, lavé, habillé, rassasié, face au bureau du salon. Un profond soupir qui pouvait traduire son trouble intérieur lui échappa, avant qu'il n'ouvre le tiroir pour y sortir son insigne et son Sig-Sauer, chargé de sa dizaine de munitions. Tenir une arme dans les mains lui procura une sorte de choc dans le bas du dos, comme si au fond de lui, la perspective qu'il puisse la retourner contre lui-même ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa tentative de suicide. Il avait peur de ce dont il était capable à cause du chagrin. Même aujourd'hui, il ignorait s'il devait remercier son frère ou lui en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir tranquillement. Le couple se serait tué, la tragédie aurait été parfaite. Mais non, il fallait qu'il vive, lui disait-on. C'était son rôle. Depuis quand un veuf avait-t-il un rôle dans ce monde ?

Peu importe.

Il rangea l'arme dans son holster, porté à la ceinture, à l'endroit parfait pour qu'il n'ait qu'à faire une crispation de l'épaule pour y remonter sa main. Il fallait être rapide et dégainer le premier face à l'adversité. Heureusement, Arthur avait d'excellents réflexes et un bon sens du tir.

Avec son grade, il avait l'avantage d'être libre de son choix vestimentaire, à condition de ne pas être gêné dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Avant la mort de Francis, il était toujours habillé de chemises nacrées pour rester sobre, qu'il rentrait dans un pantalon ni trop élégant, ni trop décontracté – un bas de costume qui ne le serrait pas et ne l'entravait pas pour courir –, ce qui lui avait donné un air classe et gentleman et qui, longtemps, avait excité Francis – il ne s'était jamais gêné pour le lui dire, en plus. Et maintenant que les beaux jours n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, Arthur ne jurait plus que par le noir corbeau le plus morbide qui soit. Plus que sobre, il était devenu la Mort. Son deuil, il le porterait jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, plus question de porter du blanc ou une quelconque couleur. Seuls ses mèches blondes et ses iris verts éclaireraient son visage désormais.

En le contemplant tristement, Francis se fit la réflexion que son mari avait définitivement quitté la vie mondaine où il l'avait trainé de son vivant. Arthur ne sortait presque jamais et n'entretenait de relation qu'avec sa famille et quelques éventuels collègues de travail. Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler à la foule ou à aimer les nouvelles rencontres, son petit confort personnel le satisfaisait assez. Mais en épousant son opposé total, il avait été plus ou moins forcé de quitter ce mode de vie pour s'ouvrir au monde, Francis ayant été pour lui la porte ouverte à la vie en communauté. Tout cela était fini maintenant.

De la solitude intempestive de sa précédente vie, Arthur s'était laissé guider dans un monde de sociabilité plus florissant et harmonieux, avant de rechuter dans cette mise à l'écart volontaire. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Avant de découvrir l'amour, Arthur n'avait été qu'un adolescent désabusé qui, comme ses compatriotes, s'était laissé gagner par l'inquiétude et l'approximation promise par sa vie future. Il avait eu sa période un peu rebelle, où son unique but avait été de déconner pour se donner l'illusion d'exister aux yeux de cette société à double visage, puis il avait compris que sa quête resterait mauvaise tant qu'il ne s'investirait pas plus pour comprendre ce monde qu'il fuyait.

C'est en tombant amoureux qu'il avait compris à quel point il se fichait de plaire ou de comprendre son environnement, parce que tout ce qui lui avait importé au moment où il avait dit « oui », c'était d'enfin vivre à travers quelqu'un. Son individualité n'avait pas spécialement besoin de se promouvoir aux yeux du monde quand une seule paire d'iris lui suffisait. Dans une société démocratique, la lutte entre l'individuel et le collectif est souvent terrible, mais Arthur s'était mis à penser que cela n'en valait pas forcément la peine. Il pouvait travailler pour le bien commun et rentrer dans ce fameux « moule » qui faisait peur à tout le monde, tout en restant lui-même. Et ça, seuls ses proches pouvaient le voir et en juger. C'était ça, la solution, à ses yeux. Plutôt que de s'amuser comme certains à se mettre en valeur pour un rien – en tout bon narcissique qui se respecte –, il s'était contenté de s'épanouir à travers celui qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Et là, il fut heureux.

Parce qu'en vivant par le biais de Francis, il s'était défait des idées reçues, des attentes de la vie. Peu importait qu'il soit flic, en couple avec un homme ou bien d'origine britannique. Les gens qui le jugeaient, il ne leur devait rien. Façon, il faisait la même chose par pur orgueil mal placé. Francis lui avait fait assumer ses défauts et lui avait rendu la confiance en soi que l'adolescence lui avait retiré. Il était sorti décomplexé avec son mari comme soutient et s'était intégré à la vie en société avec fierté. La fierté de savoir qu'on est un homme accompli et qu'on n'a pas besoin de prostituer ses qualités au monde pour lui prouver ce qu'on vaut.

Son pilier mort, que deviendrait-il ?

Eh bien, contre toute attente, Arthur ne sembla pas avoir perdu cette confiance en soi – il ne le montrait pas, en tout cas – mais s'était tout simplement refermé sur lui-même. Sa porte vers le monde était partie, le laissant cloitré chez lui, et il avait fallu cette histoire de coups et blessures pour le motiver à fouiller les cendres. Il voulait des réponses. A moins qu'il ne cherche des questions auxquelles se rattacher.

Son affection rendait sûrement ses pensées subjectives, mais Francis le trouva sublime dans son chagrin. Arthur, paré de ses habits noirs, était devenu un corbeau intouchable et divin. Les assauts de la vie se voyaient déjà sur son visage, marques indélébiles de sa tristesse, mais qui ne l'enlaidissaient pas. Au contraire, il avait acquis l'expérience des vieux sages et le charisme des grands hommes, le tout surmonté d'un regard torturé entre devoir et désir. Ce n'était plus le même homme qui se tenait là, arme à la hanche, mâchoire crispée et sourcils froncés. Les mimiques n'étaient plus les mêmes, la gestuelle était plus assurée, le tracé de son corps plus marqué par une posture plus ferme. Arthur était horriblement, tragiquement et désespérément sublime.

Et penser cela mit Francis mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse trouver un endeuillé sublime. Et pourtant… Surtout que ce deuil était pour lui, Francis voyait sa mort être portée par son mari. Chaque seconde à le fixer lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait, à quelle extrémité il était arrivé. Avait-ce été une erreur ? Francis avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Arthur fut retenu de justesse par Allistor, à peine réveillé, qui était descendu pour lui souhaiter bon courage. En voilà un autre que l'expérience de la mort avait anobli. Jamais cette grande-gueule de rouquin n'avait été aussi responsable et mature que maintenant. Il était passé du grand frère mesquin au véritable aîné de fratrie, et il faisait bien savoir à Arthur qu'il allait lui coller aux basques très longtemps.

Si c'était pas mignon…

« Ne fais rien de stupide, ordonna le plus âgé. T'y vas pour bosser, pas pour découvrir je-ne-sais-quoi sur la mort de Francis.

_ Non… Bien sûr que non… »

Jamais hypocrisie ne fut plus évidente. Tout le monde savait ce qu'Arthur allait faire une fois sur place, tout le monde désapprouvait, mais tout le monde le laissait faire par crainte de lui faire mal. Francis aurait aimé qu'Allistor soit un peu plus malin sur ce coup-là. Il **fallait** décourager Arthur de trop fouiller dans cette fatale tragédie, ne serait-ce que pour le préserver.

« Tiens-moi au courant si t'as besoin de quelque chose, reprit l'aîné. Et surtout, n'oublies pas que tu peux compter sur moi si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien.

_ Je sais… J'y penserais, promis ».

L'étape du mensonge sur le palier de la porte étant achevée, Arthur se dépêcha vers sa voiture et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, quitta sa chère maison et, par défaut, le tombeau de son mari. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant s'éloigner son paradis depuis le rétroviseur, mais reprit vite contenance car il avait une affaire à mener coûte que coûte. Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés déjà… Il fallait juste espérer qu'aucune preuve n'ait été détruite entre temps.

A peu près vingt minutes plus tard, Arthur quitta sa voiture dans le parking du commissariat, ancrant ses deux pieds bien à plat contre la terre, comme s'il se préparait à un combat étouffant et fastidieux. Calmement assis sur le siège passager, Francis n'osa même pas traverser la portière pour le rejoindre. Il avait l'impression qu'à son niveau, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de contempler les agissements d'Arthur, de loin, en silence, jusqu'à se demander pourquoi il avait fait le choix de revenir d'entre les morts. Par amour, bien sûr mais… Ce monde n'était plus le sien, il n'y avait plus sa place, et pourtant il s'y accrochait puérilement dans l'espoir de suivre à l'œil la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Il se sentait ridicule. C'était le premier à reprocher à Arthur de s'accrocher à son souvenir mais ne faisait-il pas la même chose en le suivant comme un chien ?

Lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers l'entrée du poste, Francis se sentit obligé de bouger. Si son but était de rester au maximum près de lui, mieux valait commencer tout de suite. Bien sûr, il ne se gênerait pas pour laisser trainer ses oreilles de fantôme un petit peu partout. Quitte à être mort, autant en recueillir les avantages, tels que l'espionnage ou la récolte d'informations – deux choses différentes, oui.

Comme on s'y attendait, l'entrée d'Arthur fit sensation auprès de toutes ses connaissances. De toute façon, si on ne connaissait pas Arthur Kirkland (ce qui serait déjà un exploit en soi), on ne pouvait pas ignorer le nom de Francis Bonnefoy, ni son visage angélique. Leur couple avait suscité pas mal de questions à Saint-Malo, tant il était atypique. Au premier coup d'œil, on ne leur trouvait que des traits contradictoires (le genre de différences qui vous fait normalement haïr l'autre) mais, plus le sujet revenait sur les lèvres et plus on leur notait quelques similitudes notables. Et peu à peu, on avait trouvé que leur couple était plutôt bien accordé, finalement. Même si, quelque part, on se demandait toujours comment un homme d'aussi mauvaise foi qu'Arthur avait pu charmer un imbécile heureux comme Francis. Mystère total. Déjà, on se demandait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Même les plus fleurs bleus n'osaient concevoir qu'ils aient eu un coup de foudre en pleine rue en se croisant par hasard. Et comme cette question avait hantée la ville, Francis et Arthur s'étaient fait un malin plaisir de ne jamais rien divulguer, juste histoire de faire planer le doute. Ce jeu les avait toujours amusés…

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque l'endeuillé ouvrit les portes pour s'engager dans le commissariat, les discussions s'achevèrent de suite et une majorité de regards convergèrent vers un même point central : Arthur. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu entrer remarquèrent cette ambiance soudainement froide et gênée, ce qui les poussa à leur tour à chercher la source de cette atmosphère pesante. Leurs yeux tombaient sur une silhouette plus sombre que l'onyx qui se déplaçait à pas feutré à travers le hall, son arme et son insigne bien en place à la hanche, puis glissaient sur les traits durs de son visage fermé et sérieux pour ensuite descendre sur le corps affiné par tout ce noir, amaigri par un manque évident de vitamines. On aurait pu le trouver fragiles mais, même là, ce serait se voiler la face. Il était évident qu'Arthur avait souffert, ça se sentait dans ses yeux et dans sa gestuelle, mais il avait l'air remis (en apparence), son air était plus… assuré que ce qu'on aurait imaginé. En tout cas, Arthur fascinait par son aspect quasi divin. Il se dégageait de lui tout ce qu'on avait toujours trouvé d'attirant chez Francis et qui manquait normalement à Arthur.

Ce charisme appartenait à Francis, non ?

Tout comme cette prestance naturelle…

Cette démarche qui se voulait noble et langoureuse…

C'étaient les mimiques de Francis qu'Arthur venait de s'accaparer ! Le vrai Kirkland était plus effacé, plus discret, moins démonstratifs de sa personne. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait, on ne le suivait que d'un œil car il n'était pas du genre à attirer l'attention sur lui. Là, c'était comme s'il disait « je suis revenu, je suis là et je domine le monde ». Rien que ça. Arthur ne voulait donc pas être vu comme une victime et qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. On n'avait même pas envie, en le voyant, de lui présenter des condoléances. Il semblait au-dessus de ça.

En tout cas, il imposait le respect rien que par son allure, là où, auparavant, il avait pris l'habitude de se contenter de regards noirs et de menaces imaginatives. Déjà qu'il était respecté avant la mort de Francis, il allait devenir littéralement irrésistible quoiqu'il fasse !

« Vargas, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes, dit-il simplement en fixant le petit Italien embarrassé qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds ».

Ne prêtant nulle attention aux débuts de chuchotements qui fleurissaient sur son passage, Arthur s'exila dans son bureau pour poser son manteau et reprendre ses marques avec ce lieu qu'il connaissait par cœur. Assis sur un siège relativement confortable, il pianota ses dix doigts contre le bois sec pour réfléchir un instant à la suite des événements, ignorant que, à deux mètres de lui, Francis le couvait du regard, accoudé contre le mur à gauche de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air sceptique.

« _Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Arthur, mais par pitié, tiens-toi tranquille_ ».

Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre…

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Feliciano Vargas tapa à la porte avec l'air très clairement mal à l'aise. Emmitouflé dans son uniforme d'agent, il avait plus l'air d'un enfant que d'un véritable représentant de l'ordre. Heureusement, il savait utiliser ses armes à bon escient et gardait une grande lucidité malgré ce petit air idiot qu'il se trimballait naturellement.

« V-v-vous avez besoin de quelque chose, inspecteur… ?

_ Oui. Je veux le dossier de Francis Bonnefoy sur mon bureau dans les plus brefs délais.

_ C'est absolument hors de question, clama une troisième voix qui fit sursauter Francis et Feliciano ».

Arthur n'avait pas bronché, se levant calmement pour glisser vers sa théière personnelle dans l'espoir de se faire une petite infusion à la camomille. Sa démarche restait ferme et son visage clos. On comprenait pourquoi Feliciano claquait des dents en lui parlant, puis avec l'arrivée surprise de Ludwig Beilschmidt derrière lui, ça n'allait pas arranger l'ambiance générale. Les deux hommes les plus respectés et les plus flippants du commissariat s'étaient lancés dans un conflit d'intérêt sous ses yeux ébahis. Mauvaise journée pour le pauvre Italien.

« Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas dans quelle situation vous êtes, Kirkland. En tant que proche de la victime, il vous est interdit de participer à l'enquête et vous savez très bien pourquoi.

_ Vous êtes aussi un de ses proches, contra Arthur en versant une boisson chaude dans sa tasse préférée.

_ Il était ami avec mon frère, nuance. Je ne le connaissais pas et n'ai aucun _a priori_ qui viendrait gêner l'enquête, ce qui n'est certainement pas votre cas. Par ailleurs, je n'apprécie pas du tout votre comportement immature. Comment pouvez-vous décemment convoquer un de vos collègues pour le mettre dans une situation aussi indélicate ? Vargas n'est pas votre sous-fifre, c'est un agent à qui vous devez le respect.

_ Je lui ai juste demandé un dossier, calmez-vous.

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à ce dossier !

_ Ne haussez pas le ton, Beilschmidt ! »

L'Italien parvint à s'enfuir discrètement pour préserver sa vie. Il avait même eu la délicatesse de fermer la porte pour couvrir les éclats de voix et minimiser l'impact que cela aurait sur le travail des autres. Deux inspecteurs qui se disputent, ça a de quoi faire des étincelles. Les nerfs à vifs, Francis était également sorti de là, sachant d'ores-et-déjà que cette discussion (ou dispute, plutôt) n'aboutirait à rien de satisfaisant. Ludwig était trop attaché aux règles pour céder et Arthur s'en battait allégrement les couilles. Il était plus qu'évident que, dès l'instant où l'Allemand aurait le dos tourné, l'Anglais se jetterait comme un vautour sur le fameux dossier. Dossier qui **devait** trainer quelque part sur le bureau d'un de ses collègues. L'affaire était sûrement encore en cours, sinon il aurait été prévenu des avancées de l'enquête. Le fait qu'il n'ait reçu aucune nouvelle signifiait bien que les indices étaient maigres et que rien d'intéressant n'était trouvé. Pour un suicide, rien de plus normal. Mais bien sûr, personne ne voulait lâcher l'affaire (et surtout, personne ne voulait l'avouer à voix haute). Cette question ne hantait pas que la famille du défunt. « Pourquoi ? » Tout le monde connaissait Francis et sa joie de vivre. Alors « pourquoi » avoir mis fin à ses jours ?

Un homme si bon ? Si généreux ? Si prompt à aider son prochain ?

Ce directeur d'une des plus importantes associations caritative du pays ? Fondé de sa main ? Financé de sa poche ? Un homme ayant voué sa vie à secourir les autres ? Cette histoire ne faisait aucun sens pour personne. Depuis des années, on félicitait Francis pour ses bonnes actions, on levait son verre en son honneur à chaque fête des voisins, on le saluait respectueusement dans la rue, on l'écoutait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche… Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré dans ce parcours sans tâche ?

Parce que c'était réellement ça.

Francis était la pureté incarné, la gentillesse à son degré primitif. Il n'avait jamais eu un mot au-dessus de l'autre, n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit et ne portait préjudice à personne. On ne lui connaissait aucun ennemi. Personne ne lui résistait mais parce que personne ne voulait lui résister. Puis, de toute façon, comment résister à un homme sûr de lui qui vous parlait d'amour et de paix dans le monde ? Son empire de l'entraide, il l'avait fondé avec deux amis et n'avait joué que de son charisme pour se faire une place et obtenir des investissements durables. Pas de manipulation, juste des promesses qu'il avait tenu.

Pourquoi ?

Feliciano s'était couché sur son bureau pour récupérer son énergie pompée par le stress, sous le regard désolé du fantôme. Il aurait aimé passer sa main sur ses jolies petites mèches brunes pour lui offrir une caresse réconfortante mais il ne faisait que le traverser lorsqu'il essayait. C'était frustrant.

L'agitation était loin d'être finie, en plus, puisqu'Arthur quitta son propre bureau en claquant la porte, enfermant Ludwig à l'intérieur, pour hâter le pas vers d'autres lieux moins inhospitaliers. Il se fit bien sûr héler par un Allemand au bord de la rupture nerveuse mais n'y porta tellement aucune attention que l'insulte sous-jacente à ce silence paraissait évidente. Les autres agents baissaient les yeux sous le passage d'un Arthur Kirkland aussi charismatique qu'apeurant, se demandant du même coup comment Beilschmidt pouvait décemment hurler sur un collègue en deuil plutôt que d'ouvrir simplement le dialogue avec lui – comme le ferait un humain civilisés.

A peine arrivé, on lui cassait déjà les couilles. Arthur en aurait pleuré de rage si sa décence n'avait pas pris le dessus. Au lieu d'extérioriser toute frustration malvenue, il préféra s'exiler dehors, dans un coin tranquille où personne ne se risquerait à le chercher. Le commissariat possédait une arrière-cour pas bien grande – vestige historique d'un ancien antiquaire, et qui était relativement délabrée après abandon. Généralement, on y autorisait certains fumeurs compulsifs à se payer une petite pause clope tranquille. La modeste cour donnait sur trois hauts pans de mur en plus de celui du commissariat, trois bâtiments sans portes ni fenêtres donnant sur ce côté-ci. Un endroit paisible donc.

Les bombardements de la Seconde Guerre mondiale avait explosé ce qui devait être une ancienne maison rustique, aujourd'hui totalement disparue, sauf un unique mur porteur de trois mètres maximum, à moitié en ruine, parallèle au commissariat et collé au bâtiment de gauche. Une petite cachette. Des petits malins avaient bougés les lambeaux de briques pour improviser un petit banc de pierres pour deux personnes maximum. Et comme personne n'allait payer pour se débarrasser de ce vestige, le lieu était devenu le petit refuge de certains guignols.

La rumeur raconte que les plus libertins auraient pris du bon temps ici, entre deux dépositions ennuyeuses.

Dans tous les cas, c'était la bonne cachette pour élaborer un plan d'action et Arthur alla s'y asseoir sans plus de cérémonie. Il devait trouver un moyen efficace de mettre son nez dans cette enquête sans que le cadet Beilschmidt ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, ce qui promettait d'être compliqué. Il allait devoir la jouer fine et attaquer quand l'autre aurait le dos tourné. Il serait également bon pour Arthur d'avoir des complices au boulot, ou du moins des diversions pour contrer la menace allemande. Etudier les temps de pause de Ludwig serait un bon début pour pouvoir agir sans risques…

« Je connais ce regard… Toi, tu manigances un bon gros plan foireux.

_ Même pas vrai ».

Erzsébet, qui venait d'apparaitre, s'accouda au muret décharné en fixant son collègue de travail, assis sur le banc de fortune collé au mur adjacent. Il avait les cuisses écartés et les mains sur les genoux pour y pianoter les doigts, la mine grave mais l'esprit aux aguets. La Hongroise ne dit rien de plus pour ne pas brusquer l'Anglais, sortant une cigarette de sa poche pour l'allumer assez gauchement – preuve qu'elle n'y était absolument pas habituée.

« Tu fumes toi, maintenant ?

_ Seulement quand je suis angoissée ».

Elle tira une latte en vérifiant son chignon serré de l'autre main, espérant ne pas être décoiffée par les briques râpeuses derrière elle. Dans sa longue blouse blanche, elle avait l'air d'une antithèse à la noirceur d'Arthur, bien que le même genre de sentiment baignât dans ses iris émeraude.

« Pourquoi t'es angoissée ?

_ Hoof… Juste l'accumulation de deux-trois bricoles qui me pourrissent la vie. J'ai pas une vie de famille facile, mon copain m'a largué et le mari philanthrope d'un de mes collègues est mort. On a vu mieux comme année. Sans compter que le Tiers-monde continue de crever la dalle, que de pauvres enfants sont exploités pour une misère et que le SIDA tue toujours autant.

_ On va ouvrir une Association des Déprimés Anonymes, si tu veux. On l'appellera ADA et on se racontera nos vies de merde en espérant que ça passe.

_ Sûr que là… c'est pas la joie.

_ Pense aux bons moments de ta vie et ça ira mieux.

_ C'est toi qui me dis ça, Arthur ?

_ C'est ce qu'on me répète depuis trois mois, je fais que répéter à mon tour.

_ T'as bien dû bouffer dans ta face depuis tout ce temps… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

_ Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est inconcevable que Francis se soit suicidé, je refuse d'accepter ça et de tout simplement passer à autre chose. J'avais un mari joyeux, fier et généreux, et on essaye de me faire croire que ça n'allait pas. C'est ce monde qui ne va pas. On me ment. Francis ne peut pas s'être suicidé avec une vie aussi… aussi…

_ … idyllique ?

_ Oui. Tout ça est suspect. Et si personne ne veut me donner de réponses, j'irais les trouver moi-même ».

La belle Hongroise toussa en inspirant une pleine bouffée de ce poison en barre, pas habituée à se faire autant de mal aux poumons en une fois. Elle avait capté la mine déterminée et haineuse de son partenaire de travail, ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'être pleinement satisfait, une chose que Ludwig Beilschmidt avait du mal à concevoir à cause de son amour trop pur pour les règles et les lois.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures en réfléchissant, lâchant sa cigarette à peine entamée sur le sol. L'autre vit le bâton de poison rouler jusqu'à ses pieds et le ramassa avec mollesse pour l'étudier, les yeux dans le vague. Finalement, il tira à son tour une latte en masquant son dégoût.

« Tu fumes toi, maintenant ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec un air absent.

_ Seulement quand je suis angoissé ».

Se rendant compte d'à quel point cette mascarade était ridicule, il écrasa le mégot encore neuf sur le sol pour ne plus avoir à subir l'odeur puissante et vomitive du tabac.

« Arthur…

_ Quoi ?

_ Son médecin légiste, c'est moi ».

L'Anglais sursauta à ses paroles comme si elle lui avait planté un coup de teaser dans le cœur. Ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose de réaliser que le corps de Francis était encore là, quelque part dans ce bâtiment, dans une morgue à la température si froide qu'elle en devenait inconfortable. Mais cela soulevait d'autres questions.

Si Francis était mort par crémation, pourquoi garder son cadavre ? L'autopsie devait être finie depuis belle lurette, alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas contacter pour brûler le reste ? Francis, de son vivant, disait que s'il devait mourir jeune, il préférait que ses organes aillent à la science et, en deuxième choix, qu'on brûle ses restes pour en faire une cendre fertile. Ironique qu'il soit mort calciné. Au moins, pour suivre ses désirs, Arthur demanderait la combustion de ce qui avait pu être sauvé du massacre, même si ça lui ferait mal au cœur.

Mais une autre question se posait : pourquoi lui sortir ça de bout-en-blanc ? Cette femme devait avoir une idée derrière la tête…

Comprenant son trouble, elle remit nerveusement sa frange en place en fixant la pointe de ses bottes, une main rangée dans la poche de sa blouse. Un dilemme cornélien avait lieu au fond de son regard fatigué.

« Tu voudrais voir le corps ? »

Il n'en aurait pas espéré tant.

Quelle terrifiante avancée pour lui. On avait les moyens de le mettre en face de Francis… de le laisser contempler encore une fois une personne qui lui avait été si chère. Et ça lui faisait peur. Le jour de sa mort, il avait vaguement aperçu le bras calciné dépasser du sac chirurgical, et ce simple souvenir le glaçait d'effroi. Qu'adviendrait-il si on le mettait face à l'intégralité du cadavre ? Est-ce qu'il s'effondrerait ? Pourtant, c'était une proposition inespérée pour en apprendre plus… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher.

« Bien sûr que je veux voir… »

La fin de sa phrase s'était peut-être un peu perdue entre les flots de craintes qui l'assaillaient, mais il n'empêche que sa décision était prise. Dans sa situation, tout était bon à prendre s'il voulait avancer vers son but ultime.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça ».

Sur ses mots, elle lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer dans le bâtiment, de telle manière qu'elle semblait se hâter pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Loin d'être une idiote, le belle Hongroise devait bien se rendre compte d'à quel point ce qu'elle entreprenait par ce geste était grave et probablement lourd de conséquences. Elle savait que cette action provoquerait quelque chose et, pourtant, elle était normalement loin d'être une irresponsable. Arthur ne pouvait pas s'expliquer ce geste. Le faisait-elle par sympathie ? Par pitié ? Par folie passagère ? Par orgueil ?

Quelle qu'en fut la cause, le résultat était là.

Des casiers métalliques se jonchaient sur deux pans de mur, face à face, avec des numéros plaqués dessus. On se serait presque cru dans un vestiaire de gymnase si l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi glacée et effrayante. Les néons n'enlevaient rien à cette atmosphère mortifère, diffusant une lumière froide et creuse pour étaler les ombres hallucinogènes sur le carrelage qu'ils piétinaient.

« Avant de faire quoique ce soit… saches que c'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

_ Vous… l'avez vraiment gardé pendant tout ce temps ?

_ On n'a pas eu le choix… Le corps de Francis est… une mine à questions. J'ai dû procéder à plusieurs autopsies parce que, à chaque fois, une curiosité différente attirait mon attention… Et puis… L'enquête est ouverte maintenant, on a besoin de fouiller dans tout ce qu'on a. Et on n'a pas tant de choses que ça…

_ Trois mois…

_ J'ai abusé à mort sur le biocide. Normalement, on ne peut pas dépasser 35% de formaldéhyde mais j'ai fait une exception pour maintenir ce qui reste de lui dans un état relativement acceptable. Mais avec l'oxydation provoquée par le feu, c'était plutôt compliqué… Bref, je te passe les détails morbide mais retiens que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour préserver le corps le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que le moindre organe n'ait plus de secrets pour moi.

_ Ses organes internes ont survécus ?

_ Par miracle, oui. Comme pour Jeanne d'Arc, un bûcher n'a pas suffi à en venir à bout. Mais je ne pourrais pas retarder plus longtemps le processus de décomposition, il va falloir… penser à l'exhumer ou à l'incinérer… Je suppose que Beilschmidt ne va plus trop tarder à t'en parler. Réfléchis-y.

_ Oui…

_ Nerveux, je suppose ? Ça se comprend. Tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision, tu sais ? Je peux me contenter de te donner les résultats de l'autopsie pour que tu n'aies pas à subir cette vision assez… assez…

_ Lizzy, je veux le voir.

_ Bon… Très bien, dans ce cas… »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son bloc-notes pour vérifier le numéro du casier où Francis reposait depuis tout ce temps. Il s'agissait du numéro quatorze, rangée du milieu donc la deuxième, huitième colonne – Arthur se sentit comme obligé de retenir ces numéros. La jeune femme soupira dans le vide avant de tirer la poignée d'ouverture, déclenchant un cliquetis métallique puis un bruit de roulettes. La table glissa sur un système ingénieux jusqu'à bloquer lorsque la limite fut atteinte.

Francis, quant à lui, suffoquait. Son regard alternait entre le corps caché et son époux, se demandant comment il pouvait subir cette horreur sans rechigner, et surtout pourquoi. C'était son cadavre. Littéralement son cadavre. Le cadavre de son mari, suicidé par crémation trois mois plus tôt. Jusqu'à quel point Arthur continuerait-il à se faire du mal ? S'il avait été vivant, le Français aurait rendu le contenu son estomac pour bien traduire ce qu'il pensait de cette scène. Mais mort, il ne ressentait qu'une intense douleur mentale, une violente pitié pour celui qu'il avait abandonné à ce monde et beaucoup de tristesse à le voir s'infliger ça.

Le drap blanc couvrait encore la fatalité. Et l'homme en noir déglutit en fixant les longs doigts féminins rabattre le tissu vers le bas.

Immédiatement Francis détourna le regard pour se reprendre, horrifié de se voir défiguré de la sorte. Le corps avait la couleur âpre de la cendre et paraissait… inélastique, tout lisse par endroit, quand il n'était pas décharnée par le massacre du feu. Tout signe de pilosité avait disparu et la figure n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Arthur ne reconnaissait pas son mari derrière ce visage mort.

« La plupart des blessures relèvent de la brûlure au troisième degré, mais certaines ont atteint le quatrième…, reprit la spécialiste en masquant son embarra. C'est là où tu peux voir… les os.

_ Q… Q… Q-qu'est-ce qui l'a tué, précisément ?

_ L'hypovolémie. C'est une fuite plasmatique qui a engendré une hypotension artérielle conduisant à un arrêt cardiaque. C'est un peu moins courant que les asphyxies mais ce n'est pas rare non plus. Même si tout s'est vite enflammé à cause de sa mise en scène… le plus gros du combustible était à ses pieds, si je m'en réfère au dossier. Il avait mis du bois et des journaux… Puis, il a utilisé du pétrole, qui est un liquide plus volatile que… le napalm par exemple. C'est le choix le plus facile mais pas forcément le plus efficace… Enfin… Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il a mal choisi son matériel pour… euh… C'est juste pour t'expliquer…

_ Et… donc… ? se força à poursuivre l'Anglais pour se maintenir dans un degré de conscience acceptable. Tu… tu me parlais de… curiosités sur son corps… ?

_ Oui… En fait, il est parcouru de cicatrices alors que rien n'y fait mention dans son dossier médical. En même temps, sa vie est un gruyère complet sur tous les points… Mais dans mon cas à moi, je suis un peu embêtée de ne pas savoir d'où viennent ses marques.

_ Je croyais que les traces de coups remontaient à seulement quelques mois…

_ Je te parle de blessures plus vieilles encore. Genre… peut-être huit ans, tu vois ? Il a des coupures impressionnantes dans le dos et sur les reins.

_ Ah ça ! Oui… Je vois de quoi tu parles. Francis m'a déjà parlé d'un accident qu'il aurait eu dans sa jeunesse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'est pas mentionné dans son dossier… Il a pourtant dû passer par la case hôpital pour en guérir.

_ Sauf s'il n'a pas été enregistré à l'accueil. Peut-être que son accident s'est fait anonymement et qu'il a quitté l'hôpital sans s'enregistrer.

_ C'est possible ?

_ L'erreur est humaine et puis… mes collègues urgentistes ont énormément de responsabilités, je peux comprendre ce genre de bourde. Après, ce n'est que ma théorie, bien sûr ».

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions, sentant qu'il commençait à chanceler sur ses deux pieds maladroits. Soucieux de se montrer professionnel, il tentait à garder le contact visuel avec sa collègue pour lui prouver qu'elle détenait toute son attention. La Hongroise ne fut cependant pas dupe, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ça n'allait pas du tout pour lui.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, Arthur. Même mes draps ne sont pas aussi blancs que toi.

_ Pas tant qu'on aura pas fini… Parle-moi des marques de coups récents…

_ Bon…, bouda-t-elle avec inquiétude. J'ai réalisé l'existence de ses marques après avoir fouillé l'intérieur ».

C'était parfaitement dégueulasse à imaginer.

« La structure osseuse a été fragilisée par endroits et, pour te dire, il avait même une côte fêlée. Soit il ne le sentait pas et n'a donc pas jugé bon d'aller à l'hôpital, soit il voulait à tout prix le cacher. Après ça, j'ai remarqué que la chair était matraquée de coups qui ont laissés des traces visibles – surtout là où la peau est brûlée à de faibles degrés. Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué chez lui, ces derniers temps ?

_ Tout le monde me demande ça mais je n'ai toujours qu'une seule réponse : non. Francis se levait une petite heure après moi le matin et s'habillait de bas en haut sans me laisser d'occasions de le voir. Et le soir, il se couchait après moi alors que j'étais déjà au lit. Je le sentais, je l'embrassais mais… je ne le voyais jamais réellement en entier…

_ Pardon de te poser cette question, Arthur mais… faisiez-vous l'amour ? »

En une seconde, la pale figure du Britannique reprit des couleurs à cause d'une surdose de sang envoyé dans ses joues. Le souvenir de ces instants de délice lui fit affreusement mal au cœur, à tel point qu'il dût s'accouder aux casiers pour ne pas s'écrouler en larmes sur le sol.

« Oui, bien sûr…, finit-il par affirmer. Mais… je m'en rends compte après coup mais… il s'arrangeait pour le faire dans l'obscurité. Ou avec juste la lampe de chevet… Je ne voyais que son visage… et son visage était toujours parfait… Je ne savais rien de son état, il m'a rendu aveugle…

_ Donc, il le cachait de son plein gré… C'est un début de piste ».

Francis était outré du peu de bon sens de la jeune femme. Etait-ce la chose à dire dans ce genre de situation ? Elle était en train d'animer la rage et la curiosité d'Arthur tout en sachant que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Si un proche n'a pas le droit d'enquêter sur la mort d'une personne, c'est bien pour une raison !

« Et il vous a fallu trois mois pour analyser ça… ? reprit l'Anglais en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Non, non… pas du tout… euh… je ne sais pas trop si je peux… enfin… Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir mais… »

L'ascenseur, situé à deux mètres de cette partie-ci de la morgue, s'ouvrit soudainement et des pas pressés s'avancèrent dans leur direction. Trop tard pour se cacher, trop tard pour fuir, ils étaient tous les deux repérés.

« Vee~ ! Mademoiselle, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour… AH ! »

Francis bénit Feliciano d'être arrivé au bon moment pour interrompre cette folie. Par contre, il commençait à se faire du souci pour le petit Italien qui, en voyant le cadavre brûlé, perdit son joli teint méditerranée pour finir, non pas blanc mais olivâtre. Encore un qui avait échappé à cette vision jusqu'à ce jour. Le pauvre chancela en détournant son regard humide.

« Inspecteur Kirkland… v-v-vous… vous n'avez pas… le droit d'être là… Beilschmidt ne va pas être content du tout… »

Déjà qu'il n'avait pas la force de caractère pour se faire respecter au naturel, il avait l'air encore plus inoffensif avec cette voix faiblarde et ce visage dégoûté.

Arthur resta silencieusement à la même place, contemplant la souffrance dans un autre regard que celui que son reflet lui avait renvoyé pendant tout ce temps. Il savait que Feliciano connaissait Francis et qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien, car ce papa poule de franchouillard avait décidé de le considérer comme son petit frère depuis une sombre affaire de déménagement foiré – encore une connerie avec son groupe d'amis attardés. Bref, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Feliciano s'était attaché à son bienfaiteur, assez pour que la nouvelle de sa mort l'ait brisé. Et c'était assez nouveau pour Arthur de voir quelqu'un d'autre que son grand frère se montrer aussi malheureux face à cette tragédie.

L'Italien était littéralement au bord des larmes.

« Vous tombez bien, Vargas, j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite ».

Le médecin légiste lança un regard sceptique à l'inspecteur, comme pour lui demander implicitement de ne pas faire de connerie avec le petit officier, si doux et si pur, qui se retrouvait souvent et malgré lui dans des situation improbables, tout ça parce qu'il était trop gentil et ne savait pas dire non. Dure fatalité pour un policier.

« Vous me voulez quoi… ? demanda le méditerranéen avec crainte.

_ Je veux que vous m'accompagniez à la _BFT_. Tout de suite ».

Erzsébet et Feliciano eurent un frisson d'appréhension en entendant ça, alors que Francis fronçait les sourcils en sentant poindre le coup fourré. La _BFT_ ou _l'Association d'un « Bonheur Futur pour Tous »_ était l'entreprise fondée par un trio infernal, connu sous ce même pseudonyme durant leurs terribles années de lycée – mais plutôt que le diminutif pseudo-poétique d'une association caritative à but non-lucratif, il avait été question, dans un premier temps, d'un surnom de groupe pour trois couillons trop avides de bêtises, disait la légende. Le _Bad Friends Trio_ , composé de Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Gilbert Beilschmidt – l'aîné de cet insupportable inspecteur Ludwig Beilschmidt – avaient été trois joyeux larrons, paraissait-il, qui étaient passés du stade 'sales gosses pourris-gâtés' à 'philanthropes de génie'. Evidemment, y avait de quoi se poser des questions quant à cette reconversion. Certains témoignages affirmaient qu'au fond d'eux, les trois idiots avaient toujours eu un grand cœur mais que leur bêtise avaient bien souvent pris le pas sur leur rationalité, ce qui rendait leur geste plus compréhensible. Et jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde leur faisait infiniment confiance. Avec cette rapace d'Antonio aux finances, pas un centime n'aurait pu être détourné par de vilains profiteurs.

Puisque le Français passait une grande partie de sa vie dans les locaux de son entreprise, Arthur avait intérêt à pousser la recherche dans ce sens. Après tout, il connaissait par cœur le Francis intime, mais pas grand-chose sur le Francis professionnel. Or, il devait apprendre à redécouvrir cet homme aujourd'hui, puisque le monde entier semblait lui sous-entendre qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

« Po-pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne ? s'alarma l'Italien en ayant repris ses esprits.

_ Pour que tu puisses me surveiller, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac en tutoyant sans vergogne son subordonné pour le déboussoler. Comme ça, à défaut de m'avoir retenu, tu m'auras tenu à l'œil et ça fera plaisir à Beilschmidt qui ne t'engueulera pas ».

Cette logique était horripilante mais bien trouvée. Si Feliciano revenait vers Ludwig pour le prévenir des agissements d'Arthur, nul doute qu'il se prendrait des remontrances pour ne pas l'avoir arrêté dans sa folie. Par contre, le surveiller et faire un rapport détaillé ensuite était plus professionnel et plus efficace, puisque Ludwig aurait un témoignage et des preuves pour attaquer Arthur face à la direction.

En clair, l'inspecteur Kirkland se foutait lui-même dans la merde, chose que Francis ne comprit absolument pas. Il aurait logiquement dû laisser le duo germano-italien lui courir après pour gagner du temps plutôt que de précipiter les choses. A quoi jouait-il ?

Arthur remercia le médecin légiste en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop presser de quitter l'immonde salle mortuaire. Au passage, il attrapa Feliciano qui ne put que se laisser faire tandis qu'il réfléchissait encore à la meilleure solution à prendre. L'Anglais jouait sur son temps de réaction et sur le bousculement des événements pour le forcer à marcher à sa suite, et même Francis fut trop désorienté pour penser à le suivre. Cependant, quand le son clair de l'ascenseur retentit, il reprit contenance et se hâta de rejoindre la cage de fer pour grimper avec ce duo improvisé.

A peine eut-il quitté la morgue qu'Arthur souffla longuement, le teint toujours plus blanc que d'habitude. Rien que pour se retirer cette traumatisante image de la tête, il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne thérapie. Et pourtant, il en avait vu d'autres dans sa vie. De toute façon, il se voilait la face en parlant de thérapie. Evidemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'ôter ce moment de l'esprit…

Apparemment mal à l'aise, Feliciano baissait la tête vers ses pieds pour ne pas soutenir le regard froid de son supérieur. En même temps, Arthur faisait peur avec son attitude rebelle et belliqueuse, lui qui avait été si rigoureux des règles avant. Maintenant, il se fichait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui ou pas. Sa motivation était inébranlable et c'était justement ça qui le rendait inquiétant. En tout cas, l'Italien n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de devoir le suivre dans, osons le dire, la fausse au lion. Lâcher un veuf éploré et enragé dans l'un des lieux de vie principaux du défunt, c'était risqué comme manœuvre. Il fallait prévenir Ludwig Beilschmidt dans les plus brefs délais, c'était le dernier ici à avoir assez de présence d'esprit pour faire quelque chose.

Pour l'heure, le méditerranéen se laissa trainer jusqu'au parking puis embarqua en tant que passager dans la voiture de son patron. Il n'avait toujours aucune occasion pour envoyer un message discret à Beilschmidt mais, dès qu'Arthur aura le dos tourné il le ferait. C'était son rôle de policier, après tout. Au moins, il devait analyser le comportement et les changements notables chez l'Anglais, tout ce qui serait utile pour un rapport.

Déjà, il conduisait plus vite que la normale et semblait à cran, ses doigts étaient crispés autour du volant, ses lèvres pincés, sa mine sombre mais son teint blême, ses habits noirs et ses yeux voilés de rancœur et d'incompréhension face aux évènements. On ne le connaissait pas comme étant un homme très commode mais là, il était visiblement affable. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait de le cacher.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus gênant que Feliciano n'ait jamais vécu. Assis derrière lui, Francis lissait le tissu de son pantalon nacré pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose qu'à l'hideux cadavre qu'il avait vu. Lui aussi flairait le sale coup et avait hâte que le jeune Italien ne mette un terme à cette folie en prévenant Ludwig.

Ses iris bleus voulaient contempler Arthur mais ce fut comme si tout le poids de sa mort appuyait sur ses paupières, il ne se sentait plus digne ne serait-ce que de le regarder. Il l'avait abandonné en mourant et voici dans quel état il le retrouvait : consumer par un dégoût violent envers la vie, irrespectueux des règles qu'il avait autrefois chéris, blessé face à ses propres souvenirs. Il avait brisé Arthur, il le savait, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Quel que fut son choix, la finalité les aurait séparés. Francis s'était autoproclamé martyr mais il n'avait été que son propre bourreau. Tout était de sa faute et ça le tuait que ses erreurs aient de telles répercutions sur son tendre amour.

Arthur arrêta la voiture brusquement, garé en un dérapage contrôlé aux pieds de la _BFT_ , juste sur le petit parking – peu rempli ce jour-là –, en offrant au passage une sérieuse envie de vomir à son passager. Lorsque Feliciano reprit ses esprits, sa portière s'ouvrit et une voix autoritaire le somma de se dépêcher de sortir, autrement il le laisserait enfermé dans la voiture pendant que lui irait foutre la merde dans les locaux. Le sens du devoir titillé, Feliciano s'extirpa maladroitement en tanguant sur ses deux jambes, sous le regard inquiet de Francis. Il avait beau se sentir coupable de l'état d'Arthur, il ne cautionnait pas ce comportement abusif avec son subordonné, surtout pas envers un être aussi foncièrement gentil que Feliciano. Qu'Arthur soit triste, c'était compréhensible, mais de là à passer sa frustration sur un de ses collègues…

Sans compassion, l'anglais claqua la portière, ferma la voiture et avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment en levant son regard verdoyant vers le haut de l'immeuble, se sentant étranger à ce lieu quand bien même il s'y était déjà rendu par le passé.

Bâti sur pas moins de huit étages, il s'agissait d'un des immeubles les plus grands de la ville. Selon les dires et affabulations du défunt, les locaux n'avaient pas profités de la reconstruction post-Seconde Guerre mondial par manque de moyens et d'intérêt. Francis avait obtenu une auberge médiévale en ruine – reconvertie en hôtel à partir du dix-septième siècle – à prix bradé et s'était occupé de lui payer une nouvelle jeunesse, aidé de ses deux enfoirés de meilleurs amis. C'était d'ailleurs presque incroyable que de si petits locaux abritent la première association caritative du pays – mais en vérité, ils avaient obtenus les fonds pour ouvrir d'autres entreprises plus loin dans l'arrière-pays. Ici, c'était le QG père, là où tout avait commencé.

L'architecture ancienne était sublime, comme le remarquait Arthur chaque fois qu'il passait devant ce bâtiment. C'était l'œuvre de Francis, c'était littéralement l'œuvre de sa vie, ce pourquoi il s'était le plus battu dans sa courte existence. Cette association portait en elle l'âme de Francis, ses rêves, la douceur de son caractère et ce qui aurait dû être son avenir. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans lui ?

Ils passèrent la porte, suivis de près par un fantôme mal à l'aise qui, à mesure qu'il avançait, se sentait étouffer et mourir une seconde fois. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Sur un simple coup de tête ? Mais quel con ! Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds ici mais il devait surveiller Arthur... Cet endroit lui donnait maintenant des frissons, quand bien même ce fut son repaire de prédilection avant sa mort. Il avait tout aimé ici, tellement que ça lui faisait mal de revenir sous cette forme et en tant qu'escorte invisible de son mari.

Si Arthur était troublé, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'avancer la tête haute et le regard dur, jusqu'à atteindre l'accueil où une secrétaire déprimée l'accueillit en forçant le sourire. La mort de Francis avait touché plus que gens que l'on croyait. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer sa présence et sa réputation, et hélas, on s'en rendait plus facilement compte maintenant qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

« B-bienvenue à la Fondation _BFT_ , monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

_ Inspecteur Kirkland, répliqua le plus poliment possible l'Anglais en montrant son badge mais sans présenter Feliciano qu'il semblait avoir déjà oublié. J'enquête sur la… mort de votre patron, Francis Bonnefoy, et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'accéder à son bureau et à tout ce qui a eu un rapport de près ou de loin avec lui.

_ Oh… oui, bien sûr… Je comprends… Je vais vous donner la clé de son bureau, attendez juste un instant… »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers un immense panneau où plusieurs dizaines de crochets se jonchaient successivement – preuve qu'il avait bien été question d'hôtel et d'auberge par le passé – puis attrapa une clé en particulier pour ensuite l'offrir timidement au policier, accompagné d'un sourire désespéré.

« Dernier étage, son nom est gravé sur la porte. Et… personne d'autre n'est autorisé à entrer donc rien ne devrait avoir changé ».

Elle sembla réfléchir à la suite de sa phrase, une petite moue gênée plaquée au visage.

« Vous pensez que… ce n'était pas un suicide… ? demanda-t-elle après qu'il eut récupéré son butin.

_ Vous avez des raisons de croire à un meurtre ?

_ Non… Nullement, inspecteur mais… c'est juste que… personne n'y croit. Donc on s'interroge tous sur le mystère que cache cette histoire.

_ J'en fais mon affaire, ne vous préoccupez de rien.

_ Oui, monsieur… Merci pour votre travail et bon courage ».

La jeunette baissa tristement la tête pour faire semblant de lire ses dossiers et libérer son interlocuteur. Toujours suivi d'un Italien perdu entre son émoi pour un si bel endroit et sa crainte de voir son patron exploser sans raison, et d'un fantôme bourré de remords, le Britannique emprunta l'ascenseur pour gagner le huitième étage.

Et à peine les portes s'ouvrirent qu'il eut le franc déplaisir de faire face à deux personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Surpris, un Espagnol et un Allemand bondirent de deux mètres en arrière pour atterrir contre le mur, tandis qu'Arthur avançait dans leur direction avec un air menaçant. Tout de suite, ce fut le déclenchement d'un véritable combat visuel entre le duo et l'inspecteur, dont le sous-entendu cachait certainement beaucoup de colère. Jaloux comme un pou, Arthur avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les meilleurs amis idiots de son mari, toujours fourrés avec **son** Francis comme s'ils voulaient les séparer. Quant aux deux autres, ils semblaient n'avoir jamais vraiment considéré leur union comme réelle, parce que quelque chose au fond d'eux avait l'air de bloquer. A croire qu'ils faisaient une fixette sur les amours de leur défunt ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? attaqua Antonio dont les jauges de stress et de gêne devait être pleine. Je doute qu'un proche ait le droit d'enquêter sur la mort de…

_ C'est moi le flic, c'est moi qui pose les questions ».

Oui, autre élément notable, Arthur était naturellement insupportable et, que leur ami en soi tombé amoureux, ça les dépassait complètement.

« Je suppose que la mort de Francis vous a également surpris, poursuivit l'inspecteur alors que Feliciano essayait de temporiser les choses sans se faire entendre. Sauf qu'en tant que 'meilleurs amis', vous devez savoir quelques petites choses sur cette histoire… Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour me dire tout ce que vous savez.

_ Mais tu délires ? s'offusqua Gilbert. Si on avait flairé ce genre de coup, on l'aurait arrêté ! On est comme toi, dans le flou ! Personne ne sait !

_ De toute façon, même si on savait quelque chose, on ne te le dirait pas, coupa l'Espagnol avec un air de défi. Les seules personnes à qui nous devons la vérité sont les inspecteurs de police en charge de l'affaire, ce qui n'est très certainement pas ton cas. Francis n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses ça, penses un peu plus à ton reste de santé mentale et à son impact sur ta famille au lieu de foutre la merde !

_ Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

_ Cause toujours ! De toute façon, rien ne m'oblige à répondre à tes questions et, crois-moi, j'vais pas me gêner pour rapporter cette folie à tes supérieurs. Tu as besoin de te faire soigner. Et le plus rapidement possible ».

Cette insulte eut le don d'exaspérer Arthur qui, s'il n'avait pas été retenu par un Italien angoissé, aurait déclenché un scandale ici et maintenant pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Des deux, c'était clairement Antonio qu'il exécrait le plus. C'était le plus malin et le plus fourbe, un vrai sac à problèmes. Alors, bien sûr, Francis l'avait arrosé de « mais c'est comme mon frère », « je tiens à lui » ou ce genre d'horreur, qui lui avait souvent valu d'être boudé pour plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours.

Ne souhaitant pas attiser les foudres d'un veuf n'ayant pas toute sa tête, Gilbert restait un peu plus silencieux – peut-être craignait-il de dire une bourde qui les trahirait, pensa Arthur avec suspicion –, mais il nota tout de même un léger détail qui le glaça d'effroi.

« Eh ! Mais c'est la clé du bureau de Francis que tu as ! »

Antonio fut coupé en plein élan et fixa ladite clé comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge.

« Arthur… T'as pas intérêt à faire ce que je pense…

_ Dommage pour toi parce que si, je vais faire ce que tu penses.

_ J'appelle tout de suite le commissariat pour me plaindre.

_ Fais-toi plaisir, ça me laisse le temps de fouiller ».

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il leur passa devant sans aucune considération pour se diriger vers la bonne porte. La réceptionniste lui avait donné l'indication pour s'y rendre mais, à vrai dire, Arthur était déjà rentré dans ce bureau par le passé. Ça avait été une fierté pour Francis de lui montrer son petit coin de travail personnalisé et il avait pris soin de lui décrire chaque meuble avec amour. Bon sans mentir, à cette époque-ci, la seule chose qu'avait espéré Arthur en étant enfermé avec lui dans un lieu privé, ça avait été un bon câlin sur le bureau, dans les règles de l'art. Il avait d'ailleurs été exaucé quand Francis s'était aperçu du regard hautement provocateur de son chéri sur sa personne. Il se demandait aujourd'hui comment il allait réagir face à ce bureau.

Abandonnant Feliciano dehors en lui claquant la porte au nez, Arthur eut enfin la paix, ne prenant nul garde aux menaces de renvoi qu'il risquait d'écoper à cause de son sale comportement. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout pour résoudre cette affaire, c'était son heure de gloire à lui.

Fenêtres closes, la pièce avait une détestable odeur de renfermé. Personne n'avait osé passer la porte après l'enquête des policiers, un peu comme si l'endroit était devenu sacré depuis la mort de son propriétaire. Le plus gros des indices devait être planqué dans un carton aux archives, mais ce qui intéressait Arthur, c'était de trouver ses propres preuves. Ce que les policiers avaient déjà trouvés, il pourrait toujours aller y jeter un œil ultérieurement. Mais c'était quasiment sûr que cet endroit cachait encore des secrets. Il s'agissait de la planque fétiche de Francis, c'était impossible qu'il n'y ait pas laissé une trace de ses états d'âme.

Par réflexe, Arthur prit place au bureau, s'asseyant négligemment sur le fauteuil à roulettes de cuir noir. Quel confort… Francis avait énormément de goût dans ce domaine, en plus d'être un prince en matière d'agencement et d'architecture. Le mobilier était splendide, bien agencé, le genre de vieux meuble trouvé dans des brocantes mais qui cachait un certain charme rustique. Francis aimait bien récupérer de vieilles choses pour leur offrir une seconde vie. Avec un coup de pinceau et deux clous, il faisait des merveilles.

Nostalgique, Arthur tira la poigné du tiroir supérieur, juste en face de lui, fouillant tranquillement entre crayons, gommes, bloc-notes, clés USB de secours et rouleaux adhésifs. Rien à signaler qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Les sens en éveils, il fouilla les tiroirs adjacents sans rien déceler d'étrange… sauf un détail.

C'était le tiroir le plus en bas, sur la colonne de droite, et Arthur ne s'expliquait pas son contenu. On eut dit une sorte de fourre-tout bourré d'articles de journaux pris au hasard et dispatchés en ordre anarchique les uns au-dessus des autres, parfois pliés en quatre ou glissés sur les côtés à la vertical.

Arthur attrapa le premier qui se présenta à lui pour l'analyser. Un des articles de la page faisait référence à un vieux braquage remontant à une bonne dizaine d'année, un autre parlait d'un concours littéraire remporté par une jeune femme sortie de « nulle part » et un dernier faisait rapidement mention de la crise financière en Europe. Pourquoi Francis avait-il gardé ça ? Ces journaux étaient vieux. Il en tritura d'autres pour vérifier leurs dates et constata qu'ils étaient presque tous aussi anciens que les uns que les autres. Un rapide coup d'œil sur une autre page lui fit comprendre que certains articles étaient issus de quotidiens même plus édités.

Le trop plein de document qu'il avait pris entre ses mains lui glissa des doigts pour s'étaler sur le sol. Embarrassé de sa maladresse, Arthur s'agenouilla pour ramasser ses bêtises, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle énigme. Soit Francis cachait un profond intérêt pour les braquages, soit il était intéressé par le prix littéraire de la demoiselle. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la crise qui avait dû l'exciter. A choisir, Arthur avait plutôt envie de s'intéresser à la jeune auteure sortie de nulle part – peut-être une proche ou une vieille amie du défunt – mais il arrêta sa pensée lorsque son regard fut attiré vers un étrange loquet situé sur la tranche du tiroir ouvert.

C'était un petit carré de métal doré, engoncé dans un rectangle capable de contenir deux de ces carrés, sauf qu'il semblait y avoir un système de glissement dans toute sa surface. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop la morgue et ses cadavres coulissants, il en eut un vertige d'appréhension. Mais au-delà du dégoût inspiré par ce souvenir, il tenait là quelque chose de très intéressant que les précédents policiers avaient dû manquer. Après tout, le loquet était discret et bien caché. Qu'est-ce que Francis avait bien pu manigancer ? Et si les articles de presse n'avaient été qu'une couverture pour masquer cette chose ? Curieux, Arthur plaça son doigt sur le carré et le déplaça sur la gauche grâce au coulissement, entendant un « clic » brutal mais rassurant. Il y avait donc bel et bien de la dissimulation là-dessous.

Sans une ni deux, Arthur débarrassa le tiroir de tous les papiers, tellement agaçants et encombrants qu'ils justifièrent bien l'existence du loquet. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de retirer tout ça pour fouiller au fond. Donc, les journaux étaient vraiment une couverture ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout fini parterre, poussé dans un coin, et Arthur put apprécier le double-fond qui s'était écarté. Si d'un côté, il était fier d'avoir trouvé une probable piste, il était également outré que Francis ait pu recourir à pareil stratagème pour planquer des choses. En espérant que ce ne soit rien de grave…

Il souleva le double-fond boisé et se retrouva face à une unique enveloppe abandonnée.

Une enveloppe ?

Particulièrement sceptique face à cette découverte, l'Anglais se saisit de son butin avec un regard presque coupable. Il avait l'impression d'être malhonnête et de toucher à ce qu'il ne devrait pas…

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les coordonnés du transmetteur en espérant reconnaitre le nom mais il n'en fut rien.

 _Grégoire Lanvers_

 _126 boulevard des Célosies_

 _66000 Perpignan_

Dans le genre loin, c'était pas mal. Depuis quand Francis conversait avec un Sudiste ? D'où sortait-il ? Comment s'étaient-ils connus ?

Toutes ces questions le motivèrent à ouvrir l'enveloppe blanche. Un papier fin et nacré lui glissa dans les doigts, plié en trois de manière hâtive. Au premier coup d'œil, on voyait bien que la feuille avait été très fortement froissée, voire roulée en boule, sûrement sous le coup de la colère. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité du policier qui ne s'en sentit pas moins coupable. Une lettre cachée sous un double-fond devait être particulière aux yeux de Francis. Arthur pouvait s'attendre à tout, et même au pire.

Déplié mais pas moins endommagé, le papier ne représentait plus qu'un vieil amas d'encre coulée et effacée, rendant illisible la grande majorité du texte. De la date en haut de page, Arthur ne put que deviner qu'elle commençait vaguement à dater de quelques petites années, alors qu'elle semblait avoir été lue et relue et relue encore jusqu'à finir dans cet état déplorable. Cela semblait surréaliste mais Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'hypothétiser que l'encre ait pu couler à cause d'une abondance de larmes. Il imaginait son Francis assis ici, dans ce calme bureau aux volets clos, sangloter dans un silence étouffant pendant que ses yeux continuaient de décrypter les mots de cette lettre inconnue.

Mais qui donc avait osé faire souffrir son mari ?

Artur enrageait. Qui ? Qui lui avait du mal ? Etait-ce lié à sa mort ? Il jurait qu'en cas de réponse affirmative, il enverrait le mystérieux geôlier croupir dans les cellules abjectes et oubliées de l'Enfer le plus profond.

Il tenta de faire attention à la moindre lettre qu'il pouvait identifier pour, au moins, comprendre la base du message, ou même quelques mots qui lui donneraient une piste tangible. Finalement, à force de patience, il distingua sommairement quelques « pardon » se noyer entre les lignes, accompagnés de « si j'avais pu » ou de « je sais que tu me hais » qui lui firent comprendre que cette lettre était une pathétique tentative de rédemption d'un connard en ayant surement gros sur le cœur et cherchant, par ce biais assez lâche, à calmer sa misérable conscience. Oui, Arthur n'était pas tendre avec cet inconnu mais s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner, c'était parce qu'il devait avoir quelque chose de grave à se reprocher. Et ça, c'était insupportable.

« Que lui as-tu fais, fils de pute ? »

Sa première piste tremblait entre ses doigts. Arthur se sentait nauséeux à mesure qu'il s'apercevait que son mari lui avait caché des choses. Encore cela aurait été une petite bêtise poussée sous un meuble, grand bien lui fasse, mais que cela concerne une histoire certainement plus sombre, ça avait un arrière-goût de mensonge. Même pas de la dissimulation, mais clairement de mensonge. Parce que Francis lui avait maintes et maintes fois rappelé à quel point « tout allait bien » ou qu'il « lui disait tout ». Menteur ! Francis était un menteur ! Il cachait des larmes, il cachait des souffrances parce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas voulu blesser Arthur ou le mêler à de vieilles histoires peu savoureuses – et ça, Arthur le comprenait – mais qu'il lui ait juste menti alors qu'il **savait** que jamais Arthur ne l'aurait mal jugé… N'avait-il pas été son plus fidèle pilier ? Arthur se sentait berné… mis de côté… Ca l'insupportait d'avoir été maintenu dans l'obscurité pendant que Francis réglait son merdier de son côté. Les épreuves de la vie, il voulait les traverser **avec** Francis. C'était ça, un **couple**.

Arthur regarda sa montre, affolé par le temps qui passait. Il avait plutôt intérêt à déguerpir avant que le reste de la police ne vienne le cueillir sur le fait. Avec un peu de chance, il les éviterait en rentrant tranquillement au commissariat pendant qu'eux iraient à la BFT. De toute façon, il avait trouvé une piste, en la personne de Grégoire Lanvers.

Avec émotion, il se mit à fixer une dernière fois le sombre bureau aux boiseries élégantes, avant de quitter la pièce à contrecœur, déchiré des secrets de son mari. Dans le couloir silencieux, il manqua de bousculer un homme qui semblait perplexe en le voyant sortir de **cet** endroit en particulier. Il s'agissait d'un grand homme – vraiment très grand – aux cheveux légèrement délavés et au regard mordoré. Ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec une petite carte plastifiée – comme une carte de fidélité, en fait – qu'il pliait et dépliait nerveusement. Il était élégamment habillé d'un beige doux, puis arborait une légère écharpe pour protéger sa gorge. Du coup, Arthur ne savait pas trop si cet individu avait l'air tendre ou inquiétant.

« Monsieur, salua l'inconnu avec un lourd accent russe. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ce bureau ? La police a interdit quiconque d'y rentrer ».

Sans un mot tant il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ce visage inconnu, Arthur sortit son insigne. Automatiquement, l'homme pâlit en lisant les lettres du badge ainsi que le nom, rangeant la carte dans sa poche et redressant le dos.

« Inspecteur Arthur Kirkland…, murmura-t-il. Votre nom m'est familier ».

L'Anglais haussa simplement des épaules, s'imaginant sans mal son époux parler de sa vie amoureuse à qui voulait l'entendre. C'était bien son genre de faire ça, Arthur n'en était même plus gêné tant il en avait l'habitude. Cependant, cette nouvelle preuve d'amour lui poignarda le cœur et il peina à masquer sa douleur.

« Et vous êtes ? tenta-t-il pour détourner l'attention tout en se rappelant qu'il allait devoir abréger la discussion.

_ Je m'appelle Ivan Braginsky, consultant au Ministère de la Culture. Je travaille en partenariat avec cette entreprise pour assurer le bon déroulement des opérations culturelles et vérifier les budgets déployés ».

 _Houla…_

C'était du lourd qu'Arthur avait devant les yeux. Il imprégna ce nom dans son esprit en se promettant de l'interroger le jour où il aurait plus de temps. Pour l'heure, il allait filer bien proprement sans demander son reste. En déployant ce qui lui restait de politesse, il s'excusa auprès du Russe en justifiant une intervention policière où il devait aller le plus rapidement possible. Braginsky s'écarta du chemin en le regardant d'un air circonspect et ne le lâcha pas des yeux avant qu'il n'ait disparu de sa vue.

Le pas pressé, Arthur grimpa dans sa voiture comme s'il était poursuivi et démarra aussitôt sec. Un sourire mauvais le gagna lorsqu'il vit, en sens inverse, une voiture de police filer vers la BFT, gyrophare allumés et sirènes hurlantes. Il lui sembla même reconnaître Ludwig Beilschmidt au volant, et cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de satisfaction.

Quant à Francis, il s'était douloureusement recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière, les mains crispées sur son visage, pour hurler de ce qu'il avait revu quelques minutes auparavant dans ces sombres locaux. Les souvenirs lui firent mal.

* * *

 **J'abrège mon message de fin en vous faisant des gros poutous à tous! J'vous nem!**


	4. Le jour où il gagna

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Coucou, la famille !**

 **Nan, j'avance toujours pas l'Homme et la bite. Oui, je suis nulle. Et oui, j'vous aime quand même ! (L'art et la manière d'expédier rapidos se dont on n'est pas supposé être fier… J'ai des talents cachés -KofKof-)**

 **/se met à danser comme un gremlins/**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais ça m'amuse. Façon, c'est les intros de chapitres, c'est le moment où on se laisse toujours aller (je peux vous dire de la merde en boucle, je suis sûre que vous allez lire malgré tout ! Je le sais parce que je fais pareil XD)**

 **Bon, ok, je me tais et je me contente de vous remercier U.U**

 **Mimichan :**

 **C'est toi qui commence à me faire peur à insister avec ton histoire de pyromane ! Avoue, t'as un vice caché au fond de toi ! Eheh ! J'ai encore tout plein de personnages cools à introduire, ça va être un festival ! J'essayerais tout de même de pas vous noyer mais voilà… t'as pigé l'idée. Feliks étant pour l'instant le chouchou général de la fic, si j'ai bien compris (juste avant Arthur qui souffre le martyr, pauvre petit…) Je m'amuse avec tout dans mes fics ! Ce qui sera utile, ce qui sera pas utile, je joue avec tout ! Comme ça, pas de jaloux ! Merci pour ta review, ô grande maitresse des théories profondes !**

 **Aelig :**

 **J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai choisi Erzsébet, j'avoue. Je me suis souvenue que tu aimais cette orthographe donc voilà, c'est kdooo ! (Je t'aime aussi) C'est vrai que voir Feli en flic est un peu bizarre mais c'est un UA donc, basiquement, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ! Et Lizzy en médecin légiste, ça me tue trop ! XD J'adore ! Je la vois bien dans sa blouse blanche fermée et avec un chignon classe ! Trop belle ! Et ça commence avec les théories ! Mouahah ! Par contre, faut que tu m'expliques ton délire avec les « wow », là ! (ça fait un bel effet visuel, en fait… roff, taggle !)**

 **Invité (Aelig) :**

 **Feuck you, vilaine ! Retourne écrire et fais pas chier ! è.é**

 **Sanae :**

 **On est d'accord ! Arthur en flic, mmmmmmh ! Le petit holster à la hanche, là… ouuuuuuwww… Mamamiaaa ! Et en chemise noire, s'il-te-plait ! Le summum du chic (même si là, c'est plutôt tragique Q.Q) Ma Lizzy trifouille des cadavres toute la sainte journée, c'est plutôt drôle à imaginer XD Pour Grégoire, c'est un OC (j'arrivais pas à donner ce rôle à un perso d'Hetalia donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux inventer quelqu'un. Du coup, c'est normal que ça te dise rien :D Sinon, maintenant que tu le dis, Gil a vraiment fermé sa gueule pour une fois… Va falloir changer ça ! XD Merci pour ton commentaire, ma belle ! Keur sur tes fesses ! :P**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Pour partager Arthur, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser ! /lance un regard incertain à Francis/ Je sais pas si ça va passer… Il est attaché à sa petite chose aux yeux verts, notre ami. Bon, je te pardonne ce siiii looong moment d'absence entre tes deux reviews, parce que je suis magnanime et bonne (esh madeumoiselle !) Quant à Lanvers, c'est un OC total parce que j'avais aucune envie de donner son rôle à un autre personnage d'Hetalia, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. C'est ma faille x) En tout cas, merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste, ça me fait plaisir ! Kiss à toi, mon p'tit soleil ! (ouais, vu que tu m'appelles petit nuage, t'vois ? ça fait soleil-nuage… donc c'est rigolo… /part se pendre/)**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je dois arrêter de trop parler dans mes intros, j'suis sûre, en vrai, j'me trahis (mais j'aime bien monologuer en me donnant l'illusion que vous me répondez T.T)**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu triste pour Arthur, j'ai pitié… :'(**

 **Donc je vous dis juste merci à tous et vous souhaite une agréable lecture (du moins, j'ose espérer).**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV :**

« Le premier qui bouge mourra, j'espère que c'est clair ».

Les otages baissèrent la tête, certains en larmes, tous assis près du comptoir de la banque à un mètre les uns des autres pour éviter tout contact et toute communication. Face à eux, un braqueur masqué de la tête aux pieds leur présentait son arme en les fixant un par un. Il leur avait ordonné de mettre leurs mains en évidence sur le devant de leur corps, peu importe où du moment qu'il les voyait. Sa voix était calme mais menaçante. Dangereuse.

Derrière le comptoir, un autre braqueur ordonnait à un homme de le suivre à la salle des coffres, chargé de deux énormes sacs encore vides. Lui aussi était extrêmement calme, trop pour être rassurant. L'attitude de ces deux hommes déstabilisait les otages apeurés.

« Un de nos complice est caché parmi vous, je vous conseille donc de ne rien tenter ».

Un frisson commun les glaça tous d'effroi et ils se lancèrent des regards accusateurs ou méfiants. Quel plan méticuleusement pensé… Cacher un ravisseur parmi les victimes pour les tenir à carreau…

Une dame âgée d'une quarantaine d'années commençait à faire une crise d'asthme tant la tension était à son paroxysme, et un mystérieux jeune homme encapuchonné à côté d'elle parut inquiet. La respiration sifflante sembla alarmer le ravisseur qui tiqua un instant, comme si cet événement le dérangeait.

« Calmez-vous, madame, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous tirer dessus, vous n'aurez rien à craindre tant que vous resterez assise ici.

_ …. Il… il me faut ma… ventoline…

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Dans mon sac... le rouge… »

La dame pointa du doigt la pile d'affaires personnelles qu'ils avaient tous dû abandonner sous l'ordre absolu des ravisseurs. Ils s'étaient dépouillés de leurs manteaux, écharpes, téléphones, sacoches et tout ce qui pourrait leur permettre de communiquer ou de cacher un objet prévu à cet usage. On leur avait même ordonné de sortir le fond de leur poche pour prouver qu'ils n'avaient plus rien.

Cette bande de voleurs était très méticuleuse et fort bien préparée, il ne semblait y avoir aucune faille dans leur plan. Les banquiers n'avaient même pas eu une occasion d'appeler la police par quelque moyen que ce soit. Et ils étaient tous les deux armés, qui plus est. Et ils avaient un troisième complice caché parmi les otages ! Et peut-être même y avait-il un quatrième lascar attendant dans une voiture pour pouvoir vite s'échapper une fois l'argent récupéré. Ils étaient donc au minimum trois, pour l'instant.

Contre toute attente, le ravisseur face aux otages baissa son arme avec nonchalance.

« Je te laisse les surveiller un instant, dit-il simplement en se retournant pour aller fouiller dans le sac de la malade ».

Nerveux, les otages cherchaient du regard celui qui pourrait être le complice des criminels, mais ils ne rencontraient jamais que d'autres regards interrogateurs et méfiants. Il y avait donc un bon comédien ici…

La scène leur semblait surréaliste. Le ravisseur leur tournait littéralement le dos et eux ne bougeaient pas, tétanisés d'horreur et d'appréhension devant un plan si parfait. La peur s'installait de plus en plus en eux, grignotant leur confiance et stérilisant leur courage. Nul ici n'avait envie de se risquer à une tentative désespérée pour renverser la situation.

L'homme masqué revint en lançant doucement la ventoline entre les mains de la malade, qui ne perdit pas un instant pour la porter à sa bouche, soulagée d'enfin pouvoir respirer. Son voisin la couvait du regard comme pour veiller sur elle, le visage caché sous sa capuche brune.

Ils attendirent impatiemment les prochaines consignes, pressés d'en finir avec ce braquage. Il leur sembla attendre une éternité avant que les choses n'évoluent enfin.

L'autre ravisseur, boiteux, revint avec les deux sacs chargés sur son dos et son épaule, poussant l'homme du bout de son révolver pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter le Diable. Il le laissa s'asseoir en analysant chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses tremblements de peur, puis rejoignit son partenaire qui les gardait toujours à l'œil.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

_ Dans ce cas, on finit le plan ».

Inquiets quant à cette dernière réplique, les otages fixèrent avec frayeur la bombonne que l'un des ravisseurs tenait dans sa main. Ils prièrent tous pour que cela ne fût pas une bombe ou une grenade explosive artisanale.

« Merci pour votre coopération, jeunes gens ».

Et après cette ultime touche d'ironie, la bombonne s'écrasa parmi les otages qui hurlèrent à s'en rompre la voix.

0*O*o*O*0

Le malicieux veuf Arthur Kirkland pénétra le commissariat sous le regard ébahi de tous. En grandes pompes, il était entré avec un air méprisant et dominateur, comme s'il leur disait à tous 'envoyez-moi autant de flics au cul que vous voudrez, je les aurais tous d'une manière ou d'une autre'. Tous ici avaient l'air d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Le comportement d'Arthur était compréhensible mais les gênait beaucoup. Il mettait la pagaille par pur égoïsme et se fichait des conséquences, chose que les autres désapprouvaient. Et si d'un côté, ils désiraient tous le recadrer – ne serait-ce que pour son propre bien –, finalement personne n'allait se porter volontaire pour l'arrêter. C'était là tout le paradoxe. A part Ludwig, personne n'avait les couilles de lui dire qu'il s'enfonçait dans la merde avec ses histoires d'enquête vengeresse.

De toute façon, il les ignorait sciemment.

Arthur regagna son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui, souhaitant faire le point avec lui-même. Dans peu de temps, les ennuis commenceraient à lui retomber dessus, mieux valait s'y préparer psychologiquement.

Pour patienter calmement, il se servit un petit thé de sa composition tout en contrôlant les tremblements de ses mains. Ne pas stresser… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il lui était impossible de ne pas fixer obsessionnellement ses deux annulaires, où il avait glissé son alliance et celle – oxydée et brunie par les flammes – de Francis, en se remémorant le passé. La sienne à la main gauche et l'autre à la main droite, en symétrie parfaite. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu le droit de récupérer les affaires personnelles de son époux, il s'était mis à faire des choses étranges pour se donner une légère illusion de vivre toujours. Porter les deux alliances faisait partie de ces étranges lubies qu'il avait acquises.

Mais que pouvait-il en faire sinon la garder sur lui ? Cette bague était trop belle pour être oubliée dans une boîte. C'était celle qu'il avait choisi pour Francis, pour leur mariage féerique… Il jura en sentant poindre l'émotion féroce de la mélancolie. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors que les souvenirs revenaient. Heureusement, un immense grabuge venant de derrière sa porte mua sa tristesse en curiosité. Il se reprit immédiatement en séchant ses yeux d'un revers de la manche, reprenant un air sévère et hautain.

Il fit bien car peu de temps après, sa porte bondit sur ses gonds pour laisser entrer un Ludwig hors de lui qui, vraiment, n'en avait plus rien à faire de la bonne tenue. Arthur allait se faire passer le savon du siècle pour sa fugue illégale et son retour discret mais humiliant.

« Mais c'est quoi votre putain de problème, Kirkland ?! Votre situation a beau être tragique, elle n'excuse absolument pas un comportement aussi nombriliste et irrespectueux ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ici, respectez vos collègues ! Et respectez-moi ! Si on se tue à vous dire que vous ne POUVEZ pas mener cette enquête, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Vous servir de Vargas comme d'un bouclier ou d'un vulgaire otage, c'est bas ! C'est lâche ! Alors pour la dernière fois, Kirkland, peu importe ce que vous en pensez, peu importe ce que les autres en pensent : je vous interdis de vous mêler de MON enquête !

_ Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Beilschmidt, ordonna l'Anglais avec concupiscence. Votre odieuse voix m'insupporte ».

L'insulte dédoubla la rage de l'Allemand qui venait de perdre son reste de sang-froid. Derrière eux, à l'extérieur du bureau, les curieux étaient très rares. Pour des questions de survie, les agents s'étaient reculés et certains étaient sortis pour ne pas entendre les deux inspecteurs s'hurler des arguments dont ils se fichaient éperdument. Le seul but de Ludwig était de faire appliquer les règles et celui d'Arthur était juste de faire ce qu'il voulait librement. Alors bien sûr, ils ne risqueraient de trouver un terrain d'entente.

« Dis donc, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrompit une tierce personne avec autorité. Les éclats de voix ne nous mèneront nulle part, alors baissez d'un ton ».

Les deux hommes firent silence en se tournant vers la porte, laissant entrer le chef de la police de Saint-Malo comme s'il était une sorte d'entité inconnue. Le visage marqué par l'âge et l'expérience, il les contempla avec indignation – sans doute parce que, de tous ces agents, il n'aurait jamais parié que ce fussent ces deux-là qui se disputaient aussi sèchement. C'était à se demander qui était vraiment capable de montrer l'exemple ici.

« Je vous laisse deux minutes pour m'expliquer l'origine de ces cris, moyennant quoi je vous convoquerait pour un conseil de discipline. Suis-je clair ?

_ Oui, monsieur ! répondirent-ils nerveusement en même temps, le dos étrangement plus droit qu'il y a cinq minutes ».

Ce fut Ludwig qui entama les hostilités, pointant sans vergogne son collègue dissident du doigt pour l'accuser.

« Kirkland s'est incrusté sur une enquête où il ne devrait pas être, il a volontairement ignoré les règles de conduite, il a pris en otage un de MES agents pour lui servir de bouclier réglementaire et il s'amuse à nous faire tourner en rond. Il ne va pas bien, je demande à ce qu'on le mette en arrêt maladie de suite.

_ Hors de question !

_ Laissez-le finir, Kirkland ! s'exaspéra le chef. Sur quelle affaire êtes-vous au juste ?

_ Le suicide de son mari, Francis Bonnefoy ».

Automatiquement, un coup heurta le cœur d'Arthur qui sembla frémir à l'entente de ce terme si impersonnel. Le chef capta la rancœur dans les yeux de son subordonné puis reporta son attention sur l'Allemand.

« Si c'est un suicide, pourquoi continuez-vous l'enquête ?

_ Il nous manque le mobile…, avoua Ludwig en sachant que reconnaitre ça en face d'Arthur allait le motiver à continuer son enquête.

_ Francis n'avait aucune raison de se 'suicider', attaqua l'Anglais en appuyant bien sur ce mot abject. Et c'est justement parce que je le côtoyais de près que je pense être capable de trouver des réponses ! J'ai les cartes en main pour comprendre et m'éloigner de l'affaire ne fera que retarder sa résolution. Je DOIS à tout prix participer !

_ Vous êtes personnellement impliqué, soupira Ludwig. Rien de bon ne peut en découdre. Pour preuve, il suffit de voir votre comportement !

_ Je me comporte comme ça parce que vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues, justement !

_ Et je vous mets des bâtons dans les roues parce que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous mêler de l'affaire !

_ Laissez-moi le soin d'en juger.

_ Arrêtez, vous deux ! soupira à nouveau le chef.

_ Monsieur ! coupa Arthur. En à peine deux heures, j'ai trouvé plus d'indices que lui en trois mois et demi ! Je ne vous mens pas quand je vous dis que je suis le plus à même de résoudre l'affaire ! »

Ludwig pâlit en entendant parler de ce mystérieux 'indice' qui lui aurait échappé. Mauvais ça, très mauvais.

« Vous avez de la matière pour relancer l'enquête ? suspecta le chef avec l'air d'en douter profondément ».

Plutôt que des mots, Arthur sortit la lettre de sa poche et la montra à son chef, le regard perçant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Une lettre froissée qui était cachée sous un double-fond du tiroir de son bureau, sous un amas de journaux pliés. Il l'a dissimulé là où personne n'aurait idée de chercher. Le fait que l'encre ait bavée me fait penser que cette lettre à remuer plusieurs émotions en lui, de quoi le faire pleurer. J'ai réussi à distinguer des mots d'excuses mais une recherche plus poussée par nos experts serait plus convaincante.

_ S'il l'avait bien caché, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? accusa Ludwig pour rappeler qu'il existait aussi.

_ Je vous l'ai dit, ironisa l'Anglais. Je connais Francis. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse enquêter efficacement sur cette affaire ».

Remis à sa place par ces paroles aussi mensongères que bien trouvées, le Germanique resta silencieux en présumant mentalement qu'Arthur avait dû trouver ça par hasard – mais jamais il n'allait le reconnaitre, pour sûr !

L'allure déterminée du Britannique sembla avoir raison de leur chef, qui le fixait sous toutes ses coutures pour trouver la faille inexistante de sa décision. Il pourrait très bien lui ordonner de ne pas s'en mêler, car cela serait logique compte tenu de la situation, mais voyant dans son regard qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, cela semblait compromis. En peu de temps, il avait su trouver une piste, chose qui n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé dans cette enquête. Mais laisser Arthur seul sur cette affaire serait également un mauvais choix, il avait besoin d'être surveillé et encadré par quelqu'un de compétent qui saurait mettre un point d'arrêt en cas de dégénérescence.

Dans tous les cas, il y aurait de terribles conséquences.

« Ecoutez-moi, Kirkland… Au vu de votre notoriété et de vos compétences, je ne peux pas vraiment m'opposer à ce que vous participiez à l'enquête, surtout que vous avez déjà montré votre efficacité… »

Les yeux d'Arthur brillèrent de malice et de fierté.

« Cependant, il va falloir que vous vous soumettiez à plusieurs règles si vous tenez à ce que je vous laisse carte blanche ».

L'expression fière se mua en suspicion.

« Vous ne pouvez pas enquêter seul sur la mort de votre mari à cause de votre implication personnelle, il va donc vous falloir supporter la présence continue d'autres agents. Et quand je dis continue, je dis « continue ». Beilschmidt, je vous somme de garder un œil sur l'affaire, puisque c'est initialement la vôtre. Kirkland, la moindre piste doit être travaillée « en groupe » et m'être rapporté dans les plus brefs délais. Par ailleurs, si l'Etat a mis un psy à votre disposition, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vous prierais donc d'aller à vos séances. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le compromis rendit Arthur amer.

Il avait donc l'autorisation de mener l'enquête mais seulement en étant surveillé au grain par cette rapace d'Allemand. Merveilleux.

D'un regard, il comprit que ce dernier n'était pas non plus très heureux devant la perspective de jouer les nounous pour une personne aussi désagréable qu'Arthur Kirkland, en plein veuvage purgatoire. Arthur allait se faire un malin plaisir de le semer avant qu'il ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, même si l'aventure serait fastidieuse.

« Oui, monsieur ».

A contrecœur, les deux inspecteurs durent se serrer la main pour sceller ce serment qui leur faisait horreur – et d'ailleurs, Arthur avait mentalement croisé les doigts pour ne pas mettre son honneur en jeu – sous le regard satisfait du chef qui dû tout de même se dire que, quelque part, il avait pris une décision à double-tranchant. C'était maintenant son rôle de tenir Kirkland à l'œil – aidé de son bras droit improvisé, Ludwig Beilschmidt – pour prévenir toute catastrophe ou imprévu.

« Et rappelez-vous que je veux des rapports réguliers ! conclut le chef en sortant du bureau sans leur lancer ne serait-ce l'esquisse d'un regard aux deux larrons. Et excusez-vous auprès de Vargas aussi ! »

Ah oui… Vargas… Pour peu, Arthur l'aurait oublié, celui-là.

Justement, celui-ci apparut de derrière la porte, croyant en entendant son nom, qu'on l'avait appelé. Finement observé par son nouveau partenaire de travail – qui ne l'avait jamais autant foudroyé du regard qu'à ce moment précis –, Arthur fit un petit geste de la main pour attirer l'Italien dans sa direction. Nerveux, celui-ci mit bien cinq secondes à comprendre ce que voulait l'inspecteur, puis avança timidement en tripotant ses mains dans tous les sens et en se mordillant adorablement la lèvre. Francis n'avait sans doute pas eu tort lorsqu'il avait déclaré que ce petit Feliciano était mignon comme un bébé Cadum.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Vargas. J'ai un peu abusé… »

Ludwig toussa sur le 'un peu' avant de se faire fusiller par les yeux tueurs d'Arthur.

« Et maintenant que j'ai été mis sur l'affaire, je vais avoir encore besoin de vous. Mais plus légalement, cette fois ».

En comprenant qu'Arthur allait bel et bien fourrer légalement son nez dans cette histoire, l'Italien sembla se figer sur place, cherchant un démenti dans le regard de Ludwig, mais un démenti qui ne vint jamais. Il blêmit donc en comprenant tout ce que cela allait provoquer et resta silencieux, tant et si bien que même la colère d'Arthur s'évanouie pour devenir de la gêne.

Pour briser l'atmosphère pesante, Arthur donna la lettre au subordonné embarrassé.

« J'ai besoin que vous m'analysiez ça tout de suite Je veux tout savoir sur l'expéditeur et sur ce qu'il y a écrit dedans. Envoyez-la au labo pour tenter de déchiffrer l'écriture coulante ».

Et voyant que Ludwig allait dire quelque chose, il reprit :

« Merci par avance ».

Puis il quitta les lieux – son propre bureau ! – en se sentant animer d'une nouvelle passion, celle de la vengeance.

0*O*o*O*0

Quelques heures plus tard, accoudé au mur, Francis s'était perdu dans la délicieuse mais douloureuse contemplation de son amour.

Amour qui avait arrêté de travailler il y a bien une heure, perdu dans ses pensées au point où il n'avait même pas réagi lorsqu'une pile de paperasse posée sur son bureau s'était envolée à cause de la brise venue de la fenêtre ouverte. Maintenant, le regard verdoyant était bloqué sur un avis de recherche lambda posé au mur, sans âme ni émotion. Le pur visage de l'homme hors du temps, cherchant à s'échapper d'une réalité trop cruelle. Francis n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'Arthur était en train de retourner l'affaire sous toutes ses formes, esseulé dans son bureau à réaliser que celui qu'il avait tant aimé lui avait caché une petite partie de sa vie.

Noir corbeau, l'homme souffrit de ne rien comprendre, de n'avoir rien su alors que tant de choses avaient dû se passer juste sous ses yeux. Il était hors de lui, et triste, et blessé, et tout cela en même temps…

Francis le vit serrer des dents, toujours prisonnier de ses pensées, puis s'émouvoir en silence, sans larmes et sans sanglots, mais avec une expression de souffrance coincée dans ses traits. Lui restais là, contre le mur, à contempler une beauté s'autodétruire de douleur par sa faute. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf regarder, et éventuellement pleurer avec lui de temps à autre. La tristesse était partagée quoiqu'il advienne.

Lorsqu'on tapa à la porte, Arthur ne réagit pas immédiatement contrairement à Francis qui bondit en avant, il resta assis les yeux dans le vague, à mouvoir ses lèvres dans le vide comme pour chercher un mot en particulier, un mot qu'il aurait aimé lui dire avant leur tragique séparation, ou un mot pour extérioriser sa frustration de ne rien comprendre.

Les coups redoublèrent, bien qu'un peu timides, et cette fois-ci, la bulle de l'Anglais explosa en mille éclats comme sa vie avait explosée trois mois plus tôt. Il papillonna des yeux, puis les frotta d'un coin de manche, tanguant sur son siège tel le déséquilibré mental qu'il allait finir par devenir. Sa mine perdit quelques couleurs à cause du vertige qui le prit, ce qui l'obligea à s'agripper fermement au bureau. Par réflexe, Francis s'était avancé pour le soutenir mais, en se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, une violente amertume le gagna, pour le laisser pantois, debout dans la pièce, affligé.

« Euh… entrez ! »

Sous l'impulsion de cette voix autoritaire, Feliciano ouvrit brusquement la porte en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Son équilibre parvint à le maintenir sur ses deux jambes mais il était gêné d'avoir été pris de court simplement par crainte.

« E-e-excusez-moi, inspecteur ! Comme convenu, j'ai fait des recherches sur monsieur Grégoire Lanvers et je suis venu vous faire mon rapport… »

L'intérêt violemment titillé par cette nouvelle, Arthur se redressa de ses deux bras, plantant son regard vert au plus profond des deux orbes dorées du pauvre agent, qui triturait ses feuilles machinalement en soutenant cette réelle mais inconsciente fusillade visuelle. A croire qu'Arthur se trompait de victime…

« L'adresse indiquée sur la lettre est effectivement la sienne, il travaille à Perpignan en tant que commercial dans une multinationale. Un violent accident de voiture en 2005 l'a privé de ses jambes. Il est handicapé physique depuis… Le seul lien que je lui ai trouvé avec la victime, c'est qu'il a apparemment versé d'importantes sommes d'argent pour financer la BFT.

_ Un handicapé qui finance une association caritative… ?

_ Oui, ça parait assez cocasse, d'autant plus qu'il est lui-même inscrit dans un groupe de rééducation ayant vu le jour grâce à la BFT. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu le faire venir pour l'interroger, il est en déplacement en Espagne pour affaire. Cependant, j'ai appris qu'il allait bientôt revenir, je vais donc m'arranger pour que le premier lieu qu'il visite en revenant en France soit le commissariat…

_ Et…

_ Et c'est tout… »

Si Arthur avait été paumé avant, il l'était encore davantage maintenant.

Un handicapé, finançant l'association prenant soin de lui, avait envoyé une lettre d'excuse au philanthrope qui lui était venu en aide. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Peut-être avait-il détourné de l'argent et s'était repenti ? Peut-être avait-il rencontré Francis en personne et s'était disputé avec lui sur un coup de tête ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il rien à voir avec l'histoire… Non ! Francis avait pris grand soin de dissimuler cette lettre ! L'affaire était donc grave !

Mais qui était donc ce Lanvers ? Cette incohérence humaine dans la logique de l'enquête ?

Surtout, pourquoi aurait-il donné de l'argent alors qu'il en avait sans doute eu plus besoin… Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun lien avec son infirmité… La vérité peut parfois se cacher où l'on ne l'attend pas.

Arthur se pinça l'arête du nez, la nuque parcourut de sueurs froides. Ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, de se sentir mal, de perdre des couleurs, de manquer de vitamines, puis d'avoir de soudaines bouffées de chaleur à cause de quelques pics incompréhensibles d'adrénaline. Son corps envoyait des signaux contradictoires car ne comprenant pas dans quel état d'esprit était le cerveau. Tout avait tendance à vite s'embrouiller.

« Bien. Continuez à enquêter sur cet homme, ordonna-t-il. N'hésitez pas à remonter quelques mois en arrière. Je veux savoir quand il a pu rencontrer Francis et pourquoi. Chercher toute trace de son passage en Bretagne, suivez ses relevés bancaires et interrogez ses proches. Je veux tout savoir sur lui. Francis n'a pas eu d'occasion de descendre à la frontière espagnole, il ne peut pas être celui s'étant déplacé pour les faire se rencontrer.

_ O-oui, inspecteur ».

En voulant sortir, Feliciano bouscula Erzsébet qui manqua de chuter au sol dans le processus. Elle s'excusa de ne pas s'être annoncée plus tôt et de lui avoir fait peur, mais l'Italien semblait particulièrement perturbé de la voir ici. Arthur nota un curieux échange visuel entre eux, comme si le jeune homme essayait de la dissuader d'aller plus loin. Elle soupirait lentement avec un air défaitiste, passant sa main dans les mèches courtes de son interlocuteur pour le rassurer, comme pour dire 'il le faut'.

Apeuré, l'Italien fila telle une flèche, loin de ce qui allait bientôt arriver dans ce bureau. Pas en meilleur état que lui, la médecin légiste referma la porte derrière elle pour s'avancer vers l'inspecteur de police, le dos raide et la mâchoire serrée d'appréhension.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais obtenu les droits sur l'affaire…, entama-t-elle en recoiffant nerveusement une mèche dissidente qui s'échappait de son chignon.

_ Ne me fais pas languir inutilement, je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à me dire. C'est quoi ce manège avec Vargas ?

_ Il est sensible, laisse-le hors de ça. Gentil comme il est, il craint pour ta santé mentale, mais son instinct de survie est plus fort donc il a naturellement pris ses jambes à son cou.

_ Quel instinct de survie ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Nous avons été coupés la dernière fois…, rougit-elle en ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. A ce moment-là, tu n'étais pas sur l'affaire donc ça n'aurait peut-être pas été bien malin de ma part de te faire part de cette découverte mais… maintenant, je suppose que c'est bon… »

Elle gagnait du temps, Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Cette jeune Hongroise était pourtant adepte du franc-parler, ce n'était pas son genre de détourner la conversation par peur.

« Lizzy… ? Tu vas me rendre dingue si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe… »

Elle se frotta la lèvre inférieure en soupirant longuement, puis avança d'un pas vers le bureau, le regard déterminé. Arthur s'était redressé mais la jeune femme se pencha en avant pour appuyer sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'asseoir – sans doute pour lui éviter de tomber une fois la nouvelle digérée. Elle prit ensuite place à son tour, dans le siège d'en face, doigts entrelacés sur ses genoux, la blouse rigidement boutonnée autour d'elle.

« J'ai trouvé un curieux mélange dans le foie de Francis… Une sorte de décoction dont j'ignore le nom et qui n'existe sûrement pas en tant que médicament ou autre, sans doute de fabrication artisanale d'ailleurs… et… Je ne vais pas te sortir de termes techniques mais, en gros, le mélange de tous ces produits forme un poison très mortel pour l'organisme… »

Elle dû s'arrêter en le voyant passer du blanc au vert. La tête d'Arthur manquait de sang, tout était redescendu. Il se sentit nauséeux, comme si un brouillard de coton lui avait couvert les yeux et les oreilles. La voix de son amie devint lointaine et mal assurée, il ne la vit même plus, trop occupé à tirer des conclusions de cette affreuse nouvelle.

Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux floutés.

« Il voulait mourir à ce point-là… ? »

Au point de s'empoisonner, des fois que le feu ne le tuerait pas ?

Le fantôme de Francis jugeait la scène d'un œil souffrant, secouant rythmiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non ! s'alarma la jeune femme, tu te trompes ! Enfin, je crois… Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! »

Arthur se redressa sur son siège en s'essuyant les yeux, ne s'inquiétant pas du fait qu'il craquait sous les yeux de quelqu'un. Si c'était devant elle, ce n'était pas grave, elle n'était pas du genre à colporter des ragots ou à partager la souffrance d'un de ses proches.

« L'autopsie ne m'a pas révélé que ça… euh… il semblerait que Francis… prenait des remèdes… »

Cette fois-ci, l'Anglais fronça des sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que cet empoissonnement n'était pas de son fait ?

_ C'est possible que ce soit involontaire. Tout comme c'est possible que quelqu'un lui ait fait boire cette chose de force. Les produits utilisés peuvent être facilement trouvés dans le commerce, mais la composition a l'air minutieuse… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

_ On l'empoisonnait… ? répéta béatement l'inspecteur. Mais… pourquoi… ?

_ Ce n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un l'ait sciemment empoisonné. Il peut très bien avoir ingérer ça par inadvertance, ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Surtout si la décoction était placée dans un lieu portant à confusion, comme une étagère ou un placard… et… »

Elle voulait dire autre chose mais n'en trouva pas la force toute seule. Arthur la contempla avec suspicion alors qu'elle baissait tristement la tête sur ses genoux, défaite.

« Arthur… je… il… »

Elle échoua à nouveau à lui parler et prit donc cinq minutes pour respirer calmement.

« Je t'ai parlé de remède mais… c'est un abus de langage de ma part… En fait, il combattait les symptômes avec un autre genre de décoction, fait à base de médicaments trouvables en pharmacie… Et… en fin de compte… si Francis avait été parmi nous aujourd'hui… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres restées ouvertes sur la fatalité qui n'osait se révéler. Elle le regarda avec une infinie souffrance dans le regard avant d'achever la nouvelle :

« … il ne lui aurait pas resté plus de deux mois à vivre ».

Le voile de la Mort épousa la pièce. Elle sembla perdre ses couleurs pour ne laisser qu'une atmosphère mortifère. La brise continua de souffler par la fenêtre, froide et cruelle, alors qu'un épais nuage cachait maintenant le pauvre soleil fatigué. C'était comme si la température avait chutée en un instant.

La fatalité était rude, impitoyable, monstrueuse…

Francis était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il n'avait pu que mourir. Quoiqu'il eut fait, il serait mort. Mort. Encore ce mot obsédant dont le sens s'échappait. Arthur ne pouvait pas concevoir pleinement que l'unique finalité à cette histoire soit la mort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'était acharné à ce point sur un pauvre homme comme Francis, doux et joyeux, toujours bon, toujours noble, toujours aimant. Ou était la justice là-dedans ?

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il constata qu'Erzsébet était sortie, sûrement pour lui laisser de l'air. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu… et pourtant, les minutes étaient passées…

Il étouffa. Son cœur venait de se compresser d'un coup, comme si on y avait mis un étau d'acier, puis ses poumons n'arrivèrent plus à se remplir complètement d'oxygène, le condamnant à une semi-respiration douloureuse.

Mais comment, bordel, comment avait-il fait pour ne putain de rien voir ?

Mais comment diable quelqu'un qu'il aimait comme un fou avait-il pu souffrir le martyr à côté de lui et le lui cacher ?

Depuis combien de temps Francis lui mentait-il ? Quelles souffrances avait-il ressenti pendant tout ce temps ? A quel point avait-il eu mal ?

Devant ses yeux, sur le bureau, la docteure avait laissée reposer le dossier où toutes ces informations étaient écrites. C'était son rapport médical post-autopsie, rédigé en tout point, détaillé, parfait, impersonnel, atroce…

De ses mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit pour chercher toute indication temporelle. Il voulait et devait savoir depuis combien de temps il était pris pour un con par son mari dissimulateur.

Il parcourut le dossier avec attention, les nerfs à vif, l'esprit carburant à l'adrénaline.

Francis était mort en mai 2016 et le poison semblait avoir pénétré son organisme un mois auparavant. Par contre, certaines traces de coups remontaient à février… Le rapport était terriblement précis. Mais il n'avançait aucun lien entre les marques et le poison… Par ailleurs, Arthur loucha sur un autre élément qu'Erzsébet ne lui avait pas encore dit.

Trois mots tranchaient le papier, des mots incompréhensibles pour Arthur.

 _Lésions axonales diffuses_.

Il était écris que cela remontait à plus de dix ans…

A croire que Francis avait passé sa vie à se prendre des coups n'importe où.

La tristesse se mua à nouveau en curiosité, c'était devenu pour lui le seul moyen de ne pas fondre en larmes. Plus il travaillerait, plus il s'occuperait l'esprit et mieux cela ira. La douleur ne venait que lorsqu'il était démuni, abandonné avec ses 'pourquoi' comme un malheureux. Le problème était que, plus il avançait et plus nombreux furent les 'pourquoi' qui accablèrent ses esprits.

Il comprenait mieux la complexité de l'affaire. Le corps de Francis était une épave parcourue de marques, de cicatrices, de coups, de dégénérescences, et toutes reçues à des moments différents. Le danger pour Arthur serait d'aller trop vite et de tout relier bêtement, de céder à la douce tentation de l'amalgame. Or, comme l'avait dit Ludwig, il pouvait être question d'activités dangereuses auxquelles s'exposaient régulièrement le défunt Francis. Ce pourrait être dans ce genre de cadre qu'il aurait ingérer le produit…

Bouleversé par ce qu'il avait appris, Arthur quitta son bureau sans saluer personne, écourtant sa journée de plusieurs heures sans faire aucun rapport ni prévenir personne. Il n'en avait plus envie. Il n'avait envie de rien, se sentait las et malmené par les événements. Son seul désir fut de trouver un peu de réconfort, peu importe où.

En voiture, il décida d'aller rendre visite à son frère aîné – qui lui avait promis de rentrer chez lui depuis qu'Arthur avait 'repris goût' à quelque chose dans sa misérable vie –, un peu plus enclin à lui parler maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il se doutait bien qu'Allistor n'était toujours pas d'accord avec l'idée que son benjamin enquête sur la mort de son mari, mais il allait devoir vivre avec, que ça lui plaise ou non.

La voiture cala sur le trottoir et Arthur en sortit aussitôt, les poumons toujours aussi compressés que lorsqu'il avait appris la fatale et inévitable mort de son époux. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien, il s'en aurait ouvert la poitrine pour s'arracher le cœur si ça avait pu apaiser cette douleur.

Sa tête se posa lourdement contre la porte boisée tandis que ses poings battaient toute la surface pour signaler sa présence. De grosses gouttes salées lui dévalèrent les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa combien sa famille lui manquait. Les pas pressés qui dévalèrent l'escalier derrière la porte lui étaient familiers, c'était bien son frère avec sa maladresse naturelle.

Allistor apparut en ouvrant violemment la porte, agacé qu'on frappât ainsi sans se lasser juste pour attirer son attention. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut le visiteur, sanglotant contre le battant où ses maigres bras s'accoudaient, son regard s'adoucit immédiatement.

« Arthur ? »

Il se fit enlacer avec tant de ferveur que le souvenir de leur enfance lui revint de plein fouet. Jeunes, Arthur avait pris l'habitude de se jeter à cou de son grand frère lorsqu'il allait mal. En grandissant – et en devenant con, comme se plaisait à dire le plus vieux –, ils avaient perdu cette proximité, cette confiance, préférant s'engueuler sottement pour tout et rien. Et les voilà plusieurs années après, dans la même situation que lorsqu'ils avaient été enfants, l'un pleurant à chaudes larmes et l'autre luttant pour rester digne devant lui, juste pour jouer les grands frères forts. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas…

En sentant que c'était enfin son heure de gloire, Allistor fit de son mieux pour se comporter comme Arthur l'attendait. Il le tira au salon pour le faire s'asseoir et le serra contre lui aussi longtemps qu'il en fut nécessaire, caressant son dos ou sa tête lorsque les sanglots se firent plus violents, ou murmurant des paroles réconfortantes lorsque les doigts qui accrochaient son pull se tendaient.

Francis s'assis dans le canapé en face, voyeur involontaire d'une scène d'intimité comme il n'en avait jamais vu chez les Kirkland. Ils étaient du genre froids les uns avec les autres, tout en se couvrant d'affection dans leur cœur. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de témoigner leur amour à tout bout de champ comme il en était coutume chez les Bonnefoy. Les Kirkland était discrets et subtils pour ce genre de chose, un peu comme si ça allait de soi et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire de le prouver – bien que Francis ait réussi à convertir son mari au plaisir du câlinage. Mais dans les cas comme cela, même chez les Kirkland, une chaleureuse étreinte semblait plus que nécessaire.

Soumis à une sorte de transe provoquée par sa fatigue, Arthur se sentit partir dans un demi-sommeil conscient, continuant à quémander un peu de réconfort. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais il ne s'entendit pas parler, trop noyé dans son hypnose nerveuse. Il avait tout raconté à son aîné, tout. Le poison, la lettre, les secrets, tout. Allistor écoutait en silence sans forcément tout saisir – mais il n'allait pas l'interrompre pour le sommer de répéter. Il eut également mal au cœur en apprenant que Francis en cachait plus que de raison. Cette histoire de poison le laissait perplexe…

Arthur ne retrouva la force de bouger que le lendemain matin.

Les deux frères s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé, dans une position pas forcément agréable pour la colonne vertébrale. Allistor avait la tête renversée sur l'accoudoir, un bras cachant la moitié de sa figure, et Arthur avait la tête sur son ventre, écrasée en bec de canard. Et il lui avait un petit peu bavé dessus…

Le rouge aux joues, le cadet effaça sa bêtise comme il put en frottant la tâche, s'apercevant qu'il avait vraiment la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard. La fatigue et le fait d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit avait fait de sa tête une sorte de bouillie indéterminée d'idées en vrac. Une migraine vint même se rajouter à ce festival.

Sans réveiller son aîné, il se releva en essuyant ses yeux, direction la salle de bain qu'il comptait bien coloniser sans gêne. Il allait même voler des vêtements de rechanges, tiens. Pas question de s'en retourner au travail sapé comme la veille, ne serait-ce que pour donner l'illusion qu'il prenait soin de lui malgré les événements. Pour peu, Beilschmidt serait capable de lui coller des psychiatres au cul pour étudier son comportement…

Psy…

Sous la douche, il se réveilla enfin et réalisa ce que lui avait ordonné de faire son patron, la veille. Le psy ! Il devait consulter un psy !

Il s'en cogna la tête rythmiquement contre le mur carrelé. Autant dire tout de suite qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Déjà qu'il était parvenu à se confier à son frère – exploit en soi –, il n'allait pas en plus devoir avouer ses états d'âme à un parfait inconnu, si ? Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, ça faisait partie de l'arrangement qu'il avait eu avec son chef. Il allait devoir faire un petit effort…

Le premier psy qu'on lui avait donné avait laissé tomber son cas par impatience, espérons qu'on acceptât à nouveau de le recevoir après ça. Dans le genre « patient qu'on voudrait éviter », Arthur savait taper fort. Peut-être en avait-il trop fait… Maintenant que le temps s'était passé, il semblait plus enclin à remettre ses actes en question, bien qu'il soit toujours souffrant de sa tragédie.

Ça lui faisait toujours atrocement mal à la poitrine de vivre sans son mari.

De retour au commissariat, il s'abstint de faire une entrée fracassante pour cette fois. Le petit peuple qui grouillait dans les locaux ne l'intéressait pas assez pour qu'il leur crache à nouveau sa haine au visage. De toute façon, sa simple présence inspirait le malheur chez autrui, ils perdaient leur sourire rien qu'en l'apercevant. Tant mieux, Arthur ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on soit heureux à côté de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Feliciano dans un sale état. Le petit faisait une recherche informatique d'une main, prenait des notes de l'autre, le tout en téléphonant et en faisant patienter un duo certainement venu porter plainte. Voyant la détresse de son subordonné, l'Anglais soupira et se résolut à aller le sortir de là.

Le voyant arriver, les deux hommes croisèrent les bras par réflexe, comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'Arthur s'adresse à l'agent surchargé mais il n'en fit rien, au grand bonheur de l'Italien. Au contraire, il s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens en faisant un effort visible pour retrouver sa politesse d'antan.

« Vous êtes venus porter plainte ?

_ Oui, en effet, affirma le plus petit des deux. Pour vol.

_ Je vais m'occuper de prendre de votre déposition, suivez-moi ».

Timide, Feliciano murmura un merci souriant en bouchant le combiné de sa main, puis reprit l'appel aussitôt.

Arthur invita les deux victimes à prendre place dans son bureau. Ce n'était normalement pas à lui de prendre les dépositions de vol, mais Feliciano avait bien assez bouffé dans sa gueule ces derniers jours. Il fallait considérer ça comme une preuve d'excuse bête et simple.

« Oh, et j'ai oublié de me présenter : je suis l'inspecteur Arthur Kirkland».

Les deux jeunes hommes – un très grand et un plus petit – hochèrent la tête – l'un souriant et l'autre blasé de la vie – avant que l'un deux n'entame :

« Je m'appelle Lukas Bondevik et voici mon… collègue – et en entendant ce terme crument impersonnel, le grand fit une moue triste mais le laissa poursuivre : – Mathias Køhler.

_ Et vous venez pour un vol ? reprit l'inspecteur en tapant les informations sur son clavier. Pouvez-vous me décrire la nature de l'incident ? »

Le dénommé Lukas paraissait chétif mais pas faiblard, coiffé parfaitement avec une sorte de broche au-dessus de l'oreille pour maintenir en place une mèche rebelle. Arthur tiqua une demi-seconde sur la fine bague qu'il portait à l'index gauche et qui formait une sorte de petite pyramide pointue. On eut dit une vieille relique trouvée dans le grenier de l'arrière-grand-mère.

Allons bon ! Il n'allait pas faire une fixette sur la moindre bague qu'il verrait !

Il devait se reprendre !

A ce moment-là, Francis entra dans le bureau en traversant la porte.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas suivi l'amour de sa vie comme un chiot. Ça lui avait pris soudainement, une forte envie d'aller contempler la mer déchainée. Il s'était rendu sur les quais dès l'aube, sachant qu'il pourrait facilement retrouver Arthur au commissariat plus tard. La vue lui avait coupée le souffle et il aurait donné cher pour humer les effluves délicats du sel marin. A défaut d'odorat, il s'était contenté de gorger ses yeux de cette beauté mouvante, de se souvenir du nombre de fois où il avait longé la côte pour se changer les esprits, de son vivant. Cela avait été les moments légers de sa vie, un vieux bonheur simple mais tendre. Un bonheur mort.

Mort…

Lorsqu'il eut pénétré le bureau, il se retrouva face au dos de deux inconnus qui racontaient leur mésaventure à Arthur. Ce dernier tapait rapidement les informations au fur et à mesure, concentré sur son travail avec le sérieux qu'on lui avait tant connu. Heureusement que, malgré les intempéries de la vie, ses valeurs restaient profondément inscrites en lui.

Parmi les deux victimes, il y avait un grand blond aux mèches rebelles, parlant presque gaiement malgré sa mésaventure, et un petit aux cheveux légèrement délavées, plus calme et plus mature que son camarade. Sacré paire qu'on avait là. Curieux, Francis resta là pour observer la scène, accoudé à la porte en se perdant occasionnellement dans ses pensées. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il contemplait béatement la beauté cruelle que le veuvage avait offert à Arthur. Beau dans la douleur.

Ni Francis, ni Arthur ne le virent mais Lukas avait bien noté cette apparence funeste qu'arborait le policier. Tout vêtu de noir, l'œil rougis et la mine sombre… Le spectacle ne lui avait pas échappé. Pendant que Mathias décrivait point par point les événements de la matinée, lui restait silencieusement assis sur sa chaise, à fixer le policier comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

Finalement, la séance fut levée avec un profil assez complet du prétendu ravisseur – le genre de petite frappe qui trainait dans les bas quartiers pour foutre sa merde. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le sac volé ne contenait pas d'objets importants comme une carte bancaire ou un téléphone, mais juste du matériel de bricolage. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait négliger l'affaire, un vol reste un vol.

« Avec le portrait que vous m'avez décrit, il y a moyen pour que l'on retrouve le voleur, annonça le policier. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'arrêter et vous restituez vos affaires.

_ Merci beaucoup, inspecteur ! répliqua le grand blond d'un ton enjoué. C'est pas qu'on y tient particulièrement mais voilà… pour le principe, on n'a pas envie de laisser passer ce genre de chose.

_ Je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal. Je pense même qu'avec votre description, nous avons de quoi dresser un portrait-robot. Je vais vous rediriger vers nos spécialistes graphistes, ça nous aidera davantage.

_ Oh c'est cool, ça ! Vous avez des professionnels comme dans les séries policières !

_ Certes, mais n'allez pas croire non plus qu'on projette des photos sur des tables ou des murs tactiles de dix mètres, ou ce genre de gadget improbable.

_ Ahahah ! Je m'en doute ! Mais ce serait cool si c'était vrai !

_ Vu le budget qu'il faudrait débloquer pour avoir ce genre de matériel, je doute que ce soit vraiment intéressant, répliqua sérieusement l'Anglais en pesant le pour et le contre. Surtout que je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de déplacer des photos sur un écran tactile géant quand on peut se contenter de se les envoyer par mail, voire de les étudier à la main.

_ Je vous imagine bien critiquer les séries, inspecteur ! rit Mathias. Les soirées doivent être rigolotes chez vous ! »

Arthur aurait été blessé par les souvenirs de ses soirées sur le canapé avec son mari si Lukas Bondevik n'avait pas crié à ce moment-là.

Le rire du plus grand mourut alors qu'il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Par réflexe de paranoïaque, Arthur avait ouvert son holster, prêt à sortir son arme en cas de danger. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme avait poussé un tel cri en se retournant vers la porte du bureau…

Lukas pointa cette dernière du doigt en balbutiant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Francis observa la scène avec scepticisme, convaincu que le petit n'avait pas toute sa tête. Il n'y avait pourtant rien ici. Mais par acquis de conscience, le fantôme se décala pour observer à son tour la porte où il s'était accoudé, espérant ne pas tomber sur une bestiole quelconque.

Lukas se tendit et bondit en arrière, se défaisant de l'étreinte de son camarade.

« Monsieur ? interrogea Arthur en haussant un sourcil. Que se passe-t-il ? »

En tendant l'oreille, il s'aperçut qu'il prononçait des paroles dans une langue étrangère, peut-être du norvégien, en tournant sa bague pour que la pointe pyramidale se retrouve côté paume.

« **Fuis !** »

Francis fronça des sourcils en entendant cette voix qu'il semblait être le seul à entendre. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose… oh ! mais n'était-ce pas celle de l'ange qui l'avait accueilli à sa mort ?

« **Fuis ou il te détruira !** »

Avec horreur, Francis vit le jeune Bondevik bondir vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, chose incompréhensible puisqu'il était invisible aux yeux des humains. Cependant, il s'écarta et constata l'affreuse vérité : non seulement le Norvégien le voyait, mais il avait la ferme intention de lui faire du mal, peu importe comment.

Francis suivit donc le conseille de la Voix et traversa le mur _illico presto_ pour ensuite quitter le commissariat, poursuivit par le jeune homme qui avait défoncé la porte. C'était désormais sûr et acté : cet individu en voulait à son intégrité physique. Ironique quand on savait qu'il n'en avait plus aucune.

Comment ce type pouvait-il le voir ? C'était pourtant un simple mortel…

Ayant gardé ses réflexes d'humain, Francis se contentait de courir dans la rue en suivant les chemins – et même en évitant respectueusement les passants – alors que traverser un mur aurait été infiniment plus rapide pour se débarrasser de son poursuivant mortel. Il aurait même pu voler s'il avait pris le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas essayé avant et ignorait s'il en avait la capacité. L'idée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit tant il était perdu et effrayé.

Il aurait pu courir longtemps si une sorte de corde tombée du ciel ne l'avait pas fermement agrippée pour le tirer d'un coup franc vers le haut. Il vit la Terre s'éloigner à vitesse lumière avant de reprendre appui sur quelque chose, si naturellement qu'il en fut déboussolé. Il se retrouva alors au même endroit où il avait atterrie après son suicide.

L'homme en blanc avait l'air éreinté, il se tenait le front avec lassitude en soupirant.

« Ça, c'était pas prévu...

_ Toi qui te prétends fin diplomate, me donnerais-tu deux-trois explications ? ironisa Francis qui avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de frôler une autre forme de mort ».

Il se prit un regard blasé en représailles et choisit de rester silencieux pour que son camarade se reprenne.

« Ok, mec… On a un problème.

_ Merci de me le confirmer, c'était pas assez clair en bas.

_ N'en ris pas, t'as failli y laisser ton reste d'existence.

_ Comment c'est possible ? C'est un humain et tu m'as dit que les humains ne voyaient pas les fantômes… J'y comprends rien à ton système de retour sur Terre.

_ Bah… Disons que c'est comme tout : y a des exceptions. Certaines personnes sont plus sensibles au monde de l'au-delà, c'est comme ça. Le Lukas que t'as vu a des facilités en occultisme et, manque de chance, il se voue à l'extermination des revenants ».

En entendant ça, Francis se caressa la gorge comme en craignant qu'on la lui tranche. Il déglutit.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

_ Parce que, de manière générale, un fantôme qui revient sur Terre, c'est pas bon signe. Tu sais… si nous en Haut, on fait redescendre des âmes, tu devines qu'en Bas, il en fait remonter. Sauf que lui, c'est pour faire chier. Il existe de bons esprits comme toi, mais aussi des esprits malins juste bons à gaver le monde de leurs conneries. De base, ils sont pas forcément méchants mais… un accident est si vite arrivé.

_ Donc Lukas ne fait aucune différence entre les bons et les mauvais ?

_ Exactement. Pour tout te dire, il ne t'a même pas vu clairement. S'il a des « facultés » qui lui permettent de détecter les esprits, elles ne sont pas non plus surdéveloppées. Tout ce qu'il voit de toi, c'est une vague silhouette fantomatique avec des yeux – va savoir pourquoi, les yeux sont la seule chose que les gars comme lui peuvent pleinement distinguer.

_ Y a vraiment pas moyen de lui dire que je ne suis pas là pour faire n'importe quoi ?

_ Généralement, les esprits évitent d'approcher ce genre de type. Il aura vite fait de t'exorciser avant que tu n'ais dit quoi que ce soit.

_ Et… comment il fait pour bannir les esprits ?

_ T'as vu sa bague ?

_ Oui.

_ S'il te touche avec, globalement, t'es fichu. Il a dû y foutre une connerie occulte de vieille civilisation à la con ou un rituel païen de mes couilles… Je serais toi, je commencerais à m'entraîner à voler parce qu'il va te poursuivre sitôt qu'il te verra.

_ Ah parce que j'y retourne ?

_ C'est à toi de voir. Je croyais que tu voulais rester aux côtés de ton mari jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

_ C'est mal barré à ce rythme.

_ Tu fais référence au psychopathe qui va te traquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou au fait que ton veuf ne veuille pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse satisfaisante ? »

Les deux, en fait. Francis avait rarement été autant dans la merde.

« Il m'arrivera quoi si je me fais toucher par sa bague ?

_ Tu seras affaibli jusqu'à l'immobilité, le temps pour lui de te faire un récital morbide supposé dissoudre ton âme. Pas très agréable, si tu te poses la question. Je veux bien tenter l'effort de te soutenir en cas de coup dur mais saches que je m'expose également. Ce n'est pas garanti que j'arrive à renverser la tendance.

_ Trop sympa.

_ Ouais, je sais, on me le dit souvent ! »

Donc, pour l'instant, la seule arme de survie de Francis était la fuite pure et dure. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas trop croiser le chemin de ce Norvégien tueur de fantômes… La perspective de se retourner toutes les cinq secondes pour chercher son chasseur du regard ne lui plaisait pas trop. Avec un peu de chance, Lukas n'avait pas fait le lien entre lui et Arthur. Se trouvant dans un commissariat, il serait plus logique de conclure qu'il s'agissait là de l'âme d'un défunt prisonnier s'étant peut-être donné la mort. Oui mais, dans ce cas-là, le chasseur allait être davantage persuadé que Francis était une nuisance et, si jamais leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau, il n'aurait aucune pitié.

Bien loin de là, plus bas que les nuages, Arthur était resté dans son bureau avec un regard circonspect. Mathias, s'étant souvenu qu'il n'était pas seul ici, tourna la tête vers lui en rougissant presque adorablement.

C'était peut-être à cause de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux bleus, mais Arthur faisait une légère fixette sur le visage de cet homme. Au-delà de l'attrait physique, il avait également le même genre de joie de vivre et de sourire que Francis. Se sentant partir dans un amalgame qui lui causerait du tort, Arthur secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis rangea son arme à sa hanche, oubliant à quel point la ressemblance entre ce type et son mari était troublante.

« Euh… désolé pour le grabuge… »

Et il avait le même air coupable, en plus. Quel merdier…

« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est rien. Je me fais plus de souci pour votre ami que pour ce petit coup de stress. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Vous n'allez pas me croire…, sourit le plus grand avec un regard trop attirant.

_ Dites toujours…, répliqua le policier troublé.

_ Eh bien, Lukas voit les esprits, si je puis dire. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un fantôme dans votre bureau, inspecteur ».

Rien qu'avec cette déclaration, Arthur avait vu Mathias passer du stade « individu baisable et carrément magnifique » à « dangereux malade mental ». Le policier était partagé entre sa joie d'avoir perdu toute attirance sexuelle gênante pour ce parfait inconnu et la peur d'être face à un duo de fous à lier. Ils avaient l'air stables pourtant…

« Ahhh… Je savais que vous ne me croirez pas ! se languit le plus grand avec ironie ».

Arthur devait être sérieusement atteint pour encore une fois comparer son mari avec ce type, mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être face à un double… A moins que son désir pour Francis se soit transvasé sur quelqu'un d'autre à cause de la désormais l'impossibilité d'union entre eux. Cela signifierait donc que quelque chose en lui cherchait à tourner la page et à tenter l'aventure ailleurs ?

Non !

Arthur pensa à sa haine pour le monde, il pensa aux baisers de Francis, il pensa à leur mariage, il pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. A cet instant précis, une fougue salvatrice engloba son cœur. Il avait envie de briser des montagnes, de hurler sa rancœur à la face du monde, de remuer ciel et terre pour découvrir la vérité qu'on lui refusait. Pas d'envie pour un autre corps, pas de nouveaux sentiments, pas de nouvelles expériences. Non. Juste Francis. Le seul, l'éternel, le divin Francis.

« Je suis surtout surpris que VOUS y croyez, repris-il pour le faire parler. Vous avez pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de rationnel.

_ Merci, inspecteur, je le prends comme une flatterie ! »

Arthur se sentit rougir mais le sourire de son époux s'afficha en grand dans son esprit, juste de quoi se dire « ok, Mathias est beau mais Francis l'est davantage ». Et ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi !

« Vous savez… j'y croyais pas non plus avant. D'ailleurs, je ne vois aucun esprit, moi. Mais… j'ai tout de même vu des choses qui m'ont fait comprendre que je me voilais peut-être un peu la face… Disons que je reste sceptique. En tout cas, j'ai intérêt à rester près de mon cher Lukas pour en avoir le cœur net ».

Son « cher » Lukas ?

Tant mieux, si ce « cher » avait un sens sentimental, Arthur n'oserait jamais franchir le pas – même dans une fièvre sortie de nulle part – si sa proie était déjà engagée. Il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un se mette entre lui et Francis, alors il n'irait jamais faire subir à un autre ce qu'il ne voulait pas subir lui.

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps. Comme convenu, je vais aller faire ce portrait-robot avec vos collègues graphistes. Juste, j'aimerais retrouver mon ami avant cela, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Non, non. A deux, ce sera plus précis. Je vais aller prévenir mes camarades de votre arrivée, prenez votre temps ».

Débarrassé de cette présence troublante, Arthur se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant tellement fort qu'il jurait n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant pour extérioriser son trouble – et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point Francis l'avait fait soupirer. Là, il y avait trop d'événements qui se passaient en même temps, trop d'émotions différentes, trop de questions, trop de bizarreries. Des fantômes ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était un dingue avec des visions accompagné d'un crétin – secrètement amoureux – n'osant pas lui sortir entre quatre yeux qu'il disait de la merde au sujet de ses foutus esprits.

Quelle folie…

Mais de toutes les façons, la priorité restait la même : trouver la raison au suicide de Francis et, si nécessaire, venger sa mort de quelque manière que ce soit.

* * *

 **Bon… On ne peut pas dire que ce chapitre n'est pas riche en info ! J'ai bourré le scénar' comme un agriculteur avec ses oies, ça c'est l'efficacité berrichonne, ma salope ! Eh oui ! (Mes origines berrichonnes sont priées de repartir illico presto avant que je ne me fâche, merci).**

 **J'ai dit que je ne trahirais pas donc je ne vais pas épiloguer plus que de raison, j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas déjà barbés. Je précise que Lanvers est un OC total que j'ai improvisé à la sauvette :'D Je l'ai dit dans deux-trois réponses de review mais je ne voulais pas donner son rôle à un Hetalien pour une raison qui m'échappe…**

 **Bref !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour ceux qui commentent, merci de me suivre, je vous embrasse fort !**

 **Biz' !**


	5. Le jour où il parla

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Coucou !**

 **Je sais, j'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière comme promis ! (Pardon, Sanae, j'espère que dans ton cœur, tu sauras me pardonner). En vrai, je poste par défaut Flamme d'amour quand je n'ai pas de chapitre de l'Homme et la bête. Or, la semaine dernière, je l'avais fini… du coup, voilà. Donc, j'en suis toujours au stade de poster un chapitre par semaine mais… mais on sait pas de quoi XD**

 **Enfin, vu comment j'avance en ce moment, ça va être Flamme pendant un petit bout de temps.**

 **Désolée pour tout !**

 **Je poste vendredi et non samedi à titre exceptionnel, mes petits loups ! Une conférence universitaire demain, qui va durer je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-temps, donc je prends les devants pour pas vous faire attendre (parske j'vous nem)**

 **J'abrège parce que je suis surbookée, réponses aux reviews ! (ça ira vite, cette fois-ci XP)**

 **Mimichan :**

 **T'as pas fini de t'en poser des questions, crois-moi ! Et pour les révélations, va falloir attendre encore ! Mon pauvre Francis n'a même pas la paix alors qu'il est mort, si c'est pas malheureux, ça ! (Attends, Arthur se flagelle mentalement pour ne pas avoir de pensées déplacées ! Apprécie son effort ! XD) Bref, merci pour ta review, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de tes fics à toi ! J'espère aussi que cette fic continuera à te plaire, j'y ai mis toute mon énergie vitale (et ma santé mentale, aussi, non ? :D /pan/)**

 **Sanae :**

 **Encore désolée ! Je t'avais promis toutes les semaines et voilà que je trolle, c'est la baiiize ! XD Mais sinon, vouiii, y a eu Danemark ! Danemark, le BG ab-so-lu ! Entre lui et Francis, mais wouuuuah ! Deux blonds sublimes avec des yeux bleus, je craque ! Lukas en illuminati XD J'y avais même pas fait gaffe quand j'ai inventé sa bagounette ! Tu désacralise mes efforts, vilaine fille ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir ! Bizou !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Je te connais, tu seras toujours à la bourre pour reviewer (alors que moooooa, je suis toujouuuuurs parmi les preumz', madaaaameuh ! *tend ses doigts devant sa bouche pour rire comme une putain de diva* Hohohohoho !) Ma pauvre ! Tu sais pas reviewer les enquêtes ? X) C'est pas de cul, ça ! Mais c'est déjà gentil d'essayer ! Façon, tu peux aussi faire le mouton et découvrir le scénar avec tes yeux candides ! Merci pour ta review, je t'embrasse fort, fort, fort (et je te pète les deux joues dans le processus, niarf !)**

 **Voilà, j'avais dit que ça allait être rapide ! :D**

 **Du coup, je vous fais une bise, je vous claque le cul et je vous remercie chaleureusement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Et rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénar', blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson)**

* * *

 **Chapitre V :**

Le braqueur appuya le canon de l'arme contre le crâne de son otage, s'assurant de sa docilité en lui faisant redouter une probable mort imminente. Le frisson de la victime le rassura : il le tenait fermement entre ses griffes. Le moindre geste était mesuré, analysé, anticipé, de telle sorte que la victime n'avait aucune opportunité pour se retourner contre son agresseur. L'arme au dos de sa tête, l'otage remplissait progressivement mais hâtivement les sacs de tas de billets de banque. La somme promettait d'être gigantesque. Surtout que le braquage avait été fait rapidement et proprement. Sans certitude que la police viendrait à leur secours, les otages ignoraient combien de temps durerait cette mascarade. De plus, l'autre braqueur avait ordonné qu'on abaisse les stores sitôt qu'il était entré dans la banque, pour éviter tout autre individu de pénétrer et de prévenir la police.

Une fausse pancarte « fermeture exceptionnelle » avait été collée à la hâte à l'entrée de la banque, et il n'y avait qu'un léger espace qui maintenait les stores ouverts. Pour laisser les voleurs s'enfuir sans encombres, ils avaient tenus à laisser environ un mètre entre le sol et le bas du rideau métallique, de quoi se baisser rapidement pour quitter la banque.

Une fois cela fait, ils grimperaient vite fait bien fait à la voiture qu'ils avaient récemment volée et s'en iraient librement avec leur butin. Ils comptaient sur leur complice resté dans le véhicule pour démarrer aussitôt qu'ils seraient à bord. Une fois hors de la banque, la moindre seconde devra être finement occupée. N'importe qui, en voyant des hommes cagoulés sortir d'un tel lieu, appellerait immédiatement la police. Il fallait donc faire au plus vite. Heureusement, les vitres du véhicule étaient teintées sombrement, juste de quoi empêcher quiconque de comprendre que quelqu'un de malintentionné attendait à deux pas du bâtiment.

L'autre braqueur était toujours face aux otages assis, les surveillant de près sans jamais fléchir, et lui s'occupait de récolter l'argent en abusant d'une victime lambda. C'était plus efficace et moins fatiguant.

Certains continuaient de se lancer des coups d'œil suspects, cherchant à déceler qui était le mystérieux complice caché parmi eux.

Le braqueur se reconcentra sur son otage. De dos, il voyait ses bras s'activer à bourrer nerveusement les sacs, le corps parfois parcouru de frissons d'angoisse. La peur rendait son travail efficace car il s'activait aussi vite que possible. Et cela alors qu'il avait une jambe blessée. Quelques couches de sparadrap recouvraient sa cheville, semblait-il, qu'on distinguait car il n'avait pas pu enfiler de chaussette à ce pied. Privé de sa béquille, on l'avait forcé à marcher jusqu'à la salle des coffres – quitte à le faire souffrir – pour qu'il se sente en position d'infériorité. De ce fait et malgré la grande taille de cet inconnu, il ne pouvait que se laisser faire et subir la douleur à sa cheville. Triste mais efficace. Un otage blessé est plus réticent à l'idée de se rebeller.

Les caméras de sécurité pendaient tristement, décharnés par les premiers coups de feu ayant été tirés. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la banque, les ravisseurs s'étaient répartis les tâches. L'un avait regroupé tout ce beau monde au même endroit en ordonnant aux ouvreuses de fermer les stores tandis que l'autre avait tiré avec un silencieux au canon dans toutes les caméras pour, un, prouver que leurs armes étaient chargées, deux, restreindre les preuves de leur passage. Sur les images, la moindre erreur pouvait être repérée. Or, le simple témoignage d'une armée d'otages apeurée ne valait pas grand-chose.

Non, décidemment, ce braquage était mené à la perfection. C'en était effrayant.

L'adolescent, quant à lui, rentra son visage dans ses genoux en espérant calmer ses nerfs, laissant deux mèches blondes sortir de sa capuche brune. La femme à côté de lui restait attentive à tout ce qu'il se passait, finement observée par au moins trois autres hommes la suspectant d'être le quatrième complice. A vrai dire, tout le monde se suspectait légitimement. Et le professionnalisme du braqueur en face d'eux faisait qu'il ne fixait personne en particulier pendant la surveillance, son regard voguait naturellement sans s'accrocher nécessairement à quelqu'un. Aucun indice dans ses yeux, donc.

Une fois qu'il ne fut plus possible de remplir les sacs tant ils étaient pleins, le braqueur ordonna à son otage de rejoindre les autres à terre, le suivant avec le canon de son arme toujours pointé sur lui et les deux sacs sur le dos. L'otage remarqua la peine qu'avait son ravisseur à porter ce fardeau de façon normale – son dos avait l'air douloureux et ses jambes fragiles – mais ses doigts restant fermement appuyés contre la gâchette, il ne se risqua pas à tenter quelque chose.

Non, il s'assit, tout simplement, seul otage lavé de tout soupçon sur sa prétendue complicité puisqu'il n'avait pas été présent pour surveiller ses petits camarades.

Mais lui avait des informations supplémentaires sur ses ravisseurs.

0*O*o*O*0

« … sieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous ! »

La chaise bascula en arrière mais Arthur eut le réflexe de bondir en avant pour éviter la chute. Il se rattrapa au bureau, effrayé du son sec venant de ses arrières, tiré d'une rêverie qui l'avait entièrement emporté.

Le psychologue ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, faisant rougir Arthur d'embarra. Lui qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, c'était raté.

« Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien… Rasseyez-vous ».

N'osant pousser sa patience à ses limites, l'Anglais releva son siège pour reprendre place, jaugeant la pièce d'un œil circonspect. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore prêt à être couché sur la banquette de l'aveu, le siège du bureau lui suffisant pour l'instant.

« Vous dormez suffisamment, monsieur Kirkland ?

_ Je pense que oui.

_ Des cauchemars ?

_ Parfois ».

Le vieil homme plaça sa langue devant ses dents supérieures par réflexe, lui donnant un petit air de singe, en écrivant les informations. Arthur en rit sous cape, pas sérieux pour un sou. Et pourtant, il appréciait ce médecin, pas trop envahissant mais professionnel malgré tout.

« Bien… Nous reparlerons des rêves dans une séance ultérieure. Je vous conseille d'ici-là de les noter dans un carnet pour être sûr de ne pas les oublier. Pour l'heure, parlez-moi un peu de votre dernière semaine. Y a-t-il eu un fait marquant concernant votre défunt mari ?

_ Mon frère va organiser un événement pour réunir tous les proches, juste après qu'on m'ait rendu les… cendres. Je ne voulais pas y participer mais il s'est montré convaincant, donc on a bloqué une date la semaine prochaine.

_ Qui est convié à cet événement ?

_ Ma famille, celle de Francis, ainsi que nos quelques amis proches. Surtout les siens. Si on avait invité toutes les personnes qui l'appréciaient, toute la ville serait venue.

_ Je vois… Votre frère est efficace. Vous met-il la pression ? Pour passer à autre chose, par exemple.

_ Oui. Il se contente la plupart du temps d'allusions subtiles mais j'ai bien compris qu'il était fondamentalement contre mon implication dans l'affaire. Il est allé jusqu'au commissariat pour engueuler mon chef et le traiter d'incapable irresponsable ».

Le psychologue haussa ses deux fins sourcils, stupéfait de cet acte à la fois courageux et stupide.

« Et il…, entama-t-il avec curiosité.

_ …a passé une journée en 'cellule de dégrisement', quand bien même il n'avait pas bu une goutte. Mais ça, personne n'en saura jamais rien ».

Allistor était rentré chez lui avec de la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles et Arthur avait été prié de 'tenir sa bestiole en laisse à l'avenir', dixit le patron. Le début d'une grande histoire d'amitié.

« Oh… Et… la perspective de vous retrouver encerclé par vos proches lors de cette réunion vous a-t-elle fait quelque chose ? Le geste de votre frère a-t-il remué quelque chose en vous ?

_ Je… suppose. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai de plus en plus de souvenirs qui me reviennent, comme des flashbacks, et qui me plombent le moral. Je me perds dans mes pensées et me réveille parfois en larmes. C'est incontrôlable et épuisant.

_ Quel genre de souvenir vous reviennent ? »

Le genre de souvenir à vous arracher le cœur, bien sûr.

Depuis l'Eglise de Saint-Malo, le glas de la Mort raisonnait jusqu'aux oreilles d'Arthur comme les cris de joie à son mariage. La pluie pleurait sur ses joues comme les grains de riz lancés par les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Puis sur les visages froids et mornes, mais autrefois chaleureux et sublimes, transpiraient les funestes jours d'un monde malade.

C'était devenu son quotidien.

Il se remémorait son mariage sous toutes ses coutures, les images s'imposaient à lui à tout moment. Il suffisait qu'il hume une odeur de sucre pour se décrire à nouveau la pièce montée, toute de choux et de crèmes légères, s'élevant comme un monument sur le drap blanc de la table d'extérieur.

Cela se passa en juin 2011, dans une douce journée ensoleillée marquant l'arrivée de l'été. Bien évidemment, Francis avait été l'organisateur principal de l'événement puisqu'Arthur demeurait assez réservé sur le sujet. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer mais, de base, il n'était pas spécialement démonstratif, alors un mariage… Il avait du mal à se projeter au cœur de l'événement et, fatalement, à imaginer comment la journée pourrait bien se dérouler. Alors il avait écouté les désirs et affabulations de son fiancé pendant les quatre mois précédents, avec son divin droit de Veto à poser lorsqu'il sentait que ça allait partir en sucette. Parce que le coup des feux d'artifices, merci mais non merci.

Francis en faisait toujours trop.

Finalement, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour un passage à la mairie suivi d'une petite cérémonie privée, dans un modeste château de location sur les côtes escarpées de Bretagne.

Vu la tête du maire, c'était son premier mariage homosexuel. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant trop heureux de découvrir le monde, c'en était naïvement beau. Le sourire jusqu'aux yeux, il leur avait lu les clauses du mariage en face de deux gros rangs de foules – parce que rien que dans la famille Kirkland, y avait du monde – et de deux fiancés se donnant subtilement la main toutes les cinq secondes. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient parés de blanc pour s'assortir et – c'est suffisamment spectaculaire pour être souligné – Arthur avait réussi à coiffer ses cheveux. Nul doute que, le soir venu, dans la chambre nuptiale, Francis se ferait un malin plaisir de tout ébouriffer dans le feu de l'action. L'Anglais en suffoquait délicieusement, rien qu'en y pensant. Ils s'étaient déjà donné un aperçu de la nuit noce le matin même.

Certes, les mariés ne sont pas supposés se voir avant la cérémonie, dixit la coutume, mais le jeune couple n'étant pas particulièrement protocolaire, ils ne s'étaient pas gênés. En vérité, ils aimaient bien contourner les règles ensembles parce que, bien souvent, Allistor leur rappelait qu'il fallait mieux faire ceci ou cela, ou au contraire éviter ceci ou cela. Au plus grand désespoir des deux futurs mariés, Allistor était plutôt de la vieille école en ce qui concerne le protocole, bien qu'il ne se fût jamais opposé à leur amour car les tenant tous deux en affection. Mais Arthur étant son frère et Francis son ami, il les avait tout de même bien fait chier ces derniers mois, osons le dire. Il niait adorer son cadet mais, pour le protéger de tout et rien, il avait demandé longtemps à Francis de se tenir à carreau. Sous-entendu : n'essaie même pas de le tripoter, _bloody hell_ , ou tu m'auras au cul. Francis ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait réellement voulu dire par 'l'avoir au cul' mais ça l'avait refroidi… deux jours. Puis Arthur ayant capté que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait vite fallu balancer la menace du frère aîné. Francis jurait n'avoir jamais vu son fiancé dans une telle colère pour son frère. Ça s'était réglé à coup de 'ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, _moron_ ' avec une roulade sous la table et quelques coups de poing. Normal, donc.

En bref, Francis avait glissé une échelle le long du mur pour accéder à la chambre d'Arthur, située à la parfaite opposé de la sienne – et devinez qui avait organisé la répartition des chambres pour biiien les séparer. Le côté psychorigide d'Al était un vrai problème, parfois. Au moins, ça avait été amusant de faire le contraire de ses attentes.

En le voyant taper à sa fenêtre, littéralement en équilibre sur les derniers barreaux, Arthur avait vu blanc – mais pas à cause de son accoutrement – et s'était précipité pour le sortir de cette cascade stupide. Edwin, qui avait été présent pour aider son frère à s'habiller, leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon et les laissa tranquille. Rien vu, rien entendu.

« T'es complètement timbré ! avait rugit l'Anglais. Tu veux mourir ?!

_ Je voulais te voir avant de passer à la mairie, minauda son fiancé avec une moue adorable. Mais comme Al garde le couloir, j'ai dû passer par dehors.

_ Non mais celui-là… je vais lui apprendre à se mêler de mes affaires !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Dans deux heures, tu ne lui devras plus rien ».

En entendant ça, les joues d'Arthur avaient pris une teinte délicieusement rougeoyante, la teinte du plaisir qui grimpe l'échine pour se diffuser jusque dans le moindre nerf. Sa colère venait de redescendre en flèche, remplacée par la délicieuse appréhension du bonheur à portée de main. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il enlaça de ses deux bras le corps merveilleusement paré de son fiancé. Il sentait bon l'eau de Cologne, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un tout gracieux par un fin ruban bleu à peine plus foncé que ses beaux yeux pétillants.

Ils s'observèrent, s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et manquèrent de s'aimer à même le sol si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas vu l'heure. Ça aurait été du joli de devoir entièrement se rhabiller et se recoiffer à cause d'une impulsion incontrôlable. Mais le regard du Français ne mentait pas, ce n'était que partie remise.

« Retourne dans ta chambre avant qu'Al ne se rende compte de la supercherie, chuchota Arthur en grignotant son lobe d'oreille.

_ Tu me donnes plutôt envie de rester…

_ Huuuum… On remet les festivités à ce soir.

_ Je me demande si je ne vais pas te coincer entre deux murs d'ici-là.

_ Oh ! Tu n'oserais pas !

_ Ah ? On lance les paris ?

_ Francis ! »

Outré de cet appétit sexuel, Arthur grogna après son fiancé qui préféra en rire et lui voler un baiser entre deux jurons. Un peu ronchon, Arthur fit d'abord mine de ne pas répondre au baiser mais ses sourcils se défroncèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque deux mains caressantes vinrent se glisser entre son dos et sa nuque pour câliner son corps.

Et finalement, Allistor les avait pris en flagrant délit.

Et ils s'en étaient foutus comme de l'an 40.

Lorsqu'il eut reprit pied dans la réalité, Arthur se trouva à clamer son « oui » devant Monsieur le maire, sa mère en larmes juste derrière. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant.

Quelle tragédie que les parents de Francis n'aient plus été de ce monde pour contempler le bonheur dans ses yeux, le rire dans sa voix et sa beauté de jeune marié épanoui. Mais fort heureusement, il y avait son oncle, Héraclès, ainsi que son grand-père paternel et sa grand-mère maternelle. Peut-être cela sera-t-il suffisant pour combler le vide laissé par l'absence de ses parents. En tout cas, Arthur espérait qu'aucun nuage ne vienne voiler le cœur tendre de ce bel Apollon, aujourd'hui plus beau que jamais.

Ils échangèrent les alliances puis un baiser, acclamé par la foule en délire, qui s'était peut-être plus cru à un spectacle qu'à un mariage.

Et papiers signés, ils étaient sortis de la mairie en se faisant agresser de grains de riz tueurs et de bulles de savon – pour les enfants –, jusqu'à la grande place où ils prirent une bonne demi-heure pour écouter les félicitations de tout le monde. Le nombre d'embrassades ne se comptait plus. Les deux mariés avaient activés la fonction 'robot' de leur système nerveux pour enchainer les 'merci' les uns à la suite des autres.

Un car de touristes chinois les mitrailla de photos au passage, causant un rire collectif un peu nerveux.

Mais le plus gros de la fête était à venir, maintenant que la case administrative venait d'être cochée.

Le cortège marital se glissa sur les routes du Finistère, loin du port de Saint-Malo, en klaxonnant tous les kilomètres pour rappeler l'ambiance festive. D'autres voitures émettaient un petit coup de klaxon par solidarité. Ils longèrent la côte escarpée jusqu'à rejoindre, haut sur la falaise, un vieux château que la région soumettait à la location de festivités dans ce genre.

La voiture des mariés devait arriver en dernier pour laisser le temps aux ultimes préparatifs. Alors, par compassion, Arthur se 'perdit malencontreusement' sur une route, en prenant son mari en otage. Ils auraient aimés s'arrêter pour partager quelques caresses mais l'infâme Allistor continuait de les suivre à la trace avec un sourire fier aux lèvres. Les faire chier, c'était son jeu favori.

Une pauvre campagnarde fixa d'un œil protubérant les deux voitures se lancer des klaxons en guise d'arguments, rebondissant sur les gravas du chemin pierreux qu'ils empruntaient. Elle constata le regard éploré du passager d'une des voitures, qui se tenait à la rambarde de sécurité comme si elle le maintenait en vie – ce qui était peut-être le cas. Arthur jurait qu'un jour, il allait se débarrasser de son grand frère envahissant – et paradoxalement distant le reste du temps – mais le futur lui prouverait hélas le contraire.

Francis était bien loin de se douter qu'il succomberait aux assauts de la vie cinq ans plus tard. Dans ce moment féérique, il n'avait vu que l'instant présent, quitte à en oublier le passé et à ne même pas envisager l'avenir. Qui pourrait le blâmer ? Petit angelot orphelin aux yeux si tendres, tout doux et toujours terriblement bon… Qui aurait pu penser à ta mort ? A ton suicide ? Tu riais tant dans cette voiture à la course folle, tu pleurais de joie devant Monsieur le maire, qui diable aurait pu deviner pareille tragédie ?

Suite à cette course-poursuite, il fallut redevenir raisonnable et rejoindre la fête, mais Arthur jurait se venger un jour du comportement de son frère – supposé être le plus mature et responsable de par son âge. Peuh ! Conneries !

L'énergie vitale pompée par la course-poursuite, Francis se permit cinq minutes de pause avant de sortir de la voiture, le temps de reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Cela fait, ses chaussures finement cirées se posèrent sur l'herbe fraiche et verdoyante de cette douce campagne ensoleillée (parce que non, il ne pleut pas tout le temps en Bretagne). Derrière les mus robustes et pierreux de la bâtisse, il devinait l'immense salle des fêtes où le couvert devait déjà avoir été mis pour nourrir tous les invités. Il devait également y avoir une grande salle des fêtes, prévue pour les danses et autres animations.

Mais avant d'aller souper, les deux jeunes mariés étaient invités à passer par les jardins.

Francis avait attrapé la main de son mari pour la serrer dans la sienne, se voulant rassurant et aimant. Arthur rougissait adorablement en se collant à lui, retardant l'instant où ils s'avanceraient tous deux sous la petite arche fleurie du jardin, sous les yeux émus de l'assemblée. Ça le rendait timide d'être au centre de l'attention de cette manière. Cajoleuses, leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec un sourire entendu et, pour une fois, Allistor se la ferma alors même qu'ils étaient en retard pour leur cérémonie privée.

A contrecœur, les deux amants se séparèrent, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Les invités avaient pris place sur plusieurs rangées de chaises, disposées en ligne de part et d'autres d'un chemin de pétales multicolores, et discutaient joyeusement face à une petite arche sur laquelle serpentaient deux variétés de roses. Au-delà, une forêt verdoyante marquait la limite du domaine. Les enfants étaient priés de ne pas trop s'y aventurer car, plus loin derrière, une falaise mortelle se déversait dans l'océan.

C'était élégant, sobre, onirique. La cérémonie parfaite pour eux.

Arthur évita les yeux qui s'attardaient sur lui pour s'empêcher de rougir, préférant se concentrer sur la main chaude qui enlaçait la sienne pour le guider sous l'arche. Il enviait Francis et son air naturellement confortable car il ne semblait pas perturbé par les sourires qu'on lui envoyait, totalement droit dans sa posture et offrant un regard pour tout le monde. Le malin avait d'ailleurs maintenant sa main dans le bas du dos de son époux et le gardait contre lui par une légère pression, comme pour clamer son appartenance sur ce corps.

Francis sembla au courant de la suite des évènements et amena Arthur à se décaler avec lui sur le côté, pour laisser libre le passage entre les chaises et sous l'arche. Presque aussitôt, Antonio y plaça un micro, aidé par Gilbert qui parut trifouiller deux-trois câbles le reliant à l'ordinateur portable de son frère – subtilement emprunté pour l'occasion.

Ça puait le discours, ça…, remarqua Arthur en rosissant des joues.

Et Francis qui rigolait comme un bienheureux à moitié idiot… N'était-il donc pas un peu gêné ?

« Quelqu'un veut entamer les hostilités ? proposa Antonio à l'assemblée hilare. Si vous avez pour vocation de devenir Président de la République, c'est maintenant qu'il faut s'entrainer.

_ Bah commence donc ! sourit sadiquement Francis en remontant sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Eblouis-nous !

_ Tu veux que je te chante une ode à ta gloire ?

_ Non ! »

Gilbert venait de sursauter.

« Ne le laisse pas faire ça, il va t'improviser des rimes salaces ! »

Mince, le Germanique avait raison… Antonio était du genre à être plein de ressources, avec une imagination assez débridée.

« Euh… bah contentes-toi d'un discours, trancha le Français. Au moins pour préserver les oreilles pures et fragiles des quelques enfants présents ».

Les quelques enfants tirèrent la langue en disant qu'ils étaient assez grands pour tout entendre – mais oui, bien sûr… surtout la petite Camilla de sept ans et demi ! – mais le message était passé pour l'Hispanique. Il allait donc devoir improviser un petit discours pas trop cru. Comme joker, il choisit de le faire avec Gilbert – un discours deux en un à la mode ' _Deutsch Qualität_ ' pas piqué des hannetons. Comme ça, en cas de dérapage, Francis pourrait prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre et Arthur prendrait l'autre pour taper sur l'un.

Ils les avaient à l'œil, ces deux cancres !

« Bon…, toussota l'Espagnol. Je ne sais pas par où commencer donc je vais y aller à la bonne franquette ! Francis ! On était au collège quand on s'est rencontré et, comme t'as vu, je t'ai pas lâché la grappe depuis !

_ On m'avait pourtant prévenu que tu étais un vrai pot-de-colle, rit le Français alors qu'Arthur fulminait intérieurement de cet aveu – parce que cette rapace d'Antonio avouait ouvertement coller SON Francis depuis des années.

_ C'est ça que d'être trop gentil, mon vieux. Malgré tes airs de minettes, je t'ai trouvé hyper sympa, surtout quand on faisait des conneries à la chaine. C'était cool d'avoir un ami avec le même âge mental que soi ».

Une partie de l'assemblée soupira ironiquement, tous ayant vus ou entendus parler au moins une fois des conneries dont il était question. Sauf les enfants qui ne se doutaient de rien.

« Puis quand Gil est arrivé dans le groupe, ça a été un festival ! »

Il y eut des rires nerveux. Arthur fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que son petit angelot de mari en cachait peut-être des belles… Il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire, un jour ou l'autre. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelques dossiers en cas de chantage affectif.

« Je me souviens de la fois où on a sauté du toit de l'école pour atterrir dans la piscine…, affabula l'Espagnol alors que Francis se cacha le visage dans les mains pour s'empêcher de rire. Une semaine de renvoi et les parents convoqués… Notre légende a dû naître autour de ce jour-là ».

Des rires francs s'élevèrent en souvenir de ce moment. La nouvelle était passée dans le journal régional et tout le monde avait parlé du BFT pendant… très longtemps. Les parents d'Antonio, présents car ils adoraient Francis, levèrent les yeux au ciel en se mordant la lèvre, jurant qu'ils auraient dû hurler plus fort pour que leur fils n'en rigole plus.

« Et on était tellement proches qu'on a fini par fonder une entreprise à trois…, poursuivit l'Espagnol en renonçant à son sourire pour sombrer dans une douce mélancolie qui atteint les deux autres compères ».

Arthur n'avait jamais vu les trois lascars prendre cet air. Même Gilbert avait arrêté de sourire comme un idiot pour se perdre dans la contemplation des nuages. Ce jour-là, il avait vraiment compris à quel point la BFT avait de l'importance pour eux, une importance sentimentale. Ce fut la seule fois où l'Espagnol ne lui avait pas donné envie de lui foutre des baffes. Oui, pour une fois, son sérieux toucha Arthur. Et c'était peut-être là qu'il avait aussi compris qu'Antonio était capable de produire des idioties autant que de vraies paroles intelligentes. Et donc, qu'il était potentiellement dangereux.

« Je suis fier de toi, Francis…, acheva-t-il à demi-mot dans le micro. T'es un mec bien, n'en doute jamais. Tu… Franchement, si j'avais eu un frère, je l'aurais moulé pour qu'il te ressemble ».

C'était… touchant venant de lui. Son sourire niais avait été remplacé par une vive émotion, un émoi tel qu'il en trembla de la lèvre inférieure. Avant de finir en larmes – ce qui aurait été gênant –, il passa le micro à Gilbert.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec lui ! clama-t-il haut et fort. Même si j'ai déjà le meilleur frère du monde, j'avoue que t'es cool aussi ! »

Arthur capta quelques soupirs résignés dans la foule. Le _brother complex_ du Germanique n'était plus à prouver pour personne, mais c'était toujours drôle de le voir glorifier son cadet, quand bien même il n'était pas présent. Si ça avait été le cas, Ludwig lui aurait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes en rougissant nerveusement.

« Après, j'ai été vachement surpris que tu craques pour un Kirkland, j'avoue ».

Allistor rit nerveusement sans se retenir, foudroyé du regard par son cadet qui allait très sincèrement lui faire la peau un de ces jours. La mère d'Arthur se contenta de tiquer, pressée d'en apprendre plus. Elle ignorait que sa famille avait une réputation…

« C'est pas contre vous, mais vous êtes gravement bizarres ! »

Antonio lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia pour l'arrêter, voyant qu'Allistor s'étouffait de rire et qu'Arthur préparait un génocide dans les règles de l'art. Oh l'ambiance à la con qui s'installait… Et Francis qui essayait de calmer son mari avec des 'ne les écoute pas, mon amour, tu sais bien qu'ils rêvent de te rendre chèvre'. Beaucoup de rires nerveux tentèrent de se masquer derrière des toussotements.

Et Gilbert, n'ayant pas compris le message, continua son discours.

« Nan parce que, dans le fond, tu dois être maso ! Je veux dire… c'est le petit frère d'un de tes meilleurs potes ! Meilleur pote connu comme étant un psychopathe ! Mais… aïe ! Tonio, merde ! »

A force de lui donner des coups, l'Espagnol parvint à faire suffisamment mal à son ami pour qu'il se taise. Arthur approuva silencieusement l'adjectif utilisé pour décrire son frère, même s'il se garda bien de donner verbalement raison à un crétin comme Gilbert. Question d'honneur, s'il-vous-plait.

Lorsque les deux meilleurs amis de Francis s'assirent pour laisser la parole à de meilleurs diplomates qu'eux, la mère d'Arthur se leva dignement pour prendre à son tour la parole. Après avoir entendu parler de Francis, on allait peut-être entendre parler d'Arthur. Avec ce mariage, les langues risquaient de se délier. C'était le bon moment pour constituer des dossiers à réutiliser ultérieurement…

Avec son accent anglais à couper au couteau, la noble dame lança un regard attendri aux jeunes mariés, ses yeux toujours un peu rougis d'émotion.

« Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous deux, sourit-elle. Quand Arthur m'a annoncé son mariage, j'ai eu un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui arrivait… Surtout que ce ne sont pas ses aînés qui m'ont habitués à ce genre de nouvelles ».

En effet, sur cinq enfants, le premier à se caser était le dernier né. Ironique.

Les quatre autres baissèrent les yeux sur leurs chaussures en sifflotant gaiment, l'air de rien.

« Bon, Arthur… T'as tout de même un peu abusé, sur ce coup-là… Je ne savais même pas que tu étais en couple, imagine le choc ! »

A son tour, Arthur baissa les yeux en se cachant derrière Francis.

Il avait annoncé son mariage dix secondes après avoir avoué qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un et vingt secondes après avoir admis qu'il était gay. Du coup, il imaginait sans peine l'état dans lequel sa mère avait dû être les semaines suivantes. Mais elle l'avait très bien pris ! De toute façon, elle aimait trop son petit dernier pour lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

« Au final, c'est un très beau mariage et vous êtes un très beau couple… Je suis fière de t'avoir pour fils, Arthur ».

Les larmes aux yeux, elle alla embrasser son garçon avant de retourner au micro, souhaitant ajouter quelque chose d'autre en s'adressant cette fois à Francis.

« Quant à toi, mon petit… Je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais ta mère, qui devait être une femme d'exception pour t'avoir pour fils, mais saches que tu fais partie intégrante de ma famille désormais. Alors… si un jour tu as besoin d'une présence maternelle… tu peux compter sur moi ».

Une infinie souffrance voila le visage de Francis.

Et ce fut la première fois, pour tout le monde, qu'on lui vit cette expression… tant et si bien que la mère Kirkland se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été impolie. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulue dire, c'était qu'elle l'avait accepté et qu'elle l'aimait comme le reste de ses enfants… mais pour un orphelin, peut-être était-ce une intrusion…

Arthur avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander où était passé son sourire, de le forcer à lâcher cette douleur qui devait lui matraquer le cœur depuis des années… mais il ne put rien faire.

A cet instant, il fut ébloui. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Francis si mal, si effondré, si… seul. Alors il resta pantois à ses côtés, se demandant jusqu'à quel point son fiancé lui avait caché la souffrance généré par la mort de ses parents. Il n'en avait rien su… Francis lui avait toujours dit que ça allait mieux…

Menteur.

Dans son âme de mère, madame Kirkland se sentit coupable de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce garçon, qui avait l'âge de ses enfants, qu'elle voyait comme un fils, la contemplait avec une telle douleur qu'elle en eut mal aussi. L'émotion avait obscurcit ses yeux bleus, où se battaient quelques perles d'eau traitresses. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant tout le monde, surtout alors qu'il s'était montré particulièrement heureux jusqu'alors. Heureux. Il devait être heureux. Mais le souvenir de la mort de ses parents lui fut insupportable. Le reste du temps, il pouvait en parler mais… ce jour-là… à son mariage… la mère d'Arthur avait remué énormément de choses en lui. Il ne s'était pas senti aimé par une femme depuis des années. Pourquoi souffrait-il aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il aurait aimé que sa douce mère soit là pour le féliciter ? Parce que l'amour de cette femme le touchait ? Sans doute un peu de tout ça.

Arthur embrassa sa joue et vola ses lèvres, brisé de lui voir cette expression, alors que les invités ne savaient pas comment réagir. Le doux Francis Bonnefoy, toujours souriant, toujours gai, toujours positif, venait de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions les plus profondes.

Cela signifiait donc que même un homme comme lui pouvait souffrir de l'intérieur ?

Arthur aurait dû se souvenir de ça plus souvent. Il avait trop idéalisé Francis de son vivant, quitte à le voir comme un éternel heureux sans souci, alors qu'à son mariage, il lui avait prouvé qu'il cachait plus de profondeur que ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Il aurait dû comprendre à ce moment-là que Francis vivait avec un masque. S'il l'avait réalisé pleinement le jour de son mariage, il aurait accepté plus rapidement sa mort. Parce que, maintenant qu'il le réalisait, l'idée selon laquelle Francis lui ait menti revint continuellement. Francis avait menti. Il lui avait menti depuis le début. Arthur put sans mal se faire une liste non-exhaustive de tous les mensonges que Francis ait pu lui dire…

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Je ne suis plus si triste de la mort de mes parents… C'est du passé, maintenant !_

Menteur.

 _Je suis parfaitement heureux, aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi._

Menteur.

 _D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie._

Menteur !

 _Je n'ai pas de secret pour toi, tu me connais trop bien._

MENTEUR !

« Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! »

Le souvenir d'Arthur se tordit, comme s'il le quittait. Les invités restaient attentifs, immobiles, insensibles en voyant Arthur agresser son mari en lui agrippant le col. Il le secoua, les yeux exorbités de rage, alors que Francis restait à pleurer en silence, sans vraiment le voir.

« Tu mens ! Tu m'as menti ! Depuis combien de temps mens-tu ?! Parle ! PARLE ! »

Il était plus enragé qu'un fou furieux. Il ne savait rien et ça le rendait dingue ! Le seul qui connaissait les tenants et aboutissements de cette histoire était mort ! Mort ! Francis était parti avec son secret ! Et Arthur voulait savoir de quoi il était question ! Il devait savoir ! C'était son rôle de mari ! C'était son rôle d'inspecteur !

« Hum… Je… je suppose que c'est mon tour… »

Pendant qu'Arthur bouillonnait sur place, assis sur les hanches de son menteur de mari, Héraclès s'était levé pour prendre à son tour la parole et débarrasser la mère Kirkland de cette angoissante situation. En tant qu'oncle de Francis, c'était celui qui en savait le plus sur lui.

Bien sûr… Arthur aurait dû le savoir…

Il délaissa le corps immobile pour évoluer dans son souvenir à pas feutrés. Personne ne faisait attention à ses déplacements, et c'était normal puisqu'il n'était pas supposé bouger. Pas dans sa mémoire, en tout cas. Alors il observa la scène sous un autre angle, avec un regard plus critique.

Héraclès… Bien sûr ! Lui pourrait lui donner des informations ! Les informations que Francis ne lui avait jamais données !

« Tu sais, Francis… Quand tu es né, je me suis vraiment dit que j'avais le plus beau neveu du monde. Et en grandissant, tu n'as fait que t'embellir, toujours plus gentil, toujours plus beau, même s'il t'est arrivé de faire quelques idioties avec tes amis. D'ailleurs, je suppose que nous n'en connaissons pas la moitié, futés comme vous êtes, tous les trois ».

Antonio et Gilbert sourirent à pleines dents. Couché à terre, sorti du souvenir, Francis pleurait toujours alors que, normalement, il aurait dû rejoindre ce rire. Ça avait été d'ailleurs le changement d'ambiance le plus brusque qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais Arthur devait s'y résoudre, il avait gâché ce songe avec ses délires fantasmatiques…

« Si ma sœur était là aujourd'hui, elle serait très fière de ce que tu es devenu. Et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait déjà pactisée avec Arthur pour gruger quelques informations sur toi, juste 'au cas où'… »

Un rire collectif empli le jardin, sauf Francis qui hurlait à même le sol, seul, délaissé par tous, hors du temps et du moment présent.

« Alors, je vous le dis du fond du cœur… Félicitations. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible ! Et de couler ensembles des jours heureux ! »

Arthur se mit à pleurer devant ce souvenir atroce, à la même intensité que Francis. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Ils avaient souris à ce moment-là ! Ils avaient ris ! Ils n'avaient pas pleurés de concert, si loin l'un de l'autre ! Le souvenir mentait ! Francis mentait ! Tout le monde mentait !

« Je suis certain que vous passerez une vie merveilleuse ensembles ! Longue et parfaite ! »

Non !

« ASSEZ ! »

Arthur leur hurla de se taire mais personne ne l'entendit.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Tous se levèrent sous l'impulsion d'Allistor, qui leur montra le chemin vers la salle des fêtes. Les invités reprirent leurs joyeuses conversations en marchant vers le château, tous beaux, tous parés de leurs habits d'apparat pour célébrer ce jour sublime de joie et d'amour, sous un soleil radieux.

Et Francis hurlait au sol.

« Monsieur Kirkland ! »

Pour la seconde fois, Arthur sursauta sur sa chaise, un psy inquiet lui tenant fermement l'épaule. Il s'aperçut alors qu'une coulée de larmes masquait ses joues.

 _Et merde…_

« Si c'est trop dur, arrêtons là… Je ne veux pas vous brusquer.

_ Non… c'est juste que… Je crois que je me sens… trahi… Francis avait des secrets pour moi et ne m'a même pas laissé une occasion de suspecter quoique ce soit… Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment m'a-t-il caché ses blessures ? Son passé ? Ses états d'âme ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi sont morts ses parents… Je ne sais pas quand… Je ne sais rien de son accident… Je ne sais rien ! »

Le psy ne dit rien, le laissant extérioriser sa frustration.

« Mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Je vais creuser sa vie comme un chien dans un jardin, je vais tout fouiller jusqu'à connaître le moindre détail de sa vie ! Je me fous qu'elle soit privée, je me fous de respecter ou non ses volontés, je vais m'accaparer sa vie ! De sa naissance à sa mort ! Je saurais tout ! Et à cette foutue réunion de recueillement de merde, je vais extirper toutes les informations possibles à son oncle ! Je ne le lâcherais pas tant que je ne saurais pas tout ! »

Il suffoqua de sa propre déclaration, ayant oublié de respirer entre deux phrases. A nouveau, la flamme de la curiosité incendia son regard, quand bien même il scrutait le vide.

Il avait le regard d'un fou.

Francis serait percé à jour, quoi qu'il arrive !

« Et mis à part ce but-ci… avez-vous d'autres projets en tête ? tenta le psy pour dissoudre subtilement cette rage.

_ Pas vraiment… Que pourrais-je bien faire d'autre ?

_ Sans réellement tourner la page, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vous serait bénéfique de prendre un peu de bon temps ? Vous pouvez maintenir votre désir de savoir tout en prenant soin de votre vie ».

Aussitôt, la rage de vaincre d'Arthur se mua en incompréhension. Il cligna des yeux comme un bébé en pleine contemplation d'un objet inédit. Du bon temps ? Mais… c'est-à-dire ?

Voyant son trouble, le psy trouva pertinent de développer son idée.

« Je n'exclus pas la possibilité que votre récent goût pour la… brusquerie – si vous me permettez d'employer les termes de votre dossier – ait un lien avec votre frustration de ne plus côtoyer l'être aimé. Je sais bien que la question de la sexualité est difficile à aborder dans votre cas, mais elle n'est pas à exclure. Pensez-y. Je ne vous dis pas de vous trouver un nouveau compagnon, mais juste d'éliminer les tensions qui font de vous quelqu'un de violent par moments ».

Arthur tritura nerveusement ses doigts.

Il ne comprenait cette analyse que de deux façons. Un : masturbe-toi. Deux : trouve-toi un plan-cul d'un soir. Au choix. Dans tous les cas, il lui était conseillé de se débarrasser de sa tendance à la brutalité, qui pourrait effectivement prendre racine dans le fait que son amoureux n'était plus là pour le faire décompresser. Sauf qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer reprendre une vie sexuelle. Seul, il serait gêné et il paraissait hors de question de se trouver quelqu'un. Il aurait trop l'impression de remplacer Francis.

Mais le psy était infiniment plus subtil qu'Allistor. Là où ce dernier lui gueulait de 'passer à autre chose' ou 'd'oublier Francis', le psy ne cherchait pas à le détourner de sa quête. Il ne faisait que lui conseiller de, en parallèle de son enquête, se payer un peu de bon temps pour ne pas subir le contrecoup de ses émotions disloquées. Il ne lui disait pas de laisser tomber Francis.

Malin, ce psy.

Arthur en vint à se demander sérieusement s'il ne valait pas mieux suivre ce conseil, ne serait-ce que pour être plus efficace pendant son enquête… L'esprit reposé, il serait plus à même de réfléchir…

Il secoua la tête.

Mais ce serait être infidèle !

Il regarda ses deux alliances tristement.

Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas de l'infidélité puisque Francis était **mort**.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore.

« Bon, je crois que vous avez besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir, coupa le psy. Terminons-en là. Si vous voulez, nous aborderont la question de vos rêves lors de la prochaine séance. N'oubliez pas de noter ce qui vous revient à l'esprit chaque matin.

_ Oui, docteur…

_ Courage, monsieur Kirkland. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas dans cet état ».

Ça, il n'en doutait pas. C'était plutôt lui qui risquait de s'abandonner…

0*O*o*O*0

En attendant de rencontrer l'oncle de son mari, Arthur dût bien retourner au travail pour explorer ses pistes. Le fameux Grégoire n'allait plus tarder à revenir en France mais, d'ici-là, il fallait meubler le vide de cette enquête. Il avait dû louper des choses… Comment expliquer le repenti de cet homme ? Qu'avait-il fait subir à Francis pour aller s'excuser avec autant de vergogne ? La lettre était longue… incompréhensible mais longue… Fallait-il trois pages pour demander pardon ?

Arthur retourna à la BFT dans l'espoir d'interroger encore quelques personnes – et accessoirement pour montrer à ces deux abrutis d'Espagnol et d'Allemand qu'il était sur l'affaire désormais. Aucune insubordination ne serait tolérée !

Il ne les recroisa pas, cependant. La secrétaire disait qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs et ne rentreraient que dans quelques jours. Arthur avait envie de demander un mandat pour perquisitionner leur domicile et les faire chier mais le processus était trop long. Tant pis, tout se payera plus tard.

En attendant, il s'interrogeait sur les activités de Francis dans l'entreprise. Que gérait-il ?

Bizarrement, alors que l'idée paraissait venir des trois compères, c'était toujours le Français qui était désigné comme LE directeur, le plus haut placé parmi tous, même un rang au-dessus d'Antonio et de Gilbert. Pourquoi ? Comment leur était venue l'idée de fonder cette association humanitaire ? Et sur quoi avaient-ils basés la répartition des tâches ?

C'était peut-être se poser d'inutiles questions mais, rien à faire, Arthur se les posait quand même. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait traversé la tête de son mari lorsqu'il avait bâti cet empire de la Bonté. Et payé de sa poche, en plus. Ça avait donc été tout ou rien ! En cas d'échec ou de faillite, il en aurait eu pour son grade ! Plus il se penchait sur la question et plus Arthur s'interrogeait.

Qui était réellement Francis ?

« Inspecteur Kirkland ? »

Une voix sincèrement curieuse venait de l'appeler et l'Anglais reconnut immédiatement ce fort accent russe presque charmant. Ivan Braginsky avança vers lui en clignant des yeux, l'air de s'interroger sur les événements, encore cette curieuse carte entre deux doigts qu'il pliait dans un sens puis dans l'autre sans y penser.

« Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air dans les nuages…

_ Je… oui, désolé. Je cherche des témoins à interroger pour mieux comprendre ce que Francis accomplissait dans cette entreprise.

_ Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner quelques informations. Je travaillais avec lui depuis quelques années. Le côtoyer est devenu autant une routine qu'un plaisir ».

Arthur ressentit une jalousie abusive en entendant cette dernière déclaration. Il était vraiment trop possessif…

« Eh bien… Pouvez-vous me dire comment était Francis au travail ?

_ Oh ! Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un s'investir autant dans sa cause ! Quand il menait un projet, il prenait garde à ce que le moindre détail soit fignolé. Il craignait beaucoup les imprévues parce que la simple idée de mettre ses collaborateurs dans l'embarra lui était insupportable. Il fallait que tout soit régler au millimètre près. Le moindre événement. Et il vérifiait souvent avec monsieur Carriedo l'état des finances. C'était un homme droit et serviable ! Francis ne tuait pas ses employés à la tâche, il était trop respectueux de leur santé… D'ailleurs… il voyait tout… quand quelqu'un allait mal à cause d'un problème personnel, il le voyait… c'était un homme d'exception… »

Crédule, Arthur papillonna ses yeux interloqués en voyant ce grand gaillard se replier sur lui-même pour prendre un visage attristé. N'y avait-il donc personne en ce monde pour détester Francis ? Etait-il parfait à ce point-là ?

« Il travaillait dur… mais sans que cela ne bouffe sa vie privée…, poursuivit sinistrement le grand Russe en cachant sa bouche dans son écharpe dans un geste touchant.

_ Oui, enfin… ça, c'est relatif, répliqua l'Anglais en baissant les yeux avec douleur. Il rentrait tard le soir…

_ Oh non, inspecteur ! Jamais ! »

Les iris verts d'Arthur glissèrent graduellement du sol au visage de son interlocuteur, graves, juges, intransigeants, alors qu'encore une fois dans sa misérable vie, il sentait qu'il allait souffrir. Il voyait la douleur se profiler au détour de cette discussion, il sentait qu'il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose, il savait qu'il lui fallait ouvrir la bouche et poser l'horrible question :

« Comment ça ? »

Elle arrivait. La douleur.

« Les règles de l'entreprise interdisent quiconque de finir au-delà de 20h, pour des raisons de respect du personnel, et les exceptions ne doivent être qu'occasionnelles. Francis ne s'amusait pas à jouer les singuliers puisqu'il devait montrer l'exemple.

_ Stop, ce sera tout ».

Surpris que la discussion fût fermée aussi brusquement, Ivan fronça les sourcils et arrêta de jouer avec sa carte couleur perle avant de constater que son interlocuteur perdait des couleurs à vue d'œil. Il le contempla avec inquiétude marcher vers le bureau de Francis pour s'y enfermer à double-tour, sans un 'au revoir', sans un 'merci', juste pale comme la Mort.

Se retenir de hurler.

Se retenir de pleurer.

« Menteur ».

Se laissant glisser le long de la porte, Arthur finit assis piteusement par terre, le visage écroulé vers l'avant et les bras lâchés de part et d'autre de son corps. D'incontrôlables soubresauts animèrent ses épaules qui tremblèrent de plus en plus à mesure que les sanglots le gagnaient.

« _Tu rentres tard, ce soir aussi…_

 __ Pardon, mon amour. J'avais beaucoup de travail…_

 __ C'est dingue que tu ais à subir ça tout à coup._

 __ Je suis désolé. On est sur un gros projet en ce moment. Mais bientôt ce sera fini._

 __ J'espère bien, you git !_ »

Menteur.

Francis était un menteur.

Francis lui avait menti pendant des mois.

Il lui avait dit travailler jusqu'à tard pour un mystérieux projet.

Menteur.

« _Francis, il est 4h du matin…_

 __ Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?_

 __ Je ne dormais pas avant, idiot !_

 __ Tu étais inquiet ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je risquais de rentrer tard._

 __ J-je… j'étais pas inquiet ! C'était juste pour savoir !_

 __ Ohh… Désolé, mon amour. Bientôt, ça ira mieux_ ».

Menteur !

Ça n'allait pas mieux !

Ça n'irait jamais mieux maintenant qu'il était mort !

Menteur !

Arthur frappa ses coudes contre la porte, puis s'y colla pour mieux la marteler, brisé par l'aveu qu'il venait d'entendre. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Il crevait d'amour pour un menteur ! Qu'avait fait Francis de ses soirées et de ses nuits ? Etait-ce là où il attrapait toutes ces blessures ? Des combats de rues ? Non, impossible, ce n'était pas son genre… Du deal ? Bien sûr que non, pas lui ! Mais quoi, alors ?! QUOI ?! Que faisait-il dans les putains de rues de Saint-Malo à 4h du matin ?! Alors qu'il ne manquait de rien ?! Alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait ?! Le monde était à ses pieds ! Alors POURQUOI ?!

L'Anglais se laissa tomber sur le côté et s'allongea, désespéré. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait été à ce point aveuglé par l'amour ! Francis ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché quelque chose d'horrible ! Pas à lui !

Mais comment diable Arthur avait-il pu ne rien remarquer alors que son mari rentrait de plus en plus tard parfois ?! Certes, ce n'était pas tous les soirs, mais le rythme s'était accéléré ! Il aurait dû le remarquer ! Il aurait dû en parler ! Mais quel crétin ! Quel naïf !

Quelqu'un était derrière tout ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Quelqu'un se jouait de lui et brouillait les pistes !

Francis, philanthrope convaincu, s'était immolé par le feu, le corps empoissonné et en lambeaux, ayant pris pour habitude de rentrer tard certains soirs, et ce après avoir reçu une lettre d'excuse d'un glandu lambda… Ça ne faisait aucun sens !

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était comme si on essayait de rendre Francis coupable de quelque chose. Et pourtant non. Arthur connaissait le caractère de Francis, il connaissait ses valeurs, il connaissait ses pensées ! Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais… Non… On essayait de lui faire porter le chapeau de quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Il y avait quelqu'un là-dessous.

Oui, Arthur le sentait : cette affaire avait une profondeur bien plus grande que ce qu'on aurait pu lui faire croire.

* * *

 ***tape sur la table* Les mensonges ! *clapclapclap* Les mensonges ! *clapclapclap ! XD Pardon, je m'emballe !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous ne repeignez pas votre chambre avec vos larmes (je rigoooole, c'est booooon). Je vous souhaite un bon week-end (ou vacances, ou semaine selon le moment où vous lirez ça) et vous remercie encore !**

 **Biz' !**


	6. Le jour où il hésita

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Coucou ! (Tu veux voir ma b…/pan/ Ok, c'était facile, j'arrête).**

 **Ai-je des choses inutiles à vous partager avant de vous lancer dans ce chapitre ? … Hum… non. J'ai une vie de merde, en même temps X) Bah, oui : ça aide pas !**

 **Je suis déchirée, crevée, fatiguée, ça craint ! Dans quel état je vais être pour écrire la suite de mes fics, bowdel ?! O.O**

 **Ce chapitre du mariage vous a plu, je suis contente ! Et en plus, les théories commencent à émerger, j'adore ça ! (oui, j'adooore vos théories, huuuuum ! Je m'en repais !)**

 **Reviews :**

 **Asahi :**

 **J'ai pas eu la foi de compter le nombre de « menteur » que j'ai réussi à caser mais c'est vrai qu'en me relisant, j'me suis dit 'huuum… y a de l'abus, non ?' En même temps, je le voulais, mon Thuthur qui pète son câble~ ! D'un beau souvenir, on est passé à du reproche pur et dure (niarf ! Francis le mérite, wouala !) Le conseil du toubib', c'est pas tant le 'va coucher avec quelqu'un', je crois que j'ai pas trop réussi à faire ce que je voulais. C'était plutôt du 'reconstruit-toi en sortant et en rencontrant du monde', sauf que plutôt qu'Al qui lui sort d'oublier Francis, le toubib' est plus dans la subtilité, limite 'prend ton teeeemps, mets-toi à l'aaaise, mais penses-y juuuste', t'vois ? x) J'ai pas bien géré cette partie, je crois. Mon but, c'est qu'une grosse partie des persos autour d'Arthur cherchent à le dissuader plus ou moins subtilement (même si c'est vain). Voilà, voilà ! Merci pour ton comm, je t'aime, t'es chou et tu sens bon ! Kissouuu !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Bon sang, quelle était la probabilité pour que tu te tapes une réplique musicale de dépressif pile avant de lire ce bordel ? XD Les choses tombent mystérieusement trop bien, je trouve ! Mais au moins, oui, tu avais l'ambiance parfaite (parce que si t'avais écouté 'ahh ! qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés ! au fond de cette boiteux ! », ça aurait pas été la même chose !) Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir ! Tu auras bientôt des pistes, promis ! Kiss !**

 **Sanae :**

 **XD C'est vrai que je parle peut-être un peu trop de mon autre fic Fruk, on dirait une obsédée, faut que je me calme ! Ah mais ce chapitre 5, c'était le nawak' de l'extrême ! Je me suis amusée à commencer sur du cute et à finir sur de la rage (façon, Arthur a craqué psychologiquement, on le sait tous). Et Francis qui chiale par terre, abandonné, c'est cruel X) Arthur en veut à Francis, c'est sûr, avec toutes ses cachotteries… Voyons si leur amour est à toute épreuve ! :D En tout cas, merci d'avoir réagis, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Kisssssu !**

 **Du coup, bonne lecture, je vous aime!**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI :**

Le braqueur pianota des doigts sur le volant de la voiture, attentif au moindre mouvement venant de la banque où ses complices opéraient. Les vitres teintées de cette belle Volkswagen – volée la veille au soir à un jeunot lambda – étaient levées pour que personne n'identifie son visage. Il avait laissé ses partenaires mener l'offensive pendant que lui gardait l'entrée et se préparait à toute éventuelle course-poursuite. Il était le meilleur conducteur du groupe, mais aussi celui avec le moins de sang-froid. Il n'aurait pas tenu à l'intérieur de la banque et aurait risqué de faire des victimes inutiles.

Les autres étaient plus calmes que lui dans les situations compliquées, autant l'avouer.

Il avisa les stores baissés avec suspicion. S'ils avaient eu les moyens, ses complices et lui auraient loués des oreillettes pour pouvoir communiquer, parce que sans elles, il se sentait un peu coupé du feu de l'action et ne saurait pas forcément comment réagir en cas d'erreur.

Si la police arrivait…

Pour l'instant, il faisait confiance aux autres et restait tranquillement assis à attendre. De toute façon, le plan était préparé à la virgule près, parfait et subtil. Le coup de planquer un complice parmi les otages n'était pas nouveau mais le dévoiler aux victimes était un fait assez inédit. Comme ça, plutôt que de penser à s'échapper, les otages allaient perdre leur temps à déceler qui était le plus louche de la bande. Mais avec le stress, qui n'était pas suspect ?

Quelques passants fronçaient les sourcils devant le panneau 'fermeture exceptionnelle' avant de rebrousser chemin en soufflant d'un air colérique. S'ils savaient…

Et cette fermeture ne pouvait même pas être suspecte puisque le braquage avait été réalisé à la première heure d'ouverture. Les seules personnes à être au courant de la mascarade étaient donc à l'intérieur du piège. S'ils s'y étaient pris en pleine journée, il y aurait pu avoir des suspicions de la part des commerçants voisins qui, sans doute, auraient vu la banque ouverte puis mystérieusement fermée une heure après.

Minimisation des témoins. Moins il y en avait et mieux ils s'en sortiraient.

Il fallait également minimiser les éclats de voix et les contacts pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur personnalité.

Un braquage est une chose compliquée. Mais ils y arriveraient. Coûte que coûte.

Le braqueur se redressa d'un bond et ralluma le moteur en voyant sortir deux hommes cagoulés, poursuivis par une fumée grisâtre venant de l'intérieur. Les passants hurlèrent d'effroi en voyant qu'ils étaient armés et se couchèrent à terre par réflexe.

L'un des deux était particulièrement chargé en sacs et fut le prioritaire pour rentrer à l'arrière de la voiture, pendant que l'autre tirait des coups de feu sur les lampadaires – sans le silencieux cette fois – pour dissuader les plus courageux de relever la tête. De toute manière, la plupart des passants s'étaient vivement réfugiés dans les commerces avoisinant pour se protéger de l'attaque.

La diversion était parfaite et leur laissa le temps de grimper avec les sacs et de démarrer en trombe, laissant les quelques innocents passants trembler au sol, certains tenant leurs enfants contre eux pour, dans le pire des cas, faire bouclier de leur corps. Le son crispé des pneus démarrant à vive allure retentit dans la rue silencieuse, où une douce fumée commençait à s'épandre lentement dans l'air.

L'adolescent encapuchonné rampa dessous le store pour s'enfuir, en crachant ses poumons, sous le regard interloqué des passants de la rue qui l'oublièrent bien vite pour appeler une ambulance et la police.

Et les braqueurs furent déjà loin lorsque cela fut fait.

0*O*o*O*0

Face à la vitre d'une boutique, Allistor resserra son nœud de cravate en soupirant, se faisant la remarque qu'avec cette chaleur inopportune, il allait souffrir du poids de ses vêtements. Pourtant, la soirée avait débutée, le temps aurait déjà dû se rafraîchir depuis plusieurs heures. C'était à peine si le soleil passait encore derrière l'horizon plat de l'océan. Seuls les nuages gardaient encore une teinte rosée ou orangée pour lutter comme une ultime fois face aux assauts de la nuit noire.

« C'est ton ami ou ton amant qu'on va voir ? ironisa une insupportable voix derrière lui ».

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Arthur allait pour achever sa crise d'adolescence mais restait toujours aussi cynique dans la vie de tous les jours. Typiquement comme les autres pseudos adultes de son âge, il se conduisait avec nonchalance, la dégaine presque provoquante – mais pour le simple plaisir d'emmerder la bonne conduite – et, surtout, en trainant les pieds partout où on l'emmenait. Incapable de faire le moindre effort…

« Francis est mon ami le plus proche, j'ai le droit de vérifier que je ressemble à quelque chose, merde !

_ T'es toujours mal fringué, laisse tomber ».

Allistor allait le buter un jour.

Arthur pouvait bien critiquer, il ne valait pas mieux avec ses jeans troués, ses vieux T-shirt stylisés aux têtes de morts et son espèce de gilet noir sans manches qu'il se trimbalait partout. Aucun goût pour les belles choses, c'en était affligeant. On aurait dit un faux punk n'osant pas aller au bout de son déguisement… Mouais… Courageux mais pas téméraire, le petit Arthur. Puis avec son air constamment fatigué et ses yeux à demi-ouverts, il donnait envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

« Putain mais pourquoi je suis venu à cette soirée de merde… ? râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'en branle de tes potes.

_ Ouais, sauf que les parents t'ont confiés à moi pendant leur week-end, que j'ai une jambe dans le plâtre et qu'on a qu'une bagnole. Donc t'es bien gentil mais tu me suis sans faire d'histoires. Estime-toi heureux que j'accepte de montrer la honte que tu es à une personne que j'estime autant. Tu vas lui faire horreur.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est une Précieuse ?

_ Non, il est juste bien éduqué par rapport à certains ».

Reprenant en main les béquilles qu'il avait abandonnées pour se rhabiller, Allistor avança dans la petite rue déserte, laissant son cloporte de frère le suivre s'il le voulait. De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait passer sa soirée dehors – et ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule.

« Ce soir, tiens-toi à carreaux. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte.

_ T'inquiète, je compte pas l'ouvrir. Je m'en voudrais de ruiner la douce ambiance sensuelle qui s'installera entre vous au fil de la conversation.

_ Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, petit puceau.

_ Ta gueule ».

Il allait vite falloir canaliser ce petit avorton qui prenait trop ses aises. Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche cachait toujours une pique acide ou méchamment ironique, au point où Allistor ne se souvenait plus d'avoir un jour eu une discussion normale avec son cadet. A croire qu'il ne savait pas tenir une conversation normale, ne serait-ce que sur la pluie et le beau temps. Arthur se contentait de cracher son venin quand il ne snobait pas son monde, en donnant faiblement l'illusion d'être toujours maître de lui-même. Saleté de délinquant de seconde zone !

Résolu à l'idée qu'il allait passer une mauvaise soirée à cause de ce trouble-fête, Allistor sonna à l'interphone de l'immeuble, déjà en train d'imaginer le genre d'excuse qu'il pourrait sortir à Francis lorsqu'ils se reverront après cette rencontre. Comment allait-il excuser le comportement odieux de ce sale gosse ?

« Résidence du plaisir, j'écoute ! »

Gloussement du rouquin. Il contempla une seconde la mine déconfite de son frère, apparemment pas habitué à entendre ce type d'individu bienheureux, assez blagueur sur les bords et avec un sourire dans la voix. Lorsque les deux allaient se voir, ça allait être magique. Un adolescent stupidement désabusé contre un adulte bienfaiteur. C'était le noir contre le blanc, littéralement.

« C'est nous, espèce d'idiot. Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir, ça caille avec le vent !

_ C'est demandé si gentiment… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un rire commun. Arthur secoua fatalement la tête de gauche à droite en les traitant mentalement de crétins, acceptant l'idée qu'il allait certainement se faire chier toute la putain de soirée entre ces deux abrutis. Dire que ses parents l'avaient abandonné au pire de tous ses frères…

Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence boudeur, sans se regarder ni en face ni dans la glace, jusqu'au cinquième étage.

Francis vivait à ce jour en colocation avec ses deux meilleurs amis et partenaires de travail, dans un charmant petit appartement initialement pour deux personnes mais, crevards comme ils étaient, ils y vivaient à trois sans se plaindre. A vrai dire, ils s'entendaient à merveille, au point où on se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà disputés une fois dans leur vie. Ces joyeux compères étaient de plus en plus au centre de l'attention, surtout après l'étrange rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient fondés une association caritative à eux trois… On disait en ville qu'ils avaient loués des locaux Dieu-sait-où et commençaient à présenter leur projet aux différents banquiers de la région pour obtenir un financement. Leur but restait de générer assez d'argent pour payer leurs futurs employés. Pour l'heure, ils assumaient être trois à gérer le problème, Francis à la tête du projet, Antonio aux finances et Gilbert à la communication. D'après les on-dit, le jeune Bonnefoy faisait des miracles d'élocution et de belles promesses à la fois ambitieuses et atteignables, de quoi obtenir l'accord de certaines banques.

Mais là encore, il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs.

Surtout que le trio infernal était plus connu pour ses âneries que pour ses bonnes actions.

Devant l'entrée de l'appartement, Allistor demanda si son 'aimable' frère pouvait bien se donner la peine de frapper à la porte à sa place, béquilles obligent. Et ce fut avec un regard de pur foutage de gueule qu'Arthur enclencha la sonnette d'entrée avant de se reculer pour laisser son frère passer devant. Peut-être craignait-il un peu de se prendre un coup de béquille dans les jambes…

Courageux mais pas téméraire.

« C'est ouvert, entrez ! somma une voix depuis l'intérieur. Je finis juste un truc et j'arrive ! »

Sans se faire désirer, le plus vieux abaissa la poignée en refusant cette fois-ci de demander de l'aide à son incapable de frère qui baillait aux corneilles dans son dos. Un jour, il le buterait…

L'appartement était chaleureux, peut-être un peu petit pour trois personnes mais puisqu'Antonio et Gilbert étaient de sortie, ça leur suffirait bien assez pour la soirée. Arthur n'avait pas l'air plus intéressé que ça par l'endroit, le trouvant trop étriqué et atypique de par son étrange décoration. On reconnaissait bien que trois individus aux goûts différents vivaient ici. Un peu de soleil d'Espagne, de minutie Allemande et d'élégance à la Française qui se chevauchaient n'importe comment. Ils avaient bien dû en rire en faisant la déco…

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon au moment où une autre silhouette paraissait quitter la cuisine.

Ôtant gracieusement son joli tablier bleu, Francis s'avançait vers son ami avec un regard souriant et franchement soulagé de le voir, les cheveux noués par un ruban accordé à ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'un bas de costume ainsi que d'une chemise couleur perle, qui épousait harmonieusement ses formes trop attractives. Fin et délicat malgré une musculature raisonnable qu'on devinait aisément, il avait le teint doux et mielleux, les lèvres souples et toujours courbées sur un sourire sincère, puis ses yeux… ses yeux… mais des yeux… L'ampoule brûlante de l'halogène éclairait ses iris sans en retirer la couleur puissante et profonde, sublime comme l'océan qui grondait aux portes de la ville. Francis irradiait de joie de vivre et d'élégance, mais sans jamais se montrer hautain ou orgueilleux. Juste… sincère…

Troublé, stupéfié, statufié, destitué de sa confiance en soi, Arthur suivit de son regard verdoyant le chemin que prenait leur hôte pour rejoindre son frère, coulissant entre la table et le vaisselier comme une anguille entre deux rochers, souple, suave, aguicheur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Il était naturellement attractif et divin.

Allistor lâcha une béquille contre le canapé pour serrer fraternellement la main de son ami. Plus tactile, Francis lui attrapa gentiment l'épaule comme s'il avait besoin de plus de contact.

« Al, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir ! gazouilla-t-il avec bonheur. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

_ Mais pourquoi tout le monde dramatise ? Je me suis juste pris les pieds dans la corde à sauter d'une gamine ! rappela le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et la chute du haut des marches qui s'en est suivie, on en parle ?

_ Joker. Fais pas ta mère poule et sers-moi plutôt à boire. Il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Ah, et au fait ! Je te présente mon frère ».

Pour la première fois, Arthur se sentit misérable par rapport à quelqu'un, tant il se trouvait ébloui par cette prestance douceâtre et envoutante. Francis s'était tourné vers lui pour le découvrir, l'œil curieux mais le sourire toujours tendre. En espérant que leur hôte ne remarque rien, Arthur déglutit en se redressant malgré lui pour se tenir plus droit, au moins pour ne pas se laisser écraser par ce charisme et cette bonté. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, contempla son visage, apprécia les courbes de son corps, jugea de ses mensurations, détailla ses mimiques. Rien n'allait lui échapper. Obnubilé. Il était obnubilé par Francis.

« C'est un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer, Arthur ! Appelle-moi Francis, d'accord ? »

Et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

A ce moment-là, l'Anglais réalisa que leurs mains s'étaient jointes pour se saluer. Non pire ! Francis le tenait chaleureusement de ses deux mains ! Et il était près… tout près… incroyable qu'un tel homme puisse exister. Arthur n'en revenait pas de la splendeur qui se dégageait de lui. Ou alors, il était devenu dingue.

« Enchanté… »

Sa voix était toute faiblarde, incertaine, peut-être légèrement plus tremblante que ce qu'elle aurait dû être, mais il n'y pouvait rien tant son trouble était puissant. Cet inconnu était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attirant… trop attirant.

 _Mais c'est qui ce gugusse ?_ jura intérieurement l'Anglais qui se demandait d'où sortait un type pareil.

Voyant qu'il perdait pied à trop contempler cette bizarrerie de la nature, Arthur se reprit en refermant son visage – jusque-là mué sous son choc. Ses sourcils se froncèrent naturellement et il dégagea sa main en baissant les yeux au sol pour signifier qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il se passait.

Etonné de ce changement d'attitude, Francis releva les sourcils un instant avant de sourire à nouveau en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Là, Arthur perdit définitivement contenance. Pourquoi se montrait-il amical alors qu'il venait de se prendre un vent ?

« Je suis sincèrement désolé que ton frère t'aie forcé à venir, mon garçon ! J'espère que la soirée ne te sera pas trop insupportable. Si jamais tu en as marre, je te laisse utiliser ma chambre pour te reposer. J'y ai mis mon ordinateur portable, si tu veux t'amuser ».

Cette fois-ci, Arthur se replia derrière son frère aîné, trop troublé pour faire face. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait considéré Allistor comme une forme de rempart contre ses craintes ? Longtemps… Mais le réflexe était revenu tout seul. Arthur avait eu peur et s'était réfugié derrière le dos de son grand frère. Il serrait sa veste avec inquiétude, bien dissimulé à l'abri des regards.

Le rouquin papillonna des yeux, stupéfait de ce qu'il vivait.

Arthur docile ? Arthur apeuré ? Arthur inquiet ? Que se passait-il ?

Particulièrement gêné à l'idée d'avoir mis son invité mal à l'aise, Francis n'insista pas et se frotta juste l'arrière du crâne en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être fuis ou rejeté de la sorte… Arthur l'avait perturbé dans ses manières de louveteau craintif. On avait presque dit qu'il avait flairé un danger…

Francis plissa des yeux.

Cet adolescent n'était clairement pas comme les autres.

Ils eurent tous deux une étrange impression pendant cette rencontre, ni négative ni positive. Juste étrange. Ils attendaient de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer pour émettre une opinion. Mais l'intérêt était là, déjà bien installé entre eux. Ils ne se le montrèrent pas et ne le surent jamais, mais à ce dîner, ils s'étaient étudiés comme deux scientifiques, les yeux presque constamment rivés l'un sur l'autre.

Arthur trouvait ce Francis à la fois fascinant et déconcertant. Il avait passé tout le repas à se demander si son sourire était faux et à mesurer à quel point tout ce qu'il faisait était mystérieusement parfait. Ça lui semblait incompréhensible qu'un homme fasse autant d'efforts pour que tout soit réglé à la lettre près. Il se tenait élégamment, quand bien même Allistor était son ami, s'inquiétait pour sa santé sans jamais forcer le sujet à revenir sur sa personne, avait vraisemblablement passé du temps à cuisiner cette merveille et s'était occupé à ranger et savonner l'appartement de fond en combles pour les recevoir.

C'était peut-être sa mentalité d'adolescent imparfait et rageur qui parlait, mais Arthur le trouvait trop irréprochable au premier abord. Tout du moins, il était sceptique en voyant quelqu'un se donner autant de mal pour satisfaire le monde entier, quitte à mettre de côté ses envies personnelles.

Au fil du repas, Arthur trouva enfin le terme qui allait à son hôte : 'trop' gentil.

Avait-il été battu dans sa jeunesse pour être autant aux petits soins ? Il suffisait qu'Allistor bouge sa jambe de deux centimètres en grimaçant vaguement de douleur pour que le grand blond n'interrompe la conversation avec un regard profondément inquiet. Puis ses deux magnifiques lèvres se décollaient sur un 'est-ce que ça va ?' qui semblait… sincère. Si sincère.

Ses sourires n'étaient pas faux. Arthur en était de plus en plus persuadé à mesure que la soirée avançait. C'était inédit, incroyable, rare, époustouflant, mais réel : il existait une personne en ce monde qui vouait un amour illimité et tendre pour ses compères humains. L'Anglais ne sut jamais comment l'expliquer, mais il avait ressenti cette honnêteté dans le cœur de Francis, juste en le détaillant, en l'écoutant… et ce sentiment lui resta jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les sépare.

Quand à Francis, il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce que représentait Arthur. A première vue, il se caricaturait lui-même comme un adolescent en pleine rébellion, négligé et je-m'en-foutiste, mais en creusant un peu derrière ce déguisement, il avait cru déceler un adulte particulièrement réceptif à ce qui l'entourait. Arthur paraissait doué d'une certaine sensibilité et, en même temps, il avait l'air de se nier lui-même. Sûrement à cause de son jeune âge et du rôle qu'il essayait de se donner auprès de ses petits camarades.

C'était bien la première personne que Francis peinait à identifier pleinement. Arthur était muable comme un caméléon, agissant de manière imprévisible mais jamais illogique. Francis ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son invité s'était exprimé sur quelque sujet que ce soit avec une intervention à la fois brillante et ironique. Sa conception du monde intriguait Francis… Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était pour l'instant incapable de s'exprimer sans tout remettre en doute ou tout critiquer.

Là où Francis pointait du doigt ce qui était beau, Arthur montrait ce qui déconnait.

Et la discussion volait haut grâce à cette binarité. A eux deux, ils recouvraient un sujet entier en le traitant sous tous les points. Pourtant, ils partaient de choses banales comme le prix abusif des fruits sur le marché, mais ils arrivaient toujours à débattre de société au final.

Dans un corps encore indéfini, changeant, Arthur avait l'âme d'un véritable adulte, capable de prendre des décisions importantes. Sa maturité éblouit Francis en son for intérieur, surtout car elle se cachait sous une carapace de caprices digne de son âge… Il avait l'impression qu'il avait deux personnes devant lui en train de se disputer un corps.

Etait-ce donc à ça que devait ressembler un adolescent en pleine mutation ? Comme un papillon sortait de son bouclier de cristallisation ? Il mutait ?

Stupéfiant !

Francis voyait évoluer un être sous ses yeux. Et ce spectacle lui donna envie d'en voir plus.

De ce fait, peu à peu, naturellement, le sentiment d'étrangeté qu'ils avaient ressentis disparu pour laisser place à un fort intérêt, à une douce curiosité, voire à un relatif attachement. A cette époque, il n'avait pas été question d'amour, pas encore, mais cet attrait l'un pour l'autre allait les mener à se revoir. De plus en plus souvent. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que leurs deux cœurs s'étaient déjà entichés en un ensemble délicat et robuste, battant à l'unisson avec vigueur.

Et Allistor, au milieu, n'y vit jamais que du feu.

0*O*o*O*0

Toute l'horreur et la répulsion qu'il avait ressenties voilà trois mois lui revinrent en pleine figure, violemment, férocement, puissamment… Arthur avait à nouveau perdu ce qui faisait de son visage, un visage d'humain. Ses dents se serraient sur sa mâchoire désormais rendue carrée d'une grimace de rancœur et ses iris lançaient des éclairs n'importe où. Il ne savait plus où ni quoi regarder sans inspirer la pitié. Les bras tremblants, il portait à bout de bras l'urne funéraire où les cendres de son mari reposaient depuis quelques minutes.

Et le revoilà à haïr le monde.

Francis était assis au sol du funérarium en se tenant douloureusement la poitrine. Depuis que la cérémonie avait commencée, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, de moins en moins mais il le discernait encore. Au-delà de ça, le souvenir cuisant de la flamme léchant son corps lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ce traumatisme était inscrit en lui, dansant dans sa tête comme s'il se revoyait continuellement brûler, seul dans sa cave. Son propre hurlement souffrant lui revint en mémoire. Comment décrire cette sensation épouvantable où la peau se flétrie sur elle-même ? Où les pores se rétractent pour disparaitre, oxydés de fumée ? Où les poumons s'échauffent au point de se déchirer de l'intérieur ?

C'était la première depuis son retour sur Terre qu'il se sentait souffrir physiquement.

« _Bientôt ça ira mieux, mon vieux. Tiens bon…_ »

L'ange était descendu à ses côtés pour le rassurer, une expression relativement inquiète plaquée sur le visage. Francis se sentait moins seul de savoir qu'une personne existait pour s'intéresser à son état, même s'il devait plus être là par devoir que par réelle sympathie. Peu importait, il appréciait beaucoup cet ange pour sa dévotion.

« _Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça… ? Je brûle…_

 __ Ta dernière attache au monde des vivants vient de disparaitre, c'est normal. Tu aurais été enterré, la douleur n'aurait pas été aussi intense._

 __ Combien de temps encore… ?_

 __ Quelques minutes seulement. Les particules d'âmes s'étant agrippées à ton cadavre doivent d'abord te rejoindre. Et elles emportent avec elles le souvenir de ta mort, c'est pour ça que tu la revis. Tu auras été brûlé deux fois, ça marque._

 __ Je haïs le feu… Je le haïs si fort…_

 __ Courage. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te remettes._

 __ Merci…_ »

Les prochaines minutes se passèrent dans la douleur, aussi bien pour Arthur que pour Francis. Le premier peinait à réaliser qu'il tenait son mari dans ses bras et le second n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette double-mort. Leur cœur se mourrait lentement, consumé par flammes et remords.

C'était un cauchemar. Pour les deux.

Arthur avait l'impression qu'on lui avait tué une seconde fois son mari, et même pire, qu'il avait laissé faire ! L'urne était robuste mais moins lourde qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Peut-être deux ou trois kilos tout au plus. Ça le perturbait. Certes, le corps humain est essentiellement composé d'eau – eau qui s'évapore à forte température – mais cela lui parût détestable. Comme s'il avait perdu un peu de Francis… Pourtant c'était lui. C'était absolument tout ce qu'on avait pu retrouver de lui… Cette cendre fertile et blanche.

C'était encore quelque chose qui avait surpris Arthur.

La cendre d'un être vivant n'est ni noire ni brune, mais blanche, voire un peu grisâtre par endroits. Blanc pur comme Francis. Cette couleur lui allait si bien…

Brisé émotionnellement, Arthur quitta le funérarium pour se réfugier dans sa voiture, tenant fermement l'urne contre son cœur.

Il allait craquer. Il allait pleurer. Il allait hurler. Il le sentait.

C'était impossible que Francis soit mort ! Il cracha ses mots sur son volants, frappant son siège dans la manœuvre – par un coup de coude furieux en arrière –, et pleura tout son saoule en implorant son défunt mari de revenir vers lui, de ne pas le laisser seul dans ce monde fade et crasseux. Mais à quoi bon quémander l'impossible ? Francis était mort, une bonne fois pour toute. La Terre continuerait de tourner sans lui. Les printemps se succéderaient sans lui. L'humanité vivrait sans lui.

Et lui qui s'accrochait à sa quête de vérité comme si cela allait lui ramener son mari…

Il savait pourtant bien qu'il courait sur une pente glissante. Certaines choses sont toujours mieux portantes lorsqu'elles restent éternellement cachées. Mais lui ne faisait que fouiller encore et encore, quand bien même il souffrait à mesure qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait été dupé pendant plus de cinq ans.

Francis avait mal qu'Arthur l'ait percé à jour. Il le voyait se morfondre, il le sentait souffrir mais à juste titre ! Ses mensonges devaient rester cachés dans l'anonymat, sinon quoi, tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien. Il aurait tant aimé emporter ses mystères dans la tombe… quoique même là, Arthur aurait remué ciel et terre pour trouver la vérité. Il se serait accroché à ses questions jusqu'à sa mort et n'aurait jamais vécu que pour y répondre. Ce n'était pas une vie, ça. C'était une chimère du passé, juste bonne à stériliser l'avenir.

Ils ignorèrent tous deux combien de temps se passa avant qu'Arthur ne mette le contact pour sortir du parking. Ses yeux rouges et enflés témoignaient de sa souffrance et trahissaient cet instant de faiblesse qu'il avait eu – encore un, un de trop. L'urne reposait sur le siège passager, fermement maintenue dans une boîte protectrice.

Ereinté d'avoir asséché son corps de pleurs et de hurlements, il regagna sa maison, où un petit comité l'attendait pour commémorer dans le recueillement le plus intime qui soi, la mort d'un homme si adulé et si noble. En contrepartie d'organiser la réunion chez lui, Arthur avait obtenu l'accord de son frère d'aller seul chercher les cendres du défunt. Il n'aimait pas les présences inopportunes, surtout pas quand il était si vulnérable.

Il gara la voiture puis prit un instant pour se remettre et essuyer ses yeux. Bien entendu, il ne pourrait pas cacher les traces de larmes qui longeaient ses joues, ni les marques rouges autour de ses yeux, mais il allait au moins faire un effort pour reprendre son reste de dignité en main. Il commençait à se souvenir pourquoi il avait souhaité la mort avant de se lancer sur cette enquête ridicule.

L'urne empaquetée dans sa boite protectrice retrouva sa place dans ses mains, serrée contre son cœur tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Il avança vers sa porte d'entrée, percevant le mouvement derrière, signe que la vie grouillait encore dans ce monde injuste. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester immobiles… tous… pour imiter la mort… et lui le premier…

Une de ses mains s'attarda sur la porte, posée à plat comme pour en ressentir l'âme. Il était essoufflé de son peu d'activité physique, à moins que ce ne soit ses émotions qui lui coupaient la respiration. En tout cas, jamais ses poumons ne lui avaient parus aussi comprimés et douloureux. Signe d'un probable futur malaise, il sentit comme un voile blanc épouser ses yeux, filtrant le monde tel un purificateur d'impuretés. Il sentit peu à peu disparaitre toutes les formes et tous ses sens. Aveuglé de tristesse, il raffermi sa prise sur les trois kilos d'amour qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras.

Le fantôme s'était remis de sa souffrance, l'âme désormais pleine et parfaite, comme si une nouvelle jeunesse lui avait été offerte. Presqu'aussitôt, il eut l'impression étrange que quelque chose l'appelait au loin. Il entendait son nom sans l'entendre. Déformé par l'irréalité. On le cherchait. Mais croyant à un effet secondaire de son nouvel état, il ignora ce son funeste d'âme hurlante, qui lui aurait hérissé le poil s'il eut été mortel. A la place, il soutint du regard la silhouette recroquevillée de son mari, appuyé à la porte le temps de retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Arthur avait les membres comme du coton, excepté ses bras qu'il voulait et devait toujours sentir tant qu'il porterait son époux contre lui.

Après toutes ces douleurs languissantes, il parvint à se reprendre et à trouver la force de tourner la poignée de sa porte, allongeant son dos en une posture droite, sévère et intransigeante.

Le salon fit silence en clignant ses innombrables yeux dans sa direction, en respect face à cet être divinisé par sa souffrance d'endeuillé. Les invités s'étaient tous parés d'onyx et les femmes ne portaient aucun maquillage aux yeux, sachant que leurs larmes élimineraient les douces parures de ces artifices. La sobriété en devenait mortuaire, mais c'était bien cela que l'on attendait d'un recueillement collectif.

On soupira silencieusement de la beauté insolente d'Arthur, que la vie avait rendu plus sublime que jamais. Il faisait bonne figure par orgueil mais eux n'y voyait que du courage. Pauvres imbéciles. Il ne les affectionnait pas assez pour se laisser aller à montrer sa douleur. Son deuil était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Alors il se complut à lever le museau pour garder la tête haute, l'œil vigoureux mais acerbe, le visage figé dans sa jeune splendeur d'adulte. Il rayonnait de noirceur, diffusait la mort à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la cheminée, voulait passer pour le messager de la souffrance humaine, mais rien à faire… il était somptueusement sublime.

Son fardeau trouva sa place entre deux lauriers blancs, terrés dans des pots couleur ivoire que l'on avait gracieusement laissé sur le marbre gris, à côté de jolis cadres photo dont il ne se risqua pas à décrire l'intérieur pour s'éviter tout supplice intempestif. Cette belle cheminée ne serait sans doute plus jamais allumée par Arthur, dont le feu était devenu la hantise, mais elle restait belle et élégante, jaugeant le salon en s'imposant divinement parmi les canapés crème et la table boisée en fines coupes.

Le parfum sauvage de sa mère lui chatouilla les narines lorsqu'elle s'avança derrière lui pour enlacer ses épaules. Arthur caressa encore une fois la boite du funérarium avant de se retourner vers elle et la laisser le serrer dans ses bras. Ses gestes à lui étaient plus mesurés, moins démonstratifs, mais il lui caressa gentiment le dos pour ne pas se montrer insensible à son amour. Par contre, son visage montré à tous ne témoignait d'aucune émotion. Grave, il ne laissa rien passer de ses pensées. C'était à se demander si ce n'était pas lui, le mort de l'histoire.

La mère Kirkland se recula doucement en lui caressant maternellement les cheveux, puis déposa ses lèvres sur son front sans un mot. Il ne lui offrit qu'un merci, chuchoté comme s'il en avait honte, mais elle ne se formalisa pas de cette froideur à son égard, sensible au mal qui devait l'animer. La grande main virile de son grand frère Allistor lui arriva dans le dos avant de remonter à son crâne. Là, Arthur fut tiré plus fiévreusement contre un torse froid. D'une tête plus haut, l'aîné posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de son cadet, contemplant avec un œil vide le reste de sa fratrie émettre des gestes d'affection à leur frère.

Arthur se laissa câliner.

Puis, doucement, on le laissa se défaire et quitter le cercle familial. Par respect pour celui qui vivait ce moment embarrassant, les invités reprirent leurs discussions pour meubler le vide insistant qui noyait le salon.

L'Anglais ne perdit pas le Nord et marcha d'un pas ferme vers Héraclès qui, en le voyant avancer vers lui, excusa son interlocuteur qui se sentait d'ores-et-déjà de trop.

Il était le frère de la défunte mère de Francis, un oncle très affectueux avec son tendre neveu, toujours à lui demander des nouvelles et à lui téléphoner peut-être deux-trois fois par mois. Lui et sa grande sœur étaient nés d'une mère Grecque et d'un père Français, d'où l'attrait particulier d'Héraclès pour ces langues dont l'étude était devenu son métier. Père de trois adorables bambins – l'hyperactif Alfred, l'adorable Mathieu et la douce Océane –, dont Francis avait été raide dingue de son vivant, l'oncle était littéralement la famille la plus proche de Francis. C'était donc logique qu'il le connaisse mieux que quiconque.

Leurs quatre mains se rejoignirent en un point unique avant que le plus âgé n'attrape, d'une poigne ferme, son jeune ami par l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il serait là pour lui, peu importe la raison. Cette manière d'attraper les gens par l'épaule… exactement comme Francis.

« Il faut que je te parle…, déclara l'Anglais avec une mine attristée. J'ai besoin de ta mémoire.

_ Bien sûr, mon garçon. Demande-moi ce que tu veux ».

Le côté adorable était donc bien de famille…

Collés comme deux vieux amis ne désirant plus se quitter, ils s'escortèrent jusqu'à la cheminée, délaissée par tous car personne ne savait vraiment si Arthur serait énervé qu'on approchât la cendre de son compagnon. Pour une fois, Héraclès n'avait pas l'air endormi comme à son habitude, même si la lenteur de ses gestes trahissait son calme naturel.

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Arthur ?

_ De Francis.

_ Oh… »

Rien qu'à l'intonation de la voix, Arthur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il savait que, pour obtenir ces informations, il serait préférable pour lui d'agir comme un mari égaré, en proie à de nombreuses interrogations sur l'homme ayant partagé sa vie jusqu'alors.

« J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur lui après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Il y a des choses dont il ne m'a jamais parlé parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… Je veux le connaitre sous toutes ses facettes…

_ Je comprends… Tu parles de son accident ?

_ Entre autres, oui ».

Héraclès parut souffrant rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Sa mine en devenait grise.

« Ses parents et lui étaient sortis au restaurant pendant une période assez stressante, d'examens je crois, et sur le chemin du retour, ils ont percutés une autre voiture de plein fouet ».

Arthur ferma les yeux sans sourciller, pour digérer la nouvelle et en mesurer les conséquences. Le nombre de morts sur les routes avait toujours été catastrophique… Pauvre Francis.

Héraclès soupira sinistrement avant de continuer à raconter ce qu'on lui avait autorisé à savoir. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait que l'histoire telle que la police ou les médecins lui avait racontée, mais pas la version de son neveu, dont le silence éternel sur le sujet témoignait bien de son traumatisme.

« C'est atroce à dire mais… heureusement que Francis n'était pas attaché. Il était fatigué ce soir-là donc il s'était allongé sur la banquette arrière pour se reposer. Du coup, quand le choc a eu lieu, il a traversé le parebrise pour atterrir au sol et… la voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux en avant et s'est retrouvé dans l'étang… Francis a été secouru par un automobiliste qui s'était arrêté entre temps… et qui lui a sauvé la vie… parce que sinon, il se serait surement noyé en glissant le long de la fosse.

_ C'est horrible…

_ Oui. Tu comprends qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler… Plus tard, il m'a avoué avoir ressenti le syndrome du survivant ».

Le cœur d'Arthur martela sa cage thoracique alors qu'il se demandait combien de temps son compagnon avait passé à se demander pourquoi lui avait survécu et pas ses parents. Une infinie pitié le prit à juste s'imaginer les traits tirés de souffrance de son mari, qui avait gardé cette peine pour lui. Cet attrait pour la dissimulation était vraiment pénible. Arthur se sentait mis de côté alors qu'il aurait pu – et aurait voulu – le rassurer lors de ses crises existentielles. A quoi avait-il servi si ce n'est à offrir ses lèvres de temps à autre ?

« Après ça, Francis a fait trois mois de coma et un de rééducation. En tant que parrain, c'était à moi de le prendre en charge mais… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant un homme d'un âge avancé se diriger vers eux. Respectueux et le reconnaissant, le Grec ferma la bouche pour lui laisser son droit de parole. Interloqué par ce changement assez brusque, Arthur se tourna vers la silhouette, puis baissa tristement les yeux au sol lorsqu'il identifia cette noble personne, comme s'il n'était plus digne de le regarder.

L'œil humide, le grand-père paternel de Francis rejoignit les deux hommes avec le vestige mourant de ce qui fut son plus beau sourire, maintenant teinté d'une violente tristesse et d'un dégoût visible. Pauvre homme. Il avait tellement adoré son petit-fils…

« Monsieur… »

Arthur n'arriva pas à entamer la conversation tant son émotion était forte. Il avait énormément de respect pour cet homme, toujours optimiste, toujours bon, toujours serviable et toujours magnanime. On aurait juré que Francis avait pris ses habitudes de lui – ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu l'affection réelle qui avait lié les deux Bonnefoy. Alors, se retrouver en face de lui pour la première fois depuis la mort de Francis… comment décrire ce sentiment ? Et ce sourire… comme une vaine tentative d'auto-réconfort… Déchirant.

« Cela faisait une éternité que je t'avais pas vu, mon petit. J'aurais aimé te parler dans d'autres circonstances… »

Les larmes leurs montèrent tous les trois aux yeux mais nul ne pleura devant les autres. Ni le mari, ni l'oncle, ni le grand-père.

« Nous parlions de l'accident, avoua Héraclès pour ne pas laisser leur interlocuteur dans l'ignorance. Arthur voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé puisque Francis n'a jamais pu se résoudre à en parler.

_ L'accident…, répéta le vieil homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose irréelle. Et maintenant un suicide… J'aurais survécu à mon fils et à mon petit-fils ».

La constatation, d'une véracité immonde, leur arracha un glapissement d'effroi. Jamais on n'eut pu faire créature plus malheureuse que ce bonhomme qui avait vécu deux tragédies dans son cercle familial. Héraclès trembla également en retenant ses larmes, souffrant de revoir mentalement côte-à-côte le sourire franc de sa sœur et de celui de son neveu. Il tenta tout de même de se reprendre pour poursuivre la conversation.

Les souvenirs d'Arthur commençaient à jouer dans son esprit. Par association d'idées, il se souvint de cette fois où Erzsébet lui avait avoué que Francis était empoisonné. Il se souvint du dossier médical qu'elle avait laissé reposer sur son bureau, de ces trois petits mots qui l'avaient intrigués.

« Lésions axonales diffuses…, répéta-t-il en s'attirant l'attention d'Héraclès.

_ Il t'en a parlé ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Non… Je l'ai lu dans son dossier médical… mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni d'où il tient ça.

_ C'est la séquelle qu'il a obtenu après son accident. Irréversible ».

Arthur ferma doucement les yeux en inspirant. Bien sûr, c'était dû à l'accident. Il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt.

« Cette lésion intervient dans le cerveau après un choc rude, expliqua l'oncle devant les mines terrifiés et inquiètes des deux hommes en face de lui. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais assez handicapant. Je suppose que tu en as déjà fait l'expérience sans le savoir, Arthur… Les lésions axonales diffuses provoquent des pertes d'attention chez le patient, ainsi que de longues périodes de blancs ».

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Arthur voyait totalement de quoi il lui parlait.

Il arrivait que Francis demande de répéter, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un message bref et court, ou bien parfois – très souvent même –, il se perdait à contempler un mur vide sans réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne l'enlace pour la ramener sur la terre ferme. Il avait toujours cru que c'était dans sa nature, que Francis manquait un peu d'attention ou qu'il était du genre distrait ou philosophe dans sa tête, mais apparemment, tout cela était purement clinique.

Et bien sûr, cet enfoiré ne lui avait rien dit !

« Après sa rééducation… j'ai accueilli Francis chez moi…, souffla l'oncle avec douleur. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux malgré tout… Je voulais qu'on se serre les coudes comme une vraie famille…

_ Comment cela s'est-il passé ? interrogea doucement l'Anglais en voyant que le grand-père écoutait avec une attention égale à la sienne cet aveu qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais entendu auparavant.

_ Mal. Très mal… Mon épouse a rejeté Francis avec tellement de force que j'en ai moi-même été outré. Elle le haïssait comme personne… Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Sa haine se décuplait jour après jour… tellement que j'ai dû la faire consulter… Et aujourd'hui encore, elle est internée en hôpital psychiatrique.

_ C'était donc ça…, marmonna le vieil homme. Je n'avais jamais réellement su avant aujourd'hui pourquoi mon petit-fils avait fugué après son accident ».

Arthur bondit sur place, les yeux écarquillés de choc, mettant enfin le doigt sur une information dont il avait ignoré l'existence.

« Fugué ? Francis a fugué ? Mais il me parlait de toi avec tellement de tendresse que… que je pensais qu'il avait grandi avec toi…, balbutia-t-il avec incompréhension tandis que l'oncle plissait ses yeux fatigués jusqu'à les fermer pour se souvenir de cette période.

_ Il nous a quittés la nuit venant… Je ne m'en suis aperçu que le lendemain matin. Son lit était défait, il avait plié ses draps et dépoussiéré les meubles pour nous épargner toute corvée ménagère. Il n'a même pas pu se résoudre à me voler de l'argent pour survivre dehors… Mon porte-monnaie n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et pourtant il était en évidence. Ma femme était heureuse qu'il soit parti. Moi, j'étais mortifié. Ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'il était chez nous, il venait de perdre ses parents et de sortir de l'hôpital… Bon Dieu… Mais où a-t-il bien pu aller ?

_ Je ne l'ai jamais su non plus, fit remarquer le grand-père. Si je ne m'abuse, il y a eu une période de battement de deux ou trois ans avant qu'il ne refasse surface.

_ Tout à fait. Puis il est soudainement revenu vers nous, un beau jour, pour se repentir de nous avoir quitté de la sorte ».

Héraclès fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille en cuir, où les cartes de fidélité côtoyaient les tickets de caisse et cartes de visite. Arthur ravala son émotion en voyant un cliché de Francis et des petits, plastifié comme un cadre photo. Le voyant également, le grand-père prit un air attendri devant cette familiarité touchante qui avait l'air de lier Héraclès à son neveu. Cet instant passé, le Grec tendit un papier plié à l'inspecteur, le sourire légèrement triste mais doux.

« C'est la première lettre que j'ai eu de lui après ces années de disparition. J'ai pensé à la prendre avec moi maintenant qu'il est… enfin… c'est comme un souvenir… »

Flatté d'être ainsi mis dans la confidence par la famille proche de son mari, Arthur déplia le papier avec appréhension.

 _« Mon très cher Héraclès,_

 _Voici ton indigne neveu qui t'écris après tout ce temps sans contact. Je dois te décevoir beaucoup, et peut-être que tu n'auras pas la patience de lire ces lignes après ma trahison et ma fuite. Tu dois te demander quel est cet honteux gamin qui vient ramper à tes pieds pour se faire pardonner sa lâcheté…_

 _Je n'ai pas eu la force de subir tout ça. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur, sans dire au revoir ou sans te rappeler combien je t'adore, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à contempler une seconde de plus son regard acerbe et haineux. C'est ta femme, tu l'aimes, et je te souhaite l'amour en retour, mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle. Si je n'étais pas parti, nous nous serions déchirés, elle et moi. Je l'aurais fui nuit et jour, elle m'aurait hurlé de mourir. Et toi, au milieu, nous t'aurions lacéré de notre haine. Tu serais resté sans savoir à qui donner raison, victime de hurlements de rage, de portes qui claquent ou d'autres choses qui ne correspondent absolument pas à ton caractère doux et prévenant._

 _Je ne voulais pas la subir et je ne voulais pas que tu nous subisses._

 _Donc je suis parti._

 _Les années ont été dures, je ne te cache pas. Ma vie ressemble exactement à l'image que je me faisais étant jeune d'une vie ratée et bâclée. J'ai atrocement honte de ma faiblesse et de mes actes. Je me sens comme un chien errant voué à vivre avec sa condition miteuse…_

 _Mais je voulais te dire que je me bats toujours et que je suis revenu. Les choses vont mieux depuis quelques temps, même si elles cachent la raclure que je suis, et je me surprends à aimer de plus en plus la vie. Je tente de me rattraper, je voudrais faire le bien partout où je vais, aspirer définitivement les maux de l'humanité pour les faire disparaitre ! Je me sens pousser des ailes, j'ai soif de faire quelque chose avec ma vie, de racheter mes fautes. Et cela commence par toi._

 _Toi que j'ai abandonné avec remords. M'accepterais-tu à nouveau dans ta famille ? Ni maman ni papa ne sont là pour m'ouvrir leurs bras, et je ne me satisferai pas éternellement de l'affection de mes rares amis. Je pense qu'une famille, c'est ce que l'on devrait chérir le plus. J'ai déjà perdu mes parents et n'imagines même pas ce que ce serait de te voir disparaitre à ton tour. Alors, parce que le temps est un meurtrier et nous arrache les uns aux autres, je voudrais te revoir. Je voudrais qu'on parle, qu'on rigole, qu'on se retrouve comme avant. Egoïstement._

 _Mais ce uniquement si tu acceptes de pardonner ton ignoble filleul._

 _Mon adresse est au dos de l'enveloppe, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Francis »_

Arthur lâcha la lettre par réflexe, qui vola au sol avec lenteur, avant d'être ramassée par le Grec compatissant.

« Je dois m'asseoir ».

Les yeux dans le vague, l'Anglais se retrouva bientôt dans son canapé, le grand-père de Francis à ses côtés pour lui frotter le dos paternellement. A genoux devant lui, Héraclès examinait son visage pour y déceler toute marque de malaise ou de début d'évanouissement. Autour d'eux, on le fixait avec inquiétude et intérêt – sous une pluie de murmures – mais il n'en eut que faire.

Les abominables mots dansaient dans sa tête, incapable de leur donner un sens. Mis bouts-à-bouts, le nom de Francis et le terme de 'raclure' n'allaient pas. Où donc s'était-il pioché un tel dégoût de lui-même ? Jusqu'à quel point sa confiance en soi s'était-elle écroulée pour qu'il en vienne à flageller son existence d'adjectifs et de noms si crus et détestables ? Avait-il eu honte de sa fuite à ce point ?

Et si…

Arthur cligna des yeux vers le lustre vigoureux qui trônait au plafond, magistral, étincelant, éblouissant.

Et si ce syndrome du survivant avait fini par convaincre Francis qu'il était responsable de l'accident ? Si c'était le cas, tout ce qu'il avait accompli, tout son travail, son association, sa gentillesse, se douceur, son altruisme… tout cela… n'avait servi qu'à le rassurer ? A lui donner l'impression de racheter son existence ? A justifier sa place parmi les Vivants ?

Francis avait vécu sa propre vie comme un mal-être. La mort de ses parents avait creusé un vide profond dans son cœur, un vide que sa tante avait failli remplir de rancœur. Mais avant qu'une telle chose n'arrive, il avait décidé de s'enfuir pour déambuler dans le monde à la recherche de réponses. Et trois ans plus tard, il était réapparu avec de nouveaux plans de vie, de nouveaux désirs pour combler le vide en lui. Et toute la Bonté de l'univers s'était glissé dans son cœur pour mouler cet être si tendre, si prévenant, si parfait…

Dans ce cas… son suicide aurait-il été provoqué par une réminiscence de ce syndrome du survivant ? Aurait-il été causé parce que, justement, Francis s'était senti beaucoup trop heureux par rapport à son 'crime' d'exister ? Se serait-il jugé indigne de vivre heureux à la place de ses parents ?

Voilà la première vraie théorie qu'Arthur put formuler depuis le début de cette enquête.

Sa première piste… et elle était déjà infâme.

Et si cela s'avérait être vrai, le meurtrier de Francis serait logiquement… Arthur. Arthur car il avait été la source de ce trop-plein de bonheur. Arthur qui s'était débattu corps et âme pour lui donner de l'amour. Arthur qui avait tout fait pour le satisfaire sur tous les plans. L'avait-il tué à trop l'aimer ?

Comme s'il s'était brûlé sur ce canapé, Arthur bondit en avant, bousculant Héraclès qui papillonna des yeux, déboussolé de ce geste brusque. Le grand-père fronça les sourcils en se redressant, prêt à réagir en cas de danger ou à soutenir le mari de son petit-fils s'il chutait. Mais il ne chuta pas. Dans un silence funeste et inquiet, où une multitude de paires d'yeux se rivaient sur le moindre de ses mouvements, Arthur marcha comme un pantin disloqué vers la commode en bois, le visage tiquant ça-et-là, dans une allure de mort-vivant.

 _Je suis parfaitement heureux, aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi._

Menteur ? Non. Il n'avait pas menti. Non. Francis avait simplement passé dans ces mots sa mort future. Cela n'avait jamais été une belle déclaration d'amour comme Arthur l'avait cru sur le moment, et qui lui avait valu le rouge aux joues. Non. En réalité, il lui avait dit : _je suis injustement trop heureux aujourd'hui. A cause de toi_. C'était exactement ça. Arthur le voyait, le réalisait, le comprenait. Oui. Il avait tué Francis. Leur histoire n'aurait pu se finir que de deux manières. Arthur aurait pu être moins démonstratifs de son affection, ce qui aurait blessé Francis au plus profond de son cœur, et il serait resté vivant – triste à en mourir mais bien vivant. Et dans le second cas, celui qui avait eu lieu, Arthur avait noyé Francis de son amour, au point où ce dernier avait déclenché en lui un malaise sentimental et un souvenir mortifère de l'illégalité de sa présence sur Terre, d'où son suicide.

 _D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie._

La mère d'Arthur n'osait pas trop le rattraper, quand bien même elle sentait que quelque chose dérapait. La démarche de son fils vers la commode lui faisait peur – faisait peur à tout le monde, en fait – mais elle craignait davantage de le toucher à un moment où il voudrait être seul. Le problème lorsque l'on côtoie un endeuillé, c'est que l'on craint le moindre de nos gestes. Elle ne voulait ni le blesser, ni le laisser seul. Et tout le monde commençait à angoisser de ce curieux comportement de poupée dénuée d'âme. Que faisait-il ? A quoi pensait-il ?

Les doigts raides d'Arthur se saisirent sans un bruit, sans empressement, de l'un des cadres photo qui jonchaient la commode du salon. Il y contempla le sourire sincèrement heureux de Francis, le tenant contre lui avec amour lors d'un de leurs voyages à l'étranger. Le rouge aux joues, Arthur regardait ailleurs, gêné d'être pris en photo dans un instant aussi intime, mais secrètement charmé de ce câlin surprise.

 _Je n'ai pas de secret pour toi, tu me connais trop bien._

Le cadre s'explosa contre le mur et la photo tomba au sol, lâchement abandonnée de son support, s'étalant de tout son long parmi les débris coupant. Quelques invités avaient criés sous la violence du geste, surtout ceux qui étaient proches de la zone de danger. Ils l'avaient bien vu, l'appel avait été lancé. Arthur avait complètement pété les plombs. Jeter avec autant de rage et de vigueur le souvenir de son couple déchiré, c'était bien la preuve qu'Arthur n'allait pas bien du tout malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulé.

« Menteur… menteur… menteur…, murmura-t-il à demi-mot en s'arrachant presque les cheveux ».

On le tira par le bras avec fermeté, lui ordonna de se calmer, l'appela à répétition, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce que rien d'autre sur cette planète ne pourrait le détourner de cette affreuse supposition. Il avait peut-être tué son mari. Il était peut-être le meurtrier de Francis. Francis qui n'avait pas eu le courage, la présence d'esprit de lui parler de son mal-être. Francis qui les avait peut-être TOUS berné avec ses sourires. Francis, ce menteur et dissimulateur…

A la place d'une poigne forte, une main douce et chaleureuse se glissa dans le col de sa chemise pour épingler sans brusquerie mais avec autorité sa nuque. De son regard à la fois sévère et triste, le grand-père de Francis corrigea l'attitude d'Arthur en l'entrainant à sa suite vers le jardin, laissant derrière lui un salon mortifié et un fantôme souffrant.

« _Arthur… Je suis si désolé…_ » murmura le revenant alors que le Britannique se laissait guider sans réagir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu foirer dans sa vie pour en arriver là ?

Il avait passé cinq ans de couple avec un homme dont il ne connaissait finalement rien… C'était comme si Francis s'était reconstruit après son mariage, que tout ce qui avait eu lieu avant n'avait été qu'une immense bêta-test de sa vie, juste 'pour voir', 'pour essayer' et qu'au final, même sa nouvelle vie n'avait pas pu survivre aux bugs et erreurs de la première version. C'était vraiment ça… La vie de Francis avait été un simple prototype raté… et Arthur, le créateur involontaire de la seconde version, n'avait pas été capable de rattraper les erreurs.

A quoi cela rimait-il ?

« Menteur…

_ Calme-toi, mon petit.

_ Non… Il m'a menti…

_ S'il-te-plait, reprends-toi.

_ Je peux pas… Je pourrais plus…

_ Je t'en prie, mon garçon.

_ Le menteur… comment a-t-il pu… ?

_ J'ai déjà perdu mon petit-fils, ne me laisse pas tomber.

_ Arrêtez de tous compter sur moi… Laissez-moi…

_ On tient à toi, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher. Reprends-toi !

_ Pourquoi je devrais rendre des comptes au monde… ? Je veux pas…

_ Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives.

_ Il m'a menti… trahi…

_ Tu ignores encore pourquoi. Cherche. Garde confiance. Si tu nous abandonnes maintenant… qu'allons-nous devenir ?

_ Je sais pas… je m'en fiche…

_ Bien sûr que non, tu ne t'en fiche pas ».

Arthur tomba à genoux entre deux rosiers pour gémir son désespoir, le vent chantant sa tristesse comme un chœur généreux. Sans manteau ni écharpe, il était gelé de froid et d'effroi, malmené par ses propres conclusions, s'étouffant dans ses larmes, la joue agacée par une épine piquante.

« Bats-toi, Arthur. Si tu le fais pas, personne ne le fera ».

Bien sûr, c'était à lui de souffrir de la vérité. S'il abandonnait sa quête, les autres sauteraient sur l'occasion pour enterrer l'affaire – histoire de préserver leur santé mentale – et Arthur se condamnerait à une vie d'ignorance. La seule raison pour laquelle personne n'osait le forcer à oublier cette tragédie – excepté Allistor –, c'était que tous savait à quel point Arthur n'en démordrait pas. Toute cette histoire reposait sur ses choix à lui, sur sa volonté. S'il montrait la moindre faille dans son désir de savoir, on le forcerait à laisser tomber. Et plus de retour en arrière possible.

Arthur hésitait, mais ne pouvait pas tout lâcher à cause d'une impulsion. Si Francis lui avait caché quelque chose, il fallait le découvrir. Et nul doute qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

La crise passée, le regard profond d'Arthur déambula de rose en rose, crevées pour la plupart car n'étant plus entretenues par les maîtres de maison. Certaines tenaient bon, fortes, courageuses, assoiffées de vie, consumées comme par un dernier espoir d'existence. Arthur ne pouvait pas lâcher.

Demain, il arroserait ses fleurs.

Et demain, il interrogerait ce mystérieux Grégoire Lanvers.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. C'est toujours la baise, oui.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ou non, je sais jamais quand j'en fais trop ou pas XD**

 **Biz'!**


	7. Le jour où on lui avoua

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Ah que coucou, tout le monde ! :D /PAN/ (ah ? On m'apprend à l'oreille que cette formulation de phrase a déjà été interdite dans 28 pays membres de l'ONU /nique la logique/ et est passible de peine de mort… oups !)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, mes petits chéris ! Si vous êtes toujours soumis au système scolaire classique, vous devez être en vacances ! Alors, pour tous ceux qui le sont : bonnes vacances ! Profites-bien ! Les autres : bah… douillez votre race, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Z'aviez qu'à redoubler cinq fois votre CP, comme tout le… /PAN/**

 _ **Mea Culpa**_ **, il est tard quand je rédige cette intro, me faites pas chier T.T**

 **(Nan, je dis ça, mais je sais que vous me faites pas chier, vous êtes le Bien incarné, n'est-ce pas ? –kofkof- ^^)**

 **Comme d'habitude, les remerciements :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Oui, vraiment, n'allume plus la radio avant de lire un chapitre sur FF, y a une chance sur deux que tu le regrettes (je sais de quoi je parle) XD A moins que ce soit le thème de 'Mon Petit Poney', là, ça passe. Mmmmh, mais c'est moi où tu as vraiment envie de voir Antonio et Gilbert se faire lapider par un Arthur hors de lui ? :P Vialine, va ! J'te retiens ! :D Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça fit très plaisir !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Toi, tu vas arrêter d'écouter de la zic' de dépressif sur mes chapitres sinon je prends ta tête et j'la fous au mixeur ! è.é Meh, tu n'es pas très branchée enquête, c'est dommage, mais le simple fait de lire tes merveilleuses reviews suffit à mon bonheur donc on va dire que ça passe (t'as de la chance, ouais). Humm… Non seulement j'adore torturer mes persos mais, en plus, je sais que vous adorez ça aussi ! (Ta cache pas, je sais tout, je suis derrière toi en ce moment même). Merci de la review, pitchounette !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Hey ! Aloooors ? On ne trouve pas les liens entre le braquage et l'histoire d'Arthur ? Mouahahaha ! Je vous piègerais tous, nom d'une bite (haaaan, ça parle maaaaaal). Eblouis-moi ! (De toute façon, t'auras bien la vérité à un moment donné donc voilà U.U) Oh, t'as aimé leur rencontre ? Youpi ! J'avais peur d'avoir fait un truc trop nanardesque… Bon, mon Francis avait une lésion au cerveau mais il aurait franchement pu avoir pire (j'étais sympa avec lui et ai jugé qu'il avait assez bouffé dans sa face comme ça XD). Tu auras tes réponses, jeunes princesse ! Paaaatiiiience ! Et en attendant : merci !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci pour les reviews, merci de lire, merci de suivre, je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII :**

« Allez mon chéri, dis-le ! »

La voiture glissait calmement sur les routes tortueuses de Normandie, sans qu'aucune autre âme ne vienne troubler la quiétude salvatrice de cette tendre nuit de mai. Seule la voix amusée de Madame Bonnefoy venait de barbouiller le son langoureux des pneus tournoyant sur la chaussée abîmée. Au volant de leur 'six places', Monsieur avait étouffé un bâillement, l'esprit de nouveau en alerte grâce à l'acclamation de sa femme assise à ses côtés. Au siège de derrière était allongé leur fils unique, Francis, que le bon dîner qu'il venait de prendre avait crevé. Somnolant, dos à eux, l'adolescent de seize ans tressauta légèrement en entendant parler sa mère – décidemment aussi discrète qu'une fanfare d'hippopotames marchant sur du papier bulle.

Le mari soupira ironiquement.

« Cette soirée était une très bonne idée, chérie. Tu n'as QUE de bonnes idées ».

Flattée par cette ironie masquant un réel compliment, l'épouse rit doucement en se tapotant le ventre, comblée de son repas.

« Il faudra remercier Anastasia pour ce bon plan. Il n'y a qu'elle pour trouver d'aussi bons restaurants dans des lieux aussi paumés.

_ Des Bretons qui vont manger en Normandie… Si mon grand-père voyait ça…

_ Pauvres Normands…

_ Pauvres de nous !

_ Pcht ! On ne repartira pas sur ces guerres régionales stupides ! Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense !

_ N'empêche, le Mont Saint-Michel est à nous ».

Francis masqua son rire, respirant l'odeur âpre du cuir, le nez fourré dans le siège et le corps un peu replié sur lui-même. La soirée était fraiche mais pas désagréable, il se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé qu'à l'aller, où son esprit avait encore vagabondé vers ses problèmes scolaires – dure période d'examens blancs dont il ne voyait pas le bout, en l'occurrence. Afin de lui ôter une part de son stress, sa mère avait eu l'idée de les amener tous les trois dans un restaurant qu'une amie lui avait conseillée.

Il avait au moins la meilleure mère au monde. Au moins.

« On lui dira bientôt ? »

Francis tiqua du sourcil, interloqué par cette déclaration de son père.

« Oui. Juste après ses concours blancs. Je n'ai pas envie que son euphorie lui monte trop à la tête. Tu le connais, il en sautera partout lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Imagine une anguille croisée avec une sauterelle se ramener en salle d'examen… Le massacre ! »

Ils lui cachaient un truc !

Curieux comme par deux, Francis mit ses sens en éveil pour choper la moindre information qui l'aiguillerait vers la vérité.

« Ton fils va être fou. On ne le tiendra plus, présuma le père avec un ton amusé.

_ Est-ce que ça va vraiment changer quelque chose, dans le fond ?

_ Félon, va. Tu profites qu'il dorme, mère indigne ».

Elle s'esclaffa en se tapotant les genoux et en se pliant un peu vers l'avant, comme elle le faisait souvent. Son rire était chaleureux et communicatif.

« Mais je l'aime, mon petit ! Il est très serviable ! Cite-moi d'autres gosses de son âge qui se coupent en quatre pour aider leurs parents ?

_ Sans se plaindre, ajouta le père.

_ Exactement ! Et je suis sûre que si tu lui lances un bâton, il ira le chercher !

_ Oh ! Chérie ! »

La pique ironique avait provoqué un petit sursaut chez le père, faussement outré de la comparaison. Francis, toujours silencieux et immobile, se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas répliquer une réponse toute trouvée à sa génitrice un peu cynique sur les bords. Elle le mériterait bien, pourtant… Mais non, il devait rester aux aguets d'indices sur le secret, même si cela sembla compromis vu que le sujet avait changé entre temps. Maintenant, on le glorifiait tout en se foutant de sa gueule. Merci, maman, trop aimable.

« T'as de la chance qu'il dorme. On aurait pu avoir droit à une sacré joute verbale sinon.

_ On se serait bien amusé.

_ Vous êtes dingues, tous les deux.

_ Bienvenue dans la famille, mon amour. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ça chambrait de mon côté de l'arbre généalogique.

_ T'aurais pu épargner Francis de votre humour boiteux.

_ Ah non ! C'est ce qui fait le caractère de notre famille ! C'est toi l'hérétique, ici ! »

Francis entendit son père faire son fameux soupir résigné, puis ce fut le silence de la détente qui les gagna. Il imaginait bien sa mère parcourir le paysage sombre de la nuit avec son beau regard azuré, le souvenir de son rire encore pétillant sur ses lèvres de lilas. Puis son père, à côté, fougueux aventurier au regard souriant, contemplant la route d'un air sérieux tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard amoureux vers sa compagne. C'était un comportement qu'ils avaient souvent en voiture, tout un jeu sur le tracé des yeux dans l'espace.

Et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de dévoiler le secret à voix haute, bigre de Dieu !

« Il est bizarre le chauffeur d'en face, s'étonna Monsieur Bonnefoy en retirant ses gros phares pour ne pas éblouir le venant à contre-sens.

_ Tu crois qu'il est plein ? Certains tètent la bouteille jusqu'à tard.

_ Bah en tout cas, il n'est pas bien… Et il n'a pas retiré ses phares, le dingue ! »

La vitre arrière que Francis pouvait voir de sa place brilla légèrement, preuve qu'une voiture arrivait vers eux, yeux allumés par de violentes ampoules. Quel inconscient…

« Attends… mais…

_ ATTENTION ! »

La voix de sa mère s'étouffa d'un coup sec, coupé dans son élan.

Tiré pour de bon de son état de demi-conscience, Francis sentit son corps être soulevé dans les airs, sans que quiconque ne le porte. Il vit la scène comme au ralenti, quand bien même elle dut se dérouler en à peine trente secondes pour l'ensemble des événements.

Une propulsion sortie de nulle part tira son corps vers l'arrière. Il ne vit que la banquette et sa chaleur tentatrice s'éloigner petit à petit de lui, une chaleur qu'il ne retrouverait jamais, alors que pourtant… le sommeil l'appelait sur ce cuir noir et rigide. Entre les deux taies de siège, ses hanches s'insinuèrent dans le creux, suivies par le dos et les jambes, pliés de force par cette obscure gêne.

Et toujours, la banquette s'éloignait.

Il passa entre son père et sa mère, inconscient qu'à peu de choses près, il aurait senti pour la dernière fois, du bout des doigts, la chevelure souple et soyeuse de sa tendre génitrice, ses mèches volant avec la voiture dont l'arrière s'était soulevée à cause du choc.

La banquette de la quiétude s'éloignait encore plus.

Son dos explosa la vitre en milliers de cristaux de lumières, éraflant sa chair à travers sa chemise désormais décharnée. Avec le sens qu'avait pris la voiture, sa trajectoire l'envoya s'éclater au sol, aux pieds de la machine qui, elle, prit sa place dans les airs pour voler en avant, s'éclatant contre la chaussée dans un tonneau avant magistral, puis continuant sa chute à cause de l'inclinaison de la pente, dont la seule finalité était l'étang en contrebas.

La banquette avait disparue.

Francis roula lui aussi derrière la voiture déjà coulée à l'eau, le corps rebondissant puis glissant lentement. A cet instant, il n'était déjà plus conscient, son crâne étant rentré en contact avec une pierre du bas-chemin. Son corps dénué de réflexe se laissa trainer jusqu'à ce que la vase n'obscurcisse sa descente pour la rendre lente et angoissante. On eut dit qu'il s'enfonçait par saccades dans la mort, dans cette bourbe noire et gluante où un bébé crapaud s'enfuit en sautillant, apeuré de cette intrusion dans son écosystème.

Une portière claqua. Puis des pas précipités. Puis un glissement jusqu'à lui. Puis on retint son corps avant qu'il ne fut embourbé à la poitrine. La voiture du fou n'avait donc pas été la seule à rouler dans leur direction. Par bonheur, un autre automobiliste, extérieur à l'accident, avait été témoin de la scène et avait de ce fait pu venir en aide au survivant.

Vu le remue-ménage qui avait lieu plus haut, au moins une autre personne était présente, sans doute pour secourir le chauffard.

« Appelez les secours ! Vite !

_ Il y a une fuite d'essence ! La voiture va exploser !

_ Il faut qu'on le sorte de là !

_ Mais on pourrait le tuer !

_ Si on le laisse, il mourra à coup sûr ! Alors aide-moi ! »

Deux personnes en haut avec le chauffard et une en bas avec l'adolescent.

« Tiens bon, jeune homme. Accroche-toi ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, le cri strident du gasoil qui explose retentit sur la route sombre de Normandie, illuminant le ciel sans lune d'une flamme aiguisée pointant les étoiles avec reproche. L'aveuglante fumée noire épousait l'ombre céleste alors qu'une insupportable odeur d'essence agressa la campagne pure de son haleine fétide.

Et dans l'étang, la 'six places' familiale avait disparue, avalée par la nuit.

0*O*o*O*0

Arthur entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec une démarche assurée, voire militaire, arme à la ceinture, badge en évidence, encapé dans son habit noir. Il était bien décidé à mener cette enquête à son terme et à percer Francis à jour. C'est pourquoi cet interrogatoire allait être important pour lui. Refrénant son empressement d'en savoir plus, il contemplait du coin de l'œil son suspect, qui avait relevé la tête en le voyant entrer, inquiet au possible d'avoir été convoqué par la police sitôt son retour sur le sol français.

Une caméra vissée au mur gardait en mémoire la moindre de leurs réactions, reliée à un écran TV situé dans une autre salle, devant laquelle Ludwig Beilschmidt et Feliciano Vargas attendaient. D'un commun accord, il avait été décidé qu'Arthur mènerait l'interrogatoire mais, bien entendu et comme convenu, il ne pouvait pas être seul dans cette entreprise. Ludwig gardait l'affaire à l'œil comme un père autoritaire, en charge d'un enfant turbulent dont il testait la confiance. Arthur ne s'y leurrait pas, il était clairement mis à l'épreuve à chaque seconde passée au travail, pour voir s'il était apte à mener à bien cette enquête.

« Monsieur Grégoire Lanvers ?

_ Oui… »

Arthur contint un soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Il l'avait enfin devant ses yeux. Il allait enfin comprendre ce qui s'était tramé dans son dos entre cet homme et son Francis.

Le suspect avait autour de la quarantaine, rasé de près, avec des cheveux poivre et sel. Son visage possédait quelque chose de doux, peut-être à cause de ses pommettes basses et arrondies, et il sentait bon l' _after-shave_. Un homme assez bien entretenu, paré d'un costume-cravate d'homme d'affaire et d'une belle montre au poignet.

« Je suis l'inspecteur Arthur Kirkland.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici… ? coupa l'homme d'un ton angoissé ».

Le policier soupira en prenant place, déposant son dossier bien à plat sur la table. Soit l'individu mentait, soit il ne savait vraiment rien de l'histoire. Dans tous les cas, il était indéniablement lié à Francis et, par extension, peut-être à son suicide. Il arrivait parfois que certains suspects ne soient pas directement concernés par une affaire mais, en fouillant plus loin, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'ils y avaient eu un impact. L'effet papillon. Il allait falloir tirer tout ça au clair.

Arthur sortit une photo de Francis – sublime, comme d'habitude – pour la tourner vers son suspect.

« Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? »

Lanvers trembla de la lèvre un bref instant, le regard adouci. Là, s'il répondait non, ce serait clairement un gros mensonge.

« Francis Bonnefoy… »

Derrière son écran, Ludwig prit des notes sur son calepin. D'une écriture froide et brève, il nota : _le suspect connaissait la victime. Présence de signes extérieurs de troubles_. Et en effet, l'homme semblait très clairement mal à l'aise. Il avait commencé à se gratter rythmiquement l'arrière de la nuque en attendant qu'Arthur ne reprenne la discussion.

« Comment avez-vous connu Fra… Monsieur Bonnefoy ?

_ J'ai tué ses parents il y a onze ans ».

Ludwig redressa la tête de son carnet, la mâchoire serrée. Debout derrière lui, Feliciano avait ravalé sa salive.

Ils se souvinrent tous de cette fameuse lettre d'excuse que Francis avait reçu. Cela faisait du sens, maintenant.

Le dossier de Francis ne faisait pas mention du nom du chauffard ayant pris la vie de ses parents. Arthur enrageait qu'on ne lui ait pas donné toutes les indications à l'avance. Il était sûr à 100% que Vargas le savait mais n'avait pas voulu le lui dire pour l'empêcher de péter un câble. Voilà qu'on ne pouvait même plus compter sur nos propres collègues pour que le travail soit fait efficacement ! Ça allait crier, tout à l'heure. Feliciano allait la sentir passer, celle-là !

Grinçant silencieusement des dents, Arthur tourna les pages de son dossier pour le re-parcourir, faisant languir d'angoisse son suspect.

« Que s'est-il passé, ce soir-là ?

_ Je… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués un instant dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne trouve la force de répondre à la question. Ludwig en profita pour noter : _le suspect présente des signes de remords_ , toujours de son écriture professionnelle.

« C'est que… ma femme m'avait quitté l'après-midi même… De désespoir, j'ai fait la tournée des bars jusqu'à ne même plus savoir marcher… J'étais fatigué et triste… tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi et dormir de tout mon saoule… puis il y a eu cette voiture qui est apparue face à moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Je me suis senti attiré comme une mouche par la lumière des phares et… et là, tout est devenu noir… »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Arthur avait commencé à faire tournoyer son alliance autour de son annulaire, imaginant sans mal la scène qui avait eu lieu.

« A mon réveil, j'étais à l'hôpital, privé de mes deux jambes… et j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un survivant à part moi… »

Ludwig et Arthur froncèrent tous deux des sourcils en entendant ces mots. Il n'y avait aucune trace de béquilles ou de fauteuil roulant dans la pièce, preuve qu'il y était parvenu par ses propres moyens. Feliciano allait pour parler quand Lanvers ouvrit la bouche, remarquant l'interrogation dans le regard du policier.

« Je porte des prothèses depuis bientôt deux ans.

_ Cela vous fait-il souffrir ? »

Lanvers se pencha en avant pour approcher son visage de son interlocuteur, le regard sérieux.

« Jour et nuit ».

Un voile de souffrance s'était emparé de sa voix, tel la cruelle marque du mal-être que vivait cet homme depuis bientôt onze ans. Ludwig demanda à Feliciano de le remplacer pour prendre des notes. Il se sentait étrangement gêné à mesure que la discussion avançait. Ou plutôt, il avait l'impression qu'Arthur dégageait de mauvaises ondes… l'ambiance était lourde.

« Alors pourquoi vous obligez-vous à les porter ?

_ Je suis un cobaye, inspecteur ».

Glauque.

Ludwig se frotta le visage pour y retirer la fatigue. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Arthur ne poursuivait pas naturellement l'interrogatoire plutôt que de parler de santé avec ce suspect. Il avait pourtant d'autres questions à poser, et pas des moindres.

« C'est-à-dire ? relança le Kirkland.

_ J'ai été contacté un jour par une association disant travailler en partenariat avec une équipe de chercheur et de scientifiques. Je n'y ai pas vraiment cru au début mais je me suis laissé convaincre après quelques recherches. Ils m'ont demandés si j'étais intéressé par leur dernier modèle de prothèse, encore en test. Il n'y avait aucune obligation. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je fais des sauts réguliers dans leurs laboratoires pour participer à quelques examens. Le modèle est bon mais mon amputation a sectionnée un nerf qui me fait continuellement souffrir. La science n'y peut rien ».

Feliciano fit de son mieux pour tout écrire d'un jet, intrigué par cette mystérieuse association. Il avait pourtant lu dans le rapport que Lanvers effectuait des dons à la BFT… et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de faire le lien entre l'Association de Francis et celle qui l'avait contactée.

Ludwig, arrivé à la même conclusion, lança un regard entendu à son partenaire de travail avant de glisser son doigt sur une touche du clavier d'ordinateur où les images continuaient de défiler. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'oreillette d'Arthur émit un léger 'tut tut' pour signifier qu'une communication allait avoir lieu. Puis, la voix du Germanique retentit à ses oreilles.

« **Je m'occupe de cette recherche. Tiens-le encore, le temps que je te communique les résultats** ».

Comme le voulait le code qu'ils avaient mis en place entre eux, Arthur pianota son auriculaire trois fois sur le bord de la table pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

Quelque chose dans cette histoire semblait déliée. Floue. Etrange.

En attendant d'en savoir plus par son collègue, Arthur sortit la lettre qu'avait reçu Francis pour la poser sous le nez de son suspect.

« Reconnaissez-vous ceci ?

_ Pauvre garçon… Il a dû pleurer de tout son être… »

Lanvers avait l'air de sincèrement regretter son erreur. Les circonstances atténuantes formulées à son procès n'avaient pas dû l'aider à se sentir repenti de son crime. Surtout qu'en tant qu'infirme, il avait eu un statut spécial. Encore un qui devait se demander ce qu'il foutait sur Terre…

« Vous savez, inspecteur, lorsque je suis enfin sorti de l'hôpital, il s'était peut-être écoulé six mois… J'avais l'intention de rentrer en contact avec le petit, pour m'excuser, pour lui proposer mon aide de quelque façon que ce soit… j'aurais vraiment tout fait pour lui… mais…

_ …il avait fugué, acheva Arthur avec fatalisme. D'où cette lettre…

_ Oui… Je l'ai cherché partout, longtemps, toujours cette lettre en poche, que j'avais rédigée après plusieurs essais. Je me suis juré de la garder avec moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse la remettre à son vrai propriétaire. Mais je n'avais aucun indice… Le petit s'était envolé comme un fantôme, sans téléphone, sans argent… Tout avait disparu… Et son oncle ne l'a même pas cherché ».

Sur ce plan, Arthur en savait plus. Héraclès n'avait pas voulu aller à l'encontre de la décision de son neveu, qui avait vraiment vécu l'Enfer avec sa tante complètement timbrée.

Celle-là aussi, elle devait avoir des choses à avouer.

« Je crois que c'est entre 2008 et 2009 que j'ai réentendu parler de lui. Je suis tombé par hasard sur un reportage à la télévision. On y voyait le petit avec ses amis, adulés par la foule… je n'oublierais jamais son sourire… C'était un vrai prodige, disait la journaliste. Un homme bon, disait les gens… Et il… il souriait… »

L'émotion gagna le suspect qui baissa tristement la tête sur ses bras croisés contre le bord de la table.

« Alors je lui ai enfin envoyé ma lettre…

_ Et il… ?

_ … ne m'a jamais répondu ».

Le glas coupa l'air, stérilisant l'interrogatoire. Ils demeurèrent tous deux dans un silence mort pendant bien cinq minutes, à digérer l'affreuse vérité, que Lanvers nomma du bout des lèvres :

« Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais me pardonner… j'ai essayé… »

Froncés étaient les sourcils d'Arthur lorsqu'il écouta Ludwig lui communiquer ses conclusions à l'oreillette. Il tenait quelque chose, il le sentait… c'était tout près…

« Monsieur Lanvers… Vous avez été contacté par un certain… Gilbert, non ?

_ Oui, tout à fait. Mais… comment le savez-vous ?

_ Désolé, nous venons injustement de fouiller dans votre téléphone ».

Grégoire eut le réflexe de tâter ses poches, s'apercevant enfin qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Au même moment, il se souvint avoir involontairement bousculé un agent de police lorsqu'on l'avait amené ici. Le même agent qui était venu le chercher à l'aéroport.

Ayant cru que ce téléphone leur avait été remis de bonne grâce par leur suspect consentant, Ludwig réalisa qu'il avait été berné par Arthur et Feliciano, qui semblaient s'être un peu trop rapprochés pendant qu'il avait eu le dos tourné.

« Vargas !

_ Désolé… Mais l'inspecteur Kirkland et moi voulons la vérité à tout prix… »

Le suspect eut un regard protubérant pour Arthur, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui lui arrivait.

« Nous n'étions pas sûr que vous nous divulgueriez toutes les informations, donc, dans le doute, nous nous sommes permis de faire main basse sur votre téléphone, histoire d'en fouiller les contacts. Il n'y avait qu'une infime chance pour que cela n'arrive mais nous avons été exaucés. Vous n'avez jamais pu vous résoudre à effacer le numéro de cet inconnu qui vous avait proposé ce test. Et je le comprends bien. C'était un tournant de votre vie. Mon collègue vient de faire une recherche pour l'identifier ».

Et Ludwig avait dû tiquer en voyant le nom de son frère s'inscrire. Il se disait, aussi, que ce numéro ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Désolé, acheva Arthur. Je ne recommencerais pas ce coup-là. Et je pense que nous avons tous été bernés dans cette histoire ».

Souffrant de cette vérité, Ludwig se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant bruyamment – ce qui fit peur au pauvre Italien. Toute cette enquête s'avérait plus complexe que prévu, à croire qu'il y avait tout un complot de monté.

« Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais vous avez été contacté par une Association agissant sous un faux nom.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Rassurez-vous, ils sont en règles et travaillent effectivement avec le département de recherche de la région… mais ils vous ont menti sur leur nom.

Lanvers plissa les yeux avec un air renfrogné, prêt à se battre s'il découvrait s'être fait avoir par un voyou.

« C'est la BFT qui vous a contacté. Et Gilbert Beilschmidt est le meilleur ami de Francis ».

L'incompréhension, le choc, voire la stupéfaction passèrent dans le regard grisâtre de l'homme d'affaire, comprenant qu'il avait en quelques sortes été mené en bateau mais ne sachant pas quelle était la finalité de tout ceci. A peu de choses près, il allait finir par croire à une théorie du complot contre lui. Mais pourquoi ?

Arthur résonnait, carburait, réfléchissait pour justifier cette honteuse mascarade.

Gilbert avait téléphoné au meurtrier – bon, involontaire, certes, mais coupable malgré tout – des parents de Francis, son meilleur ami, en se faisant passer pour le porte-parole d'une Association qui n'était pas la sienne – mais qui existait tout de même puisque Lanvers avait vérifié – afin de lui offrir une prothèse. A quoi est-ce que Gilbert avait bien pu penser ? Cela prouvait au moins que Francis avait parlé à quelqu'un de cette histoire. Vu que le Germanique était du genre à fourrer son nez partout, il avait peut-être trouvé la lettre et interroger Francis à ce sujet – ce qui pouvait avoir motivé ce dernier à utiliser le stratagème du bureau piégé pour la dissimuler.

Ça n'en était pas moins une histoire de fou.

« Ou alors…, marmonna Arthur sans y croire. Ou alors, Francis a… »

Le suspect et le policier se fixèrent dans le blanc dans yeux en comprenant en même temps la seconde théorie à ce scénario, qui ne divergeait pas forcément de la première en certains points. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait y croire, plongeant la salle dans une sorte de silence gêné et gênant, surtout pour les deux autres policiers qui regardaient toujours la scène via leur caméra.

Et si Gilbert avait agi sous l'impulsion de Francis ?

Car pour monter toute cette mascarade, il fallait au moins que les deux compères ne souhaitent pas être reconnus. Leur but premier dans cette manœuvre était l'anonymat, d'où l'esquive du nom de la BFT dans ce plan. En partant du consulat que Francis était à l'origine du plan, on pourrait en déduire qu'il avait, expressément et de sa personne, demandé à ce que cette prothèse soit remis à Lanvers. Et dans ce cas, cela signifierait que…

« … Francis vous avait pardonné… ».

… mais n'avait pas eu la force de le lui dire en face après tout le mal qui avait été fait.

Accoudé au mur avec ses mains sur les genoux, Francis soupira avec tristesse pour extérioriser sa culpabilité.

« _Je n'ai jamais été doué pour haïr les gens…_ »

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre finalité que le pardon. Ça lui avait pris du temps, de l'énergie et de la réflexion, mais il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'en vouloir à un homme si sincère dans ses excuses ne lui attirerait aucun bonheur ni aucune satisfaction. Dans un sens, ils avaient tous les deux largement payés les frais de cet accident. Amputé de ses jambes, le coupable avait vécu des heures terribles d'angoisse et de repli sur soi, à se croire en marge et rejeté. Et plus de dix ans après, il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné cette erreur.

« _C'est bon, maintenant… Enterrons le passé_ ».

Lui offrir la chance de marcher à nouveau, c'était tout ce que Francis avait pu faire pour rassurer son âme. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens dans le besoin ou souffrant, c'était plus fort que lui. S'il ne s'était pas tué, il aurait sûrement trouvé un jour la force d'aller lui parler en face pour lui dire de ne plus penser à tout ça, de se reconstruire entièrement, de _vivre_.

Mais il était mort.

C'était trop tard pour les pardons et les embrassades.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus droit qu'à la fadeur de l'inexistence et à l'impuissance de voir son mari se tuer lui-même à petit feu, sans que personne au-dehors n'ait le courage de le retenir. Arthur s'enfonçait et Francis regardait.

Lanvers semblait se retenir de pleurer. Etre pardonné pour son erreur ? Lui ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il se brisait sur place, parce qu'onze ans de remords venaient peut-être de toucher à leur terme. C'était douloureux. La générosité de Francis avait de quoi faire souffrir.

« Inspecteur…

_ Oui ?

_ Vous pensez que je pourrais le voir ? Lui parler ? »

Arthur déglutit. C'était bien la première personne à ignorer la mort de Francis qu'il rencontrait. En même temps, il avait l'air de travailler beaucoup, voire d'y passer sa vie… et il revenait de voyage d'affaire…

Le policier se leva en déclarant qu'il était désolé, avant d'abréger tout retour de débat avec des mots qu'il haïssait prononcer :

« C'est trop tard, Francis est mort ».

Et parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais subir le regard détruit et éploré d'un autre, il quitta la salle d'interrogatoire avec empressement.

0*O*o*O*0

Comme s'il s'agissait du dernier endroit au monde où il se sentait bien, le bureau de Francis à la BFT accueillit une nouvelle fois la présence inattendue d'Arthur, qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soufflant bruyamment. Il avait pris son après-midi pour être seul et faire le point, surtout après les révélations de la veille. Ça lui avait coupé toute envie de bosser – il avait même snobé les coups de téléphone de sa famille inquiète. Ça aussi, ça allait le faire chier. Depuis l'après-midi commémorative où il avait paniqué, il recevait plein de messages pour savoir s'il allait bien ou ce genre de connerie.

 _Bien sûr que ça va, connasse ! Mon mari s'est foutu le feu dans ma cave !_ avait-il parfois envie de répondre à son n-ième cousine inconnue qui prenait de ses nouvelles pour faire comme le reste de la famille. Dépenser quelques centimes de leur forfait pour lui envoyer des banalités sans âme… quelle gentillesse. Non, vraiment, _trop_ gentil, ils pouvaient bien s'abstenir de le faire.

Arthur était désœuvré. Sa dernière piste de compréhension s'était évaporée sous ses yeux.

Lanvers ne pouvait pas avoir de responsabilité dans la mort de Francis puisque ce dernier lui avait vraisemblablement pardonné l'accident. Et s'il lui avait justement pardonné, cela ne pouvait pas être le déclencheur de sa pulsion suicidaire, non, il manquait encore des éléments à cette affaire. Tant qu'Arthur ne sera pas sûr à 100% qu'il avait tué Francis d'amour, il devrait poursuivre sa quête.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus de piste.

En retirant ses chaussures, il s'étira de tout son long et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ses orteils s'amusèrent avec la poignée du tiroir du bas – celui où il avait trouvé la lettre cachée – qu'il tirailla doucement, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de la tracter avec juste ses pieds. Le matériel froid lui donnait des petits frissons amusants, ça l'aidait à décompresser.

Il avait besoin d'être calme pour trouver des solutions. Mais sa peur de finir sur une éternelle impasse le rendait à fleur de peau. Qu'avait-il manqué ?

Francis lui avait caché des choses sur sa vie. Soit. Mais, après tout, parler de la mort de ses parents n'était pas forcément très réjouissant, surtout alors que cela était dû à un affreux accident de la route. Arthur le comprenait, lui-même ne pouvait pas parler de la mort de son mari avec qui que ce soit. Alors, même si ça lui arrachait la bouche de le reconnaitre, il pouvait pardonner à Francis cette dissimulation. Pareil pour cette histoire de fugue. Si le Bonnefoy l'avait vécu comme un acte de lâcheté, c'était normal qu'il n'en ait pas parlé. Arthur était peut-être trop permissif avec son époux, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait décemment lui en vouloir.

Il l'aimait.

Le tiroir bailla un peu à force d'être agacé continuellement. Arthur y reporta son attention avec un soupçon de nonchalance. L'ingénieux système ne l'intriguait plus mais il se surprit malgré tout à s'abaisser doucement pour s'asseoir en tailleur juste devant lui. Pas qu'il s'imaginait qu'il y ait un double-mécanisme mais, par acquis de conscience, il trifouilla encore une fois les papiers journaux, à la recherche d'un éventuel bouton dissimulé.

Il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

Désespéré de son inutilité, il colla son dos au mur en parcourant quelques articles du regard, histoire de passer le temps.

 _Le Cambriolage fantôme, Reims en émoi_

 _C'est dans la matinée du 9 janvier 2006 que la quiétude hivernale de Reims a été brisée par l'arrivée éclair d'un groupe de braqueurs, dont le vol de près de 45 millions d'euros n'aura pas tardé à en faire une légende locale._

 _Selon l'enquête de la police, les coupables ont agis à quatre, avec tant d'efficacité et de rapidité que la police n'a pu être prévenue qu'après la disparition des criminels. Aucun système d'alarme n'a pu être déclenché à temps à cause du peu de personnel présent sur les lieux à l'heure du crime. Là où les victimes dénoncent une incompétence des fonctionnaires, le directeur régional de la Banque de France en Champagne-Ardenne – Jean-Christophe EHRHARDT – justifie ce manque d'effectif par l'heure matinale du braquage. « Il y a si peu de clients aux aurores qu'il n'a jamais été nécessaire de surcharger les comptoirs de personnel, explique le directeur. Et jamais Reims n'avait vécu de braquage aussi organisé. Les premiers visés par les armes des cambrioleurs étaient les membres du personnel, alors comment voulez-vous qu'ils aient pu avertir la sécurité ? »_

 _Certains parlent déjà du Coup du Siècle, avec un mélange de terreur et d'euphorie, comme si cette affaire sonnait le début d'une longue suite de braquages de ce même niveau, ou bien à l'inverse, un coup de théâtre si phénoménal qu'il en deviendrait presque sublime et unique. Par ailleurs, certaines sources nous laissent à penser que le vol était peut-être familial. « L'un d'entre eux boitait et était légèrement voûté, témoigne Christine Terny – une des victimes. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un homme âgé. Mais on voyait qu'il essayait de se reprendre, pour faire illusion »._

 _Une enquête policière est en cours afin de restituer les 45 millions et de dénicher les coupables, un appel à témoins a d'ailleurs été lancée afin d'identifier le chemin qu'aurait emprunté la Volkswagen noire avec laquelle les voleurs se sont volatilisés._

Arthur eut un rire sans joie devant cet article assez perturbant. Des voleurs fantômes ayant agis en famille pour cambrioler Reims ? Original. Francis avait peut-être découpé ce passage pour son caractère cocasse.

Amusé, il prit un autre bout d'article qui trainait dans le tiroir.

Puis son sourire s'envola.

Un autre.

Encore un autre.

Et un nouveau…

Arthur passa au peigne fin une bonne trentaine d'articles avant de se laisser fatalement reposer sa tête contre le mur froid, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il ne regardait rien en particulier. Les éléments cheminèrent dans son cerveau comme un petit train sur ses rails.

Absolument tous les articles parlaient de ce braquage.

Certains passages étaient soulignés en rouge, comme si Francis avait pris des notes pour… mener l'enquête ? Non, ça ne faisait aucun sens. Francis n'aimait pas trop les affaires policières, comme il l'avait un jour confié à Arthur. Parce qu'il disait ne pas être un voyeur. Le simple fait de s'immiscer dans la vie de ces pauvres victimes pour les interroger en long, en large et en travers, ça le répugnait. Et pourtant, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il cherchait à percer les quatre braqueurs à jour… Mais alors quoi ? Qu'avait-il trouvé après ces dix années de recherche ? En savait-il trop ? S'était-il tué de la découverte d'une vérité trop insupportable ?

Arthur savait qu'il affabulait et tirait trop vite ses conclusions, mais il manquait cruellement de pistes et cette affaire de braquage pouvait être un mobile.

« Je dois résoudre cette affaire ».

Il imaginait bien la tronche que Ludwig allait tirer en apprenant qu'ils devaient se lancer sur une vieille affaire de braquage, tombée en désuétude, pour éventuellement comprendre un suicide. Surtout que personne n'avait jamais réussi à trouver les coupables. Dix ans que l'affaire piétinait. Les victimes devaient en être dingues…

Pour commencer, il devait aller mettre ses collègues au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête, sinon quoi il risquait de se faire évincer purement et simplement. Sachant que Ludwig ferait tout pour le coincer, il devait prendre les devants en ayant une attitude exemplaire vis-à-vis de ses collègues – en apparence, entendons bien.

Avant de changer d'avis, il attrapa son téléphone en se frottant le visage, espérant passer pour un homme sain d'esprit – quand bien même c'était là un hideux mensonge – et appela Ludwig de toute urgence en déclamant qu'il venait de trouver de quoi rassasier leur enquête pour l'instant.

Bien évidemment, son collègue ne parvint pas à masquer son choc, en entendant à la fois qu'Arthur avait 'encore' trouvé une piste là où ses agents n'avaient rien vus, et qu'en plus de ça, il le tenait au courant et lui demandait de se ramener pour analyser le bordel. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, bien qu'il aurait préféré trouver une excuse pour se plaindre à leur chef. Tant pis, il ne coincerait pas Kirkland aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Dans tous les cas, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour grimper dans sa voiture, accompagné de Vargas, filant sur les routes de Saint-Malo avec son gyrophare allumé.

Arthur n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps, heureusement, avant de les voir tous deux débouler dans le bureau de Francis. Ironiquement, ils ne le virent pas tout de suite puisqu'Arthur était toujours agenouillé au sol pour trier les articles, bien caché par le bureau en bois. Il parvint cependant à les attirer vers lui.

« Kirkland, bon sang… mais que faites-vous par terre ?

_ J'étale ma piste ».

Feliciano s'approcha avec curiosité vers son supérieur, à quatre pattes alors qu'il faisait des petites piles avec les bouts de journaux.

Avant tout de chose, Arthur leur demanda de contourner le meuble pour se retrouver à sa droite, et les empressa de s'accroupir à son niveau. D'abord assez réticents à l'idée de suivre les ordres de ce psychopathe, ils finirent par obtempérer – pas moins prudents – et à contempler le veuf trier ses papiers. Sans les regarder dans les yeux, Arthur leur montra du doigt l'ingénieux stratagème où il avait trouvé la lettre – ne serait-ce que pour les mettre dans la confidence et leur prouver qu'il savait faire quelque chose de ses yeux et de sa tête, puis attira leur attention vers sa dernière découverte.

Ludwig fut forcé de reconnaitre que tout ceci était terriblement suspect, surtout avec le caractère de Francis. Pourquoi s'intéresser autant au malheur d'autrui ? Pour lui, il semblait plus qu'évident que Francis avait mené une enquête – bien qu'Arthur se refusât toujours à digérer pleinement cette possibilité – mais encore une fois… pourquoi ? Francis avait l'art et la manière de les pousser à ce genre de réflexions. Pourquoi ? Juste 'pourquoi' ? Où était le mobile ?

L'avait-on engagé ? Ou un proche faisait-il parti des victimes ?

« On doit trouver la liste des victimes du braquage et mener notre enquête, affirma Arthur. Rentrons au commissariat tout de suite ».

Feliciano accepta immédiatement et avec entrain, pas déçu de trouver une bonne piste à creuser pour débloquer l'impasse où ils étaient tombés.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois au pas de course, chacun à son bureau pour accomplir une tâche spécifique.

Feliciano devait dresser la liste des victimes avec Ludwig, puis en dresser le portrait, pendant qu'Arthur arpentait les innombrables articles ou roman ayant fait mention de ce braquage. Parce qu'en effet, des romanciers s'étaient épris de ce mythe des braqueurs fantômes pour le remanier à leur manière. Cela ne constituait aucunement un indice, mais Arthur avait tout intérêt à lire ces romans pour identifier ce qui avait fait de ce crime un acte presque mystique. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant plu aux écrivains ? Quel portrait avaient-ils dressés des braqueurs ? Quelles motivations leur avaient-ils inventés ?

Le raisonnement des civils pouvaient l'aiguiller dans son enquête, il en était persuadé.

Vraisemblablement, la théorie du cambriolage familial avait excité tout le monde…

Il y avait donc une personne mûre dans le groupe ? Un homme, semble-t-il, d'un âge avancé mais toujours efficace. Les trois autres pouvaient être ses petits-fils, ses enfants ou même ses neveux…

Quatre braqueurs dont un vieux. En voilà une belle anomalie.

De toute façon, quel âge aurait-il aujourd'hui ? Cela remontait bien à dix ans…

Téléchargé illégalement en ligne, Arthur parcourut en diagonal l'œuvre d'un romancier étant parvenu à vendre son livre à plusieurs milliers d'exemplaires. C'était bien la preuve que cette affaire avait touché la population très profondément. Selon cet écrivain, les quatre compères auraient eu une sévère dette familiale à rembourser – des suites d'un drame –, ce qui aurait motivé leur geste. Bien sûr, la police avait creusée cette possibilité en recherchant tous les individus endettés de la région. Ça faisait déjà pas mal de monde à contrôler, alors ils n'avaient pas poussés la recherche à l'échelle nationale. Et pourtant… rien n'indiquait que les criminels étaient de Champagne-Ardenne.

Et où était passé l'argent ? Parce que liquider 45 millions d'euro, ça devait cacher un gros projet. Ou beaucoup de narcissisme.

On tapa à la porte.

« Entrez ».

Feliciano, suivi d'un Ludwig un peu grognon, pénétrèrent le bureau avec un ordinateur portable. Ils allaient donc pouvoir mettre leurs informations en commun.

« Il y avait une quinzaine d'otages dans la banque, entama l'Italien en posant son PC sur le bureau de son supérieur. Parmi eux, trois fonctionnaires étaient au guichet et un complice inconnu assis avec les autres. La banque ouvrait à 8h30 et ils sont arrivés à 8h45, sauf leur complice qui était déjà sur place parmi les rares clients. Ils ont tirés sur le système de caméra, fait glisser les stores et réunis tout le monde devant le comptoir principal. Ils étaient armés de Baretta 92… »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

Des Baretta ? Les anciens chouchous de la Gendarmerie nationale ? Apparemment, cela avait été une arme policière avant l'arrivée du fameux Sig Sauer. Mais… le Commandement des Opérations Spéciales aussi l'utilisait, non ?

C'était bien sa chance… il s'agissait d'une des armes les plus rependue dans le monde, même en France où leur circulation était contrôlée. Ça offrait des milliers et des milliers de possibilités de trafics et d'obtentions illégales. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Même l'OTAN et le Vatican l'utilisaient… c'est pour dire !

La piste de l'arme semblait compromise… Ils devaient remonter aux braqueurs par un autre moyen.

Feliciano sélectionna quelques vidéos du braquage, celles juste avant que ne soient tirés les coups de feu visant justement à les détruire. Il y avait bien deux hommes cagoulés mais aucune piste sur le troisième, savamment dissimulé parmi les victimes. Et puisque l'enregistrement ne durait que quinze secondes maximum, ils n'avaient pas énormément de pistes de recherche.

« Il n'ont donc fait aucune erreur ? interrogea Ludwig avec fatalisme.

_ Eh bien… peut-être une…, avoua Feliciano en sélectionnant un autre fichier ».

Sur ce dernier apparaissait l'un des braqueurs avec son otage, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux partis récupérer l'argent dans la salle des coffres. Avançant de biais, voire un peu de dos, par rapport à la caméra, ils ne voyaient pas le plus intéressant de la scène mais ça valait déjà mieux que les simples témoignages des otages. Arthur comprit tout de suite où l'Italien voulait en venir en fixant la durée de la vidéo.

« Ils n'ont pas tirés dans les caméras de la salle des coffres !

_ Tout à fait. Soit c'est un oubli, soit ils y ont renoncés pour ne pas affoler les autres. Un simple mouvement de panique aurait pu faire capoter leur plan… Bref, c'est tout ce qu'on peut tirer en image de cet incident.

_ C'est déjà pas mal. On peut estimer la taille du suspect ou sa corpulence, par exemple.

_ J'ai envoyé les images à un de mes amis, annonça l'Italien. Il est très observateur sur ce genre de sujet, je suis sûr qu'il nous donnera des données parfaitement précises.

_ Très bien, Vargas ».

Arthur tapota ses doigts contre le bord de son bureau en fixant l'écran d'un œil inquisiteur.

L'otage avait été escorté jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où trônait fièrement une table de compte, puis attendit que son bourreau y dépose les sacs vides. Suite à quoi, il fut contraint de commencer à les remplir avec toutes les liasses possibles qui lui tombaient sous la main, l'arme se frottant parfois 'innocemment' à sa tête pour lui rappeler de ne pas faire le malin. Ses épaules tremblaient de temps en temps à cause de l'angoisse omniprésente de la mort qui léchait sa peau, mais il garda sa contenance pour mener à bien sa tâche. Le criminel ne pipait pas mot, attendant patiemment derrière lui, le dos un peu voûté mais l'esprit sûrement aux aguets. C'était donc lui le 'vieux' de l'histoire ?

En effet, il avait une posture un peu trop rigide pour être un jeune homme en pleine fleur de l'âge… La théorie de la famille cambrioleuse n'était peut-être pas si ridicule que ça, finalement… Cela pourrait au moins justifier la confiance qui devait régner entre les coupables, car chacun d'entre eux était plus ou moins isolé avec une tâche spécifique à réaliser. Le plus âgé devait forcer un otage à récupérer l'argent dans une pièce où il ne pourrait recevoir aucune assistance de son complice, ce dernier devait garder en visuel l'intégralité des victimes sans trahir la moindre information sur le dernier lascar qui, lui, avait pour ordre d'espionner toute tentative de rébellion sans se faire repérer. Sans compter le quatrième dehors qui attendait discrètement en surveillant la rue.

Le plan ne semblait réellement ne comporter aucune faille.

Par suspicion, le 'vieux' braqueur se pencha un peu en avant pour surveiller les mains de sa victime, passant sa tête sur le côté de son épaule, l'arme toujours vissée à sa nuque fragile et fébrile. L'otage eut un frisson en le sentant si proche de lui, tellement qu'il en stoppa tout geste pour le laisser regarder, priant intérieurement pour que tout soit parfaitement impeccable.

Arthur nota cet échange dans un coin de son esprit comme étant un moment sans doute atroce à vivre pour l'otage, qui devait avoir compté chacune des secondes comme étant la dernière. Cependant, le coupable se recula après quelques temps en lui ordonnant de reprendre, avec une voix grave et poussée. La scène avait été intense et stressante… pauvre otage.

Un bon bout de temps plus tard, le cambrioleur décida que c'était assez et se revêtis des sacs en poussant l'otage pour le forcer à rejoindre les autres. Ils se retournèrent donc face caméra. Et là… là !

Arthur bondit de son siège en faisant sursauter ses deux collègues. Son regard fut de braise et d'incompréhension, son esprit carbura à vive allure, sa bouche balbutia quelques syllabes sans but précis. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait, réfléchissait et tentait de comprendre des questions qu'il ne pouvait même pas se poser. Il savait qu'il tenait quelque chose. Un petit élément sans prétention mais… il le tenait. Il y avait quelque chose à relier dans cette histoire.

L'otage !

C'était Ivan Braginsky.

Comprendre le rôle d'Ivan dans cette fichue histoire serait un bon départ, et peut-être était-il le lien entre Francis et ce braquage, même si cela semblait un peu prématuré d'affirmer ce genre de chose à un stade aussi primaire de l'affaire. En tout cas, l'existence de ce Braginsky posait de nouvelles questions et Arthur allait se faire un plaisir de l'interroger.

Il ne perçut pas qu'à deux mètres de là, près de la fenêtre, Francis avait posé ses deux mains à plat contre ses tempes, le visage résolument levé vers le ciel, la pupille sautillante comme s'il était en transe, et le corps parsemé de tremblements incontrôlables. Il entendait un son étouffé et lointain pousser des hurlements stridents, des hurlements que lui seul semblait pouvoir entendre, et qui lui aurait glacé le sang s'il en avait eu. Impossible de se concentrer sur l'affaire d'Arthur. Ce bruit l'obnubilait, s'accaparait toute son attention.

Devant ce cri venu d'outre-tombe, son cœur lui parut se déchirer.

On l'appelait. Quelque chose lui hurlait avec vigueur de venir.

Une chose n'appartenant qu'au royaume des morts.

Une chose qui le glaça d'effroi.

* * *

 **Ouais, ça finit en hors-sujet, et alors ?! è.é Tu cherches la merde ?! Viens te battre ! Viens te battre, si tu l'oses -glisse sur une peau de banale et finit K.O-**

' **Tain comment j'ai buté les parents de Francis, c'est chaud… XD C'est ma première description d'un accident de voiture, j'ai tenté des recherches et tout pour savoir si c'était physiquement possible et j'en ai déduis que /disparition ninja de l'auteure, on ne saura jamais la fin/. Tout comme Francis n'a jamais su quel putain de secret ses parents lui cachaient. Façon, tout le monde cache quelque chose ici, c'est pas compliqué ! XD Cette fic m'a vraiment pris la tête, sérieux, tellement de détails à relier, j'en peux pluuuus !**

 **Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont devinés que Gregou chéri avait buté la Bonnefoy's family (bon, en même temps, je ne suis point subtil donc voilà… XD Vous vous en doutiez tous, vous êtes trop forts, ej m'incline devant votre puissance dévastatrice).**

 **Voilà, le scénario se profil, c'est le gwak absolu et vous n'allez ABSOLUMENT pas aimer le chapitre suivant. Mais genre vraiment pas. Autant que je l'ai haït. Et à part ça… bah… c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci encore d'avoir lu et biz' à tous !**


	8. Le jour qu'il regretta

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Yo !**

 **Mais comme ça tombe bien ! Un chapitre immonde pour Halloween, si c'est ti pas merveilleux ! Joyeux Halloween ! /PAN/ Nan sérieux, désolée d'avance.**

 **Par ailleurs, et pardon de changer de sujet comme ça, cette année est particulièrement dure pour moi et je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire. Du coup, après le chapitre 9, je risque de disparaitre un peu, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, parce que c'est juste pas possible Q.Q**

 **Cela ne signifie certainement pas que je m'arrête. L'écriture reprendra après mes concours et, de toute façon, si vous écrivez, y a de fortes chances que vous me retrouviez dans vos reviews. Parce qu'avec 3h de transports par jour, j'ai le temps de commenter, croyez-moi U.U**

 **Voilà pour les annonces, faut que je pense à l'écrire sur mon profil, ce sera plus simple…**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Beyond :**

 **Mon dieu, Beyond ! Tu es vivante ! Tu vas bien ? OqO Mais merde, pourquoi tu reviens quand je m'en vais, c'est trop tragique ! XD (oui, oui, j'arrête le mélodrame). Nan mais tu m'as manqué, 'spèce de… de… de voilà ! T.T Merci pour la review, ça fait du bien de te lire. Et oui, on est d'accord, Arthur veuf, il déchire tout ! Huuuum ! Gros poutoux baveux à toi !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Bon, toi, visiblement, tu VEUX une confrontation entre le BFT et Arthur (je note, je note, t'inquiète). Façon, faudra bien qu'ils se parlent un jour ou l'autre (et pas qu'une fois, d'ailleurs !) Puis comment ça 'ne me dis pas que c'est juste le remord du survivant', c'est déjà horrible ! Mais si tu cherches plus de drama, attends encore, ça va venir. Quant à mon pauvre petit Ivan… meh. J'aime bien ce personnage mais j'ai l'impression d'être toujours méchante avec lui (genre, j'en ai fait une victime, quoi XD On parle d'Ivan Braginsky ou bien ?!) Bref, merciiiii !**

 **DjoDjoCute :**

 **Oh bon sang, une p'tite nouvelle dans les reviews ! *sort le champagne* Mon dieu, t'es trop adorable, je kyate comme une demeurée (trop d'amour en toi !) Merci, merci, merci ! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ce genre de commentaire peut me faire du bien, c'est trop quoi… Trop cuuuuute ! Je suis en PLS sur mon lit et je t'adore déjà, tes trop mimi ! Merci encore ! Mille mercis ! J'espère que je continuerai à te plaire ! Kiss !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Merci pour les pansements ! Vus le nombre de fois où je m'étale comme un caca, j'en ai bien besoin XD Le secret des parents, je vous le révèlerais ultérieurement, promis. Façon, tout est lié dans cette putain de fic alors je serais bien obligée pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Par contre, j'avoue que Grégoire n'est pas supposé revenir car j'ai tiré tout ce que je pouvais de lui X) Mais c'est plaisant de s'entendre dire que notre OC a intéressé quelqu'un, donc merci beaucoup. J'espère te prendre tout de même par surprise, même si la moitié de mon scénar' se laisse deviner car j'ai perdu ma subtilité quelque part XD Et oui, pauvre Ivan ! en plus, j'adore ce personnage ! Merci et bisou !**

 **Guest :**

 **Je crois que, pour ce chapitre, tu pourras écrire 'je n'aime pas' sans problème parce que c'est vraiment la baise XD Mais merci, en tout cas ! Bisou à toi !**

 **Et du coup, on va pouvoir commencer la tare ! Je vous retrouve pour quelques explications en bas de page et m'excuse à nouveau !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII :**

« Toi ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

Ivan eut la curiosité de tourner la tête sur sa droite, apercevant l'un des braqueurs menacer un jeune adolescent encapuchonné avec son arme. Le petit, dont une mèche blonde avait l'air de s'échapper du couvre-chef, eut un soubresaut d'angoisse en voyant la mort si près de lui, entre ses deux yeux assombris par l'ombre de son vêtement. Vu son état psychologique, il n'avait très clairement pas l'air d'être assez solide pour subir un coup de stress pareil. Il pourrait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

« S'il-vous-plait, non ! intervint Ivan. Laissez-le tranquille et prenez-moi à sa place, il ne sera clairement pas assez efficace pour vous aider.

_ Qui t'as donné le droit de parole ? répliqua sèchement l'autre braqueur derrière eux.

_ Mais regardez-le ! Il tremble ! Prenez-moi plutôt que lui, je vous serais d'une plus grande aide !

_ Les otages qui implorent qu'on se serve d'eux sont les plus suspects, on ne prendra pas ce risque.

_ Avec ma jambe ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire ».

Ivan retroussa la manche de son pantalon et mit sa béquille en évidence. Il avait fait une mauvaise chute au début de la saison, après avoir glissé violemment sur une chaussée verglacée. En tant que blessé, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire de physique, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde. Cela ne ferait que mettre les autres en danger, il en était conscient.

A l'heure actuelle, tout le monde était d'accord sur une chose : plus tôt ces criminels auront ce qu'ils veulent et plus vite ils s'en iront. Surtout qu'avec leur attaque éclair, personne n'avait pu prévenir la police. Il n'y avait donc aucune contrainte temporelle pour eux et s'ils décidaient de passer la nuit ici, ils le pouvaient sans problèmes. Les gens croiraient juste à une fermeture exceptionnelle et ne se poseraient aucune question.

Les braqueurs étaient très largement en position de force.

Et c'était bien pour cela qu'Ivan n'allait pas jouer les héros et risquer de foutre en l'air la relative stabilité de la situation. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune victime – vu que les coupables ne paraissaient pas spécialement sanguinaires de nature – et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Celui qui avait menacé l'adolescent le fixa un instant à travers sa cagoule noire, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de finalement se décider.

« Tes yeux traduisent ta pensée, je te fais confiance pour jouer le substitue ».

Cela avait un côté frustrant et flattant en même temps. Cet homme avait suffisamment de jugeote pour lire dans son regard ce qu'étaient ses réelles intentions. Après, Ivan se savait très expressif au niveau de ses yeux, comme le lui avait si souvent dit sa grande sœur. Il ne montrait pas forcément ses émotions sur son visage, puisque cette simple partie de lui était capable de tout traduire.

Ça le rendait dingue que la deuxième personne en ce monde à l'avoir pleinement réalisé fût un salopard de cambrioleur… Mais au moins, ça leur sauvait la mise.

L'autre braqueur, par contre, ne sembla pas spécialement enjoué devant cet imprévu.

« T'es sûr de ton coup ?

_ Je suis toujours armé et nous avons toujours notre botte secrète au cas où ».

Cette menace mystérieuse et implicite leur donna à tous une sacré chair de poule. Personne ne voulait savoir de quoi il était question et, d'ailleurs, avoir une paire de pistolets rivés sur eux ne leur donnait pas envie de deviner quelle autre arme de secours ces fous pouvaient bien posséder dans leurs manches.

Mieux valait se tenir tranquille. Surtout avec de tels professionnels.

Il se leva donc calmement en grimaçant de douleur, ne prenant pas le risque de se retourner vers l'adolescent à qui il avait sauvé la mise. Pour ne pas mettre les ravisseurs en colère, il voulait se montrer totalement lisse et transparent. Aucun de ses gestes ne devait sortir des rails ou se montrer suspect. Quand bien même sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes la tête haute. Même s'il était intérieurement mort de peur.

Une arme contre sa tempe le suivait au pas. Une arme.

Comment décrire cette sensation de vide intérieur ? Si proche de la mort, son corps n'était rien de plus qu'une marionnette obéissante. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle injustice pouvait exister. Là. Dans la seconde. Si le ravisseur le voulait. Il pourrait tout simplement mourir. Comme ça. Sans justification autre que 'tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment'. D'un instant à l'autre, il pouvait mourir. Cette constatation le rendait fébrile, faible, docile… Il comprenait à quel point il était difficile de se montrer fort dans ce genre de circonstances. Tout cela le renvoyait à sa fragilité de mortelle, faisant sortir de l'ombre toutes ses crises existentielles.

Il haït les ravisseurs pour lui avoir fait ressentir ça. Il se trouvait minable et inutile. A cause d'eux. A cause de leur caprice d'avares avides d'argent, ils foutaient en l'air la vie d'une quinzaine d'innocents certainement pas prêts à côtoyer la mort de cette façon. Dont celle d'un simple adolescent.

Quelle injustice que la force de l'homme en vienne à se justifier par des armes, et non par la valeur. Sinon quoi, le cœur pur d'Ivan aurait défait l'âme souillé d'orgueil de ces enfoirés. Il les abhorrait profondément.

Et dans la salle des coffres, il commença sa fastidieuse tâche de tout rassembler dans les sacs du vieux qui trainait derrière lui avec une attitude déstabilisante. Ne ressentait-il donc aucune pitié ? Aucune compassion ? Aucune empathie ? Rien ? Tenir une arme entre ses mains ne lui faisait donc rien ? Verrouiller dans son viseur une cible sans défense allait de soi ? Allait-il dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit venue ? Réaliserait-il un jour le mal qu'il faisait ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas un viol, ni un meurtre, ni quoique ce soit d'aussi infâme, mais un vol à main armé brise autant de vie que ce genre de crime. Juste à cause de cette angoissante mort omniprésente qui menaçait de s'abattre sur eux sans raison. Ça faisait peur. Et même mal au cœur. Et eux, derrière, se contentaient de les viser en attendant que les choses se fassent. Tranquillement.

Ivan ravala sa salive en poursuivant son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence alarmante ne se glisse par-dessus son épaule. Il se glaça immédiatement, n'osant plus bouger et à peine respirer. Il continuait de sentir le métal froid caresser sa nuque comme un ultimatum cruel, ce qui manqua de peu de le faire pleurer d'épouvante.

Le vieil homme courbé vérifiait son travail, toujours sur ses gardes malgré qu'il ait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Prudence ou paranoïa ? Il devait sûrement avoir acquis beaucoup d'expérience à ce sujet s'il était bien aussi vieux qu'il y paraissait.

Passant du rose au bleu, son corps lui rappela soudainement que respirer serait une meilleure idée pour survivre que de couper tout souffle comme il le faisait. Il inspira donc une pleine bouffée d'air en tremblant légèrement, ignoré par son ravisseur insensible apparemment, et se gorgea bien malgré lui du parfum enivrant qui le gagnait.

Car son ravisseur sentait délicieusement bon.

Il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas la dernière chose qu'il sentirait de sa vie.

0*O*o*O*0

Il était huit heures du soir lorsqu'Arthur pénétra dans le Batchi, seul et unique boite de nuit gay dont il avait connaissance car ne s'étant pas assez bien renseigné sur le sujet par pudeur. L'endroit n'avait pas une mauvaise réputation et les locaux étaient assez bien entretenus, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de craindre quoique ce soit. Mais Arthur restait sur ses gardes malgré tout, arpentant les lumières psychédéliques d'un regard méfiant.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être allé à Rennes depuis une éternité. Et même, c'était sa première venue dans ce genre d'endroit. Avant, il n'avait jamais exprimé le besoin de rencontrer du monde puisqu'il avait déjà Francis. Et quand on a Francis, on a tout.

Le club était situé dans une rue relativement étroite par rapport aux autres, bien qu'il y ait la place pour qu'un véhicule y passe, et en face d'une modeste pizzeria à l'odeur alléchante. L'intérieur était dans les tons chauds grâce aux lumières placées ça-et-là au sol et aux murs, puis de grands piliers blancs et lisses entouraient la piste de danse bondée de jeunes gens en nage. Hommes et femmes se trémoussaient avec plaisir au rythme de la musique, le rire aux lèvres, joyeux comme jamais à partager un moment d'amusement avec des personnes qui les comprenaient et qui ne les jugeaient pas. Se retrouver en communauté fermée devait leur faire le plus grand bien. Arthur ne se sentait pas spécialement concerné par la bouffée d'air frais qu'était supposée être cette discothèque. Il était là sans vraiment l'être et se contentait de glisser vers le bar, admiré par une bonne partie du public masculin et de quelques femmes devant nourrir des pulsions bisexuelles.

Comme toujours, il était tout en noir – chemise, bas et chaussures – mais avait laqué ses cheveux en arrière comme le faisait Ludwig pour se donner l'illusion d'être coiffé. Surtout, il en avait marre d'avoir des mèches devant ses yeux mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les faire couper par quelqu'un d'autre que par Francis. Francis et ses doigts de fée…

Il passa sa main sur son front pour calmer l'ardeur qui le gagnait. Une infinie tristesse masqua la rigidité sévère de son visage pendant un instant, puis il reprit son expression habituelle et fermée. Quelques têtes parurent intriguées par ce changement d'attitude, d'autres se firent excitées, et le lui montrait bien car quelques corps glissaient un peu trop près de lui pour que ce soit innocent.

Arthur se laissait faire lorsqu'on lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts, poursuivant sa marche vers le bar où un serveur au teint de pêche le fixait avec envie. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à réaliser à quel point son air inaccessible suscitait le désir chez autrui. Normalement, seul Francis faisait converger les regards par son élégance naturelle et ses sourires encourageants. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui qu'on désignait d'un geste discret, c'était lui qu'on dévorait des yeux. Pourquoi ? Son veuvage avait-il fait de lui une créature sauvage et intriguante, une sorte de défi à relever ? Pourtant, il se sentait toujours lui-même, et même plus pitoyable que jamais. Après tout… il était profondément incapable de se défaire de son grand amour.

« Que puis-je pour votre plaisir ? minauda le serveur avec une mine tendancieuse.

_ Ce que vous avez de plus fort ».

Le jeune homme sortit un assortiment de bouteille et se mit à préparer un cocktail sur-mesure à base d'Everclear (donc là, basiquement, Arthur avait compris qu'il était foutu) qui promettait de lui arracher la gueule tellement fort qu'il allait en vomir du feu pendant les trois prochains mois. Mais c'était de sa faute, il l'avait demandé.

« De l'Everclear ? Vraiment ? »

Le serveur se mordilla la lèvre avec provocation en lui lançant un regard affamé.

« Je le garde pour les occasions spéciales.

_ Ce n'est pas illégal en France ?

_ Non. Seulement aux Etats-Unis ».

Arthur fixa la bouteille pendant que le serveur continuait de préparer son cocktail. Il allait se taper l'un des pires alcools au monde, tellement fort qu'il ferait passer la vodka pour du petit lait. Tiens, en parlant de vodka… est-ce que le serveur était vraiment en train d'en mettre dans le cocktail ?

« Hum… Cette boisson est vraiment consommable ou vous vous payez ma tête ? »

Le serveur lui offrit un sourire irrésistible doublé d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

« C'est un pote à moi qui m'a appris ce cocktail. Il l'a appelé 'anal sex' pour une raison que j'ignore ».

Ce n'était donc pas innocent que cet homme lui en fasse un.

Lorsque la dernière goutte de limonade eut roulée dans le verre, Arthur se retrouva en face de la mort en personne (enfin… c'est ce qui lui semblait). Le teint un peu orangé de la boisson était trompeur, l'odeur la trahissait, toute puissante et entêtante qu'elle était. On était à mille lieux des vins goûteux et fruités que Francis lui avait fait découvrir.

Allait-il un jour cessé de tout ramener à Francis ?

Ce n'était pas le but de cet exercice ! Arthur était là sur les conseils de son psychologue, pour tester son mental et se sortir enfin son mari de la tête. Il espérait que ses pulsions d'autodestruction s'en aillent dans les sons violents de la musique. Lorsqu'Arthur ne travaillait pas, il se retrouvait bêtement désœuvré avec ses vieilles pulsions de mort. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que les apparences étaient trompeuses et que son époux lui avait caché bien des choses. Ça lui arrivait de se demander si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine, s'il ne valait pas mieux le rejoindre et en finir avec ces mystères angoissants et douloureux. Mais pour l'instant, le désir de savoir était plus fort. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Arthur se savait capable de commettre l'irréparable dans un élan de folie, quand bien même il le cachait à sa famille et à ses collègues. Si quelqu'un apprenait à quel point il était instable, il serait bon pour le chômage et l'asile des suicidaires. Mauvais plan.

Arthur sortit un billet de sa poche arrière, inconscient que ses fesses étaient au centre de l'attention d'un petit nombre d'individus, et le glissa dans les mains du serveur en appuyant volontairement la zone de contact pour se faire rencontrer leur peau. L'Anglais se savait peut-être un peu puéril de chercher activement à retrouver le frisson d'excitation que Francis lui avait si souvent donné avec un simple contact, surtout que cela ne marcha pas aussi bien avec cet inconnu, mais il était là pour essayer après tout.

« Gardez la monnaie ».

Il avait fait de son ton quelque chose de plus pondéré et sensuel que sa voix normale, histoire de voir si son capital séduction était toujours actif. Son interlocuteur marqua une pause pour sonder ses émotions puis finit par se mordre la lèvre avec appétence, rangeant le billet dans sa poche arrière.

Les lèvres rosies d'envie du client entourèrent délicatement la bordure froide du verre à cocktail, prêtes à goûter la mixture infernale. L'alcool fila doucement dans sa gorge mais lorsqu'il eut réalisé la teneur de la boisson, Arthur reposa bruyamment son verre en avalant d'un coup sec les dernières gouttes qui envahissaient sa bouche. Ce n'était qu'une lampée fragile et il était déjà à terre, vaincu par la violence de sa liqueur. L'arôme n'avait pas assez de capacité pour masquer le feu qui lui courait l'estomac et l'œsophage, le laissant inspirer et expirer fortement pour se retenir de tousser vulgairement.

Ses yeux clos l'empêchaient de constater le regard toujours désireux du barman qui fixait sa poitrine s'élargir puis se rétracter avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de concupiscence dans le fond de l'œil. Une main amicale se posa sur la nuque fraiche du policier pour l'encourager, mais il ne sut pas qui en était l'auteur – il s'en fichait qu'on le touche de toute manière.

Il souffla ce qu'il put d'air et repartit à l'assaut de sa boisson. Hors de question de se laisser faire, il voulait la dompter, l'apprivoiser, la défaire. Il voulait au moins dominer ça dans sa vie misérable.

« Ouch…, susurra une voix à son oreille. Pas si vite, petit prince, tu vas mourir à ce rythme ».

Arthur reposa à nouveau son verre en léchant lascivement la dernière goutte qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il toussa, mal en point après ce deuxième round contre cet enfoiré de cocktail peut-être trop fort pour lui. Oh non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire !

Sa prochaine gorgée fut doucement interrompue par une main – celle qui avait caressé sa nuque – qui passa sur la sienne pour rebaisser le verre et l'empêcher d'abuser de cette nouvelle gorgée. Il eut cependant le temps de s'en repaitre – ou d'en souffrir, il ne sut pas très bien faire la différence – et avala doucement ce qu'il avait récolté de ce troisième combat.

« Comme tu y vas… Est-ce si bon que ça pour que tu t'y jettes sans préparatifs ? »

Il lui demandait si c'était bon ? Mais qu'en savait-il ? Il n'arrivait plus à faire de lien entre ce qu'il ingurgitait et ses goûts personnels. Aimait-il ? Détestait-il ? Qu'en savait-il au juste ? L'autre aurait mieux fait de s'en faire un avis lui-même.

De sa main libre qui ne tenait pas le verre – toujours en suspension dans leurs deux mains enlacées –, Arthur attira l'homme vers lui en lui titillant le col pour aspirer ses lèvres dans un faux baiser où les simples effluves d'alcools se mélangeaient avec leurs langues. Le barman observa cette scène avec un regard brillant, trahissant son penchant au voyeurisme, excité de la fougue que cachait son jeune client derrière ses airs inaccessibles. Quant à ce dernier, il relâcha sa proie qui termina cet échange en se léchant les babines avec un air carnassier, appréciant le caractère désinvolte de son interlocuteur qui ne faisait déjà presque plus attention à lui.

Parmi la foule compacte de la piste de danse, il y eut des sifflements admiratifs et encourageants pour le pauvre esseulé qui tentait désespérément sa chance avec ce mystérieux jeune homme, tout de noir vêtu.

Dans sa pâleur de défunt, Francis assistait – impuissant – à ce massacre terrifiant où son tant aimé mari se perdait au nom d'une expérience personnelle. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas rester éternellement accroché à lui, et bien sûr qu'il était soulagé de le voir en pleine tentative de retour à la vie mondaine, mais cela le dérangeait d'en être témoin. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'insécurité qu'aurait dû avoir Arthur. Il avait peur pour lui de ces rencontres et de ces jeux de tentation. Pourtant, Arthur ne faisait que s'amuser.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas nouveau que Francis s'inquiète un peu trop pour son mari. Déjà de son vivant, il avait tendance à être aux petits soins à la moindre occasion. Le jour où Arthur avait oublié son téléphone à la maison alors qu'il avait été appelé en secours au commissariat de Nantes lui était resté longtemps en mémoire. Du coup, Francis passait sa vie à avoir des mauvais pressentiments. D'autant plus qu'il était désormais incapable d'intervenir pour l'aider.

Mais quelle mauvaise idée avait eu Arthur ! Ne pouvait-il pas plutôt faire des rencontres dans un petit bar près de chez lui plutôt que de s'enfiler une vodka améliorée à soixante-dix bornes de sa ville ? Comment allait-il rentrer ? C'était bien beau d'avoir son petit forfait SNCF pour prendre le train mais allait-il seulement retrouver la gare dans l'état lamentable où il risquait de finir s'il continuait à forcer sur cet atroce alcool ?

Dans une vague de courage ou de stupidité, Arthur termina son verre d'une gorgée, les lèvres irritées mais délicieusement rouges et parfumées. Titubant sur ses jambes incertaines, il fila de sa place vers la piste de danse en laissant derrière lui l'homme et le barman. Quelque part, il aimait autant que n'importe qui se faire désirer, et voir ce pauvre inconnu lui courir après avec cet intérêt plaqué sur le visage, ça l'amusait.

L'esprit voilé par la force de l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il se laissa aller entre les corps souples et les rires sincères, dansant et tournant sans arrêt, glissant de temps à autre dans les bras d'un courageux ou d'un autre qui, parfois, se permettait de baiser la base de son cou ou de serrer son ventre avec un bras, comme pour le retenir. Mais toujours, Arthur s'échappait. Il offrait sa peau entre deux pas de danse pour mieux se dérober ensuite, envoyait des regards aveugles pour répondre aux sourires féroces, se fichait bien de ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un geste qu'il connaissait. Sa nuque reçut un petit frisson lorsque la main de l'inconnu du bar revint au même endroit pour le tourner vers lui.

Brun, grand, sourire de beau gosse, un homme qu'on devait aimer observer.

Le cerveau d'Arthur continua de tambouriner tandis que son cœur se vidait – ou l'inverse, qui sait ? – alors que leurs deux corps se collaient pour une danse intime. Le plus ivre était sans conteste l'Anglais mais c'était paradoxalement le moins séduit des deux. Son état ne parvenait pas à lui ôter la beauté de Francis de la tête, le forçant à le comparer au moindre individu lui passant devant. Alors, pour lutter, il se retourna complètement de dos à l'inconnu et se laissa aller dans ses bras sans le regarder.

C'était mieux !

Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus son visage, c'était plus agréable de se dandiner dans tous les sens au rythme hallucinatoire de la musique et des lumières. Il avait oublié à quel point la chaleur humaine était agréable et désirable, les contacts physiques lui manquaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Donc son psy avait bel et bien eu raison en disant qu'il était frustré. À trop s'esseuler du reste du monde, il s'était piégé tout seul dans sa tristesse.

Peut-être que tourner la page serait effectivement une bonne idée.

Il garderait Francis dans un petit coin de sa tête, comme le merveilleux souvenir qu'il était, mais ne l'oublierait jamais pour autant. Et à côté de ça, il aurait tout le loisir de reconstruire sa vie et d'être à nouveau… heureux.

Sans Francis.

Son cœur se brisa lorsque, dans un élan de lucidité, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser.

Oublier Francis ? Jamais !

Il sortit de l'étreinte, au plus grand désespoir de l'inconnu, et fila vers les toilettes comme une flèche en se frayant un chemin à peu près viable entre les danseurs qui continuaient de s'amuser. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, comme s'il trahissait et salissait la mémoire de son Francis. Il avait osé émettre la possibilité de refaire sa vie sans lui. Chose impossible ! Sa vie, c'était Francis ! Maintenant qu'il était mort, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre. Il était dans un état constant de demi-mort absolu, attendant l'heure fatale en meublant son existence de questions existentielles tournoyant encore et toujours autour du seul vrai sujet qui l'intéressait : la mort de son époux. Toujours, l'éternel 'pourquoi' orbitait autour de lui comme une horloge dont le tictac le rapprochait de la mort.

Finalement, il parvint à son but, poussant la porte avec affliction, pour se retrouver dans une salle d'eau dénuée de tout signe de vie. Une pleine rangée de lavabo partait devant lui vers la droite, masquée par les multiples portes de toilettes qui lui faisait face. Arthur avança au hasard dans la pièce en suivant son reflet des yeux, jusqu'à choisir un lavabo de façon totalement arbitraire, où il se nettoya le visage. L'eau fraiche évacua de peu la buée d'alcool qui bousillait ses réflexes. Il avait l'impression de planer, mais en moins cool que s'il avait été simplement défoncé. Là, la migraine venait couper tout plaisir. Ce foutu cocktail, il allait s'en souvenir longtemps.

Le problème était surtout qu'il l'avait bu trop vite, son corps ne tenait pas vraiment le choc. Autant boire de la lave en fusion, ça aurait eu le même résultat sur son estomac et sa gorge. Inquiet de le voir poussé à ses limites, le fantôme de Francis continuait de le hanter avec tourment, épouvanté de le voir si mal en point sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ces histoires de pouvoirs de fantôme allaient le rendre dingue. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre encore ? Cela faisait bien quelques petites semaines qu'il était de retour sur terre sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de fuir un malade de Norvégien psychopathe. Si seulement il avait pu parler à Arthur… le frôler du bout des doigts… cela lui aurait donné l'illusion de ne pas servir à rien dans cette histoire. Rester là, les bras ballants et l'air béat, à fixer la douleur de son amour, ça lui faisait mal.

Alors que l'Anglais se débarbouillait encore, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer pendant quelques secondes la musique terrible qui martelait la salle de danse. Lorsque la porte se referma, quelques pas assurés s'avancèrent dans l'anonymat avant de sortir de l'ombre, dépassant les cabines qui gênaient la vue. Arthur reconnut alors, à la lumière simple de l'halogène, l'inconnu avec lequel il avait dansé de façon si provocante. Un peu redescendu de son nuage d'ivresse, il eut un instant de pudeur qui le fit rougir, car il réalisa que ce n'était clairement pas son genre de se comporter de cette façon avec des gars croisés au hasard en discothèque.

L'homme en face sourit devant cette réaction et lâcha un rire discret lorsque son interlocuteur baissa les yeux et pivota de profil pour éteindre le robinet. Trois essuie-tout furent arrachés du petit distributeur mural et l'inconnu s'amusa à essuyer la figure d'Arthur, surpris de cette proximité.

Cet homme avait une aura dominatrice mais pondérée, tel un jaguar alangui sur un rondin de bois, attentif à son environnement. Dans son état actuel, l'Anglais devait plus ressembler à une gazelle qu'à un quelconque prédateur, surtout avec ses jambes tremblantes.

L'autre jeta d'un coup sec les papiers dans la petite poubelle sous le lavabo avant de refaire face à son voisin en le coinçant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, petit prince ? Je vois bien que c'est ta première visite.

_ Euh… Je… Juste me sortir quelqu'un de la tête…, balbutia Arthur de sa gorge pâteuse ».

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de l'inconnu pendant un instant, avant de s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Francis n'aimait déjà pas ce type. Quant à Arthur, il était hors course, trop déchiré pour sentir venir un quelconque danger.

Toujours avide de tenter sa chance, l'inconnu lui caressa la joue en l'observant tel un scientifique, se baissant un peu à son niveau pour que leurs regards ne se dérobent pas. Bien qu'encore très mal en point, Arthur ressentait une certaine gêne à être ainsi contemplé par un homme avec lequel il avait échangé un stupide baiser provoquant quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eut le réflexe de baisser la tête et de basculer de trois pas vers l'arrière en perdant l'équilibre. Mais l'autre le maintint de ses deux bras en le posant calmement contre un entre-deux portes, juste à la lisière d'une paire de cabines. En position de force, l'inconnu dût se sentir pousser des ailes puisqu'il avança son visage pour laisser planer ses lèvres à peu près de celles de sa proie.

« Et jusqu'où vas-tu aller pour l'oublier ? »

Arthur détourna les yeux en rougissant de plus belle, ne connaissant pas la réponse. Il était venu pour ça, après tout. Pour voir de quoi son corps était capable. Se trémousser contre des inconnus était passé alors où était la limite ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était face à une probable avancée dans son objectif ? Parce qu'il était plus qu'évident que ce type le désirait de toutes les façons possibles.

Dans le flou car tout allait trop vite pour lui, Arthur se retrouva à genoux dans une cabine, porte ouverte en grand mais qui glissait rythmiquement pour taper son dos à cause des gonds huilés, alors que son interlocuteur était face à lui, accoudé tranquillement avec ses mains posées sur les épaules encore fébriles du jeune policier.

« Vas-y. Montre-moi jusqu'où tu iras.

_ M-m-mais je…

_ Tu veux penser à autre chose ou est-ce que c'est du flan ?

_ Non mais il…

_ Chuuut… Fais-le. Qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

Francis serra ses poings si violemment qu'il se serait ouvert les jointures s'il eut été vivant. Observer ce fils de pute ouvrir son pantalon et un préservatif devant son Arthur incertain, ça le rendait fou de rage. C'était de l'abus. C'était très clairement de l'abus. Et le connard en avait parfaitement conscience et en profitait comme jamais, sans âme ni remords. Arthur était fragile, brisé psychologiquement depuis quatre longs mois, saoule, pris par surprise dans une situation qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne savait en conséquence pas gérer, et se faisait manipuler par les paroles fourbes de ce sale type. C'était de l'abus. De la manipulation mentale sur personne sensible. Un viol.

Jugeant que les choses trainaient un peu trop, l'inconnu attrapa avec une douceur feinte le visage de sa victime de ses deux mains pour amener les lèvres suffocantes à son sexe, l'obligeant à cause de cette petite pression à ouvrir la bouche. Jamais ce genre de choses n'était arrivé à Arthur, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait eu aucune agression ni aucune menace, quand bien même ce qu'il vivait lui déplaisait fortement. Il en vomirait presque. Il ne voulait pas offrir de fellation à cet inconnu, il ne voulait pas être agenouillé dans les toilettes d'une discothèque comme une putain en manque de fric et il ne voulait plus se sortir Francis de la tête ! Alors à quoi cela rimait-il ?

Ses mouvements sur le caoutchouc dur n'étaient l'œuvre que des mains de son tortionnaire, toujours accrochées vivement à ses joues pour en faire sa poupée sexuelle. Mais le problème était la docilité d'Arthur. Maintenant qu'il était engagé dans cette action, il n'osait plus y mettre un terme. Il croyait que, parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi au bon moment, c'était trop tard pour rectifier le tir. Alors il resta là, perdu entre deux parts de lui-même, à coulisser le long de cette hampe chaude. Sifflant entre ses dents pour extérioriser son plaisir, l'inconnu en vint à donner des coups de bassin dans sa bouche en voyant que ce n'était pas la tête épuisée de l'Anglais qui allait bouger pour lui offrir du plaisir.

Le changement de vitesse fut brutal, Arthur agrippa fermement les bras de l'inconnu en espérant le faire lâcher prise, mais rien n'y fit. Il était forcé de prendre ce membre entièrement en bouche sans plus pouvoir respirer, le gland du sexe frappant le fond de sa gorge sans merci. Des larmes de douleur lui perlèrent au coin des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'autre ait eu ce qu'il voulait, éjaculant dans le préservatif avec un râle d'animal.

Une vague de haine noya le cœur de Francis en voyant son petit protégé tousser lorsqu'il fut libéré du piège. Il enrageait comme une bête féroce, claquant des dents en serrant nerveusement les poings, le corps parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables, alors que ses orbes bleus tentaient tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son pauvre Arthur.

« C'est tout ? demanda l'inconnu. Tu ne t'es rien sorti de la tête, je me trompe ? »

Humilié, l'Anglais se releva pour sortir mais fut sauvagement plaqué là où son tortionnaire avait été quelques instants plus tôt. La porte toujours ouverte tapotait maintenant le dos de l'inconnu – qui n'en avait que faire.

« J-j-je… je voudrais partir…, argumenta Arthur en bousculant un peu le grand brun.

_ Allons, petit prince ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu peux exciter un mec et t'en aller comme ça ?

_ P-pardon ?!

_ J'ai encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ça fait bien une demi-heure que je te courre après et que je n'obtiens que menue-récompenses, il est temps de me payer pour ma patience.

_ Tout ça est déjà allé trop loin, je ne ferais rien d'autre. Lâchez-moi !

_ Je viens de te le dire, tu ne peux pas exciter un mec et te barrer comme un lâche. 'Prendre ses responsabilités', ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Retourné à nouveau brutalement vers la paroi fragile, Arthur se prit un coup sur la tête qui le floua le temps de perdre son pantalon. Réalisant ce qui lui arrivait, il fit appel à son reste de force pour écraser violemment le pied de son agresseur, gigotant à tout va pour s'échapper. Néanmoins, l'autre était plus grand et plus sobre que lui, imposant sa carrure au dos de la victime implorante.

« Ça suffit, laissez-moi ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas !

_ Bien sûr que tu le veux. Tu es venu là pour ça.

_ N-non ! Je n'ai pas voulu ça !

_ Tu l'as cherché et mérité.

_ N-n-non… c'est… faux… »

L'inconnu avait gagné en semant le doute dans l'esprit torturé de sa proie. Arthur repassait les derniers événements en boucle pour s'auto-persuader qu'il avait en effet attiré ce fou et qu'il était donc bel et bien responsable de ses actes. Tous ses gestes, ses mouvements sur la piste de danse, son baiser… tout cela était son œuvre et avait poussé ce type à lui sauter dessus. Arthur était responsable et coupable de ce viol. C'était lui qui l'avait… demandé… ?

Le temps pour l'homme de mettre un autre préservatif s'écoula, puis une détestable sensation d'écartèlement envahit le jeune policier. Criant et suppliant, il continua de se débattre mais ses mains étaient plaquées au-dessus de sa tête par une main puissante, tandis qu'une autre appuyait sur ses hanches afin de l'empaler méchamment sur sa verge tendue.

La torture sembla s'éterniser, marquée par les paroles acerbes du violeur qui lui rappelait régulièrement que tout cela était de sa faute, histoire de se déresponsabiliser et de soumettre Arthur au silence de la honte, assurant ainsi ses arrières. Une victime honteuse n'aura pas l'idée d'aller porter plainte. Surtout si l'agression était d'un homme sur un autre homme.

Francis contempla avec angoisse l'arrivée de deux témoins titubants dans les toilettes qui, lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris et des gémissements très significatifs, glissèrent maladroitement vers la zone dangereuse pour contempler le spectacle d'un œil fatigué. D'abord ahuris de voir le fameux jeune homme dont beaucoup parlait se faire culbuter dans les toilettes, ils finirent par jeter un regard sceptique au violeur, leur entre-jambe trahissant néanmoins l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient. Le fantôme leur hurlait de prévenir quelqu'un, de l'arrêter, mais face aux cris de la victime, ils ne firent que regarder et – horreur – finirent par se toucher devant la scène, les joues rouges d'extase et d'alcool.

Deux ivrognes. Evidemment… Deux voyeurs qui humiliaient le reste de dignité d'Arthur, martelé avec vigueur malgré son visage baigné de larmes. Aucun des trois ne faisait preuve de pitié. Un coupable et des complices.

C'en fut trop.

Même si c'était inutile puisque son corps traversait tout, Francis balança son poing vers le miroir comme il l'aurait fait étant vivant, s'attendant de toute façon à ne faire aucun bruit.

Oui mais voilà… le miroir explosa.

La scène s'arrêta quelques secondes pendant lesquelles tout le monde observa le miroir défiguré lâcher ses débris de verre dans le lavabo. Arthur n'y vit rien, les yeux trop floutés de ses sanglots.

« C'est sa voix qui a pété le matos ? demanda innocemment l'un des voyeurs.

_ Faut croire. On s'en branle façon ».

Désintéressés, ils reprirent tous trois leurs activités tandis que Francis contemplait son poing comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il venait de rentrer en contact avec une surface. Il l'avait fait ! Sa haine, sa rage, son dédain venaient de lui donner accès à ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment même : une présence. Et il avait désormais de quoi assouvir sa vengeance.

Le violeur se vida pour la seconde fois en soupirant d'aise, relâchant le corps disloqué de sa victime qui tomba à genoux au sol comme un pantin désarticulé, collé au mur face à lui comme s'il allait le sauver.

« On peut y goûter aussi ? demanda l'un des deux autres.

_ Te prive pas, il est bien serré comme on aime. T'as l'impression que son cul t'aspire, un vrai bonheur ».

Horrifié à l'idée de subir un viol collectif, Arthur trembla de tout son corps en voyant le trio le fixer avec concupiscence, tel un clan de charogne devant une carcasse bien fraiche.

« Pourquoi cet air terrifié, petit prince. N'est-ce pas ce dont tu rêvais au fond de toi ? Je suis sûr que tu en retires du plaisir toi aussi, ne mens pas. De toute façon, je t'ai bien élargie comme il faut, tu auras moins mal pour la suite, ma belle ».

Insulté qu'on s'adresse à lui comme s'il était une pauvre femelle en chaleur, Arthur baissa fatalement la tête au sol, ne trouvant plus la force de lutter. La porte continuait d'aller et venir de gauche à droite, ne trouvant jamais son point d'équilibre et frôlant son dos maintenant qu'il était recroquevillé sur un pan de mur. Mais elle sembla partir plus loin cette fois-ci, comme si on la poussait pour la fermer, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Personne à part…

Ce fut sa chance.

Arthur se jeta sur la porte pour mettre le loquet de sécurité, s'enfermant donc dans un abri très relatif, inconscient que ce qui avait tiré la porte, c'était Francis qui n'avait mis pour l'instant que la première partie de son plan en route. La suite allait être des plus croustillantes…

On tambourina à la porte avec tant de force qu'Arthur cru qu'elle allait céder. Par réflexe, il se mit en boule le plus loin possible, les bras autour de la tête pour se protéger. Lorsque les voix grasses résonnèrent, il posa nerveusement ses mains sur ses oreilles en se récitant des vers qu'il avait appris à l'école, souhaitant faire disparaitre l'instant présent.

« Pas la peine de te cacher, petit prince, on t'aura de toute façon.

_ Allez ! Fais pas ta mijaurée ! Tu l'as laissé de te défoncer, on n'en veut aussi !

_ Baf ! On n'a qu'à grimper par les côtés pour le rejoindre.

_ Dans ton état ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

_ Bah regarde bien, alors ! »

Les membres d'Arthur se tendirent d'appréhension.

L'un des ivrognes tituba jusqu'à la porte de toilette d'à côté et la poussa pour y entrer. Sauf qu'au moment où il fit un pas en avant, les deux hommes derrière lui émirent un petit cri d'émerveillement en regardant vers l'entrée de la pièce. L'ivrogne se sentit donc obligé de tourner la tête pour voir de quoi il était question.

Blanc était l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans les toilettes. Sa démarche lente et gracieuse n'avait d'égal que la perfection de son visage, illuminé par un regard azuré des plus profonds. Les bouclettes blondes de sa chevelure luisante rebondissaient autour de ses joues dans une caresse délicieuse alors que ses pieds nus l'amenèrent en face des trois hommes, foudroyés par sa beauté.

Francis leur offrit un sourire charmeur avant de se lécher les lèvres et de se retourner, leur offrant un petit regard joueur qui signifiait très clairement 'courrez-moi après'. Voyant en cet homme le plan baise du siècle, les trois hommes oublièrent totalement Arthur qui, de sa place, n'avait vu qu'une paire de pieds nus dépasser d'un pantalon plus blanc que neige pour se diriger d'abord vers le groupe, puis à nouveau vers la sortie. Il ignora qui était cet homme mais fut soulagé de voir les ravisseurs quitter les toilettes et le laisser tranquille.

Sauvé de justesse, il resta lamentablement assis au sol, ne trouvant pas la force de se relever immédiatement, et pleura de tout son saoul pour évacuer sa honte, désormais marquée au fer rouge dans son corps.

Naviguant entre les danseurs, Francis jetait de temps à autre un petit regard amusé vers les trois hommes qui le suivaient toujours en se léchant les lèvres – certains moins sobres que d'autres – jusqu'à passer la porte de la sortie de secours. Le fantôme referma la porte derrière lui pour agacer ses poursuivants qui, devant ce geste, tiquèrent en reprenant leur marche de plus belle. Ça les excitait de jouer au chat et à la souris pour chercher un petit coin sympa et éloigné où passer du bon temps.

L'arrière-cour de la discothèque était large mais vide, à part quelques bennes à ordures odorantes qui patientaient tranquillement sur un pan de mur. Dans cette douce nuit de septembre éclairée par une lune incomplète et une chiée d'étoiles vissées au ciel, trois silhouettes quittèrent la discothèque bruyante, à la recherche d'une ombre nacrée au sourire enjôleur. Un petit bruit les attira contre le mur du bâtiment mais aucune trace du mystérieux jeune homme.

Sceptique devant cette disparition, ils allèrent pour le chercher, puis stoppèrent tout mouvement en le voyant les regarder, à une vingtaine de pas d'eux. Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents en le voyant marcher dans leur direction avec une démarche languissante, et prirent appui sur le mur de derrière en attendant que l'autre ne les rejoigne. Leurs yeux étaient bourrés de désir.

Francis s'arrêta à un mètre de ses proies, se laissant contemplé en silence alors que lui-même les fixait un à un. Les voir alignés comme des futurs fusillés lui procura une immense satisfaction. Il fantasmait tout haut sur leurs cadavres bleuissant dans la nuit, abandonnés à l'arrière de cette boite de nuit bondée.

L'un des hommes alla pour parler mais sa voix mourut lorsqu'il vit avec horreur que le visage du mystérieux inconnu fondait. Fondait… ? Fondait ! Ils déglutirent, statufiés d'épouvante, lorsque la chair rouge sanguine apparut à leurs yeux, d'autres parties de la peau noircissant comme si le corps était en train de brûler devant eux. Mais il brûlait sans feu, ça n'avait aucun sens. Le crâne osseux se montra lorsque la chair eut fini de se rétracter sur sa tête, faisant de ce magnifique ange une sorte de démon sorti tout droit des Enfers. Seules quelques rares parties de son visage n'avait pas totalement fondues, et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, la peau devenait noire et inélastique, tranchant avec le blanc puissant des os. Le visage n'était pas le seul à subir cette transformation, les bras, les jambes et tout son corps finirent par couler dans un feu invisible.

Francis était mort, il pouvait se montrer sous l'apparence qu'il désirait, visible ou pas. Et il avait fait le choix de leur montrer la laideur qu'il avait été à sa mort, d'agir comme une Faucheuse infâme, quitte à se faire exploser un œil sous la fureur de l'incendie qui ravageait son corps.

Dans un élan de lucidité, l'un des hommes pris ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna à vive allure. Le fantôme de Francis se volatilisa sur place avant de réapparaitre un mètre devant le fugueur qui, parce qu'il allait trop vite, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup violent qui lui arriva en plein ventre, lui faisant cracher un filet de bave avant de s'écrouler au sol. Son corps reçut tant de coups de pieds qu'il roula en sens inverse pour rejoindre les autres. Voyant que le violeur était prêt à en profiter pour s'enfuir, Francis se glissa derrière lui en une seconde pour lui faire une clé de bras, étranglant sa gorge haletante avec plaisir. Puis il le jeta à terre, s'amusant à le voir tousser vulgairement pour reprendre son souffle, et s'attaqua au dernier qu'il explosa contre le mur en se jetant sur lui. Et quand les trois furent à terre, Francis relâcha toute sa haine pour les frapper de toutes ses forces, pleurant sans sanglots en se rappelant des larmes d'Arthur, violé à quelques mètres de là. Il le vengea en tapant, tapant, tapant encore, si fort et si vite que les trois victimes perdirent connaissance, défigurés et ensanglantés, amenés au même endroit à force d'être battus les uns vers les autres.

Francis sentait sa respiration faiblir et son regard vaciller sur les tâches de sang qui inondaient le sol. Aucune ne l'avait touché malgré ses coups à répétition, elles n'avaient fait que le traverser comme le fantôme qu'il était. Mais un sentiment de puissance venait de le gagner. Il avait fait du mal à des êtres qui ne faisaient plus partis de son univers. Il avait atteint le monde des vivants avec ses mains, juste le temps d'abattre sa justice sur la figure ignoble de trois pourris. La vengeance était délectable, coulant dans ses veines inexistantes comme un feu infernal. Il ne regretta pas son geste. Ils avaient violés le corps et la pudeur d'Arthur, ils méritaient mille tortures.

Une main caressa doucement son épaule, c'était celle de l'ange qui venait de le rejoindre pour sans doute l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Alors ça y est ? Je suis viré d'En-haut ?

_ Non. Personne ne l'est jamais.

_ Je viens de tabasser trois mortels…

_ Je ne te dirais jamais assez, vieux : on n'est pas le paradis et on n'est pas des anges. Seules tes vertus d'humains comptent, et ce sont elles qui t'ont amenées En-haut. Ce que tu fais une fois mort ne compte plus puisque tu es mort. De toute façon, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place ».

Un faible sourire triste fleurit aux lèvres du mort tandis que ses yeux serpentaient le long des corps gémissants à ses pieds. Les larmes d'Arthur lui revinrent en mémoire et il détourna la tête pour ne pas récidiver sa crise de rage. Un coup de plus et il les tuerait. Déjà là, il ne pouvait garantir leur retour en un seul morceau à la vie mortelle. Il y aurait des séquelles irréversibles.

Tant mieux. Qu'ils crèvent tous pour rembourser leur crime.

Soudainement, une ombre noire gonfla dans le vide et fit apparaitre une sorte de porte osseuse d'où s'écoulaient quelques gouttes de sang qui, une fois entrées en contact avec le sol, disparurent comme par magie. Les gonds crissèrent et une silhouette sortit de la brèche avec un sourire malveillant. Le reconnaissant, l'ange fit barrière de son corps pour protéger Francis, sortant un arc et une flèche de nulle part pour le viser.

« Tout doux, mon chérubin, rit l'inconnu avec une voix profonde d'outre-tombe. Je ne suis pas là pour courir après tes petites fesses, quand bien même elles m'ont l'air tout à fait délectable – et à ces mots, l'ange frissonna sans toutefois interrompre la suite : – Je viens chercher ces trois-là.

_ Ils ne sont pas morts, siffla l'autre.

_ Je vais arranger ça, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Stupéfait, le fantôme vit une faulx métallique sortir du bras de l'inconnu comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un prolongement de son corps, puis assista en silence à une cérémonie improvisée pour amener des hommes à demi-mort vers le décès final. La faulx glissa dans le premier homme en paraissant le traverser, mais lorsqu'il la ressortie, Francis s'aperçut qu'elle avait planté l'âme du mourant pour la tirer hors du corps. L'esprit hurla et lutta pour ne pas quitter son enveloppe charnelle, mais le démon était bien plus fort et ne mit pas longtemps à jeter leurs trois âmes dans la porte obscure qui patientait dans son dos. Le travail, proprement réalisé, ne laissa plus que trois cadavres froids allongés sur le béton puant de cette petite arrière-cour.

L'inconnu rangea son outil et leur offrit un sourire éblouissant.

« Chouette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore la couleur de la lune, aujourd'hui.

_ Vous n'aviez pas le droit de forcer leur destin de la sorte, coupa l'ange. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas morts, nous ne sommes pas autorisés toucher à leur âme.

_ Vu leur état, il aurait fallu qu'un témoin les trouve maintenant pour qu'ils aient une chance de survivre, sinon quoi ils n'auraient fait qu'agoniser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Dites-vous que j'ai abrégé leurs douleurs, gentil comme je suis ».

Francis le contemplait avec des yeux gros comme des balles de golf, toujours choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir. L'inconnu rit de bon cœur en le voyant si perdu et fit la révérence de manière exagérée.

« Enchanté, petite âme. Je suis le grand chef du monde d'En-bas. Contrairement à vous, nous n'avons pas de nom pour nous présenter, mais tu peux m'appeler 'Votre Altesse si délicieuse et si sublime' à la place ».

Puis il avança vers le fantôme à pas feutré, ignorant l'ange qui se plaçait devant lui pour l'empêcher de l'approcher. Sauf que le chef avait plutôt l'air de s'en ficher.

« Ahhh… Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer une âme d'En-haut hanter les humains ? Vous êtes si mignons à vous inquiéter pour vos proches, je ne me lasse jamais de vous regarder. Cette impuissance dans ton regard, mon mignon… je m'en délecte.

_ Stop ! Allez voir ailleurs si on y est ! s'agaça l'ange. Et laissez-nous gérer nos âmes ! »

Le démon eut un rictus cruel mais eut la présence d'esprit de se décaler en arrière pour leur laisser de l'espace. Francis était plutôt inquiété par la présence de ce monstre, qui venait d'assassiner les trois mecs que lui-même rêvait de buter. Du coup, devait-il le remercier ? Après tout, Arthur était vengé et n'aurait plus jamais à sentir leurs mains et regards sales sur lui.

Ses pulsions de meurtres le mettaient mal à l'aise. Jamais avant cela ne lui était arrivé de ressentir autant d'aversion et de haine pour un de ses semblables. Et pourtant, il venait de lâcher toute sa rage pour exploser leurs os à même le sol, leur faisant cracher sang, salive et cris. Même malgré sa bonté et sa générosité naturelle, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas leur pardonner leur crime. Toucher à son Arthur comme ils avaient osés le faire était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas regretter son geste.

De toute façon, il était mort.

Son existence n'était plus soumise aux règles occidentales de la bienséance et à la Justice républicaine de son pays. Il était devenu une entité libre et extérieure à tout ça, prenant ses décisions s'il jugeait que cela serait bénéfique à la personne qu'il avait choisi de protéger. Personne ne devait faire de mal à Arthur.

Personne.

Et scandaleusement, c'était lui qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir.

0*O*o*O*0

Par rapport à la veille, les volets de la chambre à coucher d'Arthur étaient fermés, preuve qu'il était rentré dans la nuit. Allistor n'attendit donc pas une seconde pour entrer – car possédant un double des clés depuis sa période d'incrustation chez son cadet – et avança jusqu'à la chambre d'un pas décidé, ses épais sourcils dangereusement froncés tant sa colère était grande. Mais il ferait l'effort de se contenir. Après tout, le jeune veuf était encore très fragile, même si cette fragilité ne devait pas lui donner l'illusion de pouvoir librement faire ce qu'il voulait. Il allait vraiment falloir mettre des limites à Arthur.

La chambre était noyée sous une pénombre épaisse et moite, mais rien qu'au souffle du policier, on comprenait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il s'était un peu tendu en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais avait bien reconnu le pas brusque et rapide de son frère aîné. De toute façon, même si cela avait été un cambrioleur, il n'aurait pas bougé de ses draps. Il n'avait plus envie. Il n'avait plus la force.

« Je t'ai appelé hier, comme tous les soirs, commença le rouquin. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

_ …

_ J'en ai donc conclus que tu me snobais ou que quelque chose t'étais arrivé. Donc je suis passé chez toi.

_ …

_ Tu n'y étais pas. J'ai fouillé chaque pièce de fond en comble en t'insultant de tous les noms.

_ …

_ Personne n'a pu me dire où tu étais, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

_ …

_ Maman était dans tous ses états. Elle a cru que tu t'étais flingué quelque part.

_ …

_ Un soir dans la semaine, Arthur, un soir. Il n'y a qu'un soir dans la semaine où on t'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Un seul et unique soir où on se permet de te déranger, où on s'était mis **d'accord** pour te déranger. Et tu n'étais pas là.

_ …

_ Bien sûr, reste dans le silence. C'est toujours mieux de fuir que d'affronter les choses en face. Que ta mère ait finie en larmes dans les toilettes, tu t'en contrefous, après tout. Elle n'est rien de plus que celle qui t'as supportée d'abord neuf mois dans son ventre puis vingt ans dans sa baraque. Ce serait dommage de perdre ton temps à lui rendre des comptes, surtout dans la période où elle est le plus inquiète pour toi. Où on est tous inquiets pour toi.

_ …

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais rien partager avec moi ? Oui, j'ai été un vrai connard quand on était môme, mais j'ai vraiment pris sur moi pour changer. Et toi aussi t'as changé. Tu ne voudrais pas, pour une fois, qu'on agisse comme une famille, qu'on se parle, qu'on souffre ensemble plutôt que chacun chez soi ? J'ai besoin de mon petit frère…

_ …

_ … mais il m'ignore et se tait ».

Allistor s'était approché du lit pour couvrir de sa présence le corps recroquevillé d'Arthur, le dominant de toute sa hauteur sans oser le toucher. Les mèches sableuses s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et autour de ses yeux ouverts, bien vivants, mais ailleurs. Arthur fixait l'obscurité comme s'il la voyait se détacher du reste du monde, clignant rarement ses lourdes paupières cerclées du rouge caractéristique du manque de sommeil et des larmes. Il avait pleuré de tout son être. Et encore une fois, Allistor n'avait pas été là pour lui, puisqu'Arthur passait son temps à faire bande à part pour sangloter seul, coupé du monde.

Désespéré par ce silence, l'aîné recula de deux pas en soupirant lourdement, éreinté de tous ces événements. Et bien qu'il fût énervé des actions irréfléchies de son frère, il ne pût jamais lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il comprenait sa douleur, il la soupesait, la goûtait, l'endurait au même titre. Mais il n'était qu'un ami de la victime, pas assez proche par rapport au mari. Sa douleur, tout le monde s'en fichait. On lui demandait juste de garder la tête haute et de soutenir son cadet. Mais lui aussi voulait être soutenu !

Mais vu qu'Arthur faisait la sourde oreille devant sa détresse évidente, il pouvait toujours rêver. Leur complicité n'était qu'une chimère irréalisable.

Il se retourna donc vers la lumière du couloir, dos à l'obscurité où mourrait son frère égoïste. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se battre et s'accrocher à lui, surtout car il n'avait rien en retour. Arthur se fichait de ses sentiments, il n'avait que sa vengeance en tête. Plus de famille, plus rien.

Il ne pourrait pas éternellement batailler pour le ramener à la lumière. L'autre n'avait plus qu'à assumer ses choix. Et si vraiment, il se sentait prêt à vivre seul dans cette misère, qu'il le fasse, mais qu'il ne vienne jamais pleurer à sa porte !

Prononçant cet adieu muet, le grand roux claqua sa botte au sol pour s'en aller, le cœur en miette d'avoir été impuissant alors qu'il s'était juré de protéger son frère. C'était trop tard, il avait échoué à sa tâche.

« Ils étaient trois… »

Plus un pas ne fut fait. Arthur venait de lui adresser la parole d'une voix si faible qu'elle semblait avoir été rêvée. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Allistor l'avait perçu, masqué par une souffrance profonde. Sa volonté de s'en aller venait de mourir. Il devait écouter Arthur jusqu'au bout.

« J'étais à Rennes, dans une boite de nuit…, trembla-t-il. Mon psy m'avait conseillé de sortir… de penser à autre chose qu'à Francis… de me débarrasser de ma frustration… »

Où voulait-il en venir ? Qu'est-ce que signifiait 'se débarrasser de ma frustration' pour Arthur ? Comment aurait-il dû faire et qu'avait-il fait ?

Et pourquoi sa voix mourait-elle en sanglots ?

« J'avais bu… Le cocktail était trop fort pour moi… J'ai dansé avec cet homme qui me plaisait vaguement… mais Francis m'est revenu en tête… Je suis allé aux toilettes parce j'avais mal d'avoir essayé de le remplacer, même une seconde… Puis il m'a suivi… »

L'histoire était découpée et presqu'incompréhensible. Cependant, Allistor sentit une vague de rage gronder en lui, petit à petit, qui n'exploserait que lorsqu'il aurait la certitude de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je voulais pas…, pleura Arthur entre deux gémissements pitoyables. J'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, je me suis laissé faire… puis je me suis débattu, je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais… mais… mais il a dit que je l'avais attiré et que je l'avais mérité… que c'était ma faute… et c'était vrai… je… je l'ai tenté… mais je voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça… et puis les deux autres sont venus… ils ont tous regardés… et ils voulaient aussi me… me… »

La bête fut lâchée sur ces derniers mots, Allistor hurla et frappa la cloison à s'en déchirer les jointures, tandis qu'une série de larmes avait éclot dans les yeux crevés de chagrin de son frère. 'C'était ma faute' répétait-il alors que le mur subissait encore et encore les assauts de colère de celui qui aurait voulu empêcher tout ça, qui aurait dû être là et le surveiller. Les larmes de rage de l'aîné volèrent ça-et-là, éjectées par ses mouvements brusques et violents. Une commode céda sous ses poings et une pile de livres s'explosa au sol en emportant quelques vieilles décorations d'intérieur.

Arthur pleura sans bouger comme si sa couette pouvait le protéger de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque le visage baigné de larmes d'Allistor se cala dans le creux de son cou et qu'on l'enlaça avec force. Il se laissa faire, le corps désarticulé, dénué de vie, chatouillé par les perles qui roulaient le long de ses clavicules, d'une épaule à l'autre. Une main caressait sa tête en tremblant, un peu hésitante sur la manière dont il devait le toucher. Encourageant, Arthur attrapa cette main avec la sienne pour y enlacer ses doigts, laissant son frère frapper la base du lit avec son genou.

« Ce n'était… pas… ta faute…, cracha-t-il d'une voix brisé alors qu'il cachait ses yeux contre l'épaule immobile d'Arthur. Quand quelqu'un dit 'non'… c'est 'non' ! Il t'a manipulé ! Manipulé ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable ! Ce… ce fils de pute ! C'est lui le coupable ! C'est lui ! Juste… lui !

_ Je l'ai attiré…

_ CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE ! explosa Allistor en provoquant un sursaut de peur chez son cadet. Ne dis JAMAIS CA ! Un homme incapable de contrôler ses pulsions est un animal ! Il ne s'est pas retenu ! Il ignoré tes plaintes ! Donc c'est lui, l'animal ! Va porter plainte !

_ Non…

_ SI ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ces mecs s'en sortir ! Va porter plainte !

_ Je n'y arriverais pas…

_ ARTHUR ! »

Allistor pleura contre lui, glissant dans son dos pour y coller sa tête. La rage passée n'avait plus laissée qu'une infinie tristesse dans son cœur, doublé d'un sentiment de faiblesse comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il avait l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde s'acharnaient sur son pauvre cadet. Ils étaient perdus.

Mais Arthur devait se défendre. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'âme en paix.

0*O*o*O*0

L'angoisse était là, coincée dans sa gorge. Arthur frotta sa nuque avec un gant de toilette pour la huitième fois. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ce n'était pas un problème. Allistor était resté dormir à la maison, assoupi après sa crise de nerfs dans le lit de son cadet fuyant. Lui n'avait fait que des allers-retours entre la chambre et la salle de bain. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi sale. Il fallait laver, frotter, recommencer, savonner, essuyer, rincer, encore, encore, encore !

Devenu pudique à l'extrême, il enfila un pull noir à col roulé à la place de sa chemise habituelle, qu'il couvrit ensuite de sa veste élégante. La nuque où les doigts infâmes du violeur étaient passés était désormais cachée par le tissu épais. Septembre venait d'arriver, personne ne trouverait étrange qu'il quitte ses habits d'été pour se préparer à l'automne irrésistible de Bretagne.

Il ignorait encore s'il allait franchir le pas et parler de sa mésaventure à quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à son cercle de confiance, mais ça ne devait pas l'empêcher de retourner travailler ordinairement. La mort de Francis continuait de le hanter et quoique son corps subisse, cette enquête resterait la priorité de sa vie. Comme toujours, travailler lui ferait oublier ses peines et ses erreurs.

Et quelle erreur…

Il abandonna donc son frère chez lui pour se rendre avec fébrilité au commissariat, prenant sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, avait dit Allistor. Il était une victime, pas un coupable. Il fallait qu'il digère cette réalité et qu'il arrête de s'accuser avec férocité. On l'avait manipulé. On avait profité de sa faiblesse émotionnelle.

Incognito, il déambula entre les bureaux encore vides en se convainquant que son frère avait raison. Puisqu'il était venu plus tôt à cause de sa nuit blanche, il allait avoir le temps de s'auto-persuader… Il n'était que 6h15 et, à part l'équipe de nuit qui restait à l'entrée et n'occupait que les premiers bureaux, personne ne venait grouiller dans les couloirs. Arthur alla donc attendre dans le sien en rédigeant un semblant de rapport pour son boss sur l'affaire qui l'occupait. Il se doutait bien que Ludwig l'avait déjà fait mais il voulait donner l'illusion à son patron qu'il allait bien et qu'il restait toujours professionnel.

La paperasse l'occupa près de deux heures, entrecoupés de pauses thé bienvenue ou de balades inutiles dans les cellules de dégrisement pour se changer les idées, puis il se décida à aller parler à Ludwig – qui devait être la seule personne ici capable de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était le seul qui osait lui dire quand il déconnait et qui ne le prenait pas en pitié à l'extrême. Si Arthur devait parler à un de ses camarades de ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était lui. Le travail serait bien fait et les coupables seraient traînés devant la Justice. Il faisait confiance au cadet Beilschmidt, même s'il n'oserait jamais le reconnaitre à voix haute.

Feliciano le salua de loin, occupé à aider un de ses collègues, vraisemblablement, et disparut en urgence dans les couloirs, apparemment appelé sur une nouvelle enquête. Par curiosité, Arthur s'approcha du bureau de son agent, qui n'avait pas été aussi bordélique quand il était arrivé ce matin. Qu'avait-il bien pu se rajouter comme dossier en à peine deux heures ?

Un nouvel homicide, apparemment. Ludwig était le chef de l'affaire, disait le gros titre du dossier. Un triple-homicide, qui plus est. A Rennes. Derrière une boîte de nuit gay. Le Batchi.

Des soubresauts incontrôlables animèrent le commissaire alors que ses doigts tremblants s'avançaient lentement vers le dossier pour tourner la page. Il devait juste… tourner la page. Pour être sûr qu'il se trompait… Juste vérifier… Vérifier qu'encore une fois, il aurait dû se débarrasser de sa curiosité au lieu de la laisser le ronger.

Ses doigts pincèrent le papier. Puis le décalèrent.

La scène de crime apparut sur un cliché. Et à côté, trois copies de cartes d'identité.

Les trois violeurs de la veille.

Arthur tomba à genoux.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était immonde, comme prévu, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer votre tête, surtout ceux qui, en lisant l'intro de mon premier chapitre (là où j'avais prévenu pour le viol), c'étaient dit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Francis. J'aurais donc la victoire intime de vous avoir pris par surprise de ce côté-là. Parce que oui, j'ai dit que j'allais parler de viol mais j'ai jamais dit pour qui !**

 **Allez, avouez, je suis une sale race, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je sais.**

 **Et pour être à 100% honnête avec vous, écrire cette scène m'a causé moins de problème que dans 'Deux Cœurs brisés' parce que, putain, mettre le rôle du méchant dans un OC (3 en l'occurrence), ça fait moins mal au cul que de le faire endosser par un personnage qu'on aime. Du coup, j'avoue avoir pris un plaisir immense à tuer les trois violeurs après coup, même si je ne devrais pas dire ça… Mais vraiment… ça m'a fait décompresser de ce que j'avais fait juste avant.**

 **Par ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous prévenir qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour arrêter quand vous subissez quelque chose qui vous déplait. Je sais ce que c'est, ça m'est arrivé de ne pas oser faire marche arrière malgré que j'en ai l'occasion et j'ai tort ! Surtout dans ce genre de cas ! Vraiment, ne vous laissez pas faire. Pour avoir été tripotée dans le train, je peux vous dire qu'il faut oser dire stop. Et encore, moi j'avais de la chance, les gens ont pris ma défense. Arthur était seul, il n'a pas eu cette chance. Et non, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Allistor a raison de gueuler ! Q.Q**

 **Alors… faites gaffe. Sérieux :X**

 **Voilà ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet… Je… Bah c'est tout pour ce soir.**

 **Encore désole, joyeux Halloween avec votre famille ou vos amis, j'espère. Gavez-vous de bonbon, on a le droit !**

 **Et biz' !**


	9. Le jour il les engueula

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Yo !**

 **Bon… C'est le dernier chapitre, toute fic confondue que j'avais en rab' XD Là, c'est la desh, je suis à poil en milieu hostile ! La crise, ma bonne dame, la crise. Vu que je suis en pleine période d'examen, je ne peux pas me payer le luxe d'écrire mais… ça reviendra (et je songe à L'homme et la Bite qui attend depuis plus longtemps Q.Q). Vivement que ce merdier se termine, je pète les plombs toute seule dans ma chambre…**

 **Bon, mine de rien, cette fic s'approche de la fin. J'avais prévenu, contrairement à l'Homme et la Bite, cette fic dépasse pas 15 chapitres (et vu qu'on arrive au dixième… voilà, voilà…)**

 **Les dernières preuves vont donc être bourrées de manière totalement indécentes dans les futures chapitres, ça va être jouissif ! Préparez-vous ! Quand ça va vous péter à la gueule, vous en chierez des feelz' ! Voilà ! J'annonce, moi, madame ! Même si je dis que de la merde sur le coup de la fatigue ! Keskiya ? T'as un problème, mec ? è.é**

 **Et sinon, encore pardon pour le chapitre précédent, même si les reviews ont été compréhensives (et toujours aussi honnête, ça se sent et ça fait du bien). On fait un gros bizou d'encouragement à ce pauvre Arthur qui en aura trop pris dans la gueule depuis le début de cette fic.**

 **En attendant, les réponses, mes petits loups :**

 **DjoDjo :**

 **Désolée, j'ai raccourci ton pseudo sans aucune forme de respect O.O Mais toi aussi tu m'as renvoyé ton irrespect à la gueule, vilaine ! Je te renvoie la balle ! Comment ça, tu as oublié de lire mes indications ?! è.é Mais enfin, inconsciente ! C'est là où je trahis le plus le scénar' ! Si tu veux des indices, c'est là /PAN/ Nan bon ok, je me tais. Peut-être es-tu juste trop puissante pour moi U.U Merci pour ta review ! Je ne savais pas que ça parlait de ce sujet au Québec, c'est bon à savoir et, en effet, il faut en parler. Bonne continuation, choupette ! Kiss !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ouais, maintenant, à force, quand j'écris un truc limite, je sais d'avance que tu vas serrer les dents XD Mon dieu, c'est comme un vieux couple, je commence à prévoir tes actes ! Ahhhhhh ! en tout cas, oui, Arthur est dévasté. Ce genre de chose, ça a de quoi te pourrir l'existence ! Bon, par contre, rassure-toi, y avait pas de caméra. Mais l'enquête aura tout de même lieu, je te laisse apprécier (ou me cracher dessus, c'est comme tu préfères). Voilà ! Merci d'être toujours là ! :P Beuzouuu !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Owww… Merci d'avoir commenté, même si ça a dû être dur. Mais c'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir pris le temps d'y penser, ce ne sont pas des sujets à prendre à la légère donc c'est vraiment bien de prendre du recul pour comprendre. Tu es très mature, ça fait plaisir de croiser des gens comme toi U.U Sinon, bon, j'ai fait crever les persos par pur caprice. Je trouvais que des mecs comme ça ne méritaient pas de rester sur terre. Et mieux que la mort, je les ai envoyé dans un monde infernal où on ne les reverra plus (mais en effet, dans ma tête, ils souffrent le martyr nuit et jour). Donc, merci beaucoup d'avoir écris ça, tu m'as touché. Je t'embrasse fort ! Très fort ! :B**

 **Voooilà !**

 **Du coup, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Merci de votre fidélité, je vous nêm tous très fort ! XwX**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX :**

Le jeune Arthur de dix-huit ans ouvrit la porte d'entrée, curieux de recevoir de la visite au beau milieu d'un dimanche pluvieux. Cette fois-ci, il était tout seul à la maison, sans parents ni frères pour l'embêter, chose plus qu'appréciable. D'où sa curiosité à l'idée de recevoir quelqu'un. Il n'avait invité personne et ne pensait pas qu'un quelconque individu en ce monde irait braver ces torrents d'eau pour faire un petit coucou au foyer Kirkland. Bah oui. Qui donc ferait une chose pareille ?

Eh bien Francis Bonnefoy, bien entendu.

Gêné mais intérieurement ravi de le voir, Arthur déglutit devant le joli sourire frais de son visiteur, encapé dans un long manteau beige et couvert par un parapluie noir.

Leur dernière rencontre pendant ce diner avec Allistor leur avait laissé un arrière-goût d'inachèvement, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils espéraient chacun de leur côté trouver une occasion pour se voir à nouveau. Arthur était sincèrement obnubilé par ce type, qu'il ne se lassait toujours pas de fixer avec intérêt. Le visage joyeux et amical du Français donnait envie de le connaitre mieux et Arthur se ferait un plaisir d'avoir un ami comme lui, toujours prêt à aider et optimiste.

« Pardon de te déranger, rougit le visiteur. Je suis venu rapporter un DVD à Allistor.

_ Oh, désolé. Il passe la journée au centre commercial avec ses amis, aujourd'hui. Il ne sera de retour que ce soir vers 17 ou 18h.

_ C'est dommage… Tu pourrais le lui remettre de ma part, s'il-te-plait ? »

Charmé, Arthur rosit des joues en lui offrant un sourire de chérubin et en attrapant le DVD avec douceur. Il trouvait que Francis était adorable. D'ailleurs, l'Anglais n'avait pas du tout envie de gâcher cette chance d'en apprendre plus sur lui en le laissant repartir comme ça. Quand son invité eut fait demi-tour pour s'en aller, il lui attrapa le bras par réflexe pour le retenir contre lui. L'impact de son geste le fit rougir mais, plus important, il avait le regard étonné du bellâtre sur lui, qui l'interrogeait subrepticement.

« Tu… tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça…, entama le plus jeune. Je me sentirais mal de te congédier maintenant alors… tu ne voudrais pas boire quelque chose au chaud avant de t'en aller ? La météo pourrait se calmer pendant ce temps… »

D'abord étonné de cette proposition – faite alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore bien –, Francis parut finalement enchanté de cette opportunité et le remercia chaleureusement pour son délicieux accueil. Un petit Anglais aux joues rouges qui lui ouvrait sa porte avec malice, c'était trop tentant pour qu'il ne refuse, surtout que son hôte avait été de très agréable compagnie lors de leur dernière rencontre. Réitérer leurs discussions le tentait terriblement.

Par politesse, Francis se déchaussa et laissa pendre son manteau humide dans l'entrée avant de se frotter les mains pour se réchauffer. Arthur l'escorta au salon avec bonne humeur – chose assez rare pour être notée – et lui proposa de boire de quoi le dégeler. Toujours classe dans ses manières, Francis demanda un café serré, noir et intense comme il avait l'air d'aimer, et le réclama avec un timbre de voix tellement profond et désireux qu'Arthur fantasma quelques secondes sur la voix qu'il devait avoir pendant l'orgasme.

Se rendant compte de l'indécence de ses pensées, il secoua la tête et partit à la cuisine pour allumer la cafetière de son père. Il était effroyablement gêné d'avoir imaginé ce Francis qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve en plein plaisir, surtout qu'il n'éprouvait aucun penchant particulier pour les hommes. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de s'interroger sur sa sexualité, puisque de base il semblait logique qu'un homme aime une femme. Comme tout le monde, il était donc resté sur l'archétype de la femme en tant que but à atteindre, mais avec beaucoup de mollesse. Même lorsqu'il se touchait pour évacuer ses tensions corporelles, cela restait assez fade, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas avec qui que ce soit.

Allistor se plaisait à dire qu'aucune femme ne réussirait à le supporter de toute façon, mais Arthur en venait à se demander s'il ne refoulait pas quelque chose au fond de lui. Ce serait… original, ça encore.

Bref, le fait est qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir de telles pensées pour son invité, c'était terriblement déplacé. Mais pour sa défense, Francis envoyait des signaux contradictoires. Comme s'il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. C'était étrange, cette binarité entre l'homme sage et la bombe sexuelle. Il avait essayé de le draguer non ? Ou Arthur affabulait-il ? A force de lire des romans ou de se taper des films avec des _love-interests_ , il pouvait vaguement reconnaitre ce qui était une tentative de drague, sauf que Francis était trop subtil pour correspondre aux schémas fictifs. Ou plutôt, il était trop indécis sur la marche à suivre.

C'était perturbant.

Mais Arthur devait se faire des idées, comme l'adolescent qu'il était.

Oui, sûrement.

D'ailleurs, quand il revint au salon avec le café, l'ambiance était plus douce que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Pas de regards lubrique ou quoi pour lui mettre le doute, non, juste un sourire chaleureux et un merci sincère. Il s'était fait des idées, c'était sûr. Mais dans ce cas, il pouvait toujours se demander pourquoi son cerveau avait mal interprété ce timbre de voix.

Et voilà qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien…

« Tout le monde t'a laissé seul, remarqua tristement l'invité.

_ Simple concours de circonstances. Mes parents sont allés à Viennes pour un week-end avec leurs vieux amis de l'université, ma sœur en a profité pour passer la nuit chez ses amies, Al s'est barré en ville et mes deux autres frères… je n'en sais rien. Ils sont partis tôt, je n'ai pas pu le leur demander.

_ Et toi ? Tu n'as pas voulu en profiter pour aller voir tes amis ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas trop envie en ce moment. J'ai bientôt des examens à passer, ça me pompe mon énergie vitale ».

Francis fit une drôle de tête en entendant le terme d'« examen », une petite grimace qu'il camoufla rapidement. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait parlé de concours, ça avait été lors de l'accident de voiture de ses parents, et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables. Cependant, pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance, il exprima tous ses souhaits de réussites à son jeune ami, dégustant son café à petites gorgées.

« J'ai l'étrange impression que ça sent le gasoil…, remarqua-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ C'est la voiture, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai laissé la porte du garage ouverte tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que l'odeur empeste jusque-là.

_ Et c'est normal que votre voiture laisse échapper une constante odeur de pétrole ?

_ Non, elle a un problème de réservoir. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Allistor de ne pas trop traîner en rentrant. Il a prévu d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil ce soir ».

Surtout, il allait falloir régler le problème avant que leurs parents ne s'en rendent compte. Ce n'était pas de la faute des enfants, mais le fait que cela arrive pile le week-end où ils étaient seuls porterait à confusion. Ils avaient donc tout intérêt à régler ce souci avant demain matin. Le frère aîné avait assuré que ce n'était sans doute rien et que ça se réparerait vite, toutefois Arthur gardait une part d'incertitude.

« Tu veux me montrer ? demanda Francis en finissant sa tasse. Un de mes amis est plutôt doué pour réparer et bricoler, il m'a appris pas mal de choses sur le sujet. Ça me rendra utile.

_ Tu es sûr ? Normalement, un bon hôte ne fait pas travailler son invité ».

Involontairement, Arthur avait susurré ces derniers mots, rendant le discours ambigu. Si Francis l'avait noté, il n'en montra rien, au plus grand soulagement de son interlocuteur qui se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour oser sortir ça comme ça. A la place, il se leva brusquement pour ne pas être vu en train de rougir, puis guida Francis vers le garage.

La pièce était très sombre, à peine illuminée par une ampoule timide visée vulgairement au plafond, juste au-dessus d'une Lodgy à 7 places noire, pas des plus esthétique mais juste parfaite pour tenir une si grande famille d'un seul coup. Le coffre de toit attendait dans un coin de la pièce, refermé sur du matériel de camping, juste à côté d'un plan de travail légèrement bordélique et surplombé d'un outillage complet fixé au mur par des clous portatifs.

Arthur ouvrit un vieux placard en bois pour y sortir un duo de skateboard et les tendit à Francis.

« Pour ton dos ».

Comprenant la délicate attention, le Français s'allongea sur les deux planches pour glisser sous la voiture. La position n'était pas des plus agréables mais ce n'était pas la mort. De toute façon, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les composants de ce tas de ferrailles sur roue que par son confort personnel. Dans un premier temps, il ne toucha à rien, se contentant de fixer les jointures de chaque attache. Il voyait comme une fuite d'essence perler le long d'une branche métallique, ça lui rappelait les cours de mécanique que Gilbert lui avait donné voilà trois mois.

Sorti de sa cachette, le Français tenta de ne pas aimer le regard intéressé d'Arthur sur lui lorsqu'il ôta sa chemise. Se retrouver avec une tâche d'essence sur un si beau modèle lui ferait mal au cœur, raison pour laquelle il préférait travailler torse-nu. Et cela ne semblait pas déplaire foncièrement l'Anglais, bien que son regard fuyant prouvait qu'il n'assumait pas d'être intrigué par un autre corps masculin.

« Par le plus grand des hasard, clama le Français, n'auriez-vous pas retrouvés un boulon quelque part ?

_ Euh… oui, en effet. Attends, je crois qu'on l'a posé… par là… »

Nerveux comme un gosse pris sur le fait, le jeune adolescent tritura le plan de travail sous toutes ses coutures. Malheureusement pour lui et ses doigts nerveux, la pièce lui échappa de peu et glissa entre deux cartons posés à même le sol, juste sous l'établi. Gêné, il s'excusa de sa maladresse en ignorant le rire franc de son invité et s'agenouilla pour récupérer le fugitif.

Elégamment penché en avant, menton au sol, Arthur eut la pudeur de se demander s'il n'était pas en train d'offrir sa croupe au regard de Francis. Il aurait peut-être dû s'allonger pour avoir l'air moins tendancieux… Pourtant, le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait potentiellement plaire à quelqu'un gonfla son orgueil, lui qui n'était pas habitué à provoquer désir et passion chez qui que ce soit. Il n'en avait aucune preuve mais voulait croire que Francis le regardait.

 _Mais je suis pas gay, putain…_

Son auto-persuasion en éveil, l'Anglais rattrapa le boulon disparu en se redressant dans toute sa superbe pour donner le fugitif au réparateur improvisé. En se retournant vivement, Arthur remarqua un mouvement brusque dans le visage de son invité, qui essayait visiblement de lui cacher qu'il s'était mordillé la lèvre.

Ou il avait rêvé ?

Peu importait. Francis prit le boulon et repartit sur les skate-boards en sifflotant.

« Il me faudrait une clé de 12, si possible.

_ Je vais te trouver ça ».

Arthur était content de participer, même si son rôle se résumait à rapporter le matériel à ce bricoleur improvisé. Il l'écoutait peiner à resserrer le boulot fugitif avec amusement, Francis faisait des 'tss' et des 'pff' à chaque échec, et ce son était généralement suivi d'un 'klank' et d'un petit bruit de ferraille roulant au sol. Il fallait beaucoup de concentration au jeune Anglais pour ne pas se moquer de ses capacités de novice en matière de réparation. Et de concentration, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose maintenant qu'il avait les muscles contractés d'un certain jeune homme sous les yeux. Le corps de Francis était absolument délicieux à regarder, habilement sculpté malgré une finesse dans la musculature. Arthur n'en revenait pas. Quelle magnifique personne…

« C'est bon, je l'ai… En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment le réservoir qui posait problème. C'est juste qu'il fuyait à cause du boulon qui était tombé. Je l'ai revissé comme j'ai pu mais elle risque de repartir à l'occasion. Pensez à y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre.

_ D'accord. J'en parlerais à Al ».

En sortant de sous la voiture, Francis poussa une courte plainte de douleur qui alarma son hôte et découvrit avec embarras qu'il s'était coupé l'avant-bras en se relevant, sans doute sur un bout de ferraille mal placé ou un vieux clou. La blessure n'était certes pas grave, mais il n'empêche que le sang s'en échappait par longs filets et que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter comme ça. Paniqué, Arthur l'attrapa par le poignet pour le forcer à retourner à la maison, balbutiant des 'oh bordel ! oh bordel ! oh bordel !' qui lui donnèrent un air fou. Francis lui aurait bien dit de se calmer et que cela n'était rien mais son jeune ami semblait plus concentré sur le bras ensanglanté que sur les 'ça va aller, tu sais ?' qu'il s'efforçait de lui répéter.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Francis se retrouva assis sur le canapé, torse nu, infesté de l'odeur âpre de l'essence et le bras en sang, avec l'interdiction formelle de bouger, pendant qu'Arthur courrait vers la salle de bain, à la recherche de la trousse à pharmacie, pour mettre la main sur de l'alcool et des bandages.

Il revint en courant et se posa aux côtés de son invité pour panser sa blessure. Francis grimaça quand l'alcool fort du désinfectant lui brûla la chair comme un feu bestial. Cette piqure aseptique chauffait désagréablement, tout comme l'odeur pétrolifère qui se dégageait de sa peau. Quelques gouttes noirâtres avaient perlés le long de ses bras et sur le sommet de son épaule, pour couler maintenant vers ses clavicules. Il se sentait sale et souillé, mais au moins, il avait servi à quelque chose en aidant son hôte avec sa voiture. La perspective d'avoir œuvré à un bien commun lui réchauffait le cœur.

Un bandage blanc s'enroula doucement autour de son bras pour cacher la plaie, puis fut accroché par un morceau de sparadrap. Arthur disparu à nouveau dans la salle de bain mais revint bien vite, accompagné d'un gant humide et d'une petite bassine bleue.

L'attention était particulièrement adorable, jugea Francis alors qu'Arthur le débarrassait des gouttes de pétrole sur sa peau. Il y avait, dans la bassine remplie à demi, un petit savon de Marseille fraichement déballé de sa boite, qui n'attendait que de mousser et de buller contre une peau sale. Arthur y frotta le gant avant toute chose et se débarrassa de l'odeur entêtante en la remplaçant par quelque chose de plus acceptable. Bien sûr, le plus jeune en profitait allégrement – quand bien même il niait toujours son attrait éventuel pour Francis, qui ne devait selon lui l'intéresser que comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire, grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa douceur – et se rinçait donc l'œil de temps à autre, quand il ne tournait pas la tête dans un sursaut de conscience pour s'auto-persuader que tout cela était faux. Il sentait même sa chaleur à cette maigre distance qui les séparait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un râle énervé. Arthur reconnut le son du parapluie jeté contre le mur et le bâillement ô combien sexy d'Allistor, rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il n'était même pas encore apparu qu'Arthur se demandait déjà comment il allait justifier ses mains sur le torse nu et humide du meilleur ami de son frère.

Finalement, ce fut Francis qui prit la parole quand l'aîné – étonné de ne rien entendre en pénétrant la maison – arriva dans le salon avec sa mine choquée et interrogatrice. La discussion se passa normalement, Francis jouant la carte de l'honnêteté en décrivant point par point tout ce qui était arrivé cette après-midi. Il fut finalement remercié pour son travail et refusa poliment de rester dîner, prétextant que ses colocataires l'attendaient de pied ferme et qu'il était déjà suffisamment en retard par rapport à ses projets initiaux.

Voilà ce qui avait conclu leur deuxième rencontre. Et honnêtement, Arthur n'avait toujours pas cru à un quelconque intérêt sexuel à ce moment-là. Par contre, il appréciait de plus en plus la présence de ce bellâtre au sourire tendre, et ça, ce n'était que le début de leur belle histoire.

0*O*o*O*0

Pale comme la mort, Arthur sortit de la voiture de police et marcha à la suite de Ludwig vers la scène du crime. Depuis qu'il avait vu sur son bureau le dossier criminel sur la mort mystérieuse et récente de ses trois violeurs, il avait insisté pour accompagner son partenaire de travail dans son enquête, acceptant au grand étonnement de tous, de faire une pause dans sa recherche de la vérité sur la mort de son mari. Là, il était trop concerné pour ignorer simplement les faits.

Feliciano était déjà sur place, accompagnant Erzsébet dans son étude des cadavres. Un autre policier aux traits asiatiques les accompagnait, bras croisés, écoutant ce que la jeune femme avait à dire. Ils se saluèrent tous d'une poignée de main – sauf la médecin légiste pour des raisons évidentes –, et se munirent de gants pour ne laisser aucune emprunte – même involontaire. L'asiatique s'appelait Yao Wang, inspecteur de police à Rennes. C'était lui qui avait réclamé de l'aide à Beilschmidt, puisque les trois victimes étaient originaires de Saint-Malo.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous ? demanda Ludwig à la jeune femme alors qu'il s'agenouillait près des corps.

_ Trois hommes battus à mort. L'un avait la trentaine, les deux autres plutôt entre quarante et cinquante ans. Ils étaient toujours en possession de leurs effets personnels, ce n'est donc pas un vol qui a mal tourné. On dirait plutôt un règlement de compte résolu à l'extrême. J'ai envoyé leur carte d'identité au QG pour dresser leur portrait. Les deux plus âgés étaient ivres au moment de la mort, l'autre n'avait bu que deux verres maximum. J'ai retrouvé des traces d'activité sexuelle sur eux mais pas sur la scène de crime. Je vous conseille d'aller voir aux toilettes, c'est généralement là que tout se passe ».

Devant les paroles véridiques de la docteure, Arthur se sentit chanceler sur place. Il allait devoir témoigner, il le savait mais ne voulait pas. C'était trop honteux…

« Combien d'agresseurs ?

_ Un seul ».

Ludwig écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« Moi aussi, ça m'étonne, mais j'en suis à peu près sûre. J'ai l'impression que l'agresseur a couru derrière chacun d'entre eux pour les tabasser au même endroit. Aucune fuite possible, surtout pas avec 1 gramme 20 dans les veines.

_ Il leur a couru après ?

_ Oui, regarde là-bas. Il y a de la salive au sol. Je pense que l'un d'entre eux a voulu s'enfuir mais a été rattrapé. Mais y a beaucoup de détails qui m'interpellent… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le groupe se retrouva autour de la preuve, mise en évidence par un coup de craie autour et une pancarte jaune arborant le chiffre 9 – car c'était là le neuvième élément relevé par l'équipe de police.

« De quels détails parles-tu ? »

Erzsébet se releva et marcha jusqu'à la trace de salive.

« Visiblement, il a été stoppé dans sa course ici, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la trace de bave. Je pense qu'il a reçu un coup au ventre et que c'est pour ça que cette marque est là. De plus, le coup l'a envoyé valser plus loin vers les autres cadavres, à mi-chemin, je dirais, et c'est là qu'il a été violenté au sol.

_ Oui, d'où les traces de sang à cet endroit.

_ Exact. Mais je trouve bizarre la direction de la trace de salive. Vu l'angle, la victime a… comment dire… c'est comme s'il avait couru vers son agresseur alors qu'il est supposé être derrière lui.

_ Dans ce cas, ils étaient peut-être deux finalement, proposa l'Italien.

_ Non, je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'ils étaient deux. Ou alors, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même force, même corpulence, même style de coup.

_ Il y a un style de coup particulier ?

_ Oui. Quand il a frappé du poing, il a essentiellement utilisé son direct droit – toujours dans le même angle – et avec les pieds, c'était du piétinement avec le talon ou une poussée avec le plat du pied. Les coups sont redondants, il frappait au même endroit sans réfléchir. L'angle des blessures m'amène à vous affirmer qu'il devait être seul, ou qu'il y avait deux hommes semblables en tout point, jusque dans leurs émotions. Ou alors il s'est téléporté mais c'est plus mon domaine, à ce niveau. Et, pitié Arthur, arrête de faire la gueule, tu me fais peur ».

L'interpellé papillonna des yeux en reprenant contenance.

« Je les connaissais ».

Des coups d'œil incertains s'échangèrent, puis la voix de Ludwig brisa le silence.

« Les victimes ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh… Je suis désolé s'ils t'étaient proches…

_ Non. C'est pas ça…

_ Alors quoi ? »

En voyant que si Arthur n'abrégeait pas la discussion, ce n'était pas par goût du suspense mais plutôt par traumatisme visible, la Hongroise se redressa et tira l'Anglais à part en ordonnant aux autres de ne pas bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Arthur ? Je suis médecin, tu peux tout me dire.

_ Je… Je… J'ai honte, Lizzy… »

A partir de là, elle commença à tirer quelques suppositions de son état. Symbole post-traumatique d'une quelconque forme de violence (elle ne savait pas si c'était indépendant à la mort de Francis ou juste un énième effet secondaire à son veuvage), troubles du comportement notables avec les yeux et la bouche qui se tordaient, balbutiements et absences occasionnelles. Oui, Arthur était en situation prolongée de choc.

« J'étais là hier soir… je les ai vu… Je… les toilettes… »

Là, elle comprit.

Une main devant la bouche, elle se fit muette, avec son air horrifié placardé en plein milieu du visage. De loin, Ludwig fronçait les sourcils en analysant le comportement des deux dissimulateurs. Pour choquer Erzsébet, il fallait y aller fort.

Elle revint quelques minutes après, livide, et déclara qu'ils allaient devoir parler de quelque chose, mais plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle voulait continuer à présenter les éléments de l'enquête. Arthur la suivait, silencieux mais digne.

« Donc… Je disais : il y a un style de coup particulier et, à voir l'état des macchabés, il en avait gros sur le cœur. Ça a été très violent, je dirais même qu'il y a eu de l'acharnement. L'agresseur a attaqué jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force, une vraie prouesse en matière d'endurance.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver toute cette hargne ? s'interrogea Feliciano ».

La Hongroise regarda Arthur avec tristesse.

« Je pense que quelqu'un a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé et a cherché à te venger, Arthur. Ça serait cohérent.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ On verra plus tard, coupa directement la docteure. Pour le moment, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur un autre détail qui me rend sceptique ».

Elle retourna s'agenouiller près des cadavres.

« C'est ici que tout s'est terminé. L'agresseur les a achevé juste là.

_ Et comment a-t-il procédé ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as bien entendu, je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé dans ce coin-là, à part qu'il a frappé, frappé, frappé, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et même sur ce point, j'ai des nuances à prononcer. Regardez les traces de sang autour des corps ».

Ils se penchèrent tous au-dessus et virent une multitude de traces de sang sur tout un pan du sol.

« Beaucoup de giclements, remarqua l'Allemand.

_ Tout à fait, ce qui nous amène à cette simple question : où était l'agresseur ? »

Elle fit converger plusieurs paires d'yeux sceptiques.

« C'est une vraie question. Comme vous le voyez, le sang a giclé absolument partout. Or, le corps de l'agresseur aurait dû empêcher une partie de ce sang de se rependre. Actuellement, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à un fantôme qu'à autre chose. Parce que si le sang ne l'a pas traversé, je ne sais pas comment il a fait son compte. Ou alors, il était derrière mais allez frapper à mort un mec par derrière, vous allez voir combien ça va être long et fastidieux.

_ Il a peut-être bougé de place pour frapper ailleurs.

_ Dans ce cas, où sont ses empreintes de pas sur le sol sanglant ? Et, au risque de me répéter, il a surtout frappé au ventre parce qu'il était trop nerveux pour réfléchir à bouger. Et l'angle des blessures internes m'indique qu'il est plutôt resté statique ».

Tout le monde compris autour de quoi s'articulait le problème. L'agresseur avait l'air d'être une entité purement irréelle.

« Par ailleurs, ces hommes n'auraient pas dû mourir, ce qui constitue ma troisième grosse interrogation.

_ Vee ? Comment ça ?

_ Ils ont été violemment battus, certes, mais je trouve qu'ils ont succombés plutôt vite à leurs blessures. La rigidité cadavérique dit qu'ils sont morts cette nuit, entre minuit et une heure du matin. Leur corps ont été découverts par un serveur en pose clope vers six heures. Et vu l'état des blessures et leur composition physique, je trouve étrange qu'ils aient succombés à leurs blessures. S'ils eurent été dans le coma, j'aurais accepté. Mais mort… Non, décidemment, quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire.

_ Bon… On va interroger les témoins, déclara Ludwig. Il faut trouver un maximum de personnes ayant été présentes hier soir dans cette boite de nuit.

_ Moi, déclara Arthur. J'y étais ».

Voyant son malaise, la docteure fit subtilement comprendre à l'Allemand qu'il allait devoir jouer les cartes de la douceur et de la patience s'il ne voulait se recevoir son point dans la gueule. Feliciano Vargas coupa cet échange en s'éclaircissant la voix et en ouvrant le dossier qu'il se trimballait depuis le début de l'entretient.

« En attendant de vous voir arriver, j'ai commencé à recueillir quelques témoignages… et j'ai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant pour vous… même si c'est… bizarre ».

Personne n'aimait cette expression. Par contre, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur la naïveté de l'Italien, il n'empêche que c'était actuellement le plus fringant de la bande. Finalement, il était bel et bien capable de prendre des initiatives efficaces, contrairement aux apparences. Avoir d'ores-et-déjà interrogé le personnel leur faciliterait tous la tâche.

« J'ai parlé au barman qui était de service hier soir – c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a découvert le corps en sortant les poubelles – et il a vu l'une des victimes hier soir. Apparemment, la victime et lui étaient tous deux en train de… courtiser le même homme. Sauf que le barman était en service et n'a donc pas pu atteindre son but – et il avait l'air très déçu. Il a vu notre victime danser avec l'inconnu, puis ce dernier serait parti soudainement en direction des toilettes, bientôt suivi par la victime. Et…

_ Et ? insista Ludwig sans s'apercevoir qu'Arthur aurait tourné de l'œil si Erzsébet ne l'avait pas retenu dans ses bras.

_ Et il est ressorti accompagné de… deux hommes mûrs… à la poursuite d'un… ange ».

Le dernier terme provoqua une vague de questionnement auquel Feliciano dû rapidement faire face.

« Je ne fais que citer le témoin. Il a dit qu'un homme entièrement drapé de blanc est sorti des toilettes – et croyez-moi, ça a forcément attiré l'attention de tout le monde donc ce sera facile à vérifier – suivi peu de temps après par trois hommes que je suppose être nos victimes. Mais aucune trace du premier à être entré. Le témoin suppose qu'il a dû louper sa sortie parce qu'il s'occupait de ses clients.

_ Et l'inconnu ne peut pas être l'homme en blanc ? interrogea Yao.

_ J'ai aussi posé la question mais le témoin est formel : ce sont bien deux personnes différentes. L'inconnu était habillé tout en noir, les cheveux courts et sablés, alors que l'homme en blanc avait les cheveux mi-longs, aux épaules et ondulés ».

Personne n'osa faire remarquer à voix haute que cette description ressemblait à un portrait de Francis, surtout parce qu'avec Arthur à proximité, le sujet avait tendance à devenir tendu. Pourtant, ils eurent tous cette même impression de gêne, comme si l'âme de Francis continuait de les hanter en passant par ce meurtre. Etrange sensation.

« Kirkland, entama Ludwig. Puisque vous étiez là hier soir, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous soyez le premier à témoigner. Nous avons tous confiance en votre perception, cela nous fera une base solide pour l'enquête ».

La mort dans l'âme, Arthur se fit raccompagner au commissariat – il avait insisté pour faire sa déposition dans le cadre réglementaire imposée par la législation, et non dehors, alors que tout le monde pourrait laisser trainer ses sales oreilles près d'eux. D'abord étonné de revoir Arthur si attaché aux règles de la police, l'Allemand accéda à sa requête en lui servant de chauffeur. La route fut longue puisqu'à eux seuls dans la voiture, l'ambiance en fut profondément matraquée. Pas un son n'avait échappé à leurs bouche, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et avec la réaction horrifiée qu'avait eu Erzsébet plus tôt, Ludwig commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter pour la suite des événements.

Et lorsqu'il eut enfin accès à cette angoissante vérité, même sans être l'ami véritable d'Arthur, il fut ému. A contempler dans un silence rigoureux les lèvres tremblantes d'une victime, expliquer en peu de mots qu'il avait commis l'erreur de sa vie à cause d'une boisson, à patienter que le discours se conclue comme le glas d'une guillotine en s'asséchant comme un flot aride, à juste endurer une réalité infâme, il ne put ressentir autre chose que de l'émoi. Parce que c'était injuste qu'Arthur soit, encore une fois, victime des vices de l'humanité.

En ce qui concernait l'enquête, Arthur n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mis à part deux pieds nus sous pantalon blanc – le présumé coupable, donc – avancer dans les toilettes en silence avant d'être poursuivit par les trois enfoirés. Son témoignage ne prouvant pas grand-chose, il fut remercié et put retourner à son bureau où Ludwig promis de le laisser en paix. On lui avait même souhaité de rentrer chez lui mais il avait décliné l'offre.

Arthur voulait, devait travailler pour oublier.

Et à son grand désarroi, il se mit à douter de tout ce qu'il se passait.

C'était ridicule, c'était même complètement stupide, voire pathétique venant de lui, mais la description du coupable ressemblait beaucoup trop à Francis, surtout parce que les mots d'Erzsébet continuaient de le marteler.

 _Je pense que quelqu'un a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé et a cherché à te venger._

Un homme blond, aux boucles mi-longues, l'aurait sauvé d'une dégénérescence plus grande encore que ce qu'il avait précédemment vécu. C'était stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide ! Ce ne pouvait être Francis. Parce que Francis était **mort**.

Et par extension, le regard froid de Lukas Bondevik lui revint en mémoire, ces petits yeux clairs capables, disait-on, de voir ce que le commun des mortels ignorait. Arthur ne voulait pas sombrer dans cette facilité que de croire au surnaturel, mais dans son état, l'idée n'avait jamais semblé aussi attirante. Il aurait aimé échanger deux mots avec le jeune Norvégien, juste comme ça, pour avoir son avis sur la situation, pour se rassurer dans tout ce qu'il se passait.

Il alluma son ordinateur et chercha la déposition que lui et Matthias avaient posée, puisque leurs coordonnées devaient obligatoirement y être accolées. Arthur savait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi sous le coup de l'émotion mais il était prêt à mettre son amour propre de côté pour juste entendre ce que cet inconnu avait à lui dire, quand bien même c'était fou, quand bien même ça ne faisait pas sens. Il en avait besoin.

D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être plus un désir de discuter et d'échanger avec un autre type de personne, découvrir ce qu'une parole occulte pouvait bien lui apporter, comment elle pourrait le rassurer dans son rationalisme ou, au contraire, l'entrainer vers une transcendance qui le libérerait, même l'espace d'un instant, de tout ce que son humanité avait pu lui faire en mal.

Quelques coups sur les touches, puis la tonalité, puis une voix.

« Bondevik, j'écoute.

_ C'est l'inspecteur Arthur Kirkland… »

Un mouvement dans le combiné lui fit comprendre que son interlocuteur s'était redressé, sans doute interloqué d'être contacté par cette personne dont le seul lien les reliant était une banale affaire de vol. Peut-être bien que Matthias n'avait même pas parlé à Lukas de son échange avec l'inspecteur, et dans ce cas, Arthur serait plutôt gêné de l'appeler comme ça.

« Inspecteur ? Vous avez déjà appréhendé le coupable ?

_ Non… Désolé, je vous appelle pour un autre sujet…

_ Oh. Je suppose que c'est au sujet du fantôme qui trainait dans votre bureau la dernière fois ».

Arthur fut tenté de raccrocher. Entendre parler d'esprits et de revenants mettait à mal son rationalisme, à un point tel que ça le dégoûtait franchement. Mais puisqu'un doute venait de s'insérer dans sa tête, il put outrepasser ses angoisses et poursuivre la discussion.

« Oui, si je puis dire…

_ N'en dites pas plus, je comprends. Donnez-moi votre adresse, je viens de suite ».

Efficace, le petit.

Bien que cela fût sans doute une bêtise, Arthur n'était plus à ça près dans sa vie. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il faisait, entreprenait, espérait, était voué à l'échec. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait encore souhaiter déceler le vrai du faux dans cette histoire. Si déjà, il pouvait être capable de contrôler sa vie, ce serait merveilleux.

Aussi pale que puisse l'être un esprit, Francis se frotta le visage avec fatalisme. Il n'avait pas envie de retomber sur ce fou furieux de Norvégien chasseur de fantôme. Pourtant, Arthur n'avait pas complètement tort de faire appel à lui puisqu'effectivement, il y avait bel et bien un fantôme qui lui rodait autour. Francis allait devoir se tenir à distance pendant leur rencontre, moyennant quoi il risquait de se faire exorciser. C'était bien dommage car il n'aimait pas être éloigné de son chéri, surtout pas à ce stade de l'enquête. Et surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. Déjà, quand Arthur avait trouvé ses notes sur le braquage, il avait vu rouge avant de se traiter de con – il savait qu'il aurait fallu se débarrasser de tous ces travaux, les brûler, les bourrer dans la déchiqueteuse mais, sur le coup, à l'aube de sa mort, son cœur s'était emballé, son esprit s'était englué dans un bourbier de craintes et d'incertitudes et, fatalement, il avait voulu faire vite, quitte à faire mal. Puis avec toutes les annotations au stylo rouge qu'il avait foutu sur la plupart des articles, cela paraissait logique qu'Arthur l'ait découvert. Niveau discrétion, Francis avait fait mieux. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir à quel genre de conclusion son mari allait arriver à force de se torturer l'esprit…

Alors que Francis se perdait quelque part entre son orgueil et ses souvenirs, l'inspecteur rangea ses affaires en vue de quitter son bureau, raccourcissant à nouveau sa journée de plusieurs heures. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inefficace de toute sa vie. Mais son viol lui avait fait horriblement mal, il n'avait qu'à peine l'appétit du travail derrière la réminiscence âpre de sa quête de vérité. Toute souffrance avait ses limites, et il approchait des siennes. Il ne s'en aurait fallu de peu pour le détourner de son enquête, tant il était déprimé, mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il avait vécu le victimisait tellement que personne – pas même Ludwig – n'oserait le contredire avant longtemps. Il avait gagné cette bataille contre Beilschmidt, il était libre, il avait maintenant le droit tout puissant qu'on accordait au gens de sa situation. Plus personne ne s'opposerait à lui, désormais. Il sentait cette puissance de la Faiblesse l'engluer comme une carapace. Et puisqu'il n'y avait maintenant plus âme qui vive pour le retenir, quand bien même il était fragile, il continuerait librement à parcourir le passé.

L'Anglais quitta la gendarmerie et grimpa dans sa voiture en soufflant. Consulter à domicile un occultiste, c'était vraiment la blague de sa journée. Mais rien à faire, ce fichu doute le hantait.

Il roula donc jusqu'à chez lui, baissant les yeux lorsqu'il vit la trace de cendre sur le mur, et entreprit d'ouvrir ses volets pour au moins donner l'illusion à ses visiteurs qu'il prenait soin de son cadre de vie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son doux foyer n'avait accueilli personne (Allistor ne comptait pas puisqu'il s'était incrusté comme une vieille hyène en fin de vie). Etant donné que ça empestait le renfermé dans tout le salon, il se permit d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres possibles, aux deux étages, mais ne se risqua pas à descendre à la cave. Les bourrasques violentes de Bretagne eurent vite fait d'aérer l'endroit, claquant quelques portes au passage. Arthur sursautait dès qu'il percevait ce son puissant mais ne bougea pas de son canapé, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine dans un geste de protection bien caractéristique de son état émotionnel. Il entourait doucement ses mollets avec ses deux bras, plongeant son visage contre son pantalon ébène pour se cacher. Ce moment de recueillement lui fit du bien, il se sentait seul et en paix, loin de tout, caché dans sa maison, intouchable. La solitude ne lui fit aucun mal, elle était caressante et respectueuse.

Finalement, il fallut bien le sortir de sa torpeur. Un sursaut lui échappa lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. L'éclat raisonna dans toute la maison, en suspend entre les murs froids, jusqu'à ce qu'il le couvre en marchant bruyamment sur son parquet boisé. Sa tranquillité fut vaincue lorsqu'un 'bonjour' joyeux retentit à ses oreilles.

Matthias était passé devant Lukas avec plaisir, tout sourire, lumineux comme Francis le fut de son vivant, et lui tendit fraternellement sa main. Troublé, Arthur accepta l'échange, même si le contact physique provoqua une décharge de craintes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il fit illusion en se faisant muet. Ce fut au tour de Lukas de le saluer, plus discret mais pas moins respectueux, alors que pendant ce temps-là, Francis fuyait en traversant le mur de la chambre à coucher, visiblement viré de sa propre maison à cause de l'arrivée de ces deux dingues.

« Vous avez fait vite, déclara Arthur pour la forme tandis qu'il n'avait absolument aucune foutue idée du temps qu'ils avaient mis à venir.

_ Vous ne me semblez pas être de ceux qui crient au loup, j'avais donc tout intérêt à me dépêcher ».

Silencieux pour ne pas trahir son scepticisme, l'Anglais ouvrit plus grand la porte et laissa ses invités pénétrer son repère, non sans une certaine gêne à l'idée de laisser cette si large partie de sa vie aux yeux d'inconnus. Le revoilà à faire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme si sa mésaventure au Batchi ne lui avait pas servie de leçon

« Cette maison empeste, commenta le Norvégien en fronçant les sourcils ».

Arthur s'apprêta à remballer cette insulte qui fouettait son orgueil d'hôte mais son invité reprit aussitôt :

« Ouais… ça empeste le fantôme ici ».

 _Ah… Evidemment_.

« Je crois que votre maison est légèrement hantée du cul, traduisit Matthias en souriant tristement.

_ Merci pour la précision, ironisa méchamment l'Anglais ».

La pique acide lui valut un haussement de sourcils surpris et eut le mérite de faire taire le grand blond. Arthur espérait lui faire mauvaise impression et, par effet domino, le forcer inconsciemment à le haïr, ce qui aurait pour conséquence de les maintenir en froid et donc de couper toute attirance entre eux. Mieux valait se mettre toute tentation à dos pour s'en défaire, comme ça il deviendrait impossible de le comparer à Francis et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Surtout que depuis son viol, la simple idée de s'unir charnellement à quelqu'un le répugnait. Or, il demeurait cette fébrile attirance pour Matthias qui créait en lui un paradoxe entre ce que son âme désirait et ce qu'on son corps ne supporterait. Il ne voulait plus être touché mais la peau de Francis lui manquait… Et pourtant, même un baiser lui serait insupportable… Maintenant, il exécrait son propre corps, il niait toute attirance, il refusait tout contact.

Lukas ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier que son ami soit bâché de la sorte par un autre que lui mais se garda bien de le dire. De toute façon, ce mauvais caractère était à mettre sur le compte du veuvage d'Arthur, chose qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas lui reprocher.

« Avez-vous vu quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? interrogea-t-il.

_ De mes yeux : rien.

_ Mais je suppose que si vous m'avez appelé, c'est qu'il y a un élément qui vous embarrasse.

_ … C'est que… il y a eu des morts… des morts inexplicables ».

Arthur se força à annoncer qu'il avait été victime d'une agression (sans préciser laquelle, bien sûr) et que les coupables avaient été retrouvés morts sur les lieux peu de temps après, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace palpable de l'agresseur. Arthur ne nomma pas une seule fois la possibilité qu'il y ait eu un esprit, ce n'était pas son domaine, mais il vit dans le regard de Lukas que quelque chose venait de s'éclairer.

« Quel membre de votre famille est décédé, récemment ? »

C'était la première personne à avoir l'indélicatesse de lui poser cette infâme question. C'était sans doute le premier à ne pas avoir suivi l'affaire du mystérieux suicide du plus grand philanthrope de la région. Eh bien, soit. Les gens ne lisaient pas tous le journal local, après tout.

« Mon mari ».

Matthias cligna des yeux comme un lampadaire défaillant, puis rougit de honte à la place de son ami indifférent.

« Il semble que votre mari vous hante, inspecteur. Comment est-il mort ?

_ Lukas… sois plus compréhensif, s'il-te-plait ».

Peu habitué à entendre son partenaire être aussi sérieux, le Norvégien se tourna un instant vers lui, plongeant dans son regard, puis repris sa contemplation malsaine en fixant le policier.

« Désolé, c'est important pour moi de savoir.

_ Il s'est suicidé par crémation… dans la cave… »

Derrière son masque d'indifférence, Lukas paraissait malgré tout interloqué par cette histoire. Quelque chose le gênait, quelque chose ne faisait pas sens par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

« Pourquoi s'est-il suicidé ?

_ Lukas…

_ Pardon.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… J'enquête mais je ne comprends toujours pas ».

Cette fois-ci, le Norvégien avait l'air très sincèrement perturbé. Il fronçait les sourcils tout en se frottant le menton avec son index, le regard dans le vide.

« Je vous avoue être perplexe. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve face à ça, reconnut-il. D'habitude, les esprits malins ne viennent pas en aide à leur conjoint vivant. Au contraire, ils le hantent pour se venger de leur malheur passé. Je suis bien souvent obligé d'arracher toute sorte de vérités gênantes à mes employeurs pour comprendre que les esprits les hantent par vengeance. Mais là… Vous avez été protégé. C'est une nouveauté.

_ Francis n'a aucune raison de me détester, bouda Arthur alors qu'il restait sceptique face à cette histoire d'esprit. Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait de mal.

_ S'il s'est tué, on peut se poser la question.

_ Je ne lui aurais jamais fait le moindre mal.

_ Ils me le disent tous.

_ Je l'aimais.

_ L'amour n'empêche pas la souffrance.

_ Lukas ! »

Matthias le tira dans l'entrée en urgence, surtout lorsqu'il vit les poings de leur hôte se fermer violemment. Il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir avec Arthur et Lukas avait le don de la piétiner sans gêne. Oser insinuer qu'il avait fait du mal à son mari et pire, qu'il en ait été le bourreau mortifère, c'était un scandale ! Il n'y avait eu que passion et douceur entre eux ! Et ce n'étaient pas leurs quelques disputes idiotes et occasionnelles qui auraient pu y faire quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement, Matthias était la Bienséance que Lukas n'avait pas, ce qui faisait de lui le rempart entre les deux autres hommes.

Jugeant que c'était déjà trop pour aujourd'hui, Arthur les invita à quitter son logis, acceptant dans un élan de magnanimité les excuses fébriles du grand blond, toujours son ami sous le bras qui essayait de se retirer de sa prise. Puis la porte se ferma et, enfin, Arthur put respirer.

Et cette histoire de fantôme était parfaitement ridicule !

0*O*o*O*0

Pour contraindre son taux d'agacement à diminuer, Arthur se força à retourner au travail, même si l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Finir tard ne lui ferait pas de mal, il ne voulait pas dormir. Après avoir subie 'cette agression' dont il n'osait prononcer le nom, il avait peur de dormir et de revivre en boucle ce moment. Il devait l'oublier. Les coupables étaient morts, il n'avait même pas besoin de porter-plainte. Justice était faite, il était défait de la perspective de les voir un jour à sa fenêtre.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il reprit en main le répertoire des victimes du braquage. Il avait une liste exhaustive d'une bonne vingtaine de nom, plus un inconnu. Curieux. Il y avait une personne parmi les victimes que personne ne connaissait et dont personne n'avait vu le visage. Un adolescent présumé, disait le rapport.

Il lut les autres noms, s'attardant encore une fois sur celui d'Ivan Braginsky. Pauvre homme.

Un autre nom attira son attention mais sans qu'il puisse y associer un visage. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Où ? Il sentait que ça commençait à remonter. Francis avait prononcé ce nom un jour, devant lui, mais à quelle fonction ?

Etrange…

D'abord Ivan, maintenant cet autre… ça faisait déjà deux personnes qu'il pouvait plus ou moins identifier.

Il devait travailler l'identité de chacune des victimes pour comprendre. Qui étaient-elles ? Que faisaient-elles à la banque ce jour en particulier ? Quel lien pouvait-on trouver entre elles ?

Il ouvrit tous les dossiers à plat sur son bureau et vira tout le reste au sol, appréciant de s'étaler sur l'intégralité de son plan de travail. Cela lui donnait une vue d'ensemble de tous les éléments et lui permettait de laisser dériver son regard très rapidement. Ne pas se souvenir de cette personne dont lui avait parlé Francis de son vivant le rendait dingue. Il y avait un lien avec Francis mais… lequel ? En quelle circonstance lui en avait-il parlé ?

Le souci avec cette pipelette de Français, c'était qu'il avait tendance à vite dériver d'un sujet à l'autre…

Les visages des victimes du braquage se chevauchaient dans sa tête pendant que son cerveau carburait.

« Et si… »

Il appela sur le champ la BFT, tombant sur une sympathique jeune demoiselle particulièrement facilitante. Arthur eut à peine décliné son identité et ses motivations qu'elle avait déjà les doigts sur son clavier pour lui sortir tous les registres de l'association. Une base de données aussi grosse que l'orgueil de Gilbert lui parvint peu de temps après, une liste terrifiante de noms, composants tous les employés et bénéficiaires des actions de la BFT. Le tout était archivé aux petits oignons par ordre alphabétique – ce devait être ce fichu Allemand qui avait commandé ça, tout maniaque qu'il était – avec, dans la liste des employés, la date de leur embauche ainsi que leur fonction et, dans la liste des bénéficiaires, les raisons ayant poussé la BFT à intervenir et la date également.

Arthur chercha dans les listes le nom qui le faisait tilter. Ce n'était pas employé. Bon… Dans le doute, il regarda vaguement dans les bénéficiaires, même s'il ignorait en quoi Francis ait pu un jour lui parler de ses patients (Francis s'était souvent vu comme une sorte de médecin par procuration, d'où l'emploie de ce nom assez étrange pour désigner les nécessiteux qui passaient entre ses mains). Ce fut avec un air hébété qu'Arthur trouva le nom qui l'intriguait. Dans la liste des bénéficiaires. _What the hell ?_ Puisqu'il était bien parti, Arthur réitéra sa recherche avec deux autres noms. Gagné et gagné. De fil en aiguille, il finit par tous les vérifier.

Et ils avaient absolument tous été aidés par la BFT. Même Ivan Braginsky. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il en était devenu le consultant pour le Ministère de la Culture ? Une forme de remerciement ?

Arthur jeta son regard sur les dates et constata que les victimes du braquage avaient été parmi les premières – si ce n'est LES premières – à bénéficier de l'aide de l'association. En fait, la BFT avait commencé à pleinement entrer en scène deux ans après cette affaire de braquage. Tenait-elle son succès foudroyant de là ? Il devait y avoir une sacré bonne organisation de la communication derrière. En venant en aide aux victimes du braquage le plus célèbre de la région, la BFT avait été sûre de faire parler d'elle. Deux ans, ça paraissait long, mais il avait fallu au moins ça pour mettre en place la moindre subtilité de leur infrastructure. Un projet de cette envergure ne pouvait se faire en deux jours.

Que la BFT se soit, en quelques sortes, 'servie' du braquage pour se propulser en tête des médias paraissait certes douteux, mais excusable. L'idée de base étant bonne, on pouvait leur pardonner cette petite stratégie de marketing.

Arthur devait interroger les victimes.

Il appela Ludwig pour lui faire part de sa découverte et lui demanda d'organiser un interrogatoire pour le lendemain – la soirée commençant déjà à tomber, c'était trop tard pour faire ça cette soirée-ci. Toujours craintif à l'idée de cauchemarder sur les récents événements, il décida de passer la nuit sur place et de ne surtout pas dormir.

Par un intense travail de mémoire, il passa toute sa nuit – entrecoupées par de longues pauses thé – à essayer de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissements de cette histoire. Le mystérieux adolescent encapuchonné avait toute son attention car il était le seul non-identifié de toute la liste.

Francis avait seize ou dix-sept ans à l'époque du braquage… Etait-ce lui ? Arthur réalisa alors et bondit de son siège. Et si c'était **lui**?! Mais c'est bien sûr ! Pourquoi avoir absolument commencé par les victimes d'un braquage vieux de deux ans si ce n'est par nostalgie ? Pour taper fort, il y avait un million d'autres choix marketing qui auraient propulsé la BFT en tête des associations caritatives du pays. Mais c'était **ce** choix-là qu'ils avaient fait.

D'où les traces de stylo sur les coupures de presse dans le bureau de Francis. Quelle meilleure raison de chercher le coupable d'un crime que d'en être soi-même la victime ?

 _Oh God… Francis… Qu'as-tu découvert pour mourir ainsi ?_

C'était presque évident. Francis avait mené l'enquête, avait découvert la vérité et en était mort. Quatre braqueurs… dont un vieux… Mais qui ? Qui et pourquoi ? Pourquoi Francis en était mort ? Etait-ce un règlement de compte ? Quelque chose de plus grand ? La mafia ? Non, idiotie. La mafia n'avait rien à voir, là-dedans, ce serait trop gros. Alors quoi ?

 _Gros con. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme bêtise ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester à ta place ? Ou m'en parler ? C'est moi le flic, espèce de…_

De plus en plus affable, cela ne dérangea pas trop Arthur de cracher dans le dos de son mari mort, qu'il peinait de plus en plus à diviniser comme il l'avait fait dans ses premières périodes de deuil. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait été roulé, il lui en voulait beaucoup. Alors, oui, il ne se gênerait pas pour dire que Francis était un _putain de gros con, doublé d'un enculé de première catégorie_. Il avait trop de respect envers Madame Bonnefoy pour oser le traiter de fils de pute, mais l'idée était là.

Les heures passèrent dans l'angoisse. Arthur extrapola absolument tous les éléments qu'il avait en tête avant de décimer toutes ses théories à coup de logique, ce qui fit qu'il n'avança pas d'un pouce dans cette affaire. Si Francis avait découvert qui était les coupables du braquage, il devait avoir laissé des preuves quelque part. Arthur pouvait y arriver, il pouvait suivre ses pas pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il fut soulagé de voir que la journée nouvelle s'entamait et accueillit avec soulagement les premiers témoins ayant pu se déplacer aussi vite – ils étaient quasiment tous originaires de Reims.

Le premier témoin était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu rond, un peu sévère, un peu nerveux, mais pressé de déballer son sac. Cette histoire devait le rendre fou, surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours aucun aboutissement.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre du temps, Arthur attaqua d'emblée sur la question qui l'intriguait : l'adolescent encapuchonné.

« Je n'ai pas vu son visage une seule fois, expliqua le vieil homme visiblement frustré. A part deux mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de temps à autre… »

 _Deux mèches blondes…_

Le rapport n'avait pas précisé ce détail. _Bon sang… des cheveux blonds…_ Francis.

« Façon, vous savez, je ne le sentais et ne le sens toujours pas ce gamin ! ajouta le témoin en surprenant le policier.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Allons, inspecteur ! Un type qui masque son visage pendant un braquage, vous voulez que ce soit quoi ? C'était très certainement lui, le quatrième complice qui se planquait ! Et devinez quoi ! Le gamin s'est barré lorsque les criminels sont partis ! Il a profité du nuage de fumé pour quitter la banque _incognito_! Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve ! »

Arthur sursauta et laissa Ludwig poursuivre l'interrogatoire. C'était trop pour lui. Il était fatigué, irrité, brisé, et n'allait certainement pas accepter ça. Francis ? Complice ? Non. Juste : non.

Francis n'avait aucune raison valable d'aider un groupe de voleurs à cambrioler une banque. Et il n'avait ni le bon caractère ni la force psychique pour supporter le poids émotionnel de ce genre d'activité. N'est-ce pas ?

Et s'il avait été obligé de participer ? Et s'il avait été englué dans une situation impossible, comme une guerre de gangs, où il se serait retrouvé piégé ? Le braquage avait eu lieu pendant sa période de fugue… _Oh bordel !_ Et si Francis avait mal tourné à ce moment-là ? On n'avait aucune preuve de son innocence, ni aucune de sa culpabilité. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait disparu. Francis, c'était deux ans de silence jusqu'à cette lettre à l'adresse de son oncle.

La lettre… Tous ces mots cruels… Indigne neveu… Honteux gamin… Une vie ratée et bâclée… Une raclure… Ignoble filleul…

Dans quoi s'était-il retrouvé ? Avait-il été obligé d'accepter des petits boulots douteux pour se faire un peu d'argent et survivre ?

Emu, Arthur partit se frotter le visage aux toilettes.

Finalement, il se demandait si son cœur allait survivre à cette affaire. S'il découvrait que Francis avait commis des sales coups de ce genre-là, son sens de la justice serait capable de souiller à tout jamais le souvenir du bon Francis, cet homme qu'il avait cru ange.

 _Pitié… Dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien…_

Il ne pouvait pas poursuivre l'interrogatoire dans cet état. Il faisait peine à voir et son dégoût risquait de faire revenir au galop sa mauvaise foi. Mais impossible de laisser trainer l'enquête encore davantage… Il devait être sûr de ce que le témoin avançait. Il devait savoir si Francis était effectivement le complice, s'il avait été présent lors du braquage. Et pour le savoir, il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen…

Pour masquer son absence, il envoya Feliciano le remplacer en salle d'interrogatoire – sans explications, bien sûr – et sauta dans sa voiture, gyrophares allumés, pour foncer vers la BFT comme un enragé. Il allait enfin se taper ces deux enfoirés de Gilbert et d'Antonio. Alléluia.

Il se gara difficilement sur le parking de l'association, plutôt bondé ce jour-là, puis pénétra le bâtiment d'un pas ferme. La secrétaire le reconnut tout de suite et, en voyant qu'il était agacé, le laissa faire son chemin en priant juste pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.

Arthur héla une demi-douzaine de personnes différentes avant d'enfin apprendre que les deux patrons étaient en réunion au troisième. Sans élégance, il ouvrit toutes les portes de l'étage jusqu'à tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dans une salle où une trentaine de personnes dont ses deux proies étaient assises. Antonio blêmit et Gilbert hoqueta en voyant son regard irrité. Le policier ouvrit sa veste pour montrer son insigne et son arme du même coup, bien menaçant comme il faut, avant de lâcher avec fadeur :

« Vous deux, avec moi. Tout de suite ».

Sans doute au courant qu'Arthur avait obtenu les droits sur l'affaire, les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter l'ordre en silence, faisant bonne figure devant leurs partenaires en ordonnant à deux-trois sous-fifres de prendre leur place pour achever cette réunion en bonne-et-due forme.

Antonio décréta que toute discussion devait avoir lieu dans son bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. On n'y vit aucun inconvénient, même si l'idée de se retrouver bloqué dans une pièce fermée avec ce malade mental de Kirkland les rendait fébriles.

« Bien ! s'exclama l'Anglais une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois bien à l'abri du monde extérieur. Ma question est simple… »

Il sortit une photo de sa poche – qu'il avait piqué à l'arrache avant de partir –, une capture d'écran d'une des caméras de la banque, quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne fût explosée par un coup de feu, et sur laquelle on voyait au centre une silhouette encapuchonnée.

« … Est-ce Francis ? »

Gilbert passa du blanc au gris en un instant, puis lança un regard incertain à son dernier meilleur ami restant. Ce dernier prit une moue éplorée avant de baisser la tête à ses chaussures, en silence, imité par son camarade. La patience d'Arthur commençait à exploser mais il se contint ultimement en serrant les dents, bien qu'on vît que la photo se froissait sous ses doigts raides.

« Est-ce. Francis ? »

Il hachura bien sa question avec une voix dangereuse et assurée.

« Oui…, avoua Antonio en un souffle ».

 _Bande de connards…_

Dire qu'ils lui avaient affirmés ne rien savoir sur cette histoire ! Arthur faisait bien de se méfier d'Antonio, il mentait comme de nature !

« Je devrais vous lire vos droits, _you morons_ … Et vous faire apprendre par cœur tous les alinéas de l'article 434 du Code pénal sur la dissimulation d'informations liée à une enquête…

_ On a juste jugé que ce n'était pas important pour l'enquête, défendit l'Allemand. Comment tu veux qu'on voit un quelconque lien entre la mort de notre meilleur pote et… et ça ».

Arthur allait exploser.

« Et vous n'avez JAMAIS jugé utile de me le dire HORS DE CETTE PUTAIN D'ENQUETE ?! Francis s'est retrouvé dans un braquage et PAS UNE FOIS, PAS UNE SEULE MISERABLE FOIS, l'un de vous trois n'a jugé UTILE de me mettre au courant pour… je sais pas… JUSTIFIER MA PLACE DE CONJOINT DANS CE PUTAIN DE COUPLE ! »

Ils baissèrent les yeux.

« On ne peut pas dire ce que Francis lui-même n'avouait pas…, déclara Gilbert. C'est pas honnête pour lui…

_ Ah parce qu'il a été honnête avec moi ?! »

Ils déglutirent.

« J'ai passé cinq ans avec un homme dont je ne sais rien et vous venez me parler d'honnêteté ?! Mais y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans votre gang à la con ! Tous les trois n'êtes que des… des… des… »

Mettre Francis et le duo dans le même sac pour les insulter ne lui était pas familier, impossible d'aller au bout de son injonction. A ses yeux, il n'y avait jamais eu que Francis l'ange et le duo démoniaque. Pourtant… pourtant… il s'était peut-être trompé.

Francis, peut-être, était, peut-être, le complice de ce braquage.

Peut-être.

 _Pitié, faites que non_.

 **J'ai l'impression d'avoir écris ma dernière phrase avant longtemps… C'est chaud… On dirait que je pars en croisade pour dix ans ! Nan mais je vais revenir avant, bien sûr mais voilà… Mon précieux rythme d'un chapitre par semaine est mort ! XD C'est la décrépitude !**

 **Puis je vous laisse sur ça, c'est tellement sale de ma part (mais si je vous avais laissé sur le chapitre précédent, j'en aurais encore plus été une garce donc disons que ça passe).**

 **Du coup, amusez-vous bien à théoriser ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver !**

 **Biz' !**


	10. Le jour laid que voilà!

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi présente qu'avant… Q.Q Je fais ce que je peux pour écrire dès que j'ai le temps mais c'est chaud !**

 **Mais bref ! Me revoilà pour la suite ! J'essaie d'avancer L'homme et la Bête aussi mais l'inspiration se fait désirée (ouuups !) donc contentez-vous de ça pour l'instant, mes petits loups !**

 **Voilà, voilà ! Au lieu de dire de la merde, je vais plutôt répondre directement aux commentaires, ce sera du temps plus utile ! XD**

 **DjoDjoCute :**

 **Merci pour le commentaire, ma belle ! Je balance des réponses dans ce chapitre, c'est l'occasion de voir si tes théories étaient avérées ou non ! :P Et merci d'avoir bien pris en compte ce questionnement sur la sexualité, je suis contente quand on remarque mes efforts (tu mérites un cookie /te donne un cookie/). Puis la description de la scène de crime, c'était complètement au fraise lors de mon premier jet, j'ai dû remodelé ce merdier XD Bref, mille bizous sur tes joues ! Kiss, kiss, kiss ! Tes reviews me font grave du bien !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Toi, tu me fais toujours sauter au plafond dans tes fics ! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'essaie de faire de même ! C'est évidemment une vengeaaaaance ! *-* /PAN/ Ou juste une manifestation de mon cerveau malade, en fait XD Vouiiii ! J'ai fais des moments mignooooons ! Vouiiiii ! Les deux sont de mauvaise foi, façon ! C'est plus drôle comme ça ! Je pense que, sadique comme tu es, tu vas apprécier un certain passage de ce chapitre XD A moins que… huuum… Tu me diras ! Et oui, le respect est définitivement mort ! Bisouuuu !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Mais je te jure ! Réagir comme tu le fais pour des questions aussi… graves, c'est de la maturité ! Sinon, les petits moments de couple font plaisir parce que, après réflexion (et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis mon dernier post XD), avec Francis qui meurt au chapitre 1, je n'avais pas 18.000 opportunités de les montrer en petit couple mignon. Pourtant, ça fait du bien de revenir aux origines de leur amour ! Un peu de tendresse compense le reste de la fic ! :P Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Je te remercie de tout cœur et t'embrasse fort, fort, fort ! Merci !**

 **Et hop !**

 **Chapitre révélation ! Je mets enfin les choses au clair (il serait temps car on approche de la fin de la fic).**

 **Du coup, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse encore pour mon retard !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XX :**

Le feu d'artifice explosa le ciel en vermeil, couleur des passions fortes. La musique en couvrait le son, appuyée par une série de rires allant de crescendo en décrescendo, tout en rythme régulier. La fête battait son plein, en plein air, le long de la Côte d'émeraude, en bordure des falaises escarpées qui plongeaient dans l'océan. Des barrières de protection protégeaient les jeunes un peu trop ivres et quelques gendarmes nationaux patrouillaient en tenue de civil pour empêcher tout débordement. Cela ne ruinait en rien la fête.

A la base, on était supposé fêter la Saint-Patrick en ce 17 mars, mais les jeunes de la région avaient vus grands cette année, réclamant aux communes quelque chose de plus vivant que les fêtes de villages que tout le monde connaissait par cœur. Quelques paroisses avaient criées au scandale mais, fort heureusement, on s'en foutait au point de les ignorer magistralement. Il semblait évident que cette histoire de Saint-Patrick n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire la fête, d'où l'agacement de certains religieux, et il serait vain d'empêcher la jeunesse bretonne de s'amuser. Mieux valait autoriser et surveiller que refuser et pleurer un terrible accident.

Pour l'heure, tout se passait relativement bien, si ce n'est qu'Allistor avait été impliqué dans une bagarre nationaliste entre son frère pro-Irlande et l'aîné Kirkland pro-Ecosse pour le futur match de hurling. Lorsqu'Arthur vit ses frères se faire trainer par les forces de l'ordre jusqu'au commissariat pour décuver, il eut le bon réflexe pour préserver sa fierté de se retourner et feindre de ne pas connaître les trouble-fêtes. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva seul qu'il comprit qu'il était dans la merde (son temps de réaction laissait à désirer quand il était bourré). Comment rentrer sans ses frères, sachant qu'il n'était pas encore véhiculé ?

 _Eh bah je dormirai ici_ , conclut-il en reprenant sa danse endiablée.

Ce fut sans compter un heureux hasard qui s'approcha de lui pour lui frôler la hanche.

Arthur fit volte-face et plongea dans le regard sincèrement enchanté de Francis, chemise ouverte avec des traces de peinture sur les pectoraux qui formaient une sorte de dessin satanistico-comique avec des bites dessinées au cœur du pentacle. Et une signature des plus subtiles, dont l'écriture penchée laissait comprendre que l'auteur avait dû être ivre-mort en la faisant : _chef-d'œuvre du sacro-saint Gil, artiste à ses heures_. Mais où était passé la Maturité, encore ?

Désinhibé par l'alcool, Arthur fit une embrassade à son 'ami' en lui susurrant qu'il était comblé de le voir. Et bien sûr, ce fut réciproque.

« Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? s'inquiéta l'adulte. Je croyais qu'Al serait avec toi.

_ Il cuve au commissariat, cet idiot.

_ Oh non, il a remis ça…

_ J'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter qu'on ait le même sang dans nos veines, mais maintenant j'ai la preuve qu'il a été adopté. Mes parents ne peuvent pas l'avoir foiré à ce point-là ».

Francis, qui avait bien compris que les deux frères étaient en constante rivalité pour des raisons qui le dépassaient, rit de bon cœur puis acheva en une ultime gorgée sa bière.

« Tu danses ? »

L'invitation était plaisante et Arthur s'y laissa prendre. Pour une fois qu'il participait à une soirée, autant s'y mettre à fond. Et le bon plan, c'était de rester avec Francis pour que celui-ci l'empêche de s'emmêler les pieds dans le gazon et, surtout, qu'il puisse éventuellement le ramener chez lui à la place de ses incapables de frères.

Bon, y avait une autre raison à cela, un peu plus… voilà, quoi.

Arthur se sentit rougir mais dans l'obscurité de la soirée, cela passa incognito. Depuis quelques temps, il s'arrangeait un peu trop bien pour croiser Francis 'par hasard' et prendre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour discuter avec lui. Ça leur arrivait de prendre un café tous les deux ou de s'envoyer des SMS sans but précis. La situation plafonnait mais durait. Jamais Arthur ne fut autant sur les nerfs qu'en cette période, puisqu'il n'était absolument habitué à être dans la peau d'un… d'un… oui, disons-le, d'un courtisant.

Parce que c'était littéralement ça.

Bien qu'ayant nié son attirance pour Francis, qu'il avait jugé être purement passager, il avait bien fallut se rendre à l'évidence : non seulement cet homme était physiquement très attractif, mais en plus de ça, il avait la personnalité la plus adorable qui soit. Arthur le voulait. Cet homme était pour lui et il n'allait pas laisser les innombrables soupirantes qui le côtoyaient tous les jours à la BFT lui voler son homme.

D'où l'attitude plus offensives du Britannique qui était passé à la vitesse supérieure.

Qu'on soit bien d'accord, il n'était pas très branché 'fêtes' et 'soirée' avec autrui, en temps normal. Mais son incapable de frère aîné avait laissé entendre, sans arrière-pensée, que Francis pouvait être de la partie. Avec joie, il s'avérait qu'effectivement, il était là. Et vu les regards envieux qui le bouffaient de toute part, ce gros naïf de Français ne s'était pas encore trouvé de partenaire de danse. Bonne chose.

Le gros problème de cette histoire était finalement Francis.

Ce dégénéré qui semblait laissé s'échapper des roses de ses mains à tout bout de champ maniait encore mieux le déni que lui – chose incroyable ! A vrai dire, à mesure qu'Arthur se désinhibait et montrait ouvertement qu'il était prêt à s'engager dans quelque chose avec lui, Francis adoptait l'attitude inverse et cachait au mieux son intérêt. Parce que, oui, il y avait de l'intérêt ! Qu'on n'aille pas lui dire le contraire, Francis le bouffait des yeux à chaque occasion !

D'où cette ridicule situation : les deux se désiraient mais rien ne bougeait.

Arthur était toujours aussi mou pour tout ce qui demandait de mettre les choses à plat – faire comprendre par des gestes qu'il était intéressé était le maximum que son sale caractère de coincé permettait – et Francis toujours aussi con de refuser un amour qui le tentait. Aucun des deux ne faisait rien, ils attendaient comme deux arbres planté dans un champ, à se contempler, à faire se caresser leurs feuillages 'sans faire exprès' de temps à autre, et à tourner la tête quand ça devenait trop oppressant.

Un beau duo de bras cassé. C'en était presque artistique.

Vu qu'avouer en face son affection, c'était surfait, Arthur resta dans sa politique du 'regarde-moi, tu me plais, ça se voit, merde !' en se permettant un petit collé-serré contre Francis pendant une danse un peu trop chaude pour être innocente, sans ressentir de retour particulier chez l'autre.

 _Mais t'es con ou bien ?_ pensa-t-il avec frustration. _Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te jeter sur moi ? Je ne vais pas te mâcher tout le travail !_

Que manquait-il pour mettre Francis au pied du mur et bien en face des sentiments qu'il cachait ? Arthur avait tout essayé, des allusions subtiles aux contacts indécents. Enfin, 'indécents'… Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait malencontreusement glissé jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras de son 'ami', les mains sur ses reins et le nez dans son cou. L'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, pour sa défense, Francis avait tardé à réagir quand il l'avait reçu contre lui ! Pour preuve, Arthur avait eu le temps de détailler le parfum de son fantasme sur patte sous toutes ses coutures. Ça en plus de profiter des formes somptueusement bien proportionnées de son corps. Bref, c'était une preuve qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Francis faisait un blocage, c'était évident, mais quant à savoir pourquoi ou comment l'en défaire, c'était une autre paire de manches. Et hors de question de solliciter les deux crétins d'amis du Français. Arthur n'accordait aucun crédit à ces bouffeurs d'intelligence. Ces deux gars constituaient à eux seuls le cimetière de la crédibilité. Francis, lui au moins, savait rester classe en toute circonstance !

Ou alors, c'était l'amour qui parlait.

Frustré, Arthur se décala pour bouger plus librement mais eu l'agréable surprise d'être tiré dans une paire de bras forts. Il papillonna des yeux en réalisant que Francis l'enlaçait pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il sentait son parfum, ses muscles autour de lui, son souffle sur le sommet de son crâne. Leur relation était très clairement en train de déraper, deux amis ne faisaient pas ça, même bourrés. Surtout que les mains de son camarade n'étaient pas sur ses épaules mais plutôt dans le bas de son dos.

Ils se plaisaient, pourquoi ne pas conclure ?

 _Francis, tu me saoules…_

Arthur passa à la vitesse supérieure en entourant son cou de ses bras, rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages. Si là, ce n'était pas assez clair, il allait piquer une crise.

« Tu as froid ? demanda innocemment le Français ».

L'anglais manqua de chuter au sol. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ? _Je te drague, espèce de gros con !_ Mais il retint ses hurlements intérieurs en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait pas ce déni exacerbé chez son camarade. Francis avait des problèmes à régler ou bien ? Il ne connaissait pas l'amour ? Il en avait peur ? Pourquoi ?

Arthur passa la soirée à s'interroger sur ce qu'avait pu vivre son camarade pour refuser autant de se laisser aller à la passion.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, ils résolurent à quitter la fête. Francis avait accepté avec plaisir de raccompagner son jeune camarade jusqu'à chez lui. Arthur avait bien noté la faible consommation d'alcool de son ami. A part une petite bière, il avait plutôt abusé des jus et sodas, histoire de rester sobre pour prendre le volant. Arthur était rassuré de cette minutie chez Francis, de cette prévoyance tendre qui en faisait toujours cet être parfait et aux petits soins.

Ils grimpèrent tous deux à l'avant de la voiture, ayant échoués à retrouver Antonio et Gilbert. Francis avait décrété qu'ils n'avaient qu'à dormir ici, avec les autres, et que c'était bien fait pour eux – car les deux idiots avaient disparus quand il avait eu le dos tourné. Véritable aubaine pour Arthur qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ces trouble-fêtes, ils furent seuls dans le noir, serrés au même endroit, sous un ciel étoilé sublime qui plongeait dans l'océan.

« Le paysage est sublime, commenta le Français d'un air lointain.

_ Les reflets sur l'eau sont reposants…

_ … comme une berceuse.

_ Exactement… »

Ils eurent un sourire commun sans quitter le spectacle des yeux. A moteur éteint, le silence était délectable et chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre. Arthur hésitait entre fixer uniquement le paysage, ou alterner entre la lune et le visage de son conducteur. Celui-ci avait le regard vide en fixant les flots, perdu loin en lui. Il avait souvent des moments d'absence comme celui-là, même lorsqu'il parlait. Arthur se demandait s'il soupirait d'amour pour un philosophe ou un homme peinant à se concentrer.

On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher à cet instant d'ignorer l'existence des lésions cérébrales de son futur mari.

Le temps passa doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne décide d'attacher sa ceinture, résolu à finir sa soirée frustré, comme d'habitude. Cependant, la tâche fut plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, déjà parce qu'il faisait nuit noire, puis parce que ce modèle de voiture lui était inconnu et l'empêchait de trouver le bon trou.

Il sentait qu'il était au bon endroit mais impossible d'attacher la ceinture. Il aurait pu forcer jusqu'à ce que ça rentre mais une idée narquoise lui vint en tête et il se tourna vers son camarade avec un air doux et gêné.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'attacher, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

_ Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! Cette ceinture est un peu compliquée, Gilbert a prévu de la retaper le week-end prochain. J'arrive tout de suite ».

Francis détacha sa propre ceinture et, au plus grand plaisir d'Arthur, se pencha vers lui dans un contact absolument délicieux, pour s'occuper de l'attacher. Le visage de l'adulte était au niveau de sa poitrine mais s'il relevait le museau, il pourrait trouver les lèvres envieuses de l'Anglais. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration en sentant le parfum frais lui chatouiller les narines, puis cette main fouiller à côté de sa hanche pour agripper l'attache. Un peu tard, Francis comprit dans quel piège il était tombé car il marqua un petit arrêt, appréciant le souffle court d'Arthur sur son front. Lui aussi se gargarisait de son odeur sans rien en dire.

C'en fut presque dommage quand le 'clic' retentit et que Francis se recula, les joues un peu roses, arborant un petit sourire timide. Comme il était beau…

« Je… je vais mettre un peu de musique…, décida-t-il en approchant ses doigts de la radio ».

Mais sa main fut retenue par les doigts chauds de son camarade, qui les attrapa au vol pour en caresser la pulpe avec subtilité.

« Pas besoin, ton souffle me suffit ».

Arthur vit Francis poser sa main sur le volant mais sans faire aucun autre geste, attendant juste dans un calme total. Puis il s'aperçut que l'adulte tremblait. Alarmé, l'adolescent glissa ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon pour le ramener dans la réalité, penché vers lui quitte à s'étrangler avec sa ceinture.

« Francis ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Bie qu'il le regardât, l'adulte ne desserra pas les lèvres, une lueur étrange brillant au fond de ses iris bleus. Le visage d'Arthur prit une moue triste qui changea complétement l'ambiance entre eux deux.

« C'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Ce fut le déclic.

Arthur n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là dans la tête de son partenaire mais ce fut après cette déclaration que Francis se jeta sur lui avec passion pour placer une de ses mains sur la joue brulante de l'adolescent et l'autre contre sa hanche. Le geste brusque avait propulsé Arthur contre le coin entre son siège et la portière. Complètement déboussolé, il comprit vite que la dernière chose qui empêchait les lèvres de Francis de le dévorer était cette fichue ceinture de sécurité. Et cela suffit à le freiner.

Arthur en aurait pleuré lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Francis hésitait en se mordant les lèvres. Son visage était souffrant, les beaux yeux azurés se perdaient derrière ses paupières à demi closes. Francis aussi semblait au bord des larmes. _Mais embrasse-moi, bordel !_

Mais non, l'adulte se recula pour reprendre sa place, ému et tremblant de ses propres geste, laissant un Arthur aussi choqué qu'affligé.

« Pardon… pardonne-moi, Arthur… J'ai dépassé la limite… »

 _Oh non, c'est hors de question !_

Arthur subit la montée fulgurante de l'adrénaline dans ses veines et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour se débarrasser de sa ceinture – qui claqua contre la vitre à cause de la force avec laquelle l'Anglais l'avait jeté –, puis il grimpa sans honte sur les hanches de son camarade pour voler ses lèvres avec puissance. A l'instant où Francis comprit qu'il avait Arthur sur les cuisses et contre les lèvres, il perdit définitivement pied avec la réalité et rendit ce baiser en glissant ses mains sur le corps tentateur qui l'échauffait.

C'était tout ce qu'Arthur avait jamais rêvé. Le baiser était fort, souple, douloureux. Il laissait passer les dilemmes, déchirements et frustrations de ces derniers mois. Tous deux se ravitaillaient de caresses, s'en abreuvaient avec délice, dévorés par leur passion commune. Leur relation avait définitivement basculé, ils s'aimaient.

Francis gémit entre ses lèvres quand le jeune homme glissa ses mains le long de son torse pour finir sur ses reins ou dans ce qu'il pouvait toucher de son dos. Le contact de leurs jeans l'un contre l'autre créait des frictions délectables, de quoi leur donner la chair de poule.

En transe, Arthur s'entendit larmoyer un 'je t'aime' alors qu'il sentait son âme fusionner à celle de son camarade. C'était enfin sorti. Arthur se sentait délivré de ses craintes, surtout quand il entendit entre deux baisers voraces un tendre 'moi aussi, si tu savais'. Et ce fut à partir de ce baiser passionné que commença leur vie à deux, une vie qui aurait dû se poursuivre sur des décennies mais que le destin avait choisi de détruire.

0*O*o*O*0

C'était un cauchemar inimaginable. Arthur ne pouvait pas accepter ce qui lui tombait en pleine gueule. Francis, complice d'un braquage ? Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ça de la part du plus grand philanthrope du pays. D'ailleurs, Arthur n'y croyait toujours pas. Il avait bâti son couple sur des bases qu'il croyait solides, sur une image quasi divine de son partenaire. Que toute cette sincérité n'ait été que mensonge…

Quatre braqueurs, dont Francis et un vieux ?

C'était peut-être bien une affaire de gang. Antonio et Gilbert ne lui avaient rien dis de plus après la révélation, affirmant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus, que Francis était juste venu les voir un soir en disant qu'il avait merdé. Mensonge, encore. Les deux amis ne lui disaient pas tout, comme d'habitude, et Arthur se ferait une joie de les mandater une fois que son interrogatoire sur les victimes du cambriolage serait fini. Antonio et Gilbert passeraient après eux pour cracher le morceau à leur tour.

Le moral à plat, Arthur retourna en salle d'interrogatoire pour accueillir son second témoin.

Une dame. Une dame vouée d'un sourire attendri et attristé, peut-être un peu nerveuse à l'idée de convoquer à nouveau ses souvenirs sur cet angoissant moment de sa vie. Elle était attendrissante, avec son petit air de mamie-gâteau, toute fine, légèrement ridée mais dont on voyait qu'elle fût belle dans sa jeunesse.

« Madame.

_ Bonjour, inspecteur Kirkland.

_ Je vous en prie, prenez place. Si quelque chose vous dérange dans cet interrogatoire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et j'arrêterais.

_ Bien, monsieur.

_ Et faites-le surtout, conseilla le policier. Car si vous hésitez, je ne le verrai peut-être pas et je continuerai ».

Arthur ne faisait absolument plus confiance à son jugement et à son sens de l'observation. Il était capable de la détruire de paroles crues juste par rancœur, juste pour nier l'implication de son mari dans cette affaire. Heureusement, Ludwig Beilschmidt veillait au grain, accoudé derrière lui avec le regard sévère et intransigeant. Bon sang, lui qui avait été considéré par Arthur comme un poids se révélait finalement être un de ses derniers piliers dans le monde conscient.

« Bien, commençons. Parlez-nous du braquage, madame. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

_ Oh, pas grand-chose au début, inspecteur, rougit-elle. Je discutais avec une conseillère à qui je devais remettre un chèque de mon mari. J'étais concentrée sur notre discussion, si bien que je me suis aperçu de l'entrée des ravisseurs que lorsqu'un tir a retenti. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous mettre à terre, ils nous braquaient déjà en nous ordonnant de mettre les mains en l'air. Le personnel était le premier visé.

_ Sans doute pour qu'ils n'appuient sur aucune alarme.

_ Je pense aussi. Ils ont tirés ensuite dans les caméras pendant que l'un d'entre eux baissait les stores de la banque. Nous avons été alignés en trois-quatre rangées au sol, mains en évidences, débarrassés de nos affaires… L'un des criminels nous pointait et nous a avoué avoir dissimulé un espion parmi nous. C'était… c'était…

_ … angoissant ?

_ Oui, mais je voulais surtout dire 'bien joué'. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais…, le vol était programmé à la lettre près, c'était incroyable. Ils étaient calmes, ils maitrisaient tout… C'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a osé faire quoique ce soit. On sentait que c'était impossible de renverser la tendance.

_ Vous n'avez pas vu ce que faisait le deuxième ravisseur ?

_ Celui qui s'est occupé de l'argent ? Non, il a menacé le jeune homme à côté de moi, puis un grand Russe s'est interposé pour le protéger ».

Arthur releva le nez de ses notes, interloqué par un détail.

« Le jeune homme à côté de vous…

_ Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, il portait une capuche brune pour se cacher mais, vraiment, quel ange ! Il me couvait du regard malgré notre situation ! Lorsque j'ai fait ma crise d'asthme, il a pris régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Un amour… Etre autant considérée dans ce genre de situation, c'est presque inespéré. Quel gentil garçon… »

Les doigts de l'anglais tremblèrent sur son calepin.

 _Francis, je n'en peux plus de toi…_

La situation était telle qu'Arthur aurait presque préféré découvrir que son mari était une enflure complète pour au moins avoir une raison de le haïr de toute son âme. Mais évidemment, Francis ne pouvait pas être une enflure complète. Il avait fallu que ce grand salaud prenne des nouvelles de sa voisine en plein milieu de son forfait, bien sûr. C'était toujours plus fort que lui. Comme si Francis était obligé, même dans ses crimes, d'être un type bien.

Alors, pour s'infliger le coup de grâce, il posa LA question dont il connaissait parfaitement la réponse et qui allait l'achever sur place :

« Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il soit le quatrième complice ? »

Très surprise du ton cassant employé, elle cligna innocemment ses yeux maquillés en fixant son interlocuteur comme s'il venait de lui parler une langue étrangère. La question la prenait vraisemblablement de court, mais elle se reprit vivement en secouant la tête, arborant alors un regard déterminé et honnête.

« Lui ? Bien sûr que non ! Il était bien le SEUL, à mon sens, en plus du Russe pour des raisons évidentes, qui ne pouvait pas être complice ! Oh ça non ! N'écoutez pas les rumeurs idiotes sur son allure suspecte ! Le jeunot est aussi innocent que vous ! Je vous le dis, je vous l'assure : il n'était absolument et définitivement pas le quatrième complice ! »

Arthur en lâcha son stylo.

Là, il devait bien reconnaître être complètement largué. Un coup, on lui disait que ce ne pouvait être que lui, un coup non… Et lui qui venait de s'imaginer toute une hypothèse sur le passé de son mari… Avait-il encore sauté trop vite sur des conclusions facilitantes ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Antonio et Gilbert avaient avoués que Francis s'était retrouvé dans le braquage et le premier témoin avait fait part de ses suspicions sur le lien pouvant unir les braqueurs au jeune adolescent. Cette femme remettait tout en cause.

Arthur s'était peut-être fourvoyé ? Venait-il de condamner Francis sur un coup de tête ? Ne lui faisait-il donc plus confiance ?

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça… ?

_ Il était à côté de moi, inspecteur, j'ai tout vu. Et croyez-moi, s'il ne me regardait pas avec inquiétude, il avait la tête dans ses genoux pour trembler de peur. On a vu mieux comme technique de surveillance. Puis nous étions tout devant. Expliquez-moi comment le petit aurait pu surveiller les otages de derrière comme ça. Et il avait l'air sincèrement paniqué. Plutôt que de regarder à droite et à gauche comme presque tout le monde pour trouver qui était l'espion, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et essayait parfois, dans un élan d'orgueil, de me faire un sourire encourageant pour me rassurer. Non, inspecteur. Il n'était pas le quatrième complice. Lui et le Russe sont les plus innocents de tous ».

Arthur but ses paroles comme un remède goûteux à toutes ses angoisses.

Elle disait vraie, elle était sensée, oui, tout ce qu'elle exprimait était concret. Francis ne pouvait physiquement pas être complice. Il n'avait pas eu la bonne attitude, il n'avait pas eu les bons réflexes, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas lui !

Francis était innocent !

Ludwig vit les épaules d'Arthur s'affaisser d'un coup sec, comme s'il venait de relâcher toute la pression.

La piste du Francis en tant que complice venant de s'effondrer, il fallait revenir aux fondamentaux, tout reprendre du début et examiner les possibilités.

Le braquage avait eu lieu pendant sa fugue mais rien n'indiquait qu'il ait mal tourné. Etait-il allé à la banque dans l'espoir de toucher l'héritage de ses parents ? Ce serait logique pour lui que de chercher à subvenir à ses besoins en utilisant ce que son père et sa mère lui avaient laissé… Et cela justifierait sa présence à la banque. Qu'il se soit retrouvé dans un braquage n'était donc qu'un concours de circonstances.

 _Mince, mais c'était aussi con que ça ?_

Là où il s'était imaginé des théories du complot, des doubles-visages, des crimes, l'appât du gain ou autres joyeusetés, il n'en était en fait rien. Les preuves convergeaient vers Francis mais lorsque l'on grattait la couche, on se rendait compte qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Vivre ce braquage l'avait motivé à fonder une association caritative, c'était là toute l'origine de son projet !

Arthur avait l'impression de revivre. Il pouvait redonner tout son crédit à Francis et regrettait d'avoir sali sa mémoire en l'insultant. Il y avait eu des dissimulations, certes, mais toutes justifiables et justifiées. Francis avait été un être souffrant, il avait droit au pardon. Arthur se frotta les yeux à deux mains et sentit contre la peau de son visage les alliances froides qui le caressaient.

 _Je ne dois plus douter de toi, je suis désolé, mon amour…_

Las, il expédia le reste de l'interrogatoire en faisant participer Ludwig et s'esquiva pendant que ce dernier revoyait point par point les événements avec cette adorable dame. Heureux d'avoir lavé les soupçons de son mari, Artur regagna son bureau avec un sourire relatif mais libérateur. C'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'il recevait depuis bien longtemps, il pouvait bien se permettre d'extérioriser. Sauf qu'il reprit son air frigide lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'attendait derrière sa porte. Qui donc avait osé pénétrer son bureau au lieu d'attendre à la réception ?

Il n'attendit pas de s'interroger sur l'identité de son visiteur et poussa directement la porte en fronçant les sourcils, comme à son habitude.

Derrière, il vit une belle silhouette élancée qui fixait les décorations murale, de profil par rapport à lui, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Un homme en pleine réflexion, blond aux cheveux plus long que la moyenne, aux yeux magnifiquement bleus, encapé dans un manteau d'automne qui mettait la prestance de son corps en valeur. Un instant, Arthur vit Francis dans cet homme et sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler d'émotion, mais la réalité le rattrapa vite et il fut obligé de reprendre pied avec cet affreux monde.

« Monsieur ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux et se tourna vers lui.

C'était Matthias, l'amoureux transit de l'autre psychopathe de chasseur de fantôme. Ses cheveux partaient un peu moins dans tous les sens que d'habitude, d'où la méprise d'Arthur.

« Oh, inspecteur ! Je désespérais de vous voir arriver !

_ Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

_ Lukas m'envoie. Il a jugé que vous préféreriez me voir moi plutôt que lui ».

Suspicieux, le policier ferma la porte derrière lui pour éloigner les oreilles indiscrètes. Dès qu'il avait affaire avec un membre de ce duo de fou, il craignait le pire.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Arthur avec un air désabusé ».

Gêné de cette demande qui trahissait beaucoup de dédain, Matthias frotta sa crinière d'or en grimaçant, conscient d'être en trop dans l'existence de cet homme. Ces histoires de fantôme ne plaisaient vraiment pas au policier, c'était de plus en plus visible. Néanmoins, il fit un effort pour sourire à nouveau, poli et gentil, et avança vers l'inspecteur qui s'était avachi sur son siège en le fixant avec attention. Le Scandinave sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif en bois, taillé avec finesse et attaché par une corde épaisse.

« Lukas vous offre ceci. Il y a passé la nuit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une amulette. Dans le cas où votre mari vous hanterait pour vous faire du mal, cela le repoussera en cas d'actes malveillants. De ce que j'ai compris, cette amulette détecte les comportements hostiles des esprits et retourne leur force contre eux. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'arborer autour de votre cou, l'avoir dans la poche est grandement suffisant. Ce qu'il faut pour vous protéger, c'est juste de l'avoir sur vous ».

Arthur s'embarrassa d'un 'merci' hypocrite en attrapant l'étrange bijou vraisemblablement fait main. Il était lourd mais finement travaillé, représentant une sorte de créature mythologique scandinave dont le nom échappait au Britannique. A défaut de croire aux revenants, il reconnaissait la beauté de l'objet. S'il se concentrait uniquement sur son aspect esthétique, il serait capable d'oublier ce qu'il symbolisait. Parce que même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas accepter le mystique. Par ailleurs, le sourire forcé de Matthias commençait à le gaver. Francis ne se forçait pas, lui. Même lorsqu'il se prenait des vents, il avait un sourire honnête qui trahissait sa gêne. Le genre de petit sourire timide craquant qui montrait bien qu'il remettait en cause son propre comportement pour comprendre où il avait merdé. Parce que Francis était toujours coupable de tout, bien évidemment. En tout cas, il avait passé son temps à agir comme tel. Arthur comptait sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où son mari lui avait fait des reproches. A bien y réfléchir, cette tendance à s'écraser face au conflit était curieuse. Francis avait été un homme assez soumis à la volonté d'autrui, finalement. Il était passé pour acteur de sa vie mais s'il ne prenait pas directement le contrôle de la situation, il ne cherchait pas à le prendre ultérieurement. Ses relations n'évoluaient pas. S'il dominait la conversation, il s'y tenait, sinon il se taisait.

Il n'avait pourtant pas été battu dans son enfance. D'où venait cette particularité de son caractère ?

Arthur avait toujours pensé qu'il était simplement 'trop gentil', que c'était dans sa nature, mais maintenant que tout s'avérait être mensonge et dissimulation, il craignait d'avoir encore loupé quelque chose d'important.

Proche du bureau, le Danois laissa courir son regard au gré du vent pour passer le temps, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait prendre congé de l'inspecteur. Inspecteur qui venait de l'oublier apparemment, pour se concentrer sur le bijou. Quoique, son regard vide prouvait qu'il était en réalité plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'en pleine étude de l'artefact. Silencieux, Matthias bascula d'une jambe à l'autre en faisant la moue, toujours intrigué par les dossiers ouverts qui jonchaient le bureau. Il fut finalement attiré par un journal relativement vieux, dont le gros titre attira son attention.

« Oh ! Vous travaillez sur le Braquage fantôme ?

_ Hum…, confirma Arthur en rangeant les rares pièces à conviction qui trainait n'importe où ».

Trop tard, le non-invité venait de prendre le journal pour admirer la Une avec un sourire lointain.

« C'était vraiment quelque chose que ce cambriolage… plus qu'un fait divers, c'est devenu une légende… »

Cette fois-ci, l'Anglais sortit complètement de ses souvenirs pour fixer son interlocuteur, surpris par le ton mélancolique de sa voix. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Vous aviez un proche présent au moment des faits ?

_ Non ».

Arthur se tut, comme si Matthias s'était vengé de sa froideur en faisant de même.

« Pire, j'y étais ».

Le Scandinave serra ses lèvres une fois son aveu sorti. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise, surtout que l'inspecteur venait de blêmir lentement en verrouillant leurs yeux. C'était embarrassant.

« Votre nom n'apparait nulle part sur le registre des témoins, contra finalement l'Anglais. Vous mentez.

_ Non, inspecteur, j'y étais. Mais je me suis sauvé avant l'arrivée de la police ».

En entendant ça, Arthur se mit à trembler des épaules.

« Ne me dites pas que c'était vous… »

 _Oh non._

« … c'était vous… »

 _Encore des mensonges._

« … l'adolescent encapuchonné ».

Antonio et Gilbert avaient mentis.

0*O*o*O*0

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo avait commencé une vie assez tiède.

Il avait passé sa jeunesse avec Francis, un garçon trop brillant pour lui, qui illuminait littéralement le monde sa bonté. Lui n'en était pas à ce stade, il suivait beaucoup le mouvement, comme une pie attirée par un joyau. A contempler la perfection qu'était son meilleur ami et à l'imiter pour glorifier son existence de valeurs louables, il en était arrivé à vivre par procuration. Francis était un miroir qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de lui montrer ses défauts, ses imperfections. Francis était parfait, il était bon, il était doux, il était intelligent. Lui avait sa bonne humeur également mais il avait du mal à se bouger autant que Francis pour faire avancer les choses. Il aimait attendre que tout lui tombe dans les bras naturellement. Souvent, ça fonctionnait. Un mot doux à untel, une demande à cet autre et le résultat était là. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était un bon manager, il savait motiver, il savait se faire respecter, mais jamais qu'à petites doses. Il n'avait pas les épaules forgées pour soutenir la responsabilité de la BFT. Francis en était le directeur car il était le plus compétent du groupe.

Francis était mort. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ne pouvait plus vivre par procuration.

Il lui manquait un ami. Il lui manquait un frère. Sa vie ne faisait plus sens.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo se réveilla dans une chaise, l'esprit embrumé dans un voile de coton. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et une bien faible lumière au plafond. Il n'était pas chez lui, ni chez Gilbert, ni au travail, ni nulle part, en fait. S'il n'était pas dans l'un de ses trois endroits, il n'était nulle part. Car c'était là sa vie. Il lui restait un ami, une maison et un travail.

Autre élément notable : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était attaché à la chaise. Il tira ses bras mais abandonna vite la manœuvre pour se concentrer sur ses sens, priant pour vite recouvrer la vue. Cela lui prit environ quinze minutes pour que la silhouette de Gilbert ne s'impose enfin à lui.

Gilbert, son meilleur ami et collègue, était allongé sur une table placée à la verticale contre le mur, en face de lui, les bras noués par un cordage rigide qui lui tiraient les bras en position d'écartèlement, ses pieds étant noués au bas de la table.

Que se passait-il ici ?

A force de patience, l'Allemand finit par ouvrir les yeux à son tour, affolé par sa position et la présence de son meilleur ami, pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, pour vous réveiller, commenta une voix bien connue avec dédain ».

Arthur attrapa une chaise et s'y assis à califourchon, le menton sur les bras, fixant ses deux proie avec intérêt.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo eut peur. Très peur.

« Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Je vous ai drogué, bien sûr ».

'Bien sûr' ?

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo plongea dans sa mémoire et se revit quelques heures plus tôt, accompagné de Gilbert, recevoir la visite surprise de l'inspecteur qui, en silence, s'était incrusté dans leur bureau en allumant le service à thé de la pièce comme s'il s'agissait du sien, pour leur préparer trois tasses. Et il avait refusé d'ouvrir la bouche tant que les deux amis n'avaient pas goûté son thé. Ils avaient crus à un caprice mais il n'en fut rien.

Arthur avait pété un câble. Et ça se voyait dans son regard, la folie le noyait. C'était une folie enragée, la frustration d'être mené en bateau par tout le monde, d'être humilié par Ceux qui Savaient. L'ignorance le rendait fou. Les mensonges aussi.

La corde qui retenait les poignets de Gilbert était reliée à un système improvisé de poulie, fabrication artisanale avec les moyens du bord, d'ailleurs, et n'envisageait rien de bon. Surtout lorsqu'Arthur se releva avec un sourire odieux pour se diriger vers sa petite machinerie, en face d'Antonio.

« Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les menteurs ».

Il tourna la poulie.

Gilbert hurla.

Il arrêta.

Gilbert se reprit.

« Vous avez remarqué ? minauda l'Anglais avec démence. C'est ici-même qu'il est mort ».

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo eut un frisson d'angoisse en réalisant qu'il était dans la cave d'Arthur, à l'endroit exacte où le brasier avait commencé. Une grosse tâche noire recouvrait le sol, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait sa chaise. Quelle horreur. Francis avait ici perdu la vie. Son meilleur ami, son frère. Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur et il ne fut plus loin de craquer.

« Francis n'est pas le jeune homme de la banque ».

Les deux amis blêmir comme un seul homme.

« Il me semble évident que vous le couvrez et jusqu'à maintenant, ce braquage vous a servi de couverture pour vous dissimulez. Ma patience risque de très vite atteindre ses limites, plus vite que les os de Gilbert, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Et pour appuyer son propos, il tourna la poulie une fois de plus, s'attirant un jappement plaintif de souffrance.

« Arrête ! pria l'Espagnol. C'est illégal !

_ Je m'en fous ».

Il tourna encore, Gilbert lâcha une larme.

« Dites-moi ce que vous cachez ?! ordonna l'Anglais dont les yeux rouges et cernés n'aspiraient à rien d'autre qu'à l'effroi ».

Arthur relâcha un peu la pression de la poulie puis la bloqua avec un pied de biche pour se diriger vers le Méditerranéen. Ce dernier se prit une gifle magistrale qui lui coupa la vue pendant deux secondes, avant de se reprendre, fixant son bourreau avec crainte et affliction. Il s'entendit balbutier un léger 'pitié' mais il n'en était déjà plus question, car Arthur Kirkland était au bout du rouleau, au bout de sa vie, au bout de ses limites.

« PARLEZ ! »

Le tortionnaire hurla an laissant s'échapper une larme de dégoût, puis tourna à nouveau la poulie d'un coup sec. Gilbert se déchira presque les tympans et son cri acheva les nerfs torturés de l'Espagnol.

« C'était nous ! Pitié arrête ! C'était nous ! C'était… c'était nous… Pitié… Arthur, arrête… Je vais tout te dire mais arrête… »

L'interpelé relâcha la pression et coinça la poulie avec son pied de biche pour reprendre place sur sa chaise, en face de sa victime.

« Développe ».

Pendant que Gilbert reprenait difficilement son souffle, l'autre membre du duo baissait les yeux pour ne pas confronter le regard assassin de son tortionnaire.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de quatrième complice, c'est nous trois qui avons cambriolé cette banque ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car une autre baffe explosa sa joue, puis il contempla le visage dévasté d'Arthur, qui venait de laisser couler sa peine le long de ses joues.

« Tu mens…

_ Non, c'est vrai. L'argent pour fonder la BFT vient de ce braquage.

_ C'est pas vrai…

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Oh épargne-moi tes excuses minables ! craqua l'inspecteur en se tirant les cheveux. Bordel de merde, je savais que vous n'étiez que des sales races, tous les deux, mais Francis… non… pas lui… Pourquoi ?

_ C'était… mon idée…, lâcha Gilbert, les joues rouges de douleur.

_ Ta gueule, coupa Arthur en se reconcentrant sur Antonio. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

L'Espagnol déglutit mais dût se résoudre à s'expliquer. Tout était fini, de toute manière, autant jouer franc-jeu.

« On l'a fait pour aider Francis ».

Arthur allait cracher son venin mais l'Allemand le supplia d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« Comprends-nous…, implora Antonio. Il venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident qui l'avait salement amoché, sa tante le maltraitait, il avait fugué… et le voir sans un sou, dehors en pleine nuit, à ma porte… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, Arthur. Francis et moi avons été les deux doigts d'une même main depuis longtemps. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, tout. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais le protéger, lui offrir une chance de réussir dans cette vie qui l'avait abandonné ! »

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Arthur sortit son arme et pointa la tête de sa victime avec. Une rage sourde venait de s'emparer de lui.

« C'est quoi ce putain de discours passionné, Carriedo ? cracha-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimais… »

L'Espagnol rougit et baissa la tête.

« Je l'ai aimé ».

Il sembla que les dents d'Arthur se mirent à grincer entre elles, tant la jalousie le dévorait, mais Gilbert se sentit de l'ouvrir pour empêcher toute catastrophe.

« Putain, Arthur ! Mets-toi à notre place, un peu ! La relation entre Tonio et Francis n'a plus rien de romantique, je suis sûre que tu le sais ! Ils se sont connus avant que tu n'arrives, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre qu'ils se soient aimés ?! De toute façon, c'est fini ! Francis t'aimait comme un fou, on l'a bien vu ! Crois-moi, Tonio a eu le temps de faire son deuil !

_ De toute façon, je suis en couple depuis deux mois…, marmonna timidement l'Hispanique. Francis et moi, ce n'est plus qu'un vieux passé lointain… Je te le jure… A partir du moment où il nous a avoué son amour pour toi, j'ai compris que ce serait toi et uniquement toi… »

Arthur était dans un état second, une main sur le visage, blême, suant, l'arme toujours levée vers son odieux rival amoureux. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu blairer Antonio. Il avait eu des vues sur Francis et son inconscient avait dû le remarquer. C'était la jalousie d'Arthur qui l'avait fait haïr Antonio depuis le premier jour. Cet enfoiré avait convoité SON homme.

« On devait l'aider à tout prix, reprit Gilbert pour décoincer le silence angoissant. L'héberger en secret chez nos parents, à tour de rôle, ne pouvait pas durer longtemps. Et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée…

_ Non… ça ne colle pas… ce n'est pas possible…, marmonna l'Anglais. Le braquage était… familial… le vieux… il…

_ Il n'y a jamais eu de vieux dans le groupe. C'était…

_ … Francis, acheva Arthur en baissant son arme, choqué de ce qu'il venait de déduire ».

Son mari revenait d'un accident sévère au moment des faits, il sortait à peine de sa rééducation et de sa fugue. C'était à cause de sa condition physique encore fragile et de son état émotionnel précaire qu'il avait eu cette posture voutée et raide, d'où la méprise avec un 'vieux'. C'était donc Francis qui avait menacé directement la vie d'Ivan Braginsky en lui faisant remplir les sacs…

« Non… Non… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Francis est un homme bon… Il n'aurait jamais fait ça…

_ On sait… C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a insisté pour fonder la BFT. Il voulait se racheter en faisant le bien autour de lui. Nous, on a suivi son impulsion. A partir du moment où on a décidé de commettre ce vol à trois, on a également juré de tout faire ensemble, de rester solidaires… et voilà où on en est aujourd'hui…

_ Mais comment… comment avez-vous pu regarder Braginsky dans les yeux après ça… ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Antonio et Gilbert était mortifiés, accablés par le poids de leur propre honte.

« C'est Francis qui le gérait. Nous, on pouvait pas.

_ Bande de lâches ».

Ils ne répliquèrent rien, sachant qu'ils étaient en position de soumission et très clairement en tort dans cette histoire.

Arthur était en train de tourner fou et le pire, c'était que personne n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il n'y aurait que deux conséquences possibles s'il continuait dans ce sens. Soit il craquerait en tournant sa haine vers autrui, volant ainsi une vie quand bien même c'était contre ses principes, soit il se retournerait contre lui-même et finirait donc de la même manière que son époux. Actuellement, il était plus proche d'assassiner Antonio et Gilbert que lui-même mais rien n'était exclu. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un amas de pensées décousues, d'interrogations existentielles et de déni persistant.

Il était plus qu'évident que le suicide de Francis était à lier avec ce braquage. Un élément dans sa vie, dans son entourage, avait dû faire ressurgir sa culpabilité, ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être quelque chose d'apparence innocente, une parole en l'air, amené comme ça, sans intention. Peut-être à cause d'Ivan Braginsky. S'il s'entendait bien avec le défunt, il y avait moyen que cette complicité ait poussé Francis à bout.

C'était une possibilité. Mais dans ce cas, même Ivan n'en saurait rien. Fallait-il l'interroger malgré tout ?

Le souvenir du Francis parfait s'était brisé pour Arthur, mais fallait-il en faire de même pour ses proches ? Avouer à Ivan que son ami et collègue s'était joué de lui ? Devait-il partager sa souffrance en détruisant un à un les liens que Francis avait tissé avec les autres ?

Non, il ne le pourrait pas. Arthur était incapable d'extérioriser sa peine, il gardait tout en lui jusqu'à l'explosion. Explosion qui s'approchait dangereusement.

Francis était un criminel.

Cette simple constatation était insupportable.

Le fantôme fixait la scène avec honte, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nacrés et translucides, jouant avec ses orteils légèrement bleutés en les frottant les uns aux autres. Il avait commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs dans sa vie, ce n'était pas rattrapable. Pourquoi l'avait-on sauvé des limbes pour le tirer vers ce paradis étrange, alors que sa place était En-bas ? Il avait honte de sa vie passé. Même en ayant fondé une association, en ayant fait le bien, il ne se sentait pas comblé. Sa vie avait été trop courte pour qu'il puisse se pardonner son erreur de jeunesse.

0*O*o*O*0

Allongé sur un côté dans le lit conjugal froid, Arthur s'était mis à fixer ses alliances d'un air absent. Un petit morceau de sa vie dansait dans son esprit, en boucle, comme une scénette qui tournait son passé en ridicule.

Il serait bien incapable de se remémorer le moment où cela eut lieu mais à en juger par la cheminée allumée, le souvenir prenait place dans une douce soirée hivernale. A cette époque, ils ne vivaient pas encore ensembles, mais Francis avait invité dans le vieux chalet familial des Kirkland. Ils s'étaient couché l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé pour se tenir chaud, la télé chantant en arrière-plan sur une chaîne musicale quelconque, deux tasses fumantes posées sur la table basse à quelques pas de là. Ils en étaient aux baisers innocents et aux mots doux, enlacés comme deux pandas, dans une ambiance tamisée.

Le matin même, ils s'étaient promenés dans une petite ville voisine – un peu attrape-touriste sur les bords mais charmant malgré tout – avant de s'en retourner dans leur petit havre de paix. Le week-end était agréable, ils se sentaient… en voyage de noces. Arthur rougit de cette comparaison et cacha son visage dans le cou de son partenaire qui en rit affectueusement, quoiqu'il avait l'air assez nerveux. Francis avait passé la journée à se perdre dans ses pensées et, pour se faire pardonner ses absences, s'était attaché à embrasser son amoureux à chaque occasion, le couvrant de mille attentions.

Arthur avait la sensation dérangeante qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Sans s'annoncer, Francis enserra le corps fin du plus jeune pour le porter en position assise, le prenant largement par surprise. Conciliant, Arthur se laissa faire, bien qu'il fût plutôt angoissé en voyant que son petit moment de plaisir était écourté par les actions pour le moins étranges de ce grand gaillard. Ce dernier avait glissé sur lui comme une larve pour reposer son visage sur les cuisses du policier, à moitié vautré par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Francis ? »

Pas de réponse mais on lui prit les mains pour les baiser amoureusement.

Là, ça devenait angoissant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ? »

Arthur s'inquiétait de voir son amant se murer dans le silence en caressant sa peau, jouant à porter les mains tendues du Kirkland contre sa tête, l'invitant à caresser ses longues mèches dorées.

Après un temps qui sembla infini, Francis se décida à relever la tête. Il était plus que nerveux, il était au bord de la panique. Arthur avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre jusque-là.

Le plus vieux baisa à nouveau ses mains avant d'enfin desserrer ses lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment bien avec toi ».

Arthur rougit, ça venait du fond du cœur et il s'en ému.

La cheminée diffusait sa douce chaleur, glissant des ombres chaudes et mouvantes sur les deux corps amoureux. Francis n'avait jamais autant brillé qu'à cet instant, divinisé dans son halo or et carmin. Sa peau se faisait de miel, il était sublime.

« Moi aussi ».

Le policier s'était senti obligé de répondre à cette déclaration, et ce de manière honnête. Quand on se souvenait de la galère que ce fût pour qu'ils se déclarent l'un à l'autre, il n'était plus question de mystère entre eux. Traumatisé par sa frustration, Arthur lui avait dit 'plus jamais ça !' avec le regard assuré et intransigeant. Depuis, ils se disaient tout. C'était donc outrageant de constater que Francis cachait quelque chose. Ces petits mots d'amour ne sortaient pas là pour rien, il y avait quelque chose derrière. Essayait-il de l'amadouer ?

 _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

Du coup, Arthur aussi en vint à se sentir nerveux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Arthur avait tenté de forcer la vérité mais Francis serrait les lèvres avec gêne. Et plus il restait silencieux, plus c'était inquiétant.

Et ce n'était pas le fond musical qui allait détendre l'atmosphère.

Arthur allait poser une n-ième question mais ce fut à ce moment-là que Francis se décida à couper le suspense en sortant de sa poche… une boîte.

Arthur comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, suivie bientôt par ses bras et le reste de son corps. Pas mieux loti, le plus âgé avait ouvert le boitier nacré, laissant apparaitre une alliance parfaite, faite en or blanc, lisse, étincelante, magnifique. A genoux devant lui, le regard humide, Francis lui présenta son cadeau avec un sourire fébrile, vivant un des instants les plus intenses de toute sa misérable existence.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Une sourde bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues d'Arthur, qui le bloqua totalement. Noyé dans les yeux de son amant, il prenait le temps de réaliser la portée de ce geste et de cette phrase, de profiter de tout le bonheur que cela lui procurait. Il commençait déjà à fantasmer sur sa vie future, lâchant un rire nerveux qui, peu à peu, devint de plus en plus abusé. Pour le coup, ce fut au tour de Francis de s'inquiéter pour son amant.

« Arthur… ? »

Il fallut attendre que la crise de fou rire du policier ne s'achève pour retrouver un minimum de sérieux. Le regard malicieux et humide, Arthur attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour en fouiller la poche, puis sortit à son tour une boîte.

A ce moment-là, Francis compris qu'ils avaient eu la même idée au même moment.

La boîte noire s'ouvrit, abritant exactement le même modèle d'alliance, en or blanc, lisse, éclatant. Ils étaient passés devant la même bijouterie et avaient flashés sur la même bague, ce qui rendait la scène parfaitement comique. D'ailleurs, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour rire à gorge déployée.

« Tu m'as devancé ! se plaint Arthur en pleurant de joie.

_ Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te prend par surprise ! répliqua l'autre ».

Ils s'échangèrent les alliances en riant, front contre front, puis s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, heureux à en crever d'avoir eu le même besoin d'union au même moment. Les bagues brillaient d'un éclat semblable, donnant un sens encore plus particulier à leurs fiançailles, come confirmant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Sous le crépitement de la cheminée, accouplé aux mélodies portée par la télévision, ils s'aimèrent en ce lieu qui avait marqué le début de leur nouvelle vie à deux.

* * *

 **Honnêtement, dites-moi si j'ai complètement foiré mon effet de surprise pour le coup du braquage T.T Parce que, à la base, mon découpage n'était pas comme ça (je vous rappelle que j'ai perdu ma frise chronologique entre temps… OuiJeSuisUnGénieMerci), et les fins de chapitres ne se finissaient pas comme ça. Du coup, tout mon suspense a été décalé ! Je suis déçue ! /se flagelle pour se punir/**

 **Plus que cinq chapitres, il ne me reste plus qu'à bourrer le reste d'explication et les derniers retournements de situation (tranquiiiiiille, on est laaaarge /kofkof/). C'est en l'écrivant que je me rend compte du déséquilibre puisant de ma fic entre les deux premiers tiers et le dernier XD**

 **Je crains à mort, en fait !**

 **Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère ne pas troooop vous faire attendre pour la suite mais sachez que je m'en excuse !**

 **Biz' !**


	11. Le jour de repos

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Oui, ça fait longtemps, j'en pleure, mes amours, j'en pleure ! Mais j'ai réussi à écrire ça (en quatre mois, oui, taggle) ! Mais je voulais m'appliquer donc ça m'a pris pas mal de temps. Du coup, pardon d'être aussi longue, je sais que vous comprenez mais j'aime le répéter.**

 **Sans transition, je vous réponds (merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait un max de bien, vous n'imaginez pas !) :**

 **Sanae :**

 ***calin* Ma vie, c'est vraiment du 'ça s'en vaaaa et ça reviiiient~' en ce moment ! XD Mais je suis contente de lire tes commentaires, t'es trop choupi ! Alors, le passage de la cave a apparemment marqué mais, ouais, Arthur a perdu toute sa patience et, franchement, on ne peut pas dire qu'Antonio et Gilbert lui facilitent la vie (ces petits cachotiers !) Bon, j'ai réussi à te piéger mais semble-t-il que tu avais déjà plus ou moins une idée des événements, donc bravo ! Tu as droit à mon respect éternel ! Et à plein de bisous ! Merci pour ton commentaire, le cas d'Ivan apparaitra sous peu, promis !**

 **DjodjoCute :**

 **Comme tu dis, c'est Arthur qui a craqué en premier pour le baiser, mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le caractère impatient que lui attribue le manga d'origine. Quand il veut un truc, il va le convoiter jusqu'à l'avoir ! Et faut dire que mon Francis est pas mal en roue libre dans les flash-back XD Bravo pour avoir intérieurement compris où j'allais vous emmener avec cette histoire de braquage ! Ne te sous-estime pas :D ! Arthur a craqué, mais avec tous ces mystères autour de lui, on va dire qu'il a bien tenu bon ! Quant aux éléments qui demeurent secrets, tu en auras bientôt la réponse ! Patience (et vu le temps que je mets cette année à écrire, il va t'en falloir de la patience… sorryyy) En tout cas, merci beaucoup !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Bien sûr que je vous mets de la pommade avant de vous péter les genoux ! XD C'est tout moi, ça ! (Enfin… je pourrais t'envoyer deux-trois critiques de ce genre, tortureuse de perso que tu es, va ! oui, j'ai inventé un mot ! oui, j'm'en fous ! oui, madame !) L'affaire du braquage est enfin close, on a les éléments qu'il nous faut, et Antonio et Gilbert ont enfin joués leur rôle d'idiots suicidaires ! Surtout un certain Espagnol, comme tu dis ! XD Désolée pour la transition entre Arthur tout triste et Arthur tout vilain, je me suis dit qu'il devait être à fleur de peau et en avoir marre d'être mené en bâteau. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bisou, ma belle !**

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il m'a causé beaucoup de peine et j'ai dû y sacrifier quelques cours de philo (regard innocent).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre XI :**

C'était le grand jour !

Arthur vérifia pour la huitième fois si la maison était impeccable. Il avait passé toute la journée précédente à récurer le sol jusqu'à le faire briller, s'était tapé l'aspirateur, la serpillère, avait fait les vitres, les meubles et les miroirs. Et davantage pour sa chambre où il avait été jusqu'à trier chaque slip par ordre de couleur. Oui, ça ne servait à rien mais il était fier du final.

Il se posa au centre du salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Récapitulons. Il était chez ses parents, seul pour le week-end, et s'apprêtait à recevoir son cher Francis, homme avec qui il venait tout juste de se mettre en couple. En se remémorant leur complexe déclaration dans cette voiture aux ceintures énervantes, il eut un rire idiot et cacha son rougissement derrière sa main, comme un bienheureux trop timide pour se montrer naturel. Ce baiser… Leur premier baiser après autant d'attente et de frustration. Ils avaient fini par se rouler le patin du siècle jusqu'à ce qu'une minette ivre ne tape à la portière pour leur demander comment rejoindre Rio de Janeiro – à pied, qui plus est –, et ce avant de s'écrouler à terre et de s'endormir comme un loir.

Cela avait eu le don de leur couper tout leur moment. Puis avec cet imbécile de Mécène du Genre Humain qui lui servait maintenant accessoirement de petit-ami, ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de la pousser du pied pour fermer la portière et reprendre leurs activités, non, bien sûr, il avait fallu chercher sa carte d'identité dans ses affaires, puis son téléphone pour pouvoir joindre ses amis. Dure affaire.

Au final, Francis l'avait raccompagné chez ses parents puis, après un dernier baiser, était reparti dans la nuit.

Arthur plaçait donc beaucoup d'espoir dans cette soirée. Des espoirs, oui. Sur un certain sujet qui le rendait dingue et qui incluait deux corps enlacés. Parce que jusqu'alors, il avait été assez difficile pour eux de faire des câlins, bien que les petits moments à discuter, rire et se bisouter lui faisaient plaisir. Arrivait un moment où il en fallait plus. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions pour ça, entre Francis qui vivait en colocation et Arthur avec toute sa famille. Et la perspective d'être surpris par Gilbert ou Allistor les refroidissait efficacement.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, ils avaient un foyer juste pour eux deux.

Arthur vivait ce moment avec un curieux mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse. Son histoire d'amour avec Francis venait à peine de s'amorcer qu'il se sentait déjà prêt à l'aimer profondément et pour le restant de ses jours. Une nuit ensemble ne serait que la première étape vers une vie à deux. Le jeune homme se demandait comment était Francis pendant l'amour. Doux, sûrement.

La soirée devait être parfaite. Ils avaient prévu de simplement commander des pizzas pour se prélasser devant un film quelconque, bras-dessus bras-dessous, dans un canapé assez large pour leur permettre des embrassades. Bizarrement, Arthur savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas suivre une seconde du film avec cet homme dans les bras.

En espérant qu'il survive jusqu'au film, cela dit. Parce qu'au moment où il aura Francis pour lui, seul, dans sa maison, il pourrait y avoir d'emblée quelques dérapages. Arthur n'était pas gêné d'avoir de telles pensées, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait qu'on pouvait bien lui accorder ce petit moment d'espoir.

Alors qu'il était en train de vérifier pour au moins la vingtième fois qu'il y avait des préservatifs en bon état dans sa table de chevet, on sonna à la porte, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il cacha la ribambelle de capotes comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire une bêtise et ferma le tiroir en se coinçant un doigt. En jurant devant cette sourde douleur, il courut vers la porte d'entrée en se mangeant presque un mur en pleine tête.

 _Concentre-toi, bordel ! Tu fais pitié !_ s'encouragea-t-il en ouvrant hâtivement la porte.

Immédiatement, un magnifique bouquet de tulipes parfumées arriva devant ses narines conquises. Il y en avait de différentes couleurs, plus ou moins écloses, mais toutes raffinées. Arthur se demanda une seconde si en tant qu'homme, c'était normal d'apprécier de recevoir des fleurs, mais conclut très vite que ce n'était pas le propre des femmes et qu'il fallait savoir apprécier la beauté comme n'importe qui, au-delà des clichés qu'on pouvait trouver autour de ça. Faisant fi de la douleur dans son doigt, il attrapa gentiment le bouquet et put enfin distinguer, derrière cette merveille, le sourire éclatant de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ne perdit pas plus de temps pour prendre ses lèvres, étonnant le plus jeune qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de vivacité au premier rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'il se décoince un peu, il était en couple maintenant !

Enroulant ses bras – et le bouquet ! – derrière la nuque de son compagnon, Arthur rendit le baiser avec passion, la tête dans les nuages. Une main caressante naviguait sur son visage et le long de sa gorge pour rehausser sa tête et approfondir le contact. Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés que déjà, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Arthur adora ce mélange entre leurs parfums et les fleurs, qui l'envoyaient valser dans un autre monde.

« Je suis très heureux de te voir, avoua l'invité après avoir lâché les lèvres de son compagnon.

_ Et moi donc, rougit timidement l'autre. Entre, je t'en prie ».

Francis nota qu'Arthur était particulièrement tendre, c'était tout à fait adorable, même si on sentait une certaine nervosité sous-jacente. Il remarqua également la netteté de la maison, qui sentait bon le propre, ainsi que les efforts mis dans la décoration. C'était assez touchant à constater, d'ailleurs, et Francis ne masque pas le grand sourire qui avait éclos sur ses lèvres.

« P-p-pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? bafouilla l'hôte.

_ Pour rien, pour rien… »

Arthur avait bien compris qu'on se moquait de lui mais ne releva pas, préférant bouder en silence alors qu'il sortait deux verres pour les poser bruyamment sur la table de la salle à manger, avant de demander d'un air blasé :

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

Francis arqua un sourire avec amusement en glissant langoureusement contre lui.

« N'utilise pas de telles expressions, mon amour, tu sais que j'aime jouer avec les mots… »

En filigrane, Arthur capta plus ou moins rapidement que Francis aurait pu répondre 'toi' à sa question naïve. Quel playboy, celui-là, toujours à trouver le bon mot. Arthur se dérida un peu et oublia de bouder, trop charmé par la libération d'esprit de son partenaire. Quoiqu'on en dise, c'était toujours agréable de parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi joueur et joyeux. Francis était une vraie bouffée d'air frais.

« Je me contenterais volontiers d'un verre d'eau, reprit l'invité. On verra plus tard pour les petits plaisirs ».

Arthur haussa un sourcil avec son petit air rieur et s'exécuta.

Il profita de sa sortie dans la cuisine pour respirer un bon coup. Francis jouait la carte de l'ironie pour masquer son propre trouble, c'était évident. Arthur savait trop bien identifier les gens, on ne la lui faisait pas ! Ils allaient tous les deux devoir vite se calmer, sinon quoi, rien ne se passerait ce soir. Et ça, c'était absolument hors de question.

Verres à la main, il revint au salon en remarquant que son invité avait trifouillé la chaîne pour emplir la pièce de musique. Du coup, Arthur se sentait ridicule avec son eau fraiche dans chaque main, comme le petit oublié des soirée. En même temps, ils étaient bien partis pour devenir un couple atypique, alors se draguer autour d'une Vittel, c'était bien peu de choses. Nan, ça craint, en fait. C'était peut-être un plan de Francis pour se foutre de lui. Connaissant l'humour douteux de son invité – hérité de son amitié avec ces deux couillons d'Antonio et Gilbert –, cela ne serait pas insensé.

La situation n'avait aucune crédibilité mais ils s'en accommodèrent très bien. Arthur joua le jeu comme si absolument tout ici était normal afin de ne pas sombrer dans le ridicule total, riant avec son compagnon, dansant, chantonnant, embrassant. Il essayait de se débarrasser de son stress pour profiter un maximum de ce moment de détente. Pas dans un meilleur état, Francis se laissait parfois gagner par l'émotion en lui lançant un regard enamouré et anxieux, avant de reprendre son rôle de dandy détendu.

Etre con tout seul, c'est triste. L'être à deux, c'est mieux.

Avec d'habiles tentatives qui surent trouver leur écho, le plus jeune parvint à attirer sa proie consentante dans ses bras. Arthur fit croire à une simple valse bien serrée mais, subrepticement, il les faisait se déplacer vers le canapé dans un rythme de plus en plus languissant. Francis finit par comprendre dans quel genre de piège il était tombé et perçut enfin tout le désir de son compagnon pour lui. A force de timidité, il en aurait presque douté. Le fait est que la musique leur parut vite bien lointaine et inintéressante, davantage quand leurs lèvres se chatouillèrent par quelques caresses alanguies. C'était chaud, doux, parfait.

Arthur sentit son partenaire sourire tendrement contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains descendaient dans le creux de ses reins. Les langues se retrouvèrent vite au-delà de ses bouts de chair qui se suçotaient sans gêne, ce qui fit de ce baiser quelque chose de plus urgent. En même temps qu'il se concentraient sur leur bouche, le reste de leur corps continua de tanguer délicatement sous des caresses volées.

Francis sentit le canapé taper contre l'arrière de ses genoux et stoppa le baiser sans se reculer, trop attiré par la peau encore couverte qui se collait si près de la sienne.

« Pas là, susurra-t-il. La chambre ».

Comblé, Arthur le prit par la main et lui offrit un baiser, le tirant alors vers sa chambre en oubliant d'éteindre la musique. Heureusement, il avait un lit double très confortable (et Francis avait raison, c'était largement mieux qu'un canapé). En plus, c'était dans sa table de chevet qu'il avait mis le nécessaire à… Rien que d'y penser, il s'impatientait.

Ils parvinrent à leur but, lèvres mêlées. Francis avait l'air impatient de lui faire l'amour, ses caresses étaient brûlantes. Arthur caressa ses longues mèches blondes, passa la main sur sa joue puis descendit au torse pour palper les muscles qui se tendaient pour lui. Pendant ce temps, Francis abandonnait ses mains hésitantes sur les hanches ondulantes de son compagnon, tantôt sur, tantôt sous le T-shirt, occupé à se souvenir de chaque courbe, de chaque point sensible de son corps. Leurs yeux étaient brillants et aimants, ils vivaient enfin ce moment tant attendu.

La température grimpa en flèche lorsqu'ils quittèrent leurs vêtements. Arthur se sentit tomber sur le lit mais maintenu par les bras forts de son chéri. Francis sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de son cou pour quémander encore une caresse, qui lui fut accordée.

Douceur et chaleur. Les mains palpaient, montaient, descendaient. Arthur se prit de passion pour ce corps. Il aimait son contact, il aimait masser cette peau chaude avec ses paumes, il aimait glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et plus bas, il y avait les reins.

Arthur se bloqua, toujours embrassé, toujours cajolé, mais complètement bloqué. Plus bas, les reins. Il savait quoi y trouver, il l'avait déjà vu. Les cicatrices… Oserait-il enfin toucher le mal passé de son compagnon ? Pour une raison étrange, il prit peur. Comme si palper les marques l'entrainerait dans un monde dangereux. Il n'avait pourtant rien à craindre de Francis ou de sa vie. Il était parfait, après tout.

Candidement, il refit glisser ses doigts dans le dos robustes de Francis, occupé à cajoler sa bouche et à lui caresser les cuisses, et eut finalement le courage de lui toucher les reins.

A peine la pulpe de son index eut-elle frôler l'une des cicatrices que Francis se recula, comme brûlé, quittant le lit en haletant, au moins cinq pas plus loin.

A cet instant, Arthur comprit qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir. Francis était paniqué, essoufflé, tremblotant. Le souvenir de son accident – mais lequel ? Arthur l'ignorait encore – le hantait toujours autant, suffisamment pour le faire bondir au moindre contact. Que ressentait-il dans le bas du dos ? Avait-il mal ? L'Anglais ressentit un profond malaise. A demi-nu dans son lit, son excitation redescendait à mesure que le malaise les gagnait. Il avait gâché leur moment, n'est-ce pas ?

« Francis… »

Pas de réponse, l'autre peinait à s'en remettre, à recouvrer une respiration normale.

« Je suis désolé… pardonne-moi… je ne savais pas… vraiment… pardon… »

Cette fois-ci, Francis reprit contenance et s'aperçut que son compagnon n'allait pas bien du tout. Ce fut son déclic, il retourna dans le lit pour enlacer son amour aux yeux humides.

« C'est rien, Arthur, c'est rien. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est à moi de me calmer ».

Pour se faire pardonner son comportement, Francis prit mille précautions supplémentaires pour lui faire l'amour. Il se donna tout entier à son plaisir, se fit le plus affectueux possible, le détendit si bien de ses baisers que la pénétration se fit naturellement, sans douleur ni rien d'autre qu'un soupir plus profond.

Arthur prit garde à ne pas toucher les reins de son amant, mais celui-ci décida que c'était assez, que fuir ne le mènerait à rien, et prit donc de lui-même les mains fragiles du plus jeunes pour les poser dans le bas de son dos. Il n'eut qu'un frisson mais rien de plus puis, petit à petit, se mit à apprécier les tendresses d'Arthur sur son corps pendant que lui allait et venait tout doucement en lui.

Plus aucune peur, plus aucune douleur.

Les mouvements n'étaient plus que plaisir, ils oublièrent d'un commun accord cette mésaventure pour n'être plus concentrée que sur le bonheur de leur union charnelle. Arthur entoura les hanches de son compagnon avec ses jambes pour l'obliger à rester à tout jamais contre lui, allant aussi à la rencontre des coups de reins quand ils venaient claquer contre ses fesses. Leurs mains étaient jointes, doigts délicatement entrelacés, pendant qu'ils s'unissaient.

Ce fut leur première nuit à deux.

0*O*o*O*0

Cela faisait peut-être bien une heure qu'Ivan était rentré chez lui après une longue journée à la BFT. Depuis la disparition de Francis, il songeait à se faire muter. Chaque pierre, chaque pan de mur, chaque pièce et même chaque rue de cette ville portait la marque de Francis Bonnefoy, et c'était d'autant plus vrai au sein de cette association dans laquelle il avait misé sa vie entière. La BFT sans Francis ne portait plus aucun sens. Les couloirs étaient froids, les minutes interminables. Chaque semaine devenait une décennie. Et une douleur sourde pesait sur tout un chacun.

Ivan songeait à se faire muter.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il contemplait la même photo, debout dans l'entrée, le parapluie gouttant sur les lattes acajou de son parquet. Il retrouvait de ces choses dans ses poches… Depuis quand se trimballait-il ça ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Elle datait de quelque mois après son arrivée à la BFT, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

A cette époque – et c'était toujours un peu le cas, finalement –, Ivan s'était forgé une réputation d'armure à glace, froid et distant, qu'on ne pouvait pas ébranler, qui faisait peur. Son traumatisme d'avoir caressé la mort plusieurs années auparavant lui avait offert une telle cuirasse qu'il était devenu méfiant de tout et rien. La BFT l'avait aidé à se refaire, un psy avait été mis à sa disposition, ainsi qu'une aide. Travailler pour eux en tant que médiateur était un simple retour. Il voulait se défaire de cette dette, leur rendre leurs services et reprendre tranquillement sa petite vie.

C'était sans compter ce curieux énergumène qu'on nommait Francis Bonnefoy. Son caractère l'empêchait de laisser le moindre individu se refermer sur soi. Ivan s'était conduit de manière trop introvertie, le patron de l'association avait compris qu'il couvait quelque chose en son sein et ne l'avait dès lors plus lâché.

Grâce à Francis, sa carapace s'était effritée. Ivan avait appris à sourire à nouveau, à rire, à se détendre. Il ne suspectait plus le monde d'en vouloir à sa vie. Il avait retrouvé les couleurs propres à la beauté de l'existence que cette expérience de la mort lui avait volé.

Et maintenant, Francis était mort.

Cocasse.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il contemplait cette photo pour faire son deuil. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois, il était temps de tourner la page, non ? Seul Arthur Kirkland était encore en droit de pleurer. Les gens comme lui, Ivan Braginsky, ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter leur deuil plus longtemps, ce serait malhonnête et injustifié.

Sur la photo se trouvait un groupe de douze hommes posant en toute bonne amitié devant un bâtiment aussi large que charmant. L'un des projets de la BFT avait été de restaurer un vieil orphelinat médiéval tombant en ruine pour y accueillir de jeunes enfants ayant perdu leurs proches – un projet qui tenait une place importante dans le cœur de Francis vu la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain et de devoir fuguer pour, à défaut d'obtenir de l'amour, au moins échapper à la haine de sa tante. Sur cette photo se trouvaient les principaux actionnaires, le trio des patrons de la BFT, Ivan qui avait validé le projet au Ministère, et la nouvelle directrice de l'orphelinat. C'était toujours amusant de voir à quel point Ivan était mal à l'aise sur la photo, ses traits étaient tirés et il fronçait dangereusement les sourcils, gêné d'avoir été embarqué dans cette histoire d'immortalisation de l'instant. Francis lui avait tiré la manche pour le forcer à apparaitre à ses côtés, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu au Russe. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Le bonheur de son acolyte avait été tellement exacerbé qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se cachait là-dessous, plus qu'un simple projet mené à son terme par un imbécile heureux.

Francis n'était pas un imbécile heureux, comme certains le pensaient.

C'était justement bien parce qu'il était conscient des duretés de la vie qu'il compensait avec une douceur extrême, c'était du moins la seule explication logique qu'avait alors trouvé Ivan pour justifier le caractère de son camarade. Ivan ne croyait absolument pas à la bonté naturelle, innée. Il fallait un précédent, une explication, une raison, un traumatisme, quelque chose, n'importe. Les hommes foncièrement gentils cachent des secrets.

Ivan s'était toujours demandé ce qu'avait caché Francis pour être aussi bon. Et avec lui, il avait été particulièrement tendre. Ça aussi, Ivan ne se l'était pas expliqué. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, Francis s'était souvenu d'avoir aidé un certain Braginsky, victime d'un cambriolage armé. Avait-ce été de la pitié ?

Qu'importait.

Ivan n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce que Francis pensait de lui. Peut-être que s'il eut été vivant, Francis lui aurait un jour avoué ses états-d'âme.

Qu'importe ?

Qu'importe puisqu'il est mort ?

C'est l'heure du deuil, c'est tout. Oublier et se refaire ailleurs. Une vie ne s'arrête pas en même temps que celle des autres, quand bien même on les porte dans notre cœur.

Ivan rangea la photo dans sa poche et ressorti sa petite carte fétiche, qu'il tritura, les yeux morts, se fixant dans le miroir de l'entrée, le parapluie oublié par terre. Encore ses tics insupportables. Finalement, même malgré son psy, il n'était pas guéri de son traumatisme. Ce besoin en lui de plier, déplier, déchirer était toujours palpable.

Depuis l'encadrure du salon où elle s'était accoudé, sa petite sœur attendait, bras croisés, qu'il daigne venir la saluer. C'était sans doute peine perdue, son frère partait dans des délires fantasmatiques de plus en plus souvent depuis la mort de son associé et ami. Déjà qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent à force de se terrer dans son laboratoire scientifique pour travailler avec ses collègues chercheurs, il fallait en plus que leurs rares moments ensemble soient ternis par les absences de son aîné adoré.

Elle se mordit nerveusement l'ongle. L'affaire n'était pas finie, Francis n'était pas encore assez mort pour qu'on l'oublie, tout ça à cause de ses secrets.

Mais un jour prochain, son souvenir s'enterrera enfin, et tout redeviendra normal.

0*O*o*O*0

Cette pièce, Arthur ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu, ni en vrai ni en image, ni nulle part de quelque manière que ce soit. Et pourtant, il ne se sentit pas en terrain inconnu pour autant, au contraire. Le crépitement de la cheminée attira un instant son attention. Il jugea les distances, les meubles, les couleurs. C'était un salon immense et particulièrement sombre, digne d'un château de la Renaissance, mais en plus renfermé, avec des fenêtres moins grandes, moins larges… ah non, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Pardon, ceci explique cela. Une immense salle sombre, donc, qui ne se baignait que de la lumière de la cheminée. Lumière peu naturelle, trop forte pour éclairer cet endroit, mais peu importait, Arthur s'était déjà désintéressée du foyer frémissant d'où s'échappait une chaleur qu'il ne sentait pas.

Il y avait de part et d'autre d'une grande table des vases marbrés posées sur des socles imposants, mais aucune fleur pour décorer. Pas de vivant, que des meubles morts et froids. Sur la table par contre, la vie grouillait. Tout du moins, une image de la vie.

Des amuse-bouche, des entrées, des plats, des entremets, des desserts, des digestifs, des alcools, dans de la porcelaine, de la verrerie, de la cristallerie, de la faïence, de l'argenterie, de la dinanderie, par dizaine et par centaine, présentés sublimement, éclairés par la brillance réconfortante du feu de cheminée doré. Table immense, chaise unique.

Son ventre gargouilla, suivit tout aussitôt d'une douleur féroce, la douleur de la faim, de la frustration, de l'inachèvement. Son corps était vide et réclamait une substance à avaler, qu'elle soit consistante ou peu nutritive. Il ne désirait qu'être rempli.

Assis timidement, il contempla les divers plats d'un œil protubérant, ces plats capables de nourrir toute la cour de Versailles, au moins. Peu à peu, ses interrogations s'envolèrent. Il ne savait pas où il était mais cela n'était pas bien grave tant qu'il avait la sensation d'être dans un lieu sécurisé. Ses doigts tremblants se saisirent d'un biscuit sablé au parmesan, qu'il grignota sans volonté avant de se dire que c'était divinement bon. Qui avait préparé ça ? Quel dieu avait mené ses pas face à ce festin ?

Il goba le biscuit. Son ventre redoubla d'ardeur pour contester ce trop peu d'aliments qui lui parvenait. La douleur fut sourde, intolérable, pliant Arthur en deux sur la table. Il avait faim à en avoir mal, il s'en serait rongé la chair s'il n'avait pas eu ces mets délicieux sous les yeux.

Ce fut alors comme un renversement total qui s'opéra en lui.

Il perdit en un instant toute son humanité, sa civilité, son éducation. Il se sentit devenir bête assoiffée et affamée, il aurait tué pour se nourrir tant il souffrait, affalé sur la table avec ses yeux mauvais. Les biscuits salés furent engloutis sans aucun charme, un par un. La texture se brouilla dans sa gorge et l'étouffa, mais une quinte de toux plus tard, il était déjà reparti à l'assaut de la table. Les noix de Saint-Jacques poêlées au safran connurent le même sort, englouties comme de vulgaires bonbons. Il ne perdit pas son temps avec des couverts inutiles, quand bien même l'argenterie était aussi chic et élégante que les plats servis, et se repus du velouté de châtaigne aux truffes et foie gras avec les doigts, avant d'arracher violemment la cuisse d'un poulet au champagne et aux morilles crémeuses. Il délita un flan de carotte qui disparut en deux bouchées, suivi de près par un tournedos entier. Il se brûla en empoignant de ses mains sensibles des bouts de risotto aux truffes, descendant dans son œsophage comme une coulée de lave le long d'un volcan.

Il n'était toujours pas soulagé.

Son ventre hurla davantage, redoublant ses ardeurs alors qu'il attaquait tout ce qu'il pouvait. De la poularde au saumon, des cassolettes au suprême de volaille, des œufs mollets au Châteaubriand, tout fut englouti dans ce puit sans fond inassouvi. Le temps n'était plus rien dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il mangea, mangea, mangea jusqu'à n'avoir plus que les os à ronger. Ce qu'il fit. Arthur croqua les carcasses, grognant comme un loup, puis mâcha la nappe nacrée, puis avala les couverts que ses dents semblaient maintenant pouvoir briser, puis ce fut la table qu'il rongea.

Ne restait de ce festin qu'un lambeau discontinu, une table aux coins grignotés, à la nappe trouée, aux plats brisés, vides, lisses, léchés à l'extrême pour qu'il n'y reste pas une goutte de sauce.

L'inhumain tomba de la table, amorphe, et le choc de son dos contre le sol le tira du sommeil où il se noyait.

Réveil brusque.

Arthur était dans son lit, la couette au sol, les oreillers au bord, son pyjama défait, la respiration haletante. Cauchemar. Enfant, il s'était réveillé déjà à cause de monstres horrifiques, de bêtes sauvages, de morts fatales et étranges, mais jamais une scène aussi quotidienne ne lui avait causé autant de souffrances psychiques.

Son ventre grogna.

Arthur prit peur, s'attendant à redevenir ce monstre affamé qui s'était jeté sur le mobilier dans son rêve. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien, la réalité étant infiniment plus pérenne que ce que son rêve voulait lui faire croire. Mais cette sécurité ne calma pas son cœur. Son ventre bruyant lui faisait peur mais il craignait davantage de manger, comme si c'était la nourriture qui avait fait de lui ce montre fantasmé, mi-homme mi-bête.

Il quitta hâtivement son lit pour courir à la cuisine, pressé de voir si manger allait faire ressurgir sa vraie nature. Il devait être bête par essence pour avoir rêvé de ça. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? La mort de Francis l'avait-elle changé à ce point ? Etre mené en bateau l'enrageait-il inconsciemment jusqu'à modifier son caractère ?

Cette matinée commençait mal, très mal. Il ne voulait pas aller travailler dans cet état, surtout maintenant qu'il avait la vérité en main.

L'odeur qui s'échappa du frigo ne le tentait pas mais il devait manger. Il prit tout ce qu'il put, porta à bout de bras de quoi produire un substitut au festin de son rêve, alors que son cerveau était dans un état second. _Francis m'a-t-il rendu fou ?_ Il devait vérifier cette interrogation. Alors il mit à table tout type de nourriture, puis prit place, puis mangea à s'en étouffer.

Mais c'était bel et bien la réalité pérenne auquel il avait affaire. Et la réalité ne te permet pas d'avaler tout rond sans t'étouffer dangereusement. Dans la réalité, manger te rassasie. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire rêve.

Arthur n'avait pas tant mangé que ça mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Après s'être étranglé cinq fois, il comprit que ce qu'il faisait était parfaitement ridicule. Un peu comme sa vie. Ce rêve était d'un humour macabre envers lui-même, comme s'il jouait de ses propres faiblesses. Une part de masochisme cynique ressortait de cette mésaventure. Il souffrait, il était faible, et il s'enfonçait tout seul, comme un grand. Risible, pathétique, médiocre.

Ce qu'il y avait de réellement pathétique dans sa situation, c'était ses sentiments pour Francis.

Où en était-il ?

Par abandon, le policier frappa son crâne contre la table à manger, plié en deux sur sa chaise. Il venait de se faire très mal au crâne. Imbécile. _J'ai mal…_ Francis était un voleur, un brigand, un égoïste refoulé, un lâche, un menteur et un crétin fini. Très bien, assumons cette constatation en tant que vérité. Que faire alors ? Nier tout amour pour cet homme ? Comme si c'était possible… _C'est mon mari…_ Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il se sentait con. Francis avait des excuses, hélas, rendant le dilemme insupportable. Cela aurait été infiniment plus simple s'il avait été une sale race finie. Arthur s'en serait voulu d'être tombé dans les bras de cet homme mais aurait au moins eu le loisir de faire son deuil et de l'oublier. Oui mais voilà, Francis avait indéniablement agi pour se racheter. Ce vol avait été programmé sur un coup de tête, dans une situation désespérée, et racheté par la suite. _Il a fondé une association caritative, ça veut bien dire quelque chose…_ Francis n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un criminel ayant tenté de se racheter. On pouvait critiquer sa faute, mais n'était-ce pas se voiler la face que de nier sa tentative de rédemption ? Francis n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la chair, il avait subi une déchéance. _Je ne peux pas le haïr d'avoir souffert de la solitude_. Mais Francis n'avait jamais eu la force de le lui dire, et ça, c'était grave. Arthur ne l'aurait pas jugé, il l'aurait soutenu, aurait compris ! Sûrement. Enfin, il espérait… _Il m'a menti sur son passé, il m'a menti sur toute sa vie._ Arthur détestait être manipulé. Avait-il été un outil pour Francis ? Sortir avec un flic avait peut-être été une roue de secours pour lui, au cas où le secret serait dévoilé. _Oh non… Pas ça… Il ne m'aurait pas utilisé de la sorte… Il m'aimait…_

Les larmes redoublèrent, Arthur était égaré et en voulait à Francis de l'avoir perdu entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Aimer un voleur en étant policier était très éprouvant.

 _Je l'aime…_

 _Je lui en veux…_

 _Je l'aime…_

 _Je lui en veux…_

 _Je m'en veux de l'aimer…_

Dégoûté de tout, il se sépara de la table et rangea sommairement ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé, balançant les aliments dans le frigo comme s'il s'agissait de torchons sales. Cela fait, il alla quérir son téléphone, oublié dans une poche quelconque, et appela vite fait son collègue, Beilschmidt, pour lui annoncer qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il voulait prendre une journée de repos. Vu que c'était exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui depuis près de quatre mois, la réponse fut automatiquement positive – c'était de toute façon écrit dans son dossier qu'il pouvait prendre quelques jours en cas de rechute, à condition qu'il revienne avec une délégation de son psychologue, ou du moins avec un entretien de prévu.

Arthur ne s'embarrassa pas à prendre rendez-vous puisque sa prochaine séance était déjà programmée cette semaine. Il sera sans doute obligé de parler de son rêve, en plus. D'ailleurs, il se mit à l'écrire dans son carnet, comme son psy le lui avait demandé, tant que c'était encore frais dans sa tête.

Cela fait, il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et disparut dans la salle de bain, fuyant son reflet honteux. La mort de Francis avait très certainement à voir avec ce braquage, ou du moins avec ses conséquences. Il en allait de son devoir d'inspecteur de découvrir en quoi.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait du temps pour lui, pour réfléchir. Depuis la cérémonie où le corps de son mari avait été réduit en cendres, il avait sérieusement négligé de faire du tri dans ses affaires. Chaque jour, il remettait cette tâche au lendemain. Cette fois-ci, il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains. Psychologiquement, ranger lui ferait du bien, il aurait l'impression de faire de l'ordre dans sa vie et peut-être en aurait-il par conséquent les idées plus claires.

Il jaugea la large armoire blanche d'un œil circonspect, se sentant presque défaillir à la simple idée de poser à nouveau ses doigts sur les biens de son mari. Le pan gauche fut décalé, laissant voir une large série de chemises, pulls, vestons et autres tissus, aux couleurs douces et chaleureuses pour la plupart. Même habillé classe, Francis avait su garder des couleurs. Ce côté de l'armoire avait été pour lui, tandis que le pan droit avait été pour Arthur, histoire de ne pas mélanger toutes leurs affaires. Peut-être était-ce le fait de son imagination affolée, mais le policier fut presque sûr d'avoir senti l'espace d'un instant le parfum vigoureux de Francis lui caresser les narines, comme si l'odeur était restée enfermée derrière la porte de l'armoire en attendant qu'il ouvre, pour finalement lui exploser en pleine face telle une bombe de souvenirs.

Drogué à cet effluve depuis une demi-douzaine d'année, Arthur sut réapprécier les images qui lui venaient en tête, notamment ce jour simple et quotidien s'étant pourtant gravé en lui, un matin aussi normal que puisse l'être une aube de printemps, mais d'une beauté éternelle. Ce fut après une nuit d'amour, Arthur s'était réveillé dans leur lit, côté salle de bain, dont la porte ouverte avait laissé voir son tendre amant, à demi-nu car sortant de la douche. Un mélange harmonieux d'odeurs avait assailli les sens du jeune policier, shampoing, gel douche, eau de Cologne. C'était un souvenir banal mais marquant sur le plan sensoriel. Ce jour-là fut tant le jour où Arthur était devenu fou du parfum de son futur mari que celui où il avait pleinement remarqué les innombrables cicatrices parcourant son dos. Un dos pourtant si beau, si fort, aux muscles saillants, marquant un creux net le long de la colonne vertébrale, chutant sur des reins solides. Bon sang, ce fantasme sur patte avait été à lui. Pourquoi avoir attendu sa mort pour en prendre complètement conscience ?

Et ces cicatrices…

Roses, tranchant une chair de miel. Des lignes nettes, droites, assez courtes mais nombreuses, qui soulignaient la silhouette douce de ses reins. Ces marques ne l'enlaidissaient pas, il se dégageait de lui une chaleureuse maturité. On y perdrait volontiers les doigts.

Arthur se reprit, comprenant qu'il risquait de se noyer dans ses souvenirs et d'en souffrir s'il ne reprenait pas vite le contrôle de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme bascula en avant, le nez atterrissant parmi les chemises et les vestes. L'eau de Cologne était encore perceptible dans les tissus imprégnés mais… mais…

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, outré.

L'odeur était imparfaite. Il manquait quelque chose !

Il oublia de suite sa mission de rangement, concentré plutôt sur ce qui faisait défaut à cette odeur. C'était le parfum de Francis mais il manquait une très légère touche fleurie. C'était anormal. Où était-elle ? Cette pointe de magnolia nageant au fond d'un lourde odeur virile ? Il oubliait quelque chose, il le savait. C'était ça le pire ! Il le savait ! C'était de l'ordre du détail mais sans ça, il n'avait qu'une fade sensation d'inachèvement en lui. Il fallait retrouver l'odeur !

Et pour ça, il fallait fouiller dans l'intimité du mort.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrapa un à un et hâtivement chaque vêtement pour le porter à son nez, le balançant ensuite sur les draps défaits de son lit. Il cherchait une odeur précise à travers les aromes de lessives et de parfum artificiels. Ce qu'il cherchait était plus naturel, justement, comme si Francis s'était baladé toute sa vie avec un bouquet de fleurs au poing. La dernière veste fut jetée, sans succès. Ce n'était pas de là dont venait le magnolia. D'où ? Il essaya les sous-vêtements de la commode, conscient de passer pour un pervers psychopathe, mais la réponse n'y était pas non plus.

Un regard en biais vers la table de nuit le rendit chancelant. Il n'avait jamais ouvert la table de nuit de Francis. Jamais.

Ses pas l'y conduisirent sans précipitation, presqu'avec crainte. De la pulpe des doigts, il caressa la petite poignée beige du tiroir, hésitant. Il déglutit. Puis ouvrit.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

Il avait peur d'une table de chevet, sérieusement ?

A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Un vieux Laforgue avec trois marque-pages dedans, un carnet de notes qu'il identifia comme un mémo, une crème hydratante et quelques dessins de ses neveux et nièces. Tonton gâteau qu'il était, ça n'était pas étonnant. Arthur étudia le mémo page par page mais rien de bien intéressant y était écris. Il s'agissait surtout de petites notes de projets, d'une date pour aller chez le coiffeur, de quelques idées cadeau pour le Noël des petits et autres petits détails juste bons à arracher le cœur.

Rien d'intéressant donc.

Il plissa les yeux en croyant apercevoir quelque chose au fond du tiroir. Sa main alla tâter l'objet, qui semblait un petit peu rugueux, une surface faite en tissu rigide. Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Il sortit l'objet et eut la révélation de sa vie. C'était ça ! Il le porta à son nez et se laissa submerger. Il l'avait trouvé.

C'était un petit sachet mauve, brodé main et noué par une solide cordelette couleur perle. De cette même couleur était tissé le mot 'famille' sur la face avant du sachet. Francis lui avait présenté un jour cet objet comme étant le grigri de sa mère, l'une des rares choses qu'il avait gardés d'elle. Maintenant qu'Arthur en savait plus sur cette histoire d'accident et de fugue, le sens de cet artefact s'en trouvait démultiplié. Francis avait vécu avec le souvenir de sa mère, seule figure amicale auquel il s'était rattaché lorsqu'il s'en fût retrouvé seul, sans ressources, livré à lui-même.

Une chemise en main et le grigri dans l'autre, Arthur huma les deux odeurs et retrouva ce qu'il avait perdu, imaginant un instant des bras forts le serrer, le réchauffer. Il fondait dans ce double-parfum en s'écroulant sur le lit, au milieu des vestes et des pulls.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il y resta mais cela dura une bonne partie de la matinée, finement observé par un fantôme inquiet.

Francis prit place au bord du lit sans toucher les draps pour autant, caressant dans le vent une tête noyée sous un vêtement parfumé. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour arrêter Arthur. Celui-ci avait déjà eu accès à trop de secrets et les conséquences ne s'étaient pas faites attendre. On ne pouvait plus juger Arthur comme étant quelqu'un de stable.

Plus inquiétant encore, le fantôme était suspicieux de l'artefact donné par ces dingues de chasseurs de fantôme. Encore heureux, Arthur ne les portait pas dans leur cœur, ce qui minimisait les contacts entre eux, mais il sentait que son mari commençait à chanceler dans ses certitudes. Ne manquerait plus que ça. Pour l'instant, l'objet était abandonné dans une poche de veste mais il était sûr qu'Arthur allait le garder avec lui, ne serait-ce que le temps de se prouver que c'était bien des conneries. En attendant, Francis se tenait à l'écart quand son mari était à proximité de cette chose.

Le mort se sentait bizarre.

Depuis quelques temps, non seulement l'état d'Arthur le perturbait mais, pour ne rien arranger, il entendait constamment un son lointain de cri fantomatique. Il se doutait bien qu'en temps que fantôme, il devait maintenant être capable de percevoir certaines choses que les humains ne soupçonnaient même pas. Mais vu les frissons d'effroi que lui inspiraient ces cris, il avait de quoi avoir peur. Cela lui faisait penser à des hurlements de damnés qu'on enverrait tout droit en Enfer. Pourtant, le son ne se voulait pas mauvais, au contraire. Il appelait. Francis se sentait appeler en permanence et, pour une raison obscure, son cœur s'en déchirait. Là encore, le cri fut strident, plaintif, lointain, mais il avait comme bougé depuis la dernière fois.

Est-ce qu'une chose du monde de l'au-delà le cherchait ?

Le cri redoubla, il se boucha les oreilles.

On ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, en Haut. Que se passait-il ? C'était bon ou mauvais signe ? Et qui l'appelait ? Etait-ce seulement un appel à proprement parler ?

C'était angoissant. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, à lui, petite âme perdue sur terre, bonne à suivre son amour et à souffrir ? Il n'arrivait même pas à décrire précisément ce qu'était ce son. Aigu peut-être. Strident plutôt. Très puissante car audible de loin, mais pas assourdissante pour autant. Inhumain, dirait-on.

Comme à chaque fois, cela finit bien par s'arrêter au bout d'un certain temps, par fatigue ou lassitude, et Francis sentit le poids sur son cœur s'enlever. Ce cri d'outre-tombe avait le don de le rendre fou et de lui serrer le cœur. Heureusement que cela n'était que temporaire, même s'il y avait toujours de quoi s'inquiéter. Le fantôme ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Aller voir au risque de tomber dans un piège ? Mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son reste d'existence en danger.

Et surtout, il devait continuer de surveiller Arthur, même si son champ d'action restait très limité. Il ne pouvait prendre consistance à volonté. La dernière fois, c'était à l'agression d'Arthur, où ses sentiments lui avaient échappés au point de lui offrir la possibilité de venger son mari, mais vu l'ampleur des dégâts, il y avait intérêt, au nom de la survie de la race humaine, à ce qu'il ne reprenne pas trop sa place dans le monde des mortels. Sans explosion d'émotion, il ne semblait pas encore capable de matérialiser sa présence, c'était trop tôt pour son âme encore fraiche.

Arthur reprit pied aux alentours de 14h et se priva de déjeuner en toute connaissance de cause. Sa mésaventure du matin allait lui rester en travers de la gorge un petit moment. Par compassion face à son affreux dilemme intérieur, il garda avec lui le grigri fétiche de son défunt, qui lui servirait soit de réservoir à souvenir, soit de _punching-ball_ , quelque puisse être sa décision finale.

Il laissa ce terrible bordel envahir sa chambre, pas plus concerné que ça, et se glissa dans sa voiture, regrettant toutefois de n'avoir toujours pas retrouvé le ruban bleu qu'arborait si souvent Francis. Cela lui venait également de sa mère, apparemment, et Arthur aurait aimé mettre la main dessus. Peut-être Francis l'avait-il perdu avant de… mourir… Peut-être avait-il complètement brûlé…

Il souffla lourdement, les paumes à plat contre le cuir dur.

 _Penser à autre chose, changer d'air…_ , furent ses pensées lorsqu'il embraya pour courir les routes bretonnes.

Il n'avait encore une fois prévenu personne mais peu importait, c'était pour sa propre liberté qu'il agissait, pour sortir de cette prison étriquée qu'était devenue sa ville. La voiture entrepris donc une longue descente vers le sud, jusqu'à Rennes où il fit une pause dans un café, puis reprit sa route vers Angers en passant par Châteaubriand, ville où il adorait passer pour en admirer le caractère. Après plusieurs heures de routes, il parvint à sa destination, au cœur d'Angers, passant devant les remparts imposant et hostiles du château, si hauts et colossaux qu'ils semblaient prêts à l'écraser à tout moment. Il s'éloigna non sans soulagement pour déambuler dans les rues calmes, à vitesse réduite, se laissant bercer par le ronronnement souple du moteur. A la limite sud-ouest de la ville, il se glissa dans une rue pavillonnaire calme et ensoleillée et se gara à l'ombre d'un portail couleur crème. Heureusement, ils étaient en pleine semaine et hors période de vacances, rendant les routes très largement praticables. Il n'aurait pas eu la patience de se taper des embouteillages dans son état.

Francis fixa avec un œil circonspect le jeune policier sonner au portail, se faisant de l'ombre avec sa main. Le soleil n'était pas chaud mais particulièrement lumineux.

Peu de temps après, une silhouette bien connue apparut, descendant la petite allée qui menait à la rue à petit trot.

« Arthur !

_ Bonjour, Héraclès ».

L'oncle du mort ouvrit en grand le portail pour rejoindre son neveu de cœur, l'enlaçant avec une sincère affection et une visible inquiétude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tes frères sont au courant, au moins ?

_ Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de se faire inutilement du souci.

_ Oh… Mais tu ne travaillais pas, aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai pris ma journée pour venir te rendre visite ».

Flatté, le plus âgé enroula un bras puissant autour des épaules de son invité – pas vraiment invité mais bref – pour le faire entrer. A ce moment-là, le fantôme quitta son état d'alerte pour traverser le portail clos et suivre le duo jusqu'à la maison. Maison toujours aussi resplendissante, par ailleurs. L'intérieur était aux teintes chaudes, avec beaucoup de souvenirs de voyage, un petit côté oriental et beaucoup de photos collées au mur. Pour pallier à l'absence de la mère malade, Héraclès avait tout fait pour rendre ses petits heureux, les invitant à découvrir la beauté du monde, leur organisant des vacances magnifiques aux quatre coins du monde. Un papa idéal comme Francis l'aurait été.

Arthur secoua la tête. Pas de ce genre d'idée maintenant !

« Les enfants sont à l'école ?

_ Oui, Alfred et Matthieu ont un projet de classe 'top secret', quant à leur sœur, elle est à l'étude avec sa maîtresse.

_ Elle est très sérieuse cette petite.

_ Un cadeau du ciel. Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu pourras certainement les voir. De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas reprendre la route ce soir, tu vas être éreinté.

_ Oh, mais je…

_ Tututu ! On a une chambre d'ami à l'étage, elle est pour toi ».

Attendri, Arthur rougit de plaisir en se sentant à ce point chouchouté. Ça faisait du bien au moral et au cœur.

« Va donc t'asseoir au salon, je vais t'apporter du thé et de quoi goûter ».

Tellement de bonté chez cet homme…

Arthur fit ce qui lui était demandé et fondit dans les coussins moelleux du canapé, bercé par les reflets du soleil sur la vaisselle d'exposition située près de la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que son hôte ne revienne avec quelques gourmandises disposées dans une jolie petite assiette stylisée.

« Elle vient de Grèce, c'est une fabrication artisanale, expliqua-t-il en captant le regard intrigué de son invité.

_ Charmant ».

Quand bien même ils étaient tous deux très à l'aise, ils peinèrent à débuter la conversation, la vraie. Arthur n'osait pas par politesse et Héraclès craignait de remuer involontairement quelque chose. Pourtant, le sujet 'Francis' allait certainement devoir être jeté au tapis à un moment où à un autre. Il fallait plutôt commencer doucement.

« Comment ça se passe pour toi, alors ? Tu as pu reprendre les choses en main ? »

Arthur eut un haussement d'épaules peu convaincu.

« Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est toujours difficile de reprendre une vie stable après… tout ça…

_ Le fait que tu en parles est déjà un progrès énorme. Il y a quelques mois, je ne pense pas que tu en aurais été capable. Par contre, je suis toujours persuadé que ce n'est pas bon pour toi de travailler sur cette affaire. A part te faire du mal…

_ Et tu as eu raison ».

Le Grec se tut, coupé net dans son sermon. Cela remontait à quand la dernière fois qu'Arthur avait reconnu ses torts ? Qu'avait-il bien pu découvrir pour se sentir obligé d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes ?

« Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je ne peux pas faire machine arrière, j'irais au bout de cette enquête, peu importe ce que j'y découvrirai ».

Et il conclut cette promesse par une longue gorgée de thé, l'autre homme serrant les lèvres avec tristesse parce qu'il comprenait bien que c'était peine perdue de le faire changer d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur lui » ?

Arthur se braqua immédiatement.

« Rien ».

Semblait-il que le policier voulait garder ses trouvailles pour lui… Pour avoir le plaisir de faire justice seul ou pour protéger les secrets honteux de son époux ? C'était encore revenir à ce choix cornélien auquel il était confronté. Punir ou pardonner ? Devoir ou amour ?

Quelle plaie que d'aimer un criminel…

« Désolé pour tout, avoua Arthur. Le lien qui nous unissait est mort, et moi j'agis comme…

_ Tu fais partie de ma famille, Arthur. Francis est mort, c'est un fait, mais il n'a pas emporté avec lui tous les moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Ne te prend pas pour un étranger, tu es comme mon neveu et mes enfants t'adorent. Ma sœur en aurait été tout autant… »

Encore un haussement d'épaule, Arthur doutait de tout, même de l'évidence.

« Comment vont les enfants, justement ?

_ Difficile à dire. Ils ont du mal à s'en remettre, c'est sûr, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion à ce sujet. Le rapport à la mort chez les enfants est compliqué à juger… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais le bon moment pour parler. Mais le fait est que leur concentration en classe a diminué. Même Matthieu a vu ses notes baisser depuis l'incident.

_ Oh… pauvres petits. Ils l'aimaient tellement… Je parlerai un peu avec eux, si tu veux. Peut-être qu'ils s'ouvriront un peu plus à moi.

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas. Fais juste en sorte de ne pas souffrir non plus.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà au fond du gouffre, pas moyen que je m'enterre davantage ».

Même si Arthur en avait après Francis, il se sentait tout de même très concerné par sa famille, suffisamment pour se juger responsable de l'état des trois enfants d'Héraclès. Et puis, il ne les avait pas vu depuis si longtemps que ce serait un réel plaisir que de les serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Pour eux, par contre, cela risquait d'être éprouvant. Les enfants n'avaient jamais connu uniquement Francis, qui était déjà en couple avec Arthur lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'âge de raison – et même avant. De ce fait, il n'y avait jamais eu « Francis puis Arthur » dans leur cœur mais bien « Francis et Arthur », comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et même entité. Passer d'un duo à un solo, c'était perturbant. Surtout que le policier avait bien conscience d'avoir jusqu'à ce jour existé dans le cœur de ces trois petits enfants par rapport à son mari – et vice-versa – et se demandait par conséquent comment ils allaient réagir en le voyant seul chez eux.

« Dis-moi, Héraclès… Quand Francis a fugué, n'as-tu vraiment eu aucune idée d'où il a pu aller ?

_ Aucune idée. J'ai imaginé les pires scénarios mais… ça aurait été tout aussi terrible si je l'avais cherché et récupéré.

_ Pourquoi ta femme l'a-t-elle tant haï ? Je n'arrive pas à…

_ … Je ne comprends pas non plus d'où vient cette répulsion. Sa maladie s'est déclarée assez tôt et… je ne sais pas, tout s'embrouille. Je me demande si sa folie a été exaltée par je-ne-sais-quel événement au sujet de Francis ou si, à l'inverse, c'est parce qu'elle était déjà malade qu'elle s'est mise à le détester. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre parti. Ils ont tous les deux souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre ».

Héraclès avait vécu ses propres dilemmes et ses propres cauchemars. C'était un homme bien qu'Arthur ne voulait pas briser. Mieux valait le laisser dans une douce ignorance que de lui apprendre une vérité insoutenable sur son précieux neveu. Connaissant l'adulte, il s'en voudrait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cette dégénérescence. Il ne méritait pas ça.

« Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais j'aimerais, si possible… parler à ta femme. Tu penses que ce serait possible ? »

Troublé, l'oncle déglutit, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de _tsai vounou_.

« Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ?

_ J'ai besoin de comprendre.

_ Comprendre ? Quoi donc ?

_ Ce que Francis m'a caché toutes ces années.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais 'rien' découvert sur lui.

_ Tout à fait, mentit l'inspecteur. Je n'ai rien car il ne m'a rien dit. Et si je ne peux pas compter sur sa parole, il me faut chercher ailleurs. Avoir le point de vue de l'unique personne en ce monde qui l'a détesté pourrait m'aider à nuancer ma vision. J'ai besoin de lui parler. S'il-te-plait ».

Un long soupir passa les lèvres d'Héraclès. Arthur lui demandait la permission, c'était déjà beaucoup. Connaissant le personnage, il se serait plutôt attendu à le voir partir pour l'asile sans lui en parler. Mais même là, il y avait fort à parier qu'Arthur irait quel que soit son avis. C'était une demande de politesse, pas d'honnêteté.

« Bon… fais comme tu veux, concéda-t-il. Mais, par pitié, ne la brusque pas. Dans son état, elle pourrait démarrer au quart de tour et ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il lui faut en ce moment.

_ Je sais me tenir.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Juste… fais attention à tes mots. Evite le sujet de sa cure, ça l'énerve. Déjà qu'on peine à lui faire prendre régulièrement ses médicaments…

_ Pas de souci. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse ».

Les paroles de l'Anglais avaient quelque chose cynique, mais Héraclès ne releva pas. Après réflexion, il aurait peut-être dû. Tant pis. Espérons juste que tout se passe bien.

Leur discussion fut coupée par l'arrivée discrète de trois petites têtes de chérubins, qui annoncèrent leur arrivée par un 'papaaaa ! Matthieu, il est tombé par terre et il a pleuré !' en retirant leurs chaussures et manteau. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'adulte se lève, disparaissant dans le corridor d'entrée pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit bout de chou. Arthur entendit des petits chuchotements rassurants, entrecoupés par la voix forte d'Alfred, vantant son caractère héroïque face à la crise qu'ils avaient traversée. Ben voyons…

« Les enfants, on a un invité-surprise qui vous attend dans le salon. Ne le laissons pas seul plus longtemps ».

S'en suivit d'une litanie de 'qui c'est, qui c'est, qui c'est, dis-nous !' alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire trois pas pour le savoir.

Comme on s'y serait attendu, Alfred fut le premier au garde-à-vous, glissant sur le parquet comme un skieur professionnel. Arthur vouait une tendresse particulière pour cet enfant, dont la bonne humeur était à l'image de celle de Francis, quoiqu'encore plus forte.

Arthur aimait beaucoup ces enfants, principalement parce qu'il n'en aurait jamais lui-même. Si Francis eut été vivant, il y aurait sans doute eu une procédure d'adoption. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, Arthur ne se voyait pas père célibataire. Il risquerait de rendre l'enfant malheureux, ce serait cruel de sa part. Il était donc condamné à finir sa vie seul. Dans ce cas, autant y couper court, non ?

Non, plus de pensées suicidaires. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Trouver la vérité était son unique but, il ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Ces fichus fantasmes d'enfants n'étaient qu'un frein à sa quête de vérité. Il devait rester le plus lisse possible, imperméable à ses désirs.

Son nom fut crié avec joie et les trois tornades se jetèrent sur lui. Agenouillé auprès d'eux, Arthur reçu plus d'embrassades qu'il ne put en donner, mais ne s'en plaint pas. L'affection des enfants était pure, sincère et illimitée. Ce serait bête de se priver.

« Tonton Thur ! »

L'Anglais laissa ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. Ce jeu de mot ridicule allait lui coller au cul encore longtemps…

« Les enfants, vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas ce surnom, intervint le père en rouspétant.

_ Pardon…, s'excusa Matthieu en se croyant spécifiquement visé.

_ Et pourquoi que t'es venu ? demanda Océane, la plus jeune du trio.

_ Je voulais voir comment vous alliez, se justifia l'invité. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne vous avais pas vu.

_ Francis il viendra plus jamais… ? »

Ouch ! Directement dans le cœur. La pureté des enfants avait tout de même quelque chose de violent et d'impitoyable. Il allait falloir faire bonne figure, surtout devant Héraclès qui avait arrêté de respirer entre temps.

« Non, il ne viendra plus…

_ C'est pas juste… Pourquoi il est parti ? »

La mort n'était pas un concept évident à comprendre pour de jeunes enfants, et même les adultes en cherchaient encore le sens. Arthur n'avait pas envie de leur mentir avec des expressions toutes faites du genre 'il veille sur vous depuis son petit nuage', mais il n'allait pas non plus leur sortir 'bah il est mort, donc il n'existe juste plus, son existence a été effacé'. Les deux propositions étaient cruelles et ça manquait de juste milieu, tout ça.

« Je sais à quel point c'est triste de voir partir quelqu'un qu'on aime, avoua-t-il en sachant qu'il allait conseiller tout ce qu'il ne faisait pas et ne ferai jamais. Mais il faut que vous alliez de l'avant, que vous gardiez en vous les bons souvenirs et que vous les chérissiez. Rien ne le fera revenir alors ne laissons pas partir ce qu'il reste ».

Les petits se balançaient d'un pied à l'autre en fixant le vide, l'esprit en intense réflexion. C'était triste mais Arthur avait l'air serein. Et ils faisaient confiance à Arthur. De ce fait, ils hochèrent la tête timidement, sans rien oser dire, avant de se laisser bercer dans les bras réconfortant de leur oncle adoré. Il leur restait Arthur, ce n'était déjà pas mal.

Héraclès adressa un sourire soulagé à son invité pour le remercier de son geste.

Arthur resta diner et dormir chez eux, profitant de cette famille qui continuait de lui ouvrir chaleureusement les bras, et reprit la route le lendemain, non pour retrouver son domicile, mais en direction de l'un des asiles psychiatriques d'Angers, afin d'aller quérir une nouvelle information, à la différence que, cette fois-ci, l'interrogée était quelqu'un de particulièrement hostile à l'existence même de Francis.

Le souci étant sa maladie – qu'Arthur n'avait pas osé demandé à Héraclès par pudeur –, qui pouvait très bien fausser son jugement. Il allait donc devoir faire la part des choses.

Teresa Karpusi, Seychelloise de naissance, nationalisée française depuis plus de vingt ans. C'était là tout ce qu'il savait sur elle pour l'heure. Et pourtant, il sentait qu'il oubliait un détail. Ce nom de 'Teresa Karpusi' faisait un écho particulier en lui, comme s'il avait déjà entendu ça mais… mais pas complètement…

Encore un détail foireux que son mari avait dû lâcher devant lui, l'air de rien.

Un bête détail. Encore un.

Encore un qui comporterait à lui seul tous le sens de cette affaire.

 **Voilà, fini pour cette fois !**

 **Petit passage vie de famille pas piqué des hannetons, j'espère que c'était pas trop lourd ! Je voulais trop mettre en scène les petiots ! Sont trop chou à cet âge !**

 **Bon, je peux pas vous dire quand le chapitre suivant sera écrit, mais je m'y mets dès que j'ai une minute !**

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire, en tout cas !**

 **Biz' !**


	12. Le bon jour pour savoir

**Flamme d'amour, meurent les beaux jours**

 **Hellow !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre, d'autant qu'on approche de la fin (wahou… dire ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet…) Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu lourd à digérer, je trouve, donc j'espère juste qu'il n'en deviendra pas indigeste. Je n'ai aucune appréciation particulière sur ce chapitre, à vrai dire. Aucun jugement, aucune idée de s'il est bon ou si j'ai foiré… C'est inquiétant, non ? X)**

 **Réponse aux reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :**

 **Merci pour tes compliments (tu as réussi à me faire rougir, tss). Arthur a de quoi virer fou, surtout avec ce que je lui réserve ! Le problème quand je fais ce genre d'évolution scénaristique, c'est que j'ai toujours peur de la fin. Vais-je être à la hauteur ? Est-ce que je serai convaincante dans la résolution du bordel ? Enfin, bref, je suis torturée par mes propres délires, c'est triste ! Je te laisse profiter de la scène avec la tante, que tu as l'air pressé d'avoir ! Merci encore, gros bisou à toi !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Les petits me font craquer aussi, peu importe la fiction où ils sont ! Avoir des enfants dans le lot, ça rajoute tellement à la dimension familiale (à laquelle j'ai donné une grande importance dans cette fic, à côté de celle d'amitié), du coup, ça me tenait à cœur de les faire intervenir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas fini de briser Arthur (tu vois, mon problème ? C'est que je peux pas m'arrêter… pfff). Mais on croit toujours à la fin heureuse ! Allez ! Un peu de courage ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ! Bisou !**

 **Sanae :**

 **Oh mais tu as l'œil ! tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais même pas calculé sciemment la transition entre le moment chou et la rupture avec les cicatrices de Francis. Quelle observatrice, ma bonneuh dame ! Mais oui, tu as raison, le mal est partouuut ! (alors que nous, on voudrait que le mâle soit partout SiTuVoisCeQueJeVeuxDireKofKof…) Il faudrait analyser ton tic, pour voir ce qu'il dit sur toi. J'ai lu dans un bouquin de Freund que nos tics et habitudes témoignent beaucoup de ce qu'on est ! Je te laisse donc avec la suite en espérant être à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci encore pour le comm' ! Kiss !**

 **Green-Eyes :**

 **Oh bon sang, ce roman que tu m'as écrit ! Q/Q Mille mercis, je ne sais pas où me mettre, c'est vraiment trop pour un seul ! Je suis aux anges ! Tu as compris à la perfection de ce que j'ai essayé de faire dans cette fic (nuancer le bien et le mal, justifier l'un, montrer que l'autre peut basculer) et c'est tellement jouissif de voir qu'on a été comprise ! Je me roule par terre ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je vais travailler dur pour que la suite et fin te plaise aussi ! (Fac de droit ? Mamamiiiia ! J'ai une pote qui y est et qui crache du sang ! Bon sang, vous avez tellement de courage pour faire ça, j'imagine pas la masse de boulot !) Bisou, bella !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Un grand merci général ! Plein de bisous ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII :**

Le centre de santé mentale d'Angevin ressemblait à un château, se disait Arthur en détaillant absolument tout ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui trônait un modeste jardin à la française autour d'un petit bassin rafraichissant, le tout dans des tons chauds très agréables. Eternel amoureux d'architecture, Arthur foulait les gravas blancs qui croustillaient sous sa semelles en laissant ses yeux dériver de tous côtés. Le centre hospitalier trônait fièrement sous un ciel azuré, poussé par des vents lourds et froids.

L'invité déglutit en poussant la porte de l'accueil, s'interrogeant sans cesse sur l'attitude à adopter dans ce genre d'endroit. Il n'y avait pourtant pas mort d'homme. Mais se retrouver dans un centre de soin le mettait dans des états calamiteux. S'il continuait de dégénérer, c'est lui qui finirait entre ces murs. C'était étonnant qu'il n'y soit pas déjà, d'ailleurs.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et dû opérer un choix cornélien en lui-même.

Venir en tant qu'inspecteur ou en tant que civil ?

Pas que cela ait une véritable incidence sur la décision de l'infirmière, qui le laisserait passer de toute manière, mais pour lui, cela faisait du sens. Venir en inspecteur, c'était jouer sur la mission qu'il s'était donné, chercher le coupable tapis derrière cette affaire, au risque de laisser de côté sa part sentimentale. A l'inverse, venir en civil revenait à laisser de côté son enquête et son orgueil pour obtenir une vérité qui soulagerait son âme tourmentée. Devoir ou passion ?

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? demanda l'infirmière qui s'inquiétait de voir un visiteur planté devant elle avec des yeux vides.

_ Hum… oui, pardon. Je souhaiterais rendre visite à l'une de vos patientes : Teresa Karpusi.

_ Laissez-moi un instant… »

Elle nota le nom dans sa base de recherche en rajustant son chignon, un léger sourire détendue posée sur ses petites lèvres rouges. Visiblement, Arthur lui plaisait. Elle n'était pas mal non plus mais sans plus, personne ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de Francis, de toute manière.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé. Les visites sont autorisées pour elle. Je dois juste prendre quelques informations, si vous le permettez. Nom, s'il-vous-plait.

_ Arthur Kirkland ».

Elle prit ensuite son adresse et son numéro de téléphone, avec deux-trois autres informations banales, puis finit sur la dernière question qu'Arthur put espérer :

« Quel lien avez-vous avec la patiente ?

_ Heum… Je… Elle est la tante de mon mari ».

Passablement déçue, elle perdit son sourire tendre en comprenant qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé par elle, mais s'efforça de rester professionnel. Arthur se demandait si, avec un lien aussi faible, il aurait toujours le droit d'interroger Teresa. Heureusement, l'infirmière ne remit pas ce fait en question, car de toute façon, les liens du sang ne font pas tout dans une famille. Famille. Comme si cette Teresa pouvait faire partie de 'sa' famille. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Mais ça, l'infirmière n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

On lui indiqua où se rendre et, au même moment, Arthur sentit une boule d'angoisse se former. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait tant. Rencontrer l'unique individu au monde qui exécrait l'existence même de Francis Bonnefoy, c'était une épreuve à passer. Connaissant sa mauvaise foi, Arthur se sentait prêt à tout nier en bloc, vérité ou pas. Evidemment, Francis avait commis des erreurs, mais de là à le diaboliser…

Tout allait dépendre de ce que madame Karpusi allait lui répondre.

Il traversa les couloirs froids à pas vigoureux, observant les panneaux d'indication avec attention, jusqu'à la zone où résidaient les malades. Vide, cet endroit ferait un lieu de film d'horreur parfait avec ses chaises roulantes abandonnées à chaque coin et ses couloirs interminables.

Devant la chambre 712, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour regarder de chaque côté, comme si quelqu'un allait débouler d'un instant à l'autre pour l'empêcher de passer et réduire à néant ses espoirs. Seules quelques voix isolées troublaient le silence, au milieu de petits bruits de machine ou de piétinements. Puisqu'on le laissait faire à sa guise, il tapa donc librement à la porte avant d'entendre un « oui » désabusé.

Selon Héraclès, elle avait du caractère. Merveilleux. Si elle était aussi butée que l'inspecteur, la discussion pouvait durer longtemps, très longtemps.

La poignée fut abaissée et il pénétra calmement dans l'antre du démon.

La chambre était plus grande que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et l'ameublement était correct, élégant même à certains égards. Des fleurs étaient disposées à divers endroits, dans des vases de bonne qualité, le lit était éloigné de la porte pour plus d'intimité, drapé couleur océan, avec sous la fenêtre une coiffeuse tout à fait charmante, pas loin d'un bureau bien rangé. Contre le mur opposé se trouvaient armoire et miroir, étouffés entre plusieurs cadres photos cloués au mur. Une porte près de la partie lit semblait vraisemblablement mener à la salle d'eau.

Assis à la chaise de la coiffeuse se trouvait une femme.

 _Te voilà, toi._

Elle le fixait depuis le reflet du miroir, étonnée de recevoir la visite d'un inconnu. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas non plus la gêner puisqu'elle continua avec tout le naturel du monde à mettre sa boucle d'oreille. Arthur remarqua de suite sa grande beauté et sa ressemblance frappante avec la petite Océane. On aurait vraiment dit une princesse des îles, surtout qu'elle ne paraissait pas du tout malade. Arthur se serait attendu à un physique plus représentatif de son état mental, ainsi qu'une chambre plus austère. Visiblement, il s'était fourvoyé.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

_ Inspecteur Arthur Kirkland, je voudrais vous poser des questions sur votre neveu, Francis Bonnefoy ».

Autant y aller franchement. Quel que soit sa maladie mentale, toucher le cœur du problème semblait moins risqué que de la faire languir. Il était obligé de mettre sa casquette de policier avec elle car, s'il s'avérait qu'elle était effectivement du genre tête-de-con, son rôle d'inspecteur pouvait toujours servir de rappel pour la remettre à sa place. Si elle respectait un tant soit peu la hiérarchie judiciaire, elle ne pouvait que s'écraser devant son autorité.

Lorsqu'il eut décliné son identité, elle prit à nouveau le temps de le contempler dans le miroir, les lèvres pincées. Apparemment, la simple évocation du nom de son neveu la rendait folle de rage. Comment avait-elle pu se forger une telle haine envers un être si… bon, pas 'innocent' mais sympathique, disons ? Quoi qu'à l'époque où il avait été hébergé par son oncle, il n'avait encore rien fait, à ce qu'on sache, à part survivre à un accident de la route. En tout cas, on sentait de suite que la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire des masses.

« Ça va bien faire dix ans que je n'ai plus entendu parler de ce gamin… »

Elle sous-entendait évidemment que c'était mieux ainsi.

« J'ai besoin que vous me renseigniez sur la période où vous viviez ensemble.

_ On n'a jamais vécu ensemble ! »

Ça partait donc sur un déni. Parfait. Il aurait été dommage de commencer sur de bonnes bases.

« Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, madame. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement tolérant, en ce moment ».

Voyant qu'elle fronçait des sourcils avec frustration, il fit mine de prendre des notes dans son calepin pour lui mettre la pression. Pas besoin de jouer au gentil flic, ce n'était pas son rôle de prédilection et il n'avait plus beaucoup de patience, ces derniers temps.

« Pourquoi Francis a-t-il fugué ? »

Elle paraissait sur le point de l'envoyer se faire voir mais Arthur lui envoya un regard si puissant qu'elle se tut immédiatement, renonçant à l'envoyer promener. Il lui faisait un peu peur avec son air mauvais et elle n'était pas plus courageuse que ça.

« Ecoutez, inspecteur… Ce gosse n'était pas fait pour vivre avec nous, tout simplement. Vous perdez votre temps à chercher la petite bête. De toute façon, je sentais qu'il allait mal tourner.

_ Mal tourner ? Comment ça ?

_ Si vous venez m'interroger sur lui, c'est bien qu'il a dû faire une connerie. Je ne suis pas stupide.

_ Je ne viens pas vous demandez vos impressions sur ses éventuelles conneries, je vous demande pourquoi il a fugué, trancha Arthur qui venait de noter qu'elle ne savait visiblement rien sur la mort de Francis.

_ Et comment le saurais-je ?

_ Vous le détestiez, je veux savoir pourquoi.

_ Mais de quoi je me mêle ? s'agaça-t-elle.

_ C'est mon métier de me mêler de vos affaires. Répondez-moi ».

Mais qu'elle était chiante !

D'où lui venait toute cette suspicion pour Arthur ? C'était un policier, pourtant ! Il n'y avait pas de raison de le craindre, sachant qu'il ne faisait que son métier, et malgré ça, elle le fixait comme pour sonder son âme, d'un regard perçant et méprisant. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de son discernement.

Elle tapa du poing sur sa coiffeuse, faisant sursauter les accessoires qui y trônaient – une pince glissa au sol dans la manœuvre – et le foudroya du regard à travers le miroir. Plus qu'agacée, elle était hors d'elle. Dire qu'Héraclès lui avait demandé de la prendre avec des pincettes… mais comment dialoguer normalement avec quelqu'un comme ça ?

Résignée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posée à plat sur son meuble vernis, puis inspira longuement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Son souffle parut se calmer et la petite flamme mauvaise dans ses yeux avait disparue lorsqu'elle les eut rouverts. Mais le changement n'était pas mieux puisqu'elle arborait désormais un petit sourire satisfait. La conversation reprit lorsqu'elle se fut retourné vers son invité non-désiré.

« Mon mari n'a jamais voulu rien entendre. Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? On ne me croit jamais quand je parle, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'une évidence.

_ Mon métier est de vous écouter. Je ferai la part des choses après ».

Elle secoua la tête avec fatalisme.

« Je savais qu'il tournerait mal. Je l'ai toujours su ».

Mais au nom de quoi affirmait-elle qu'il avait mal tourné ? s'énerva Arthur. Francis avait fait des conneries mais jamais par méchanceté. Et pourtant, elle agissait comme s'il avait été prédestiné à être une raclure. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne s'était jamais offert la possibilité de le connaitre. Alors au nom de quoi affirmait-elle pareilles conneries ?

Arthur prit sur lui pour ne pas la rembarrer tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser ça ?

_ L'instinct ».

 _Ce qu'il faut pas entendre…_

« C'est tout ? »

Elle soupira avec un air ironique.

« Tous les mêmes à ne pas vouloir entendre la vérité. A croire que ce gamin a lavé le cerveau de tout le monde… Pourtant, ça se voyait qu'il cachait son vrai visage. Il était trop… parfait. Déjà avant l'accident, ça crevait les yeux. Lui et sa mère étaient trop nets, trop lisses, trop angéliques. C'était une couverture. Un tissu de mensonge ».

 _Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_

« Dès qu'on les voyait, c'était le même cinéma. Toujours le même. Le gosse était tout beau, tout propre, souriant, rayonnant, il travaillait bien à l'école, il se faisait plein d'ami, tout le monde l'aimait, il aidait les autres. Toujours le même discours. Vous l'auriez vu, inspecteur… toujours ces insupportables joues roses, ce sourire désabusé, ces yeux bourrés de malice… Il mentait ! Et sa mère était le même genre de garce ! »

Arthur fut mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Rien d'autre que des suppositions affabulées.

D'ailleurs, de quelle perfection parlait-elle ? Francis avait fait quelques bêtises à l'école. Le BFT en témoignait. Quoiqu'il ne semblât pas étonnant que Teresa n'en ait jamais rien su. La mère de Francis n'avait sans doute pas voulu étaler la bêtise de son fils devant toute la famille. Du coup, vu de l'extérieur, Francis devait incarner l'idéal de la perfection. Pourtant, chacun sait que nul n'est parfait, pourquoi donc Teresa s'était-elle entiché de cette idée ?

« Et quand on nous l'a refilé… j'ai cru cauchemarder. Cette chose chez moi… Ce n'était pas envisageable, je n'en voulais pas. Cette chose n'est pas mon fils et ne fait pas partie de ma famille. Pourquoi m'a-t-on obligé à le supporter ?

_ Parce que c'est votre neveu par alliance, bâcha Arthur du tac-au-tac ».

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« N'avez-vous pas l'esquisse d'une preuve pour justifier vos doutes ? Parce que, pour l'instant, je ne vois pas de sens dans vos paroles.

_ Arrêtez de jouer avec moi, inspecteur.

_ Je suis sérieux. Vous ne vous basez que sur des impressions, comment puis-je prendre vos paroles pour acquis, dans ce cas ?

_ Devant tout le monde, il était parfait ! Mais devant moi, il a montré son vrai visage ! »

A voir la rage dans ses yeux, elle croyait dur comme fer à ses paroles. Arthur écarquilla soudainement des yeux en réalisant le cœur du problème. S'il s'était renseigné au préalable, il n'en aurait pas été là… Mais il semblait désormais sûr que Teresa Karpusi souffrait de troubles paranoïaques sévères. _Merde, ça explique tout mais ça ne m'arrange pas_. Comment juger ses mots en sachant ça ?

Visiblement, elle crut qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire puisqu'elle prit un air entendu en répétant 'eh oui…' comme s'ils venaient soudainement de devenir proches.

« Ce sale petit morveux… Je le lui avais interdit mais il ne m'a pas écouté… »

Elle alla s'asseoir près de son bureau, caressant ses gencives fragiles avec sa langue de serpent, contemplant son invité dans les yeux. Arthur commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Teresa avait l'air partie dans ses souvenirs, prenant maintenant l'inspecteur à témoin, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'aller dans sa tête.

« C'est drôle, maintenant que j'y pense… C'est peut-être bien moi qui suis parvenu à le faire déguerpir, finalement… »

Elle était effrayante. Arthur était gelé d'effroi de l'entendre réaliser cela avec un sourire lointain, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon souvenir.

« Moi… moi, je me fais respecter. Je n'aurais pas pu laisser un gosse remettre mon autorité en doute. J'ai bien fait ».

Etait-elle en train de s'auto-persuader ? Que s'était-il passé chez les Karpusi, la veille du départ de Francis ?

« Comment l'avez-vous fait déguerpir ? »

Elle le fixa à nouveau, comme morte, avant de s'adoucir dangereusement.

« Il a touché mon piano.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le piano de mon arrière-grand-mère. Mon trésor familial. Je lui ai dit de ne jamais poser ses doigts crasseux dessus, même mon mari lui a conseillé de s'en tenir éloigné. Mais non. Preuve en est que ce garçon était le Mal, il l'a touché. Il a posé la main sur les touches, l'autre sur sa béquille dégueulasse. Je l'ai vu. Il l'a regardé avec ses yeux de poissons hors de l'eau, avec son air de mort-vivant. Ce monstre… Il l'a touché ».

Arthur déglutit, nerveux.

« Et donc ? Comment avez-vous réagi ? »

Le regard qu'elle lui rendit était perdu, innocent, comme si elle ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cette étrange question.

« Voyons, inspecteur. Que croyez-vous que j'aie fait ? Quelle est la réaction la plus logique dans ce cas ? »

 _S'inquiéter de le voir debout alors qu'il aurait dû ménager ses forces_ , supposa Arthur en déglutissant à nouveau. Teresa s'était levée pour s'approcher de l'inspecteur à pas feutrés, tandis que lui faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile et digne, malgré la rage qui montait en lui. Les fichus yeux tremblotants de la malade n'étaient plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de lui, il pouvait détailler chaque trait de son visage aisément. Et il n'y voyait que de la rancœur.

« J'ai frappé, inspecteur. J'ai frappé le criminel ».

Frisson.

Voilà ce qui avait poussé Francis à fuguer. Il avait été battu. Sa tante n'avait fait preuve d'aucune pitié, n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il sortait d'un accident et qu'il n'était pas remis. A cet instant, Arthur se souvint quand Erzsébet lui avait fait comprendre que le corps de Francis était une véritable épave, faite de coups, de blessures et de douleurs diverses. Elle avait laissé des marques. Physiques et psychologiques.

Arthur était statufié d'horreur. Au-delà de l'amour inconsidérable qu'il vouait à son mari, il était outré que l'on puisse frapper un être vulnérable pour une chose aussi futile que deux doigts sur un piano. Soit il ne s'agissait là que d'une excuse pour lui faire du mal, soit elle avait été déjà malade à cette époque. Un tel comportement, violent et intransigeant, semblait difficilement associable à une femme normale et saine. C'était inacceptable pour Arthur, maladie ou pas. La paranoïa ne devait pas justifier une telle barbarie envers quelqu'un de plus faible que soi. Sa maladie ne la rendait pas idiote, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle y avait pensé, elle l'avait analysé. Et pourtant, elle continuait d'en être fière.

Il ne se retint donc pas de l'attraper par le col de sa robe pour la tirer douloureusement vers lui, réduisant presque entièrement la distance entre leurs quatre yeux. Ce n'était pas à travers un miroir qu'il voulait lui parler, c'était en face-à-face, comme deux êtres humains normaux. A voir son visage, elle était paniquée de cette action, trop pour réagir, heureusement, permettant à son agresseur de lui sortir ses quatre vérités, le fantôme de Francis immobile entre les deux opposants, son regard vide porté sur le miroir où il ne se voyait pas. Elle lui avait fait mal. Si mal.

« Vous n'avez pas supposé un instant que ses lésions cérébrales lui avait fait oublier votre avertissement ? cracha l'Anglais. Vous êtes-vous renseignée, en recevant un blessé sous votre toit, de ce dont il souffrait ? Des effets secondaires de son accident ? Lorsque l'on devient hôte, par choix ou contrainte, on fait attention à celui ou celle que l'on héberge ! Au moins un minimum ! Au moins assez pour savoir que Francis avait des raisons cliniques de ne plus être attentif, d'oublier ! Le genre de chose que l'on apprend en discutant avec son conjoint ! »

De peur de faire une bêtise, il la lâcha violemment. Elle fut jetée vers l'arrière, perdant l'équilibre, pour finir cul-contre-terre devant son lit, choquée et outrée.

« Bénissez votre maladie ! Sans elle, je vous aurais arrêté pour maltraitance et abus sur mineur !

_ Je n'ai pas…

_ Si ! Vous êtes juridiquement en tort, ne me dites pas comment faire mon travail, je connais la loi ! »

Il ne savait même pas sur quel plan l'attaquer. En tant que malade, elle avait l'immunité totale que l'on devait à une personne de sa condition, et en tant qu'humaine, elle était incroyablement butée. Peu importait l'angle d'attaque, elle était toujours en position de défense et persuadée d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Cette… garce ! avait passé à tabac son neveu dont la responsabilité dans cette histoire restait à prouver. Puis tout ça pour un piano, sérieusement ? Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une relique familiale, Francis n'avait pas non plus la réputation de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait. Sachant qu'il aimait volontiers la musique, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'un si bel instrument ait attiré son attention. Non, Arthur était à peu près sûr d'une chose : Teresa avait attendu l'occasion de filer une correction à cet intrus dont elle ne pouvait tolérer l'existence, par jalousie.

Mais il y avait toujours ce détail qui le titillait. Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir quasiment résolu cette partie de l'enquête, mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, la dernière pièce du puzzle. Ça le rendait fou d'avoir la solution au bout de la langue, d'autant que pour la trouver, il allait devoir forcer ses souvenirs – chose qui lui était toujours affreusement douloureuse.

Qu'oubliait-il ?

Il devait refaire un plan mental de ce qu'il savait de cette histoire.

La biographie de Francis commençait à faire du sens. Fils unique d'une famille aimante, tout avait basculé un soir, quand un accident de la route faucha la vie de ses parents bien-aimés. Recueillis par son oncle, il n'avait tenu que peu de temps sous le toit d'une tante qui le méprisait à cause des prémices d'une maladie mentale. Battu par cette folle, il avait trouvé refuge chez ses meilleurs amis, qui l'avaient caché à tour de rôle pour que leurs propres parents n'en sachent rien et ne le ramène pas chez sa tante. Puis, coincé dans cette situation problématique, ils n'avaient pas trouvé meilleure solution que de cambrioler une banque. Mais Francis, rongé par les remords, avait voulu changer les choses en fondant une association qui, dans un premier temps, aiderait les victimes de ce vol, puis plus largement, toute personne en situation de détresse. Il avait pardonné au tueur de ses parents en lui venant également en aide mais, pour une raison inconnue, avait continué d'être blessé régulièrement, malgré son mariage heureux avec l'amour de sa vie, jusqu'à s'empoisonner et, à terme, se suicider.

Le début de l'histoire était logique. La fin, beaucoup moins. Arthur n'avait que la moitié des réponses. Combien encore de révélations gênantes allait-il subir ?

Cette foutue association était le dénominateur commun de tout. Tout conduisait à elle, tout partait d'elle. Les preuves y avaient été cachées, les alibis l'avaient fondé…

La BFT.

La BFT…

La BFT !

Teresa Karpusi, la BFT ! Le lien !

« Oh non, quel idiot… »

Si elle n'eut pas été dans une telle colère noire, elle aurait pris le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Là, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil dédaigneux en dépoussiérant ses vêtements, prête à lui sauter au cou – et tant pis si on la droguait de médicaments après pour la calmer.

Sauf que le regard d'Arthur fut si haineux qu'elle perdit toute envie d'entrer en combat contre lui. Elle perdrait immédiatement. Le policier ressemblait à une bête sauvage et on se demandait pour quelle raison il n'avait pas encore tordu le cou de la malade.

Arthur était hors de lui et bouleversé. Il avait un sentiment d'injustice au creux du cœur qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Merde, il n'arrivait même pas à le cacher. Du fait de tous les événements qui l'avaient assailli ces derniers temps, la barrière de son cerveau qui le forçait à cacher ses souffrances s'amenuisait. Vu l'état de ses nerfs, comment allait-il poursuivre cette fichue enquête ?

Actuellement, il se sentait si mal que l'idée de quitter la pièce en courant lui caressait l'esprit. Mais il voulait être fort, au moins encore un peu.

Un homme avait tué ses parents et Francis lui avait pardonné.

Sa tante l'avait battu et Francis lui avait pardonné.

Quel. Connard. De. Bienheureux.

« La Teresienne désigne le service hospitalier de la BFT. Tous les dons donnés à la recherche et à la médecine passent par là. Et il porte votre nom ».

Là, c'était beaucoup trop pour Arthur. Il voulait bien concevoir que son mari était doux et gentil par nature, mais pardonner à la femme responsable de cette déchéance, qui l'avait frappé, humilié et foutu à la porte, c'était inconcevable. Peut-être qu'Arthur manquait d'empathie, mais son sentiment d'injustice lui hurlait que certaines choses ne sont pas pardonnables. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'est pas pardonnable.

Et ce… ce con de Francis avait manifesté son pardon dans l'œuvre de sa vie !

La branche médicale de la BFT constituait une très large part de l'association, le cœur en quelques sortes. Ce nom de Teresienne n'avait pas été donné au hasard. Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu faire ça ?! Pourquoi avait-il passé sa vie à tendre la main à ceux qui avaient craché au nez de son bonheur ? La vie de cet homme n'avait aucun sens ! Trop de bonté ! Voilà ce qui lui avait causé du tort ! A coup sûr, sa mort en était une conséquence logique ! Il avait donné sa main, on lui avait mangé le bras !

Teresa, à défaut d'avoir entendu parler de la mort de son neveu, était au moins au courant de l'existence de la BFT, qu'elle avait l'air de dénigrer vue sa tête.

 _Ma parole, elle le dénigre encore ! Il lui a pardonné et elle le dénigre !_

Elle serra les dents – les grinça plutôt – en se dirigeant, brinquebalante, vers son lit où elle s'assit, tête baissée.

« Quel enfoiré de morveux ! Me faire ça à moi ! Mais comment ose-t-il ! »

Vu qu'Arthur la contemplait avec un curieux mélange de dédain et d'incompréhension, elle se sentit obligée de préciser sa bêtise.

« Allons, inspecteur, ne soyez pas puéril. C'est une évidente marque d'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir. Donner mon nom à un service hospitalier, c'est me pointer du doigt en criant à tout-va « regardez la folle ! Regardez-la ! », comme si j'étais… j'étais… une vulgaire bête de foire ! Il m'a humilié ! Ce sale gosse m'a humilié ! Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais !

_ Mais en quelle langue faut-il vous le dire ?! Ce n'était absolument pas son but ! Jamais il ne vous aurait humilier, jamais un homme comme lui n'aurait été capable de ça ! Il voulait faire un geste pour enterrer le passé ! Contrairement à vous, le temps a su amoindrir sa rancœur ! Je suis prêt à parier que cet hôpital est sponsorisé par son association ! Vos médicaments, vos soins, votre confort ! Tout vient de lui ! Il vous a pardonné ! Vous êtes la seule personne ici à vivre dans une haine constante !

_ Non. Non. Non.

_ Niez autant que vous voulez, je sais de quoi je parle. Je n'approuve pas son geste mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Grandissez et arrêtez de croire qu'il vous voulait du mal. Vous êtes ridicule.

_ C'est vous qui êtes ridicule. Tout le monde s'est laissé piéger par sa belle gueule. Tous les mêmes cons d'incapables, aveugles et pathétiques ».

Francis avait certes commis des fautes, mais Arthur n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que de prendre sa défense. Qu'importait qu'il défende un menteur, un voleur, un imbécile, c'était son mari et il le connaissait mieux que personne malgré toutes ses cachotteries. Un Francis rancunier n'existait pas. Son plus gros défaut était justement de se laisser marcher dessus par empathie. Teresa avait tort de le croire si mauvais. Infliger une humiliation à une malade était inconcevable pour quelqu'un comme Francis. Arthur, encore, par vengeance, aurait pu faire à peu près tout – son défaut principal étant à l'opposé exact de celui de son époux.

Non, décidément, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Francis était juste trop con, tout simplement. Il n'aurait jamais dû pardonner sa tante.

« _Elle était déjà malade quand elle m'a fait ça…_ , justifia Francis en se sachant inaudible. _Je ne peux pas en vouloir à une personne malade… A sa place, j'aurais voulu qu'on me pardonne. C'est humain_ ».

Arthur se frotta le visage dans le vain espoir d'y faire partir toute la tension et tout son dégoût. La conclusion de cette histoire le rendait fou de rage. Francis n'avait fait que passer une vie de rédemptions, sans plaisir véritable. C'était bien le genre d'homme à ne commencer à profiter pleinement des joies de l'existence qu'à partir du moment où toutes ses dettes étaient payées. Or, s'il s'était suicidé, c'était le signe qu'il n'avait guère pu se défaire de l'influence du dernier coupable de son malheur : lui-même.

« Cet enfant était le mal. Je suis sûre que, même adulte, la pourriture qui le rongeait n'a pas disparue. Il a forcément mal tourné.

_ Admettons que vous avez raison…

_ J'ai rais…

_ Ne m'interrompez pas, madame. Je disais : admettons que vous avez raison. Ça ne vous semblerait pas légitime de penser que vous en êtes responsable ? Vous battez un orphelin, vous le poussez à la fugue et, bien sûr, tout cela n'aura absolument aucune conséquence sur son futur ! C'est d'une logique imparable ! »

Là, elle se tut et baissa les yeux, au grand bonheur d'Arthur. Il gagnait contre elle. La raison l'emportait sur la folie ! Voilà bien la preuve que cette femme était intelligente ! Elle ne pouvait pas nier les évidences sans passer pour une démente, ce qui l'obligeait à se retrouver face aux failles de sa propre réflexion.

« C'est drôle, finalement, cracha Arthur qui venait de revêtir sa cape de diable en s'avançant vers sa proie. Vous avez eu peur d'un monstre que vous avez-vous-même créé. On est sur du très haut niveau question incompétence ».

Bien entendu, elle l'entendit avec colère et lui assena un coup de talon dans le genou. Bien qu'ayant mal, il ne s'en formalisa pas, la satisfaction de venger Francis étant trop délicieuse à ses yeux. De toute façon, elle avait tapé sur un plus faible, il pouvait bien faire de même ! Œil pour Œil, dent pour dent.

« Sortez de ma chambre, tout de suite !

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je conçois que la vérité soit douloureuse, il vous faudra du temps pour l'assimiler.

_ Dégagez ou j'appelle quelqu'un !

_Avec joie, madame. J'en ai de toute façon bien assez entendu. Vous n'avez de toute façon pas plus de dignité qu'une pute.

_ OH ! »

Elle lui jeta au visage le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main, c'est-à-dire l'énorme livre qui trainait sur sa table de chevet. Arthur se prit la tranche dans la tempe et gémit de douleur en tombant à genoux. Il venait de pleinement réaliser comment un drame pouvait facilement avoir lieu, lui qui étudiait les meurtres depuis si longtemps. Pour peu qu'une vulgaire dispute éclate, les objets pouvaient vite voler et tuer. Il venait d'avoir de la chance, mine de rien. Elle aurait pu le tuer.

La douleur était sourde, puissante, assourdissante, mais n'était rien à côté du plaisir qu'il ressentait à la simple idée de l'avoir poussée à bout. C'était comme si elle avait reconnu la faiblesse de ses arguments. Arthur gagnait donc cette guerre, au prix d'un filet de sang qui dévalait maintenant sa joue et sa mâchoire droite.

« SORTEZ ! »

Il accepta enfin l'ordre – ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir répété – et se remit debout avec mollesse, épongeant sa blessure d'un revers de manche. Heureusement qu'il s'habillait uniquement avec du noir ces derniers temps. L'obscurité avalait le sang comme un vampire et son sourire carnassier se chargeait de le faire passer pour un être sain et normal. Rien ne transparaissait.

Il se fichait pas mal de cette agression. Inutile de porter plainte contre un individu qui allait de toute manière passer le restant de ses jours enfermée parmi les siens. Justice avait presque été faite puisque la coupable était bridée, privée d'une liberté qu'elle devait pourtant chérir. Bien fait, qu'elle souffre ! Francis lui avait pardonné mais pas lui !

Le fantôme était d'ailleurs dans tous ses états, inquiet au possible et blessé de l'attitude de son paramour. C'était un sérieux sujet de conflit entre eux. Francis était trop gentil, Arthur trop cruel. Et puisque Francis était trop gentil, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir longtemps à Arthur d'être trop cruel, alors que celui-ci en avait raz-le-cul de la trop grande gentillesse de son époux. Tu parles d'un bordel…

Au final, ce stupide conflit contre Damoiselle Psychopathe mis-à-part, Arthur avait obtenu récompense. Il avait compris la jeunesse de Francis, il pouvait maintenant justifier, l'âme en paix, les choix qu'il avait fait.

D'accord, il avait cambriolé une banque mais… mais la justification l'avait convaincu. Plus de parents, pas d'amour, peu de possibilité et beaucoup de remords. Francis avait bien assez subi comme ça, Arthur ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il était bien LA personne au monde qui pouvait tout lui pardonner.

Arthur reprit place dans sa voiture en soupirant. Il épongea son reste de sang avec un mouchoir et observa son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Ça allait difficile de justifier ça… surtout qu'il voulait retourner une dernière fois chez Héraclès pour le remercier de son hospitalité. Vu que ce dernier était aussi gentil et naïf que son neveu, un bon mensonge convainquant suffirait. Arthur avait un plan pour le reste de l'après-midi. Et même pour la nuit. Son oncle par alliance l'hébergera évidemment pour lui éviter la route en soirée et Arthur filera immédiatement le lendemain matin pour rejoindre son travail.

Il regarda sa montre.

« Je dois me dépêcher. Les enfants vont bientôt finir l'école ».

Il dérapa dans les rues d'Angers à une allure plutôt pressée et finit par atteindre son but. Héraclès sortait justement de la maison au moment où il arriva.

« Oh, Arthur ! Je t'attendais plus tard !

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas su gérer mon temps.

_ Merde mais… que t'est-il arrivé ?! Tu es blessé !

_ Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as du désinfectant dans ta boite à pharmacie ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, mais je… !

_ Je vais bien, Héraclès. J'ai bêtement glissé sur la chaussée en sortant de l'hôpital, c'est tout. Ça m'apprendra à regarder mon téléphone plutôt que mes pieds. Au fait, tu sortais quelque part ? »

Changement de sujet le moins subtil au monde. Mais vu qu'Arthur avait répondu à toutes les questions d'Héraclès en une seule phrase, celui-ci ne pouvait rien dire pour revenir au sujet.

Arthur avait encore gagné.

« Je… Je vais chercher les enfants à l'école pour qu'on aille faire les courses ensembles. Ça va aller, tout seul ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Je voulais faire une petite sieste, de toute manière.

_ Bon, très bien. Je serais de retour dans un peu plus d'une heure.

_ A tout à l'heure ».

Le plan se déroulait à merveille, Arthur voulait justement la maison pour lui seul.

Ce fut chose faite quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Inintéressé par sa blessure, il ignora savamment la salle de bain et glissa vers le fameux piano du salon, celui qu'il avait complètement passé outre lors de son arrivée dans cette maison. Il n'en avait eu aucun égard, ne l'avait qu'à peine remarqué, et c'était pourtant maintenant l'objet phare de la pièce, le dominant, l'incontournable. Le piano.

Beau, effectivement, quoique mal conservé depuis que madame était partie.

Mais ce n'était pas là le plus intéressant. Arthur ignora donc à nouveau la pièce pour se mettre à genoux sur le tapis de salon. Il poussa le tabouret, faisant désormais face à un coin du tapis qu'il agrippa sans ménagement de ses deux mains. C'était lourd et rigide. En soufflant d'appréhension, il tira le tissu épais vers lui pour le rabattre largement sur lui-même, mettant à jour le parquet en bois clair, du chêne de bonne qualité.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

« Putain de salope ».

Son sourire s'estompa à mesure qu'il réalisa ce que la tâche de sang engloutie entre les lattes de bois signifiait. Et sur le revers du tapis aussi, une souillure brune trônait fièrement, moulant la forme allongée que le sang avait pris en s'écoulant entre chaque latte. C'était là l'endroit précis où Francis avait été frappé. Teresa avait nettoyé mais impossible de glisser la moindre éponge dans les interstices du sol. Il y avait sur son sol la preuve irréfutable de son crime, comme si la douleur de Francis avait imprégné la maison, comme si son fantôme continuait de hanter les lieux par le biais de cette petite partie de lui toujours présente, toujours incrustée dans la chair-même de la bâtisse. Un sang vieux de dix ans.

0*O*o*O*0

Après tant de temps, Arthur ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver son travail. Comme convenu, le lendemain de sa visite chez son oncle de cœur, Arthur était allé directement au commissariat, rejoignant son bureau où il se fit un petit thé bien mérité. Feliciano lui avait laissé un petit mot pour lui signifier qu'avec Ludwig et un ou deux autres collègues bénévoles, ils se relayaient tous les jours pour éplucher les vidéos que les caméras de la BFT avaient enregistrées. Voilà de quoi occuper gentiment ses journées. Arthur voulait reprendre calmement pour digérer les dernières révélations. Il était à un cheveu de retourner à Angers pour égorger la tortionnaire du défunt. Grâce au ciel, il se contint, au plus grand bonheur de Francis, toujours collé à lui avec un regard inquiet.

Le Britannique déambula, tasse de thé à la main, dans les couloirs du commissariat, jusqu'à trouver l'ascenseur qui l'amena à la salle de vidéo-projection. Feliciano était assis à une table, trois écrans jouant chacun une scène différente devant ses yeux. Arthur le salua avec respect et prit le relay, libérant son pauvre subordonné de cette torture visuelle. Il avait d'ailleurs les yeux explosés.

Arthur prit place et analysa les vidéos.

Sur la première, au-delà des deux ou trois glandus qui passaient de temps à autre en arrière-plan, on voyait principalement Ivan devant un ordinateur, avec Francis derrière qui discutait avec, ce fils de pute d'Antonio. Ils étaient dans l'une des salles de réunion du troisième étage, si Arthur ne faisait pas d'erreur, et vu l'inclinaison de l'ombre, on était en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Sur le deuxième écran, Francis animait des jeux avec un groupe d'enfants atteints d'autisme, entouré par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils devaient être au beau milieu de l'accueil, puisqu'on voyait la dame d'accueil fidèle à son poste.

Et le troisième écran montrait Francis, au téléphone avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air de se faire remonter les bretelles vu l'état du patron. Le jeune Français haussait visiblement le ton en faisant les cents pas – et aucune idée de savoir dans quel lieu de la BFT il était.

Arthur but une gorgée de thé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver, mais voir le visage animé de vie de son amour lui procurait plaisir et douleur. Qu'il était beau dans sa chemise pure et délicate, drapant un corps à la musculature fine et respectable.

Dire que cet homme avait été à lui.

Au premier écran, Francis avait quitté Antonio d'une tape réconfortante dans le dos qui hérissa le poil d'Arthur, avant d'être interpelé par Ivan, qui devait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur son écran. Hélas, le Russe était de dos, ce qui empêchait le policier de juger de l'importance de cette découverte.

Le second écran montrait un nouveau jeu avec les petits malades, qui semblaient s'amuser malgré la froideur de leurs traits. Francis faisait preuve de patience et de tendresse, prenait garde à ne laisser aucun enfant seul ou rejeté. Les plus jeunes se collaient à l'adulte dans un geste désespéré, c'était adorable.

Et au troisième écran, la dispute se poursuivait. C'était assez rare de voir Francis aussi irrité, mâchoire serrée, membres rigides, expression nerveuse. Comme quoi, il lui arrivait d'avoir des problèmes, à lui aussi. Francis avait pris très à cœur ses responsabilité dans l'entreprise, d'où sa passion évidente.

Arthur prit cette dernière vidéo en note, des fois que ce serait important. Il n'avait pas de moyen de découvrir qui était au bout du fil mais ne voulait pas oublier ce passage, qui pourrait être moins anodin qu'il y paraissait.

Francis se pencha en avant, par-dessus l'épaule d'Ivan, pour fixer l'écran que celui-ci travaillait. Arthur n'y voyait désormais plus rien puisqu'ils étaient tous deux de dos, mais Francis se redressait de temps en temps pour étirer son dos, et, lorsqu'il se tournait vers Antonio – occupé sur son téléphone –, Francis avait un sourire détendu plaqué sur les lèvres. Rien à signaler, donc.

Francis rendit un enfant à sa mère et échangea quelques mots avec elle. Attendri, il souriait avec la douceur d'un père en tapotant la tête brune d'une petite fille qui s'accrochait silencieusement à sa jambe. La mère de famille parlait avec émotion, au point de laisser passer une larme, devant laquelle Francis parut effrayé. Il lui offrit donc un mouchoir et s'inclina poliment devant elle avant de la regarder s'éloigner avec son petit dans les bras.

Francis éteignit rageusement son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche en s'y prenant à deux fois car ses mains tremblaient. Gilbert, étonné de ce comportement, vint le rejoindre pour apparemment lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Francis battit l'air avec sa main pour signifier que cela n'était rien d'important. Tu parles… Francs le cachottier, comme on le connaissait déjà, remettait le couvert.

La journée ne fut pas plus intéressant et prolifique que ça. Arthur avait épluché des vingtaines de vidéos différentes sans trouver d'indices de mal-être particulier chez son mari. Rien pour justifier ses blessures, rien pour justifier son empoisonnement. Cet homme avait l'air plus lisse que jamais. Et pourtant…

En fin d'après-midi – et puisque Ludwig avait encore insisté dans la journée –, Arthur résolu à aller rendre visite à son psy, se souvenant que leur dernière entrevue l'avait amené à faire une sacrément grosse connerie. Il devait redoubler de vigilance, maintenant, d'autant qu'il appréciait ce médecin pour son honnêteté et son professionnalisme.

Après un bon quart d'heure à attendre dans la salle annexe, Arthur put entrer et prendre place sur le divan. C'était sa première fois. Les premières séances s'étaient faites en face-à-face à sa demande explicit mais, cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas voir son médecin dans les yeux. Si cette séance consistait à raconter ses rêves, il voulait avoir l'illusion d'être seul, allongé sur son lit, à parler seul comme il lui arrivait de le faire. La solitude est théâtre des confidences. Cette séance se ferait donc yeux fermés.

« Etes-vous bien installé, monsieur Kirkland ?

_ Parfaitement.

_ Fort bien. Pourriez-vous donc me racontez le dernier de vos rêves, s'il-vous-plait ? Enfin, seulement si cela ne vous gêne pas.

_ Non, non, bien sûr. Je vais le faire ».

Son dernier rêve était évidemment ce curieux délire qu'il avait eu avec la nourriture, à manger, manger, manger, comme s'il était affamé depuis des mois. Son cerveau avait fait un travail impressionnant sur les détails de chaque mets. Il revoyait le Châteaubriant s'enrouler dans une sauce absolument divine. C'était comme s'il avait senti chaque odeur, goûté chaque plat. Puis il avait croqué la table. Et là, c'était particulièrement angoissant pour lui.

« Peut-être que j'ai peur de… perdre mon humanité. J'étais une telle bête, docteur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Tous mes gestes étaient… incontrôlables, insensés… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ».

Le docteur soupira et sembla se frotter une partie du visage (les yeux, sans doute !) avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous avez essayé de combler un vide en vous.

_ Tien donc, ironisa le policier. Je remplace mon mari par de la nourriture… original ».

Le docteur remarqua l'amertume de son patient.

« Freud vous aurait sans doute dit que ce désir d'être rempli représente un manque de pénétration profond en vous, mais nous allons en rester à quelque chose de plus pragmatique, si vous voulez bien ».

Freud… ce fou.

« A mes yeux, il y a deux interprétations possibles à votre rêve. Il peut s'agir d'un manque affectif, en effet – sexuel ou non – mais peut-être aussi que cette dévoration maladive témoigne de votre volonté de tout maîtriser, comme si cette affaire vous poussait à ingérer en vous tous les éléments qui vous tombent sur la main et que… ce serait en vous que la vérité se formerait ».

Il avait vraiment oublié d'être con, celui-là…

Arthur cherchait la vérité à tout prix, il accumulait les indices, les fausses pistes et les preuves depuis des mois, au point où cela avait dû saouler son subconscient. Finalement, c'était plus simple à comprendre qu'il ne le pensait. Lui qui s'était imaginé perdre son humanité pour devenir un vulgaire animal sauvage, sans barrière à ses passions… il était quelque peu rassuré.

Mais cette séance ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Arthur refusait de partager ses découvertes sur Francis, passait sous silence le coup que lui avait mis Teresa Karpusi et, surtout, évita de parler de son… viol.

Il arrivait à nommer la chose, c'était donc qu'il pourrait vivre avec. Il voulait oublier cette histoire pour se reconcentrer le plus vite possible sur les choses réellement importantes à ses yeux : l'enquête. Jamais il ne fut aussi près du but. Il lui manquait si peu pour tout comprendre. Juste… pourquoi ces coups ? Pourquoi cet empoisonnement ? Et pourquoi en mourir ? Avait-il compris qu'il était foutu ?

Si près de la réponse.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Arthur acheva la séance. Il en était sorti rassuré sur son état, ce qui était peut-être un peu ridicule dans sa situation. Parce que, certes, il n'était pas en train de devenir un animal, mais son état mental n'en était pas sain pour autant. C'était un bien pour un mal.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être rentré chez lui depuis des semaines… Quel bien cela allait lui faire que de retrouver son lit ! Pas que celui de la chambre d'ami avait été désagréable mais l'on est toujours plus à l'aise chez soi. En tout cas, c'était ce que ressentait souvent Arthur lorsqu'il découchait. Surtout que cette maison représentait tout pour lui, il l'avait choisi avec Francis. C'était une œuvre commune, d'amour, de partage. Il aimait sa maison.

Il fut arrêté à un feu rouge – et il le connaissait bien celui-là ! Bon sang ce qu'il était long ! –, tapotant ses doigts sur son volant en fixant les petits commerces de son regard vert. Ses deux alliances caressaient le cuir sensuellement et il lâcha un profond soupir de ses lèvres. Il avait moins mal à la tempe maintenant. Pareil pour le genou. Comme si cette Teresa n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Soudainement, un camion de pompier passa à vive allure et grilla le feu, gyrophares hurlant. Une déchirure étripa immédiatement le cœur meurtri du policier. La réminiscence de ce jour affreux explosa dans sa tête par fragments. Il se revit pleurer devant sa cave en feu, prison d'un cadavre, alors que son grand frère essayait vainement de le raisonner. C'était un camion de pompier comme celui-là qui lui était passé devant, en voiture. Un coup d'œil sur le siège passager et Arthur aurait jurer voir les pâtisseries qu'il avait acheté pour son mari et lui.

« Je t'en prie… Ne tourne pas à gauche… Je t'en prie… »

Le camion tourna à gauche.

« Non ! »

Arthur accrocha à la hâte son propre gyrophare et doubla les voitures impatientes en en choquant plus d'un à cause de sa spontanéité. Le policier roula à contresens, insulté par deux ou trois clampins sans intérêts, et prit les virages les plus serrés de sa vie. Les pneus crissaient comme le hurlement des morts contre la chaussée noire, et la camionnette rouge était centrée dans son champ de vision tel un épervier dans le viseur d'un chasseur.

Un trait de fumée noir s'élevait vers le ciel.

« Je suis fou ! Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

Puis il arriva chez lui et, sortant de la voiture en trottinant, oublia d'en fermer la portière.

« Un rêve, se rassura-t-il. C'est juste un rêve ».

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Parce que peu importe sa malchance, il ne pouvait arriver ce qui était en train d'arriver. Non, ce genre de chose était… trop énorme pour être vrai. Cela défiait toute réalité, toute logique.

Ce n'était pas sa cave qu'il voyait brûler. C'était sa maison.

« Un rêve ».

Ce n'était plus un rêve à ce stade.

La rationalité entière venait de disparaitre et, de la réalité ne restait plus qu'un immense cauchemar infini. Plus de mari, plus de logis.

« Un cauchemar… »

Il s'écroula.

* * *

 **Désolée pour la fin pupute, on ne refait pas une équipe qui gagne X)**

 **Bon… le mec qui ira dans mon historique internet ne va rien comprendre ! Entre le google map pour localiser le centre de santé mental d'Angevin, le site officiel de ces derniers, les analyses freudiennes des rêves et tout le bordel autour, y a de quoi tourner fou (et quelques sujets en rapport avec mes études qui trainent au milieu XD).**

 **Concernant la paranoïa, j'ai malheureusement ma grand-mère qui commence à en souffrir, même si elle n'est pas rendue au stade de l'autre follasse de Teresa. J'ai peur de ce que ça peut devenir… Q.Q Après, avec ce genre de maladie, les symptômes évoluent différemment selon les personnes, donc mes recherches peuvent correspondre plus ou moins à ce que vous connaissez. Désolée si approximations il y a, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec cette partie.**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! Mes concours sont bientôt, donc j'espère qu'après ça, j'aurais un peu plus de temps !**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
